Of Silver Linings and Blue Yonder
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Side story to Once in a Blue Moon; The Grass is Green on the Other Side. A journey in the past, the present and the future, all interwoven in this collection of omake. A/B/O dynamics; slash; MPreg; birth; fluff; other warnings in chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the omake collection that take place in the A/B/O universe of "The Grass is Green on the Other Side" and "Once in a Blue Moon". It's best to have read at least one of these stories to be able to understand what these chapters are about :)**

 **So just to be clear: this fic will be made up out of several scenes that people have requested for the Colour universe. The chapters will vary in length as some omake turn out longer than others. They aren't in any particular chronological order. Some chapters will take place in the past, others in the future and again others might be considered 'missing' scenes in the first two stories :)**

 **Unfortunately I won't have a fixed update schedule for this fic, as I'm busy with university work and several other stories. ^^; But I will try my best to update as regularly as possible :)**

 **Warnings for this chapter: MPreg; Sasuke's pov; Nervous Sasuke; birth; takes place after the epilogue in both stories**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like this first chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you two to be here?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and looking meaningfully at Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was now nine months pregnant and a week past his due date. Any other person would have been more at ease to stay at home in case their water broke, but not Naruto. No, the blond had insisted on attending the birthday party for Sasuke's cousin Obito, who had turned thirty-six last weekend.

Currently he was happily chatting with Deidara, who was holding a one year old Shion on his lap.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling the irritation building up again. "Of course it's not, but he refused to stay home. I told him I didn't mind missing out on this party," Itachi snorted and he stubbornly ignored that sound, "but he said that we needed to spend time with the family."

"And you didn't put up a fight at all?" Itachi looked torn between being exasperated and amused as he nursed a glass of white wine.

The younger Alpha glared at him. "There is no arguing with Naruto when he gets in that particular mood. Don't you think I tried? He's as stubborn as a mule."

"Well, I hope for your sake that he doesn't go into labour now," his brother murmured. "We're not exactly close to the city."

"Don't remind me," Sasuke groused and glowered at his own glass of wine. Obito's home was located at the outskirts of the town, close to the mountains, and it was a two and a half hour drive to get to the centre of the city. Considering how bad the traffic was in that part of the city, it would take them at least another hour before they would reach Kakashi.

In other words: they would be quite screwed if Naruto went into labour now. Sasuke's hand tightened imperceptibly around his glass.

"How did the last check-up with Kakashi-san go?" Itachi inquired, placing his empty glass on a tray.

"It went fine. The baby has shifted into the right position and Naruto's body has fully adjusted," Sasuke replied. Despite trusting Kakashi to take care of Naruto and knowing it was necessary, it had taken everything in him to control himself when the older man had examined Naruto to make sure his birthing canal had formed completely.

Sasuke would have preferred to be Naruto's doctor, but he had rules to follow and one of those rules stated he couldn't be the doctor of his own mate. It was a stupid rule if you asked him, but not one he could ignore – unfortunately.

"That's good to hear," Itachi murmured. "Say what you want about Kakashi-san, but he's a good doctor."

"He is," Sasuke conceded and then added darkly, "I did warn him, though, that if he isn't on time when Naruto goes into labour, he can say goodbye to his precious porn stash."

"You're ruthless, Otouto," his older brother smirked; his dark eyes glinting in amusement.

"As if you would react otherwise," Sasuke retorted and scowled at the other man.

"I suppose not," Itachi grunted and was then accosted by their Uncle Madara, leaving Sasuke free to slip away.

He might be attending family functions more frequently now – mostly thanks to Naruto's insistence and his apparent inability to refuse the blond – but that didn't mean he wanted to actually _socialize_ with his family.

There were certain limits he was unwilling to cross even for his mate.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after they had finished lunch and had migrated back to the living room where Obito was handed several envelopes and various packages as his presents, Sasuke became suddenly aware of the fact that Naruto hadn't returned in a while from the bathroom.

"Have you seen Naruto?" he asked Deidara, who was lounging next to him on the couch. Shion had been transferred into Itachi's arms while Akihito had clambered up the couch to sit next to his grandmother.

The long haired blond blinked surprised. "No, now that you mention it, he's been gone for nearly fifteen minutes now, un." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm going to …" Sasuke was interrupted when his phone buzzed, announcing that he had received a message. Plucking his cell phone from his pocket, he saw that Naruto had messaged him.

' _I need your help.'_

Ignoring Deidara's curious inquiry, Sasuke hurried to the bathroom upstairs; his heart starting to race in worry thanks to the cryptic message.

"Naruto?" He urgently knocked on the closed door.

"Sasuke, I …" The low moan of pain had Sasuke immediately barging into the room and his eyes widened in shock.

Naruto stood bent over the sink; both hands clutching the edge of the gleaming, white sink tightly until his knuckles turned white. His breath sounded laboured and his cheeks were a cherry red. The most attention grabbing part, though, was the wet stain colouring his trousers a dark blue.

Blue eyes turned towards him and the blond smiled weakly, flexing his fingers. "I – think the baby is coming," he breathed out and shock rang through his voice.

"What?" Sasuke asked dazed, not able to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Sasuke, my water broke," Naruto said patiently and carefully straightened his back, placing one hand on his stomach. "The baby is coming. Now."

Those words finally managed to penetrate through the fog in his mind and he roughly shook his head before he strode over to Naruto. "All right, let's go. I'll take you to Kakashi's office," he muttered as he was already punching in the numbers that formed the phone number of his previous mentor. As he was waiting for the man to pick up, he started guiding Naruto out of the bathroom, keeping a hand on his arm. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since a couple of hours ago," Naruto muttered and looked decidedly guilty.

Sasuke looked at him sharply. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" he questioned and couldn't decide between being exasperated, worried or angry.

"I didn't think …. Hngh!" Naruto bent double against the wall, clutching his stomach. His legs gave out and he sunk down on the floor; breathy "Hah, hah" sounds escaping him.

The dark haired man knelt down next to him and soothingly rubbed over Naruto's hard stomach.

"Sasuke-kun? To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" Kakashi asked amused.

"I need you to be ready; Naruto went into labour just now," Sasuke said without preamble.

"How far away are you?" This time the older man sounded serious and Sasuke relaxed a bit. Despite his flaws, he knew he could count on Kakashi.

"Three and a half hours," he replied and clenched his teeth together. It sounded much longer when he said it out loud.

There was a short pause on the other end of the line. "Where on earth are you? You know Naruto-kun is a week overdue – why would you risk travelling so far?"

"It wasn't my choice, okay?" Sasuke snapped annoyed. "Just be ready by the time we arrive." He ended the call before his ex-mentor could say anything else. "Do you think you can walk to the car? Do you need me to carry you?"

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "No need to carry me. I can walk just fine," Naruto huffed and with some help of his husband he got up again.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's better if I carry you; it'll be quicker," Sasuke fussed and made to pick the blond up.

"Sasuke! It's _fine_ ," Naruto stressed and waved his hand dismissively. "I can handle going to the car, okay? The baby isn't here yet."

"I really think it's better …"

"You want to do something? Go grab our coats," Naruto demanded with a sigh. "No offence, but I don't want to be around your family now."

"Coats, yes, okay," Sasuke muttered distracted and helped his mate downstairs, making certain that he wouldn't stumble on the stairs. He insisted on having Naruto sit down on the steps while he went to gather their coats and the blond complied – albeit with rolling his eyes in fondness.

Deidara appeared next to him as soon as he had fished both their coats out of the pile that had been steadily growing during the last few hours.

"Where's Naruto? Is he okay, un?" Deidara asked and eyed him sharply.

Sasuke answered rushed, "He's waiting for me in the hallway. His water broke; I'm going to take him to Kakashi. I'm sorry, Deidara, but can you tell mother that …"

His brother-in-law waved him off. "Go on, un. I'll inform your parents why you had to leave."

"Thanks." Sasuke threw him a quick, grateful smile and then rushed out of the room, ignoring the couple of people who called out to him.

"Here," he muttered and helped Naruto put his coat on.

The cold wind hit him in his face when he opened the door, but he paid it no mind; focusing on helping Naruto into the car and his seat buckle on.

"Did you tell your mother why we had to leave?" Naruto asked when Sasuke took a turn to the right.

"Yes, well, I told Deidara and he will inform mother," Sasuke replied and frowned at the GPS system. It would take them around one hour to reach the outskirts of the town with the traffic being as it was now, but in the city it would probably take them around two hours to reach Kakashi. Rush hour was starting and while they weren't bothered by it now – they were driving on an empty road for now as they were close to the mountains and only few people lived here – it would give them trouble in the town.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate on the road; there was no point in worrying about traffic now when they hadn't even reached the village yet.

Next to him Naruto let out another groan of pain as a new contraction went through him. "Fuck, this hurts!" he hissed and leant forwards a bit.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, who accepted it and gripped it tightly. "Remember your breathing exercises," he reminded the blond, who huffed.

"Yes, yes," Naruto replied, slightly irritated.

"And try to be as relaxed as possible," Sasuke continued, taking a turn to the left, passing an elderly man with his dog.

"How can you relax when it feels like you're being stabbed with a knife?" Naruto snapped and leant back in his chair with a wince.

Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut; he didn't blame Naruto for being so annoyed when he was in so much pain, but he didn't want to aggravate the blond either. And after seeing Deidara snapping at Itachi when he had been in labour, he knew better than to offer soothing words. He did keep his hand tangled with Naruto's and didn't complain even once whenever his hand was brutally squeezed every time a contraction popped up. What he did do – albeit silently – was wondering whether he would ever regain feeling back in that hand.

* * *

They were nearly at the outskirts of the village – they were driving through the last road surrounded by nothing but trees – when Naruto suddenly moaned louder than he had before and spread his legs as much as he could in the car.

"Fuck, I want to push," he groaned and gasped for air. His face had steadily become redder and redder; his hair matted with sweat as he tried to deal with the pain as best as he could.

"What? No, you can't push yet!" Sasuke retorted and the first stirrings of panic started to reach out. The contractions had been steadily building up, he knew, but Naruto couldn't possibly be ready to start pushing now. It was too soon. They weren't even close to Kakashi's office yet and outside help wouldn't be able to arrive on time, given how far away from the centre of the village they were.

Naruto shook his head and moaned lowly, squeezing harshly in Sasuke's hand. "I need to push! I think – _oh fuck_ – the baby is coming now, Sasuke!" For the first time since his water broke, there was the undertone of panic in his voice.

His heart seemed to skip a beat. "Fuck!" Sasuke cursed loudly and after a quick check in the rear view mirror, he brought the car to the side of the road, coming to a stop there. He rushed out of the car and opened the door to Naruto's side after opening the door to the back seats. "Come on, lay in the back while I check your progress."

With a bit of manoeuvring and pushing the front seats more to the dashboard, Naruto settled himself in the back, leaning against his balled up jacket.

Sasuke removed his own jacket – resolutely ignoring the tremor going through his arms – and put it next to him on the seat. "I'm going to remove your trousers, okay?" he said softly and Naruto nodded; blue eyes wide in apprehension as he panted through a next contraction.

The trousers were dumped on the floor as soon as they were off and the blond helped him with shimming off his underwear. Sasuke pushed his legs up and his eyes widened in shock. Naruto was already fully dilated and the baby's head _had started to crown_.

There was no way they would ever reach Kakashi on time now. Their son was ready to be born now and it was up to Sasuke to deliver him. Here. In the middle of a deserted road in their car with no desired equipment except for his bag with only the most necessary equipment he used when dealing with a home delivery. Fuck, they should have stayed at Obito's place; at least there he would have had access to towels and warm water to clean the baby. All he had now were his jacket and two bottles of water.

This was not how he had envisioned the birth of his first child to happen. At all.

And despite having delivered many babies before, he suddenly found himself terrified of the prospect of delivering this baby. His son.

 _Oh fuck, he was going to deliver his own son in his car._

Nothing had ever prepared him for this.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was small and worry was clearly etched onto his face.

The insecurity in his mate's voice made him take a deep breath to steady himself and he quickly rummaged through his bag to grab the bottle of disinfectant for his hands. Right, he couldn't go panicking now; he had to take care of his mate and make sure that the blond wouldn't start panicking.

Panic wouldn't help them at all.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly and his blue eyes looked impossibly wide.

"No, nothing is wrong," Sasuke replied and hoped that his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it did. "You're fully dilated, though, so I need you to push with the next contraction, okay?"

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he closed his mouth and nodded. Sasuke thought he could see his stomach rippling with the next contraction and Naruto started pushing, his face turning bright red.

"Okay, that's it," Sasuke murmured, forcing himself to remain calm. "Take a deep breath, rest a bit and then you can start again."

He kept talking to Naruto, encouraging him to keep pushing while making certain that he didn't rip; the talking was both for Naruto's and his benefit. If he remained quiet, he feared he would start panicking and lose his mind. God, was this how Itachi had felt like when Deidara gave birth? No wonder his brother had been ready to bite his head off. Despite being an experienced doctor, he felt helpless as if this was his first delivery all over again.

That delivery had been full of complications, he reminded himself, and he had managed to bring that baby safely into the world without bringing harm to either the baby or his patient. If he could bring a delivery riddled with complications to a good end, he could deliver his own son without any trouble.

"Oh god," Naruto groaned as he pushed once more. His hands resembled claws as he buried his fingers into the leather seats.

"You're almost there, Naruto. His head is almost out," Sasuke mumbled and then his hand cupped the bloody and slimy head of his own son. Heart thudding madly in his chest, he licked his lips and said, "Just a bit longer now. Just a few big pushes and he's here."

"Fu-fuck, never again!" Naruto cursed, his eyes clenched shut as he started pushing again. His back arched slightly from the seat and sweat was visibly dripping down his face as he gasped in pain.

"Just a bit longer, you can do it!" Sasuke encouraged him breathlessly and slowly the rest of his son's body emerged: first his shoulders slipped out and with a final yell of pain of Naruto, the rest followed and suddenly Sasuke was holding a squirming baby in his arms.

A squirming baby who started crying as soon as the cold air hit his wet skin.

He was holding his son in his arms. A son he didn't think he would ever have.

His thoughts shut down and on autopilot he cleaned the baby with the water in the bottles, cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the wriggling baby in his jacket. After placing the child on the seat next to him, he coaxed Naruto through pushing out the afterbirth and got rid of that one before he cleaned his mate and helped him pull on his underwear again.

"Let me see him," Naruto pleaded in a rough voice and extended his arms, eyes trained longingly on the squirming bundle at his feet despite the exhaustion practically wafting off him.

Carefully, reverently, Sasuke picked the baby up and crawled forwards in the car, closing the door behind him, and handed the precious bundle to Naruto, who brought it to his chest.

Tanned fingers caressed red, wrinkly, soft skin and blue eyes admired the small tuft of black blue hair that peeked out from underneath the jacket. Their son had dark blue eyes that would most likely turn into the shade of blue his daddy had.

"Oh god," Naruto said breathlessly and stared in wonder at their son. "I can't believe he's here. He's here, Sasuke."

 _Their son was finally here_. His throat constricted as he stared down at their baby and he felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. His vision blurred and he didn't understand why until fingers brushed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," Naruto murmured soothingly and gazed at him tenderly.

"A son," he croaked out and tears just kept rolling over his cheeks no matter how much he blinked. "I have a son, Naruto. He's really here now." Somewhere in the back of his mind he was embarrassed by his rambling, but he just seemed unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just _become a father_.

His son was finally here, lying contently on Naruto's chest. He had felt him tumbling and kicking and fussing underneath his hands for months, but for some reason during that time the concept of being a father had still felt abstract. Not anymore, though. His son was here now. He was a father now.

 _Oh god._

"Does papa want to hold his son?" Naruto murmured with a tender smile.

Sasuke nodded jerkily and soon he was holding his son in his arms again; innocent blue eyes looking back at dark ones.

A smile broke out on his face. "Hey there, little boy," he whispered and with a shaking finger caressed the baby's cheek.

"I love you," Naruto murmured and leant into him, looking oddly deflated now that he was no longer carrying their son in his stomach.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered and they shared a kiss before they simultaneously turned their attention back to their son.

A car was not an ideal place to deliver a baby, but Sasuke wouldn't change anything about this moment for the world.

His son was healthy, Naruto was healthy and that was all that counted now.

* * *

 **AN2: This was probably one of the most requested scenes LOL What do you think of the first chapter? Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Next chapter will have the first meeting between Itachi and Deidara :)**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of attention this fic has received so far :) All I can say to that is that I hope it will continue to keep your interest ^^ (Plus reviews inspire me to write LOL)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Rosswen; avyiceheart; xxKuroichoxx; SasuNaruGaaraIta; Melyway; TheBeauty; ByakuSharingan; Black . aj . Rose; Anonymous Syd; cary99; whovian212; Hikory; yaoiluvur; Meehalla; purpledragon6; yukino76; arifacandlelight**

 **Warnings: some violence; shorter than the previous one; Itachi's pov; set in the past; attempted assault**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Reschedule the meeting with Darui to next Wednesday," Itachi ordered and checked his watch with a frown. He had a lunch meeting with his mother and he didn't want to be late to that. Perhaps he should take the stairs instead of the elevator. Not deigning the elevator worthy of another glance, he opened the door leading to the staircase and ascended it briskly.

"Anything else that needs to be rescheduled, sir?" his secretary, Rin, asked and the vague sound of people talking to each other in the background could be heard through the phone.

"No, that is all for today." He hung up the phone and tucked it into his pocket. He clucked his tongue in annoyance as he recalled having parked two streets away from his office, because the parking space had been blocked by a giant truck.

Light drizzle coated him as soon as he stepped outside and he grimaced lightly, tugging his jacket tighter around him. The twenty-four year old man hurried through the street, eager to reach his car on time before the clouds would release a heavier torrent of rain. Most people had already searched shelter in the shops and pubs in the street and others were hurrying towards their destination.

Itachi was nearly at his car when he passed an alley and a peculiar scent made him halt. What on earth was that scent? It felt … comforting and enticing at the same time. His nose twitched and unwillingly his feet brought him into the alley where he saw a slender figure with long, blond hair – was the person male or female? – pressed against the wall of a house while surrounded by a group of four rough looking men. Every one of them was leering at the blond, eyeing him (her?) hungrily.

"Aw, come on," a man said, whose hair had been dyed a bright purple. His nose piercing caught the faint light. He grinned roguishly and placed his hand next to the blond's head. "We just want to have some fun with you, sweetheart. What do you expect to happen, flaunting your arse like that, hm?"

"Touch me even once and you'll regret it, fucker," the blond spoke up tersely, immediately letting Itachi know that the blond was male.

"Hear that, boys? Seems like our little blondie here has a potty mouth," the purple haired man smirked and his three mates roared with laughter. "I know how you can put that pretty mouth of yours to good use." He licked his lips and his free hand reached out to cup the blond's groin.

Before he could make contact, however, the blond punched him straight in his nose. "Don't you dare touch me, you son of a bitch!"

"FUCK!" the purple haired man roared in anger as he reared back, clutching his broken nose while the blood poured between his fingers onto the ground. "You're going to get it now, bitch!" He snapped his fingers and his three friends started advancing on the blond, who glared at them in warning.

Not even thinking twice about it, Itachi knocked out the nearest guy – a pale bloke with bloodshot eyes – by slamming his head against the wall, not even giving him a chance to look around. The Alpha inside of him purred in delight, revelling in the pain he was causing in the pathetic excuse of an Alpha now on the ground for him. It wanted to do nothing more than rip apart the men who dared to try and defile the pretty blond, but the rational part in him knew he had to hold himself back.

For now at least.

"What the …?"

Itachi grabbed a man with pasty white skin and green hair by the throat, knocked his breath out of him by driving his knee straight into the guy's guts and finished it off by knocking him off his feet, so that his head banged against the wall. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forwards on the ground unconscious; the back of his head matted with his own blood.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" A man with bright orange and blue dyed hair came rushing forwards with a knife in his hand and a maniacal look in his eyes; his mouth twisted in rage.

Itachi deftly avoided the knife, grabbed the man's arm and used the momentum of his running to bang him against the wall, pulling back the hand holding the knife until the man screamed in pain and had to release the knife. It clattered on the ground and Itachi kicked it away with a grim face, continuing to pull the man's hand back until a dry 'knack' resounded through the air, signalling that he had broken the bone. The man screamed in pain, but before his attacker could turn around, he gripped his half long hair – grimacing at the oily feeling it left behind – and smashed his head against the wall, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious at the same time.

When he turned around to deal with the last man, he reared back in surprise when his eyes fell on the purple haired man. His face was busted: both his eyes were swollen shut, looking red and blue and his lip was split. Together with the broken nose, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Switching his gaze from the unconscious man on the ground to the blond, he saw that the other man was holding a broken pipe in his hand. Some specks of blood decorated it.

"What?" the blond asked defiantly and he glared at Itachi. "Do you think I'm some weak damsel in distress who needed to be saved, un? I could have handled this myself, arsehole." He sneered and swept his one long bang out of his face.

 _Blue. Sky blue._

That was the colour of the blond's eyes.

"Beautiful," Itachi murmured out loud. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before.

"What, un?" The blond looked confused now, biting his lip. The pipe was lowered a bit and the man shifted his stance.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked and slowly approached the blond, raising his hands to indicate he wasn't about to harm him.

The blond eyed him warily and tightened his grip on the iron pipe. "Why do you need to know? None of your damn business, un!"

Itachi chuckled and came to a stop barely two feet from the hissing blond. He took his handkerchief from his back pocket and cleaned his hands with it. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. You're an Omega, correct?" The distinctive scent of an Omega was difficult to ignore now that he could afford to ignore the stench of the unconscious men behind him.

Now that he no longer had to focus on the attackers his nose once more picked up the comforting scent and he realised with a start that it was coming from the man in front of him. The Alpha inside of him purred satisfied, urging him to get closer to the beautiful Omega.

"Yeah, so what? I can't defend myself because I'm an Omega? Is that it, un?" The other man curled up his lip in derisiveness. "Sorry to hurt your Alpha ego, but I don't need your help. So _Uchiha-san_ , you can go back to wherever the hell you came from and I leave as well. Sounds good, un?" He threw the pipe deeper down the alley and went to pass Itachi, whose Alpha side growled at him to keep the Omega with him.

The dark haired man placed a light hand on the blond's shoulder and felt him tense underneath his touch. "I merely want to know the name of the man I just helped. That is not asking for much, now, is it?" he murmured and was mesmerized with the way daylight was making the blond hair shimmer like gold. He wondered absentmindedly whether it was as soft as it looked like and had to suppress the urge to touch it.

Blue eyes narrowed, but the man replied brusquely, "Deidara. Thank you for your help, but it was unnecessary. Now if you'll excuse me, un." He slipped free from Itachi's grip and hurried down the street. Before he turned the corner, he looked back once and as soon as blue connected with black, the man, Deidara, turned his head hastily and disappeared from sight.

"Deidara, huh?" Itachi mused out loud and rolled the name around in his mouth. Deidara … A beautiful name for a beautiful man. "I hope we meet again soon, Deidara."

He would have Nagato look up information about Deidara; he found himself wanting to know more about the mysterious blond. It had been a long time since he last had met someone who stirred his interest. He wasn't about to let the Omega slip through his fingers.

But first he needed to deal with the group behind him.

Deftly he plucked his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number of his friend. "Kisame? I need you to clean something up for me."

* * *

By the time he hung up, the rain had stopped and the scent of fresh rain filled the streets.

What the scent of fresh rain couldn't erase was the enticing scent of the Omega. The corners of his lips turned up in a rare smile; he couldn't wait to become more acquainted with the lovely blond man.

* * *

 **AN2: Rather short, I know, but now you at least know how these two met ^^ Be honest: how many of you had expected a scene like this?**

 **Please let me know what you thought of it in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Next chapter will have Sasuke and Naruto babysitting Shion ^^**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's the third omake :) I'll be honest: I'm not sure whether I can post one next week, considering I haven't had the chance to start on it yet and university work is kicking my arse. Regardless, do know that I'm not planning on abandoning this fic. Also keep in mind that you can still request scenes :)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: arifacandlelight; Guest; xxKuroichoxx; Melyway; TheBeauty; cake0108; Anonymous Syd; yukino76; Meehalla; eliina; JustCallMeAzi; Kuromi**

 **Warnings: MPreg; Naruto's pov; set one month before wedding; fluff; also this was supposed to be babysitting but our two men like to steal the spotlights**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: i'msweet-i'myummy**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting Shion, un?" Deidara asked worriedly and in the background Shion was giggling. "I know you've been busy with the wedding and the baby."

The younger blond chuckled and leant against the kitchen counter; one hand absentmindedly rubbing over his rounded belly. "Don't worry; I'd love to babysit Shion-kun. The wedding is almost entirely planned, thanks to you and Mikoto-san, so I'm not busy anymore."

"Yes, but I don't want to you to tire yourself out," Deidara fussed. "You're pregnant and you shouldn't …"

"Deidara-kun, listen very carefully to yourself," Naruto said seriously and a pause fell into their call, as the older blond silently went through their conversation again.

A sheepish chuckle broke the silence. "I'm being too fussy, un? God, I'm turning into Itachi!"

"Or Sasuke," Naruto piped up as he thought about how overprotective and almost overbearing his mate had become since they had discovered that he was pregnant. He loved that man, but god, he could do without the overprotective Alpha demeanour!

"Sorry, I had forgotten how annoying hearing things like that can be. But you're really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just say what time you're leaving."

"Well, Akihito's play starts at six thirty, so Itachi and I are planning on leaving around five," Deidara mused. "Do you think you can be here around ten to five to settle in?"

"Sure, no problem," Naruto agreed and sipped from his tea, grimacing slightly at the sound of the rain slamming against the windows as the wind howled. Autumn had clearly arrived. "His play will be two hours long, right?"

"Yeah, so we should be back around nine. I doubt we'll have much traffic at that hour," the older blond answered and then his tone suddenly turned scolding. "Akihito, those are your father's papers! Don't draw on them!"

Naruto winced, already imagining the amount of scribbles Itachi's documents had been graced with. "I'll see you this Friday then."

"Yes, see you then! Akihito, what do you have to say for yourself?" The phone call was dropped before Naruto could hear Akihito's reply.

"Poor Akihito-kun," Naruto murmured amused and crossed the kitchen, so that he could grab a snack out of the refrigerator. That chocolate bar with the cream filling sounded absolutely divine right now.

"Why should we pity Akihito-kun?" The deep voice of his mate rose up from behind him and the blond turned around with a blinding smile on his face.

"You're home!" he exclaimed happily and tilted his head back to accept the kiss Sasuke gave him.

Strong hands settled on his stomach, caressing his belly softly. "My last patient cancelled," the dark haired man explained and Naruto shivered as Sasuke brushed his nose in his neck, scenting him.

Tilting his head further back, Naruto enjoyed the way soft lips trailed over his skin, pausing every few seconds to press kisses in his neck. Sasuke took a step closer, forcing the Omega to step back until his back was flush against the refrigerator and he spread his legs automatically, allowing the older male to fill up the space.

"So? Why do we need to pity the brat?" Sasuke murmured and his hands slipped underneath Naruto's sweater, his fingers gliding teasingly over his skin.

"Hm?" Naruto had a hard time concentrating on the conversation when a tongue brushed against his Mark, his vision going out of focus, and he was forced to close his eyes when the pleasure became almost too much.

Thankfully for his state of mind, Sasuke retreated and left his Mark alone. "Naruto?" he asked amused and his dark eyes glinted.

"Bastard," Naruto murmured and pouted; embarrassed at how easily he was distracted by a simple touch of his mate.

The dark haired man chuckled and embraced him fully, dropping another kiss on his lips. "Why should we feel sorry for the brat?" he repeated curiously; a bit of wariness tainting his voice.

"Ah." Naruto blinked and shook his head, gathering his thoughts again. "He was apparently drawing on some documents of your brother. Deidara-kun wasn't happy with that."

"Serves my brother right," Sasuke smirked and released him. "Why did Deidara call?"

"He asked me whether I could babysit Shion-kun this Friday," Naruto replied and opened the refrigerator to retrieve his bar of chocolate. "He and Itachi are going to watch Akihito-kun's play during the evening."

"Ah, right, that play," Sasuke murmured; comprehension filling his eyes. Then he frowned and looked at the blond chidingly. "You're not going to babysit Shion on your own."

I knew he would react like that, Naruto complained silently to himself and heaved a sigh, closing the refrigerator more firmly than he had intended. "Sasuke, seriously, what can go wrong with babysitting Shion-kun? He's only ten months old, for goodness' sake! It's not like he can get into much trouble! He'll probably be sleeping for the majority of the time that I'm there."

"You're almost seven months pregnant, Naruto," Sasuke fussed and narrowed his eyes. "You need to rest on time. I don't want you to tire yourself out. Shion-kun is almost a year old now – he won't stay asleep the entire time."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Naruto scowled and his grip around the unopened bar of chocolate tightened slightly. "There's nothing wrong with taking care of Shion-kun for a few hours. You can't expect me to rest the entire time – that's not good either and you of all people should know that."

Sasuke opened his mouth – presumably to protest once more – but the Omega cut him off. "Sasuke, my pregnancy is progressing like it should. If I had to rest, Kakashi-sensei would have said so already. You were there with the previous check-up; you heard him saying that I'm in perfect health," he retorted, slightly frustrated. "It's just for a couple of hours and while Shion-kun has become more active, he'll be tired by the time I go babysit him. You have nothing to worry about."

A firm scowl was fixated on his mate's handsome face and dark eyes narrowed as the Alpha crossed his arms, leaning back against the table. Naruto returned his look calmly and unruffled he opened his chocolate and started eating it. He appreciated his mate's concern, he really did and even understood it, but there were limits. Nothing bad could happen to him while babysitting his nephew. The little boy was even calmer than his brother had been at that age.

"Fine," Sasuke conceded to his utmost surprise. "But I'm joining you."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked bemused and the half eaten bar of chocolate remained suspended in the air. "What do you mean, joining me?"

The Alpha blinked as if he couldn't understand why the blond would ask something like that. "We'll babysit Shion together," he replied calmly and started undoing his tie.

"You don't have to," Naruto protested, recalling how early Deidara expected him to be at his house. Sasuke worked at least to six thirty most days. He had been taking off more time since he and Naruto had got together and it made the blond feel somewhat guilty. He didn't want the Alpha to think he had to change his life entirely just to make Naruto happy; he didn't mind Sasuke working longer than most people. From what he had heard of Deidara, Sasuke had already significantly reduced his hours since living together with Naruto – cutting into his hours even more was unnecessary.

Dark eyes softened and it made the protest in Naruto's throat die out. "But I want to," Sasuke answered gently and stole a sweet kiss. "I want to spend more time with you. I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately." Hands returned to his bulging stomach, caressing it tenderly.

Naruto pursed his lips, but couldn't find it in him to keep arguing. It was true; their time together had been put on hold somewhat for the last couple of weeks. Sasuke had been busy with his practice; the stronger heats in September and October always caused him more work, as more people ended up pregnant. Being pregnant, Naruto's heat had been tempered down a lot, but he still had jumped Sasuke a couple of times when the simmering warmth became too much to ignore. The Omega had been busy with the wedding for a part and with his school work. He had also been working on the nursery whenever he had some time to spare.

"I can deal with babysitting Shion if that means I get to spend more time with you," Sasuke mumbled against his temple and his right hand slipped underneath Naruto's sweater; fingers tracing the pattern of Naruto's tattoo around his popped out bellybutton. Pale fingers had traced the intricate pattern so many times already that the man had memorized it and could follow the lines without even having to look at it.

Even though he suspected that part of Sasuke's desire to join him when he babysat Shion had to do with the man being able to keep an eye on him, Naruto was mollified and if he had to be honest, quite pleased that the strong Alpha – so aloof and cold when dealing with other people – had so readily admitted to missing him. It made him feel good to know that his fiancé had missed him, despite having slept in the same bed every night.

"Fine, we'll babysit Shion-kun together then," Naruto acquiesced with a smile and rose on his toes a bit to catch Sasuke's lips in a playful kiss. Cerulean blue eyes twinkled mischievously when he pulled back slightly. "Mind showing me already how much you missed me?"

Bright laughter rang through the house when the Alpha pounced on his mate, all too eager to show his Omega just how much he had missed him.

* * *

"Can you take a step forwards, Shion-kun?" Naruto cooed and smiled when two small fists clenched tighter around his fingers. He was seated on the couch in Deidara's living room and Shion-kun was standing in front of him on wobbling legs, holding himself up by grabbing a hold on Naruto's fingers. He was already dressed in a blue onesie decorated with bright golden stars; the boy had eaten half an hour earlier, right after his parents had left.

Since a couple of months Deidara and Itachi had been slowly coaxing Shion to sit up and stand up, holding on to their hands as a way to avoid falling over. Just a week ago, the little boy had managed to take a couple of wobbly steps forwards before he fell down on his bum.

"Yes, you can. Our cute Shion-kun can step forwards, right?" he encouraged him and a wide grin split his face as Shion pursed his lips determined and took a hesitating step forwards, bringing him closer to Naruto's legs.

"Yes! Good job!" Naruto praised him and Shion giggled, dark eyes glittering in excitement as he heard the praise.

"Looks like he's making good progress."

The Omega looked up and saw his mate leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He had insisted on doing the dishes on his own and Naruto had been too eager to play with Shion to put up any sort of protest.

"Of course he is! Shion-kun is a smart boy, right?" he smiled proudly and beamed as the small boy murmured something, raising his leg and placing it down a bit further. He looked down, a surprised look on his face as if he couldn't understand what had just happened or how he had got a bit closer to his uncle.

Sasuke huffed amused, but crossed the room, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Naruto. "Shion, can you turn around?"

Shion perked up and turned his head, smiling brightly when he caught sight of his uncle. He released Naruto's finger in order to grab at Sasuke, but in doing so he lost his balance.

Before he could fall down, however, Sasuke had already caught him and held him up. Naruto took his small fists and closed them around Sasuke's outstretched fingers.

"Can you walk to Sasuke-jisan?" Naruto asked and once he was certain that Sasuke had a good hold on Shion, he leant back; careful to keep his groan of discomfort hidden. Sitting bent over like that for a while with his rounded stomach had not been one of his best ideas so far.

Leaning back against the couch offered him some relief, though, and he rubbed the side of his belly slowly; a smile curling around the corners of his mouth as he felt his son softly kicking him.

"You okay?" Dark eyes studied him sharply; concern lurking deep within them.

Apparently he hadn't masked his groan of discomfort that well. Naruto smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit uncomfortable from sitting bent over like that."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to reprimand him, but at that moment Shion cried out as he bumped into Sasuke's knee and he looked up at his uncle with wide eyes.

"Good job, Shion," Sasuke murmured and a small hint of pride warmed his voice as he picked up the boy and settled him into his lap. Shion giggled and clapped his hands; not really understanding what his uncle had said, but he knew he had done something well. A dark eyebrow rose up when the Alpha caught sight of the peculiar look in Naruto's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto shrugged and smiled softly. "Just thinking that you're going to make a great father."

He had the rare pleasure of seeing Sasuke being flustered at that compliment; his cheeks gaining a faint sheen of pink.

 _Yeah_ , Naruto thought as both his hands came to rest on his stomach and his eyes remained trained on his mate playing with his nephew, _Sasuke will be the best father a child could wish for._

Once more he wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve being mated to this wonderful man.

Whatever it was, he mused as his eyes locked onto simmering dark ones over Shion's sleeping form curled into his uncle's chest, he was damn glad he had done that.

* * *

 **AN2: Yeah, the actual babysitting Shion part turned out to be rather short *coughs* My apologies for that; the chapter had written itself like this before I realised it.**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me. Requests are always welcome.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry, guys, for leaving you hanging for almost a month! *winces* I have had a couple of bad weeks at university and due to that, I only have had recently the time to actually write again. I only managed to finish this chapter last night, so I'm really sorry if it isn't up to expectations *grimaces* I promise to do better next time!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: yumenohime-sama; xxKuroichoxx; arifacandlelight; Melyway; solitare1; Meehalla; TheBeauty; yukino76; Boys-Love-Yaoi; 12ReiRei**

 **Warnings: MPreg; set a bit later than the discovery of the pregnancy; Naruto's pov; slight jealousy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Criscajsan139**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

"You're certain you want to join me?" Naruto inquired uncertainly and shivered lightly when his mate's stubble cheek rubbed against the sensitive skin of his belly.

Sasuke looked up from where he was situated between the Omega's legs and quirked an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be certain?" Bemusement coloured his voice.

The blond shrugged half-heartedly and looked away. "I know you work on Saturdays."

"One day not working won't be problematic. Besides I'd rather stay with you and meet your friends than waste a whole day at my practice for just a couple of patients," the Alpha replied calmly and then he was back to nuzzling Naruto's stomach.

Naruto sighed, but a pleased smile lingered around his lips and he wiggled slightly; laughing merrily when the dark haired man growled softly and hands tightened around his hips.

"You really can't stay still, can you?" Sasuke grumbled and rose up – only to bury his face in Naruto's neck, while a hand shifted from his hip upwards, slipping underneath his shirt. The hand cupping his small belly felt rather hot.

"And you're rather touchy-feely," Naruto retorted, but willingly bared his neck. His Mark throbbed faintly and he released a shuddering breath when lips brushed right underneath his ear.

"Can't help it," Sasuke murmured and his other hand flexed around a slender hip. "You smell divine. So sweet," he crooned and his eyes flashed red as he looked at the blond man under him.

Naruto flushed, blood quickly rushing to his cheeks, and couldn't help but squirm a bit. While he wasn't a stranger to compliments, the ones of Sasuke never failed to fluster him, fill him with giddiness.

His sweet scent was caused by his pregnancy, but he hadn't known just how much the change in his scent would affect his mate. Sasuke had already been quite touchy-feely before, but the newly developed sweet scent had him touching the blond even more. Whenever they were together, at least one part of Sasuke was touching him – usually his recently developed belly bore the brunt of the Alpha's touch.

Naruto had thought that an Alpha's attuned focused on the sweet smell of pregnancy had been exaggerated; an old tale that had survived the centuries to prove that Alpha were the protectors and providers of the family.

Boy, had he been wrong!

Not that he minded; secretly he thought it was adorable that Sasuke was so focused on his scent.

"Where are you planning to meet up?" Sasuke questioned and shifted until he was lying next to Naruto, hand remaining firmly on the blond's belly.

"At a friend's place, but they are still trying to decide whose place. There are votes for the Hyuuga's summerhouse, though," Naruto answered and turned around until he was lying on his left side with his right leg thrown over Sasuke's thigh.

"And they don't mind my joining you?"

Naruto paused, remembering how his friends had reacted when he had informed them that he was no longer dating Gaara. There had been exclamations of surprise and questions as to what had happened, but the blond had remained vague. Despite being hurt by what Gaara had done, he wasn't about to blabber about his infertility. He had merely said they had drifted apart and he had fallen in love with Sasuke.

His friends had been surprisingly accepting and hadn't made a fuss about it.

Naruto smiled faintly. "It was Kiba's idea," he murmured. "They want to get to know you better."

Surprise flitted across Sasuke's face before he relaxed. "No hard feelings because I stole you from their friend?" he smirked.

Blue eyes rolled and Naruto clucked his tongue. "It wasn't stealing. I came willingly to you," he huffed and, ignoring how black eyes softened, continued, "They were surprised I broke up with Gaara, but as long as I'm happy they don't care."

"Good to hear," Sasuke mumbled and slender fingers dipped lower, inside Naruto's underwear; drawing teasingly over his lower stomach. Black with a thin, red outline glittered. "How tired are you?"

"Not tired enough," Naruto grinned.

As Sasuke grinned wolfishly and once more covered his body with his own, the last sunrays faded away, making way for the night.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kiba inquired curiously and emptied his glass of chilled, white wine with one quick tilt of his hand in his mouth, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine," Naruto reassured his friend and took a sip of his own glass with cooled apple juice. He had only briefly mourned the fact that he couldn't drink any alcohol now.

"Really?" Brown eyes looked at him quizzically. "You look a bit … out of it."

The blond Omega grunted and glanced away disgruntled; a slight frown marring his forehead. They were all gathered at the Hyuuga summer house, as had been the plan from the start. Kiba was here with his wife Hinata, who was currently feeding her five month old daughter while talking to Tenten, Neji's wife of three years now. Neji was talking to Shikamaru, whose wife was away for a business trip until next Thursday. She had made him swear to take pictures of the gathering and the man was too whipped to refuse, despite his laziness. Rock Lee – for once not sporting his infamous green spandex suit, but a regular dark blue track suit – was animatedly discussing something with Chouji; the broad shouldered man had taken his place at the buffet table already, ensuring that he would always have access to the delicious food. His four year old daughter Chouchou was happily playing with Shikamaru's three year old son Shikadai, urging him to pass the ball to her. Clearly taking after his father, the small boy looked decidedly disinterested and only gave the ball weak nudges.

There were several other people who weren't directly included in Naruto's friend circle, but who were either already staying at the summer house (which was the case for a couple of Hyuuga family members) or had simply tagged along with whoever they knew. This included Hinata's younger sister Hanabi and two of her friends.

Normally Naruto thrived on the company of people; the more, the merrier, the better in his opinion. This time, however, unease and irritation clashed inside of him and his grip on the glass tightened imperceptibly.

The cause of his growing aggravation?

 _Hanabi._

He had met Hinata's younger sister only a couple of times before; the meetings had always been short and he had never actually spoken to her before. She had her own friend circle that didn't mix with her sister's and so Naruto had never got a chance to actually get to know her. He had heard from Kiba that she was a sweet and intelligent girl; gaining top marks at her university, volunteering in her spare time and generally loved by everyone who came into contact with her. She sounded like a lovely person, really – but at this moment Naruto wanted nothing more than for her _to go away_.

The moment Sasuke had wandered away to grab something to drink – leaving Naruto behind very reluctantly – Hanabi had latched onto him, her light purple eyes glittering in barely hidden excitement, as she chatted easily with the dark haired Alpha. Naruto didn't have any trouble with her talking to his mate, but he did have a serious problem with her _flirting with Sasuke_.

Oh, she was very subtle with it; she didn't bat her eyelashes in an obnoxious way or giggled way too loudly at whatever Sasuke told her and didn't rub herself against him – but Naruto had seen the flash of interest and desire flickering up in her eyes before she distracted Sasuke and for the past twenty minutes she hadn't let him go back to the blond, drawing his attention back to her as soon as dark eyes wandered away, smiling coyly.

It made Naruto sick. That was his mate she was flirting with; she had clearly seen him arriving together with Naruto, but she didn't even look twice at the engagement rings adorning both men's fingers. It was as if she was determined to ignore the multiple signs telling her that the Alpha was off limits: the rings, the way Sasuke smelt like Naruto and vice versa …

Rationally Naruto knew that he didn't have anything to worry about; Sasuke had only eyes for him, adored and loved him and would never hurt him. The Alpha almost worshipped the ground the blond walked on and even now his body was still rotated to face Naruto.

And yet he couldn't help the anxiety growing in him, couldn't stop the dark voice in the back of his mind reminding him of how beautiful Hanabi was, what an impressive background she had and how much she had in common with Sasuke. Aside from the Uchiha, the Hyuuga were the oldest family in the town and were very respected. Hanabi was the perfect match for the Uchiha heir. She visited the same social circles as Sasuke did – well, as he normally would do if he wasn't such a stubborn person, who refused to attend the parties his family was invited to on a regular basis – and grace practically poured off her.

Grace was something alien to Naruto, as the blond was quite clumsy. He didn't come from a respected bloodline like Hanabi, didn't graduate from a prestigious university and had no ties to important social circles at all.

The differences between him and Hanabi kept piling up and it became hard to ignore how much better she looked like in comparison to him.

Fuck, he had never been this insecure before! What was wrong with him? Was it because he was pregnant now? Did the new influx of hormones mess with his body to the point where he became an insecure idiot?

"Do – do you need me to distract Hanabi-san?" Kiba asked uncertainly, when he noticed the glowering look Naruto was favouring the young woman with.

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry," Naruto reassured him hastily; an embarrassed smile plastered on his face. He needed to get a hold of himself; it was stupid to get worked up over what Hanabi was doing. It wasn't like she would succeed in seducing Sasuke, so he would only make a fool of himself if he said something about it.

He trusted Sasuke. The man wouldn't accept her advances – _even if he was still talking to her_.

Nails bit into the soft flesh of his palms and his irritation was slowly transitioning into anger. Why was Sasuke still talking to her? What on earth could they be talking about that took so fucking long? Wasn't his mate supposed to be asocial? When looking at those two talking, one wouldn't think that the Uchiha heir was not fond of people.

But you know, he would remain calm. Not only because of the baby that he was carrying, but also because there was no reason to make a scene. None at all. So what if Sasuke was talking for quite an extensive time with Hanabi? That was okay. No harm done, really.

There was nothing to …

Cerulean blue eyes flashed up and a growl of anger slipped between his clenched teeth when he caught sight of Hanabi's hand landing against Sasuke's shoulder – right on top of the Mark Naruto had given him weeks ago.

His vision turned red. Kiba wisely retreated to the kitchen.

Before he realised it, he was standing next to Sasuke, slipping his hands around Sasuke's arm; subtly pulling him back, away from Hanabi's touch.

"It's nice to see you again, Hanabi-san," Naruto smiled thinly and cocked his head slightly.

Pale lavender eyes narrowed slightly and she pursed her lips slightly. "Naruto-san, it's been a while." She graciously inclined her head.

"I see you've met my mate," he said cheerily and pressed himself closer to Sasuke.

He felt dark eyes trained on him, but he ignored them for the moment.

"Your mate?" she repeated and sounded faintly surprised; her eyes widening a bit.

Naruto didn't buy her surprise for even one second; it had been more than clear to everyone whose mate Sasuke was.

"Yes, well," he paused for a few seconds, before he continued lightly, "he's now my fiancé as well."

"Ah, that is … I didn't know that. Congratulations," she said and it sounded slightly forced. She was clearly pissed that she was indirectly being called out on flirting with a mated person.

"Thank you!" he retorted cheerfully and casually caressed his small belly fleetingly; his small bump visible through his tight shirt. "I'm just so happy now, you know?"

"I can understand that." Her chuckle was weak and leaning towards shrill as she bowed down slightly. "I have just noticed that my uncle has arrived. I need to talk to him; excuse me." She whirled around and practically fled the scene.

"It's amazing how good you are at disguising your asocial nature," Naruto remarked idly as soon as Hanabi had disappeared from the room.

Next to him Sasuke chuckled softly.

"What?" Naruto glared at him, loosening his embrace.

Dark eyes regarded him with amusement dancing in their depths. "I haven't seen you jealous before; I quite like it," he replied and smirked.

Immediately the Omega felt flustered and he stepped backwards, waving his hands haphazardly through the air. "I wasn't jealous! I was just wondering what took you so long, that's all," he denied and felt his cheeks fill with heat when the smirk on his mate's face grew in a knowing manner.

"You know you're the only one for me, right?" the Alpha murmured and slipped his arms around the blond, pulling him flush against his body. "You don't have to worry about anyone else taking my attention from you – nobody can ever take your place." His breath caressed Naruto's neck when he nosed the skin softly.

"Sweet talker," Naruto muttered with a huff, but relaxed in the embrace, bringing his own arms around Sasuke's waist, while he rested his head against his shoulder.

"Hm," Sasuke hummed and brushed a soft kiss against Naruto's forehead, rubbing his back slowly. "Why don't you introduce me to the rest of your friends? I haven't met everyone yet, right?"

The Omega pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"And I'll make certain to stay at your side the entire time, so that nobody else can interrupt us," the dark haired man solemnly promised, but mirth shone through his blank mask.

"You better," Naruto mumbled and pressed a firm kiss on the other man's lips. "I'm not going to save your arse from being assaulted by sneaky girls the entire day, you know."

"Of course not." The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smirk again.

With a slight pout, Naruto turned around and tugged Sasuke to Rock Lee, so he could introduce them. He had to grin at his mate's dubious look when faced with his friend's exuberant greeting; Rock Lee never failed to make an impression.

* * *

As promised, Sasuke didn't leave his side at all, keeping his hand possessively on Naruto's back as they chattered with his friends.

Hanabi remained conspicuously absent for the rest of the day – Naruto couldn't say he felt sad about that.

Maybe now she would learn to keep her hands off mated people.

* * *

 **AN2: This took me way too long to finish *sweatdrops* Please let me know what you think of it; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I already know which omake I'll be writing next and I'm hoping to post it around New Year :)**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Happy New Year, my dear readers! I wish you all the best in this new year :)**

 **As promised here is the fifth omake in the series! This time I'm combining two ideas, because it worked out better that way LOL And well, it has some sort of tie to today :)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: whovian212; Rosswen; Boys-Love-Yaoi; xxKuroichoxx; SasuNaruGaaraIta; Meehalla; Melyway; cake0108; solitare1; Anonymous Syd; yukino76; arifacandlelight; JustCallMeAzi; Hikory**

 **Warnings: mentioned MPreg; set a few years in the future; Sasuke's pov; fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: arifacandlelight and SasuNaruGaaraIta for helping me out with several details in this chapter!**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

"If the sky remains clear tonight, people will be able to watch the meteor shower taking place tonight, starting around ten p.m.," the newsreader smiled. "Should anyone want to make a wish on a shooting star, tonight is your chance!" she joked before she sobered up again. "Our next news item concerns the decision of the Prime Minister to …"

"What is shooting star, papa?" Big, blue eyes – inherited from his other father – stared at him curiously and a small, chubby hand halted right above the paper on which the toddler had been drawing something while humming softly to himself.

"You know that you can see stars when it's really dark outside?" Sasuke asked and smiled when his son eagerly nodded. Kei loved watching the stars; it was a good thing they didn't live in the middle of the city, because here he had the chance to watch them every night. Well, provided that the sky was clear of course. "Well, sometimes these stars fall down and then you can make a wish."

"Wish? What that?" Kei cocked his head to the right; his drawing forgotten for now.

"A wish is … a thought that your heart makes. If you think really, really hard about this thought and you really, really want it, then sometimes your thought will come true. That's a wish," Sasuke explained and paused momentarily, going over his explanation in his mind. He wasn't certain whether he had explained the concept of a wish clearly, but he had no idea how to explain it otherwise. He had never known how abstract a word like 'wish' was until he had his toddler asking about it.

"Oooh," Kei replied awed and his eyes widened. "I wanna make wish!"

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully. "If you're good, you can stay up to watch the shooting stars, okay?"

"I be good!" Kei declared firmly and puffed up his cheeks.

"What's that about shooting stars?" Naruto appeared in the doorway; a bemused smile lingering around his lips. His hands were a bit stained with some yellow paint.

Dark eyes narrowed a bit at the sight. "Naruto, did you …"

"I aired out the room, yes, Sasuke," Naruto replied exasperatedly and crossed the room to sink down on the couch next to him. "This is not my first time being pregnant and painting, you know?" he pointedly reminded his husband and quirked an eyebrow.

The Alpha huffed and flicked Naruto's ear. "I just want you to be careful. The chemicals in the paint can …"

"I'm _fine_ ," the blond stressed and rolled his eyes. "Now what was this about shooting stars, hm?"

Kei turned around and grinned widely. "Papa say I can wish on shooting star," he answered excitedly; his blue eyes brimming with delight.

"Oh, is the meteor shower tonight?" Naruto asked surprised and sat up a bit straighter, absentmindedly patting the gentle swell of his stomach, which was housing their second baby for almost four months now. "Sounds like a good start of the new year."

"Hm, I told Kei he could make a wish tonight if he was good," Sasuke commented amused and lowered the volume of the television. It wasn't like anyone bothered to listen anyway.

"It's been a while since I last saw a shooting star," the Omega remarked wistfully. "Last time I saw one, I was eight."

"Did you make a wish then?" Sasuke smirked.

"I did; I wished I would have someone to really love me," Naruto replied and the tender look in his eyes made the dark haired man flush. "Guess the shooting star made my wish come true," he murmured and leant over to kiss his mate.

Their lips barely met for ten seconds when they were interrupted by their son.

"Ew! No kissy!" he demanded with a slightly scrunched up face.

Naruto looked at him and laughed before he bent over and hugged the toddler firmly. "Do you want some kissy then?" he crowed and started pressing several kisses over the young boy's face.

"Daddy!" Kei shrieked in surprise and wriggled around, smacking his hands on Naruto's arms.

Naruto gave in and ended his relentless kissing attack before he let out a suffering sigh. "I can't kiss my mate and my own son doesn't want any kisses," he mock complained. "What should I do now?"

Sasuke snorted at the fake pout adorning the blond's face, but Kei looked worried and toddled over to Naruto, placing his hands on his daddy's knees. "Daddy sad?" he inquired concerned and before Naruto could reply, he lightened up and turned around again. He knelt down on the floor and rummaged through the pile of drawings that he had been making for the past two hours. "Look, daddy, I make picture for baby! No sad more, 'kay?" he urged and handed over the picture solemnly before he carefully patted Naruto's belly. "Sad no good for baby."

The picture was a crude drawing of Kei rolling what seemed to be a ball to a blob with yellow hair; that was presumably his sibling. Above them a smiling sun had been drawn together with some flowers that seemed to drift through the air.

Cerulean blue eyes appeared a bit misty when they looked at the picture and Naruto hugged Kei tightly. "You have no right to be so cute," he muttered and sniffed.

Kei looked confused. "Daddy sad?" he questioned uncertainly and his lower lip wobbled. A sign he was on the verge of tears.

"No, sweetie, I'm really happy," Naruto chuckled watery and brushed a kiss on Kei's forehead.

"Good, happy daddy is happy baby," Kei retorted solemnly before pressing his ear against Naruto's stomach. "Hi, baby!"

"You Uchiha men are going to kill me," Naruto muttered underneath his breath and scowled at Sasuke when he laughed. "Shut up!"

"You need to smile, Naruto. Remember: a happy daddy is a happy baby," Sasuke smirked and placed the picture on the table before it could get wrinkled.

The Omega rolled his eyes, but smiled involuntarily. "You're lucky I love you," he murmured, wrapping one hand in Sasuke's sweater to pull him closer.

"I know I'm lucky," Sasuke whispered and this time when their mouths met each other in a gentle kiss, they weren't interrupted.

Kei was too busy talking to his sibling about the visit to the temple to celebrate the new year to be bothered by his parents being affectionate with each other.

That only made the smiles on both the men's faces broaden.

* * *

That night, the small family was gathered on the balcony that was attached to the library Sasuke had been building up throughout the years. They each had their warm jackets on, together with their scarves and hats, and Naruto held Kei on his hip as they watched the meteor shower leaving blazing orange trails behind in the night sky.

"Remember, sweetie, you can't say your wish aloud. Otherwise it won't come true," Naruto reminded the toddler and Kei nodded eagerly, not tired in the least despite the late hour.

"I know, daddy!"

While the meteor shower was certainly a sight to behold, Sasuke's attention was mostly focused on the faces of his mate and son. Awe was plastered all over their faces and the glittering stars were reflected in their large, blue eyes as they eagerly took in the sight of the stars falling down.

He was snapped out of his gazing when Naruto turned his head and remarked – amused at having caught Sasuke staring at them – lightly, "Are you going to make a wish, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cocked his head slightly, contemplating the question, before he shuffled closer to Naruto, so that he stood behind the younger man and he slipped his arms around his waist, cradling his belly with one hand as the other was placed on Kei's back. Inhaling the comforting, familiar scents of both his mate and his son, he placed a kiss in Naruto's neck and smiled, contentment curling up in him like a satisfied cat.

He had a mate and a son who loved him and who he loved dearly in return and another baby on the way – there was nothing else that he needed.

His only wish had been granted more than four years when Naruto appeared in his life.

As he looked back up at the sky, he answered softly, "No, because I already have everything I could ever want right here in my arms."

* * *

 **AN2: Was this appropriate fluff for today, guys? :)**

 **Here Kei is nearly three years old; his name means 'blessed', which I thought was appropriate given both Naruto's and Sasuke's background.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Next chapter will be in Deidara's pov and there you'll see why Deidara decided to accept a date from Itachi (bear in mind that you'll have to pay attention to the warnings for that one)**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted chapters, please visit my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter was not supposed to be this long :O And yet somehow it ended in something as long as this. It also turned out to be quite a lot darker than the previous ones.**

 **PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: SasuNaruGaaraIta; Anonymous Syd; Melyway; Meehalla; yukino76; cake0108; arifacandlelight; TheBeauty; JustCallMeAzi; Kichou**

 **Warnings: Deidara's pov; takes place in the past (Deidara is 22 and Itachi 24); unwanted drug use; attempted sexual assault, leading up to beginning noncon; foul language; violence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: SasuNaruGaaraIta**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

A knock on the door made him look up. "Hm?"

"Deidara-kun?" The purple haired secretary, Ayami, smiled at him and waved something through the air. "This arrived just now in the mail. It's for you."

"For me?" Deidara repeated dubiously and pushed himself back from behind his desk, where he had been attempting to figure out just what kind of meaning the client had intended with a certain paragraph of his short novel.

"Hm, hm." Her teasing smile set him slightly on edge. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not, un," he murmured confused, but wariness was already settling in. He almost didn't dare to accept the envelope, but he knew that would only raise questions with Ayami.

She quirked an eyebrow, amusement plastered over her face, and handed him the envelope.

The by now – unfortunately – familiar handwriting caused the hairs in his neck to rise up and he had to resist the urge to rip the offending envelope in several, tiny pieces. With clenched teeth, he opened it and shook it lightly; a short note and something that looked like a ticket fell into his hand.

' _Deidara-san,_

 _I noticed the advertisement on the street for this and figured it would interest you. I hope you will enjoy the show._

 _Sincerely_

 _Itachi Uchiha'_

The ticket was to an exclusive art exhibition which displayed the ukiyo-e works of Moronobu Hishikawa, the most important ukiyo-e printmaker during the seventeenth century. His work was held in the collection of the Library of Congress, but they had been temporarily removed to be displayed in the art exhibition. The tickets for the exposition were rather pricey and while Deidara would have loved to attend it – he had a severe weakness for art – his budget didn't allow for such frivolities. Now he held an actual ticket to it in his hands and he should be jumping up and down from joy now.

Except he couldn't enjoy visiting the exhibition, knowing where the ticket had come from.

Ever since he had encountered the dark haired Alpha in that alley – he still maintained he hadn't needed his damn help, he wasn't some god damn weak Omega! – the man had been sending him presents with the occasional request for a date. How the man had figured out where Deidara worked and where he lived, the blond didn't know and that thought was quite worrisome. Especially, because no matter how many times he sent back the presents with a message to fuck off, the Alpha remained persistent in his wooing.

Deidara grimaced at the thought, but even though he wanted to deny it, he recognised this behaviour; Uchiha Itachi wanted to woo him, convince him how much better he would be off with the other man as his mate. The worst thing was that all the presents were actually _thoughtful_. They weren't just a way to show off the man's wealth, to brag how much he could afford; no, the man had clearly done some kind of background check on him and was projecting his knowledge through his gifts.

Last week he had sent Deidara his favourite brand of chocolates; the week before that he had received a gift receipt to his preferred art store. A beautiful scarf made out of some very soft material had been delivered to his house a month before. The Alpha had even given him a golden necklace with a pendant in the form of a tear drop, containing a sapphire stone; it came with a message that the stone had reminded the other man of his eyes.

In another life, Deidara might have felt flattered at the attention; might have preened at how hard the Alpha was trying to win his affection. It wasn't like the man was hard on the eyes; in fact, he was easily one of the most handsome men Deidara had met so far and his scent had been quite alluring if the blond Omega had to be honest.

But he was _an Alpha_.

That was the main reason for Deidara rejecting his advances. He had had some bad experiences with Alpha and he wasn't feeling up to giving another Alpha a chance. Maybe it was just his shitty luck, but all the Alpha men he had encountered so far had wanted to control him, act like they were _his owner_. He was supposed to be their demure, submissive Omega mate and like hell he would ever be like that! Being submissive wasn't in his nature and he absolutely loathed Alpha who thought they could control him, simply because of their status.

Deidara might not know much about Uchiha Itachi, but the man practically screamed arrogance and looked like a serious control freak. There was no way he would ever give that man a chance to date him, even if his presents were thoughtful and he had kept a respectful distance – so far.

Ayami patted his shoulder gently. "I'll leave you to your work," she murmured and slipped out of the room.

Samui looked up when Deidara sat down again. Pushing back a lock of her bright blonde hair behind her ear, she nodded towards the ticket still clenched into his hand.

"From your suitor?" she questioned calmly and took a sip of her coffee; grimacing slightly.

"Don't call him my suitor, un," Deidara grumbled and crumpled the ticket into a ball before throwing it into the garbage bin. "But yes, it's from the same guy."

She cocked her head and studied him carefully with her light blue eyes. "Still not giving him a chance?"

"Why would I?"

"He does seem to try his best to court you." She shrugged and leant back into her chair, clucking in annoyance at something she was reading on her screen.

"Unfortunately, un," he muttered and glared at his own computer screen.

"Are you really not giving him a chance at all?" Samui frowned and gave him an admonishing look.

"You know my bad luck when it comes to Alpha, Samui-san, un," he retorted sharply.

"Yes, but not all Alpha are like that. Your previous partner didn't want you to act submissive, right?"

Deidara snorted harshly and scowled at the reminder of his previous boyfriend. "True, but he was a Beta, un. And the bastard cheated on me with his own sister-in-law," he replied, a tad bitterly. He was over his ex – it had been nearly a year ago by now – but it still stung a bit that he had been cheated on.

She pursed her lips and sighed softly. "I still say you should at least give him a chance; get to know him better. But it's your choice." She changed the topic before Deidara could offer a rebuttal. "Anko-san asked whether you'd be up to joining us tonight to go to this new dance club."

"New dance club?" He quirked an eyebrow and absentmindedly corrected a spelling mistake in the paragraph he had started working on.

"Yeah, supposedly it's one of the more exclusive ones, but Anko-san managed to get us on the list," Samui answered and rolled her shoulders. She looked at him expectantly. "So you're in?"

"Yeah, sure, why not, un?" he muttered and shrugged. Maybe a night out would do him good. At the very least it would keep his mind off the fact that Uchiha was still trying to court him.

* * *

Deidara sank down on the barstool with a sigh of relief, plucking at his shirt with a slight grimace. He loved dancing, but the inevitable sweat he worked up through that thanks to the moving and being surrounded by bodies on all sides was fairly disgusting. His dark blue shirt stuck to his chest like it was moulded onto it and his neck felt damp, making him happy for a brief moment that he had thought of completely putting up his long hair into a ponytail. Hair sticking to his neck would just have been irritating.

Surveying the dancefloor, he smirked when he caught sight of Anko dancing quite closely to a dark red haired man, whose hands were plastered on her hips. Samui was a couple of feet away from him, dancing with a short haired brunette and she briefly smiled at him when she caught his eyes.

He had danced with a couple of guys, but so far nobody had really caught his eye yet. He wasn't specifically out to get someone into his bed tonight, but he wouldn't say no either to a bit of fun. Taking care of himself got a bit repetitive after a while, after all.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Someone popped up next to him and he swivelled his head into the other one's direction in surprise.

A lean man with shaggy, white hair and startling light blue eyes smiled at him. He was quite attractive and his tight shirt hinted at firm muscles.

"My name is Toneri; what's yours?" the man asked with a winning smile.

"Deidara," the blond Omega replied and stiffened when Toneri placed his hand on his arm, bending closer to him. Well, wasn't he quite the forward one?

The new proximity allowed Deidara to pick up his scent and he stilled. An Alpha. _Of course_.

"Well, Deidara-san, can I get you something to drink?" Toneri murmured and his eyes glittered with barely veiled interest when they regarded Deidara's body.

"No, thank you; I'm not thirsty, un," Deidara answered and casually withdrew his arm, putting some distance between him and the white haired Alpha. The man was quite attractive, but the blond couldn't help but feel on edge around him. His instincts told him that something wasn't right about this guy and his instincts had never betrayed him before.

The smile seemed frozen on Toneri's face. "I've seen you dancing; you must have worked up quite a thirst after all that," he said and cocked his head.

"I can go a long time without a drink, un," the Omega replied with a thin smile and narrowed his eyes, sitting up straighter.

Immediately Toneri raised his hands and his face softened. "All right, sorry, didn't mean to come over as pushy. I just liked the way you danced and you seem interesting, but I get the hint." He winked and hopped off the barstool. "I'll leave you alone. If you change your mind, I'm in booth number five." And then he was gone, back to the dancefloor where he was soon swallowed up by the dancing mass.

Deidara only fully relaxed when he couldn't see the man anymore and turned around on his chair, raising his hand to attract the bartender's attention. "A Bacardi-cola, please," he requested and placed the money on the counter.

The bartender, a man with long, dark green hair and dark blue eyes, nodded lazily. "Coming right up," he muttered and turned around to mix the drink after dropping the money into the drawer.

As soon as his hand closed around the cold glass, Deidara nodded in thanks and sipped from it; the cold liquid soothed his parched throat while the slight fizziness of the Bacardi left his mouth tingling faintly. Deciding that his sore feet needed some more time to rest, he stayed seated on the barstool, sipping from his drink and looking aimlessly at the dancefloor.

His glass was nearly empty when Anko appeared in front of him with an almost maniacal grin decorating her face, slightly out of breath while several strands of her hair were plastered against her forehead.

"We haven't danced yet, Blondie," she smirked and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, show me you haven't forgotten your moves yet!"

Sky blue eyes rolled, but he left his glass behind and let himself be dragged away by Anko, back into the wriggling mass of bodies. He might as well dance a bit longer before he called it a day. Besides, with Anko plastered to his side, no one else would even think of cutting in.

The encounter with Toneri had already left his mind completely.

* * *

He nearly lost his footing when the light headedness snuck up on him and he immediately stopped dancing, blinking dazedly.

"Deidara, you okay?" Anko asked breathlessly, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She steadied him with a hand on his elbow.

He smiled weakly. "Yes, just a bit light headed, un. I think I need to rest for a bit," he admitted with a grimace.

"You need me to stay with you?" she asked concerned, pushing back some strands of her hair.

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. You can stay here, un," he reassured her and stumbled off the dancefloor, ignoring how her worried look seemed to burn straight through him.

His vision was blurring and he blinked rapidly, shaking his head lightly to clear it. Maybe he should have eaten a bit more; the alcohol was having a funny effect on him.

The blurriness was becoming worse with every step he took and something akin to panic was faintly stirring in him. He had never felt like this before and he wondered whether he should have accepted Anko's offer after all. What was wrong with him?

The edges of his vision were darkening when he slid down on the floor against the wall, feeling the loud music thumping around him, through him, and burning every vein beneath his skin.

"Fuck," he groaned and pressed his forehead against his raised knees. Some girls passed by him, giggling and groping each other while they stumbled around the corner into the dim hallway.

Deidara wrinkled his nose when the faint sense of arousal reached his nostrils; fuck, he had forgotten that this particular club also offered rooms for patrons who wanted a quick fuck. He must have been closer to this particular part of the club that he thought when he left the dancefloor.

When he wanted to stand up so that he could rest elsewhere, he was alarmed when his limbs refused to cooperate; they felt heavy, as if they were filled with lead. Darkness was lingering around the edges of his vision and panic soared.

What was happening to him?! Why couldn't he move or get up? Why was his body refusing to cooperate?

Someone knelt down in front of him and pale fingers slipped underneath his chin, raising his head.

His heart thudded heavily when his vision was filled with unnatural, bright blue eyes.

"You don't look so good, Deidara-kun," Toneri murmured and tutted in disapproval. "So pale … Come, I'll take care of you." He offered his hand but didn't wait for a response as he reached for the dazed man.

"D-do, don't touch m'," Deidara slurred and weakly pushed against Toneri. He didn't want to go with this guy at all; not in the state he was in now. He wanted Toneri to get the hell away from him.

He was like a vulnerable bird in front of a bloodthirsty cat and terror seized him when Toneri simply smirked and slipped his arms around his shoulders and underneath Deidara's knees, carrying him bridal style into the hallway. His body felt heavy and his mind felt like it was full of cotton wool. The music was nothing more than a throbbing in his hollow bones.

He was carrying him to one of the rooms. Where he would be alone with Deidara.

The blond Omega desperately tried to struggle out of the Alpha's hold, but his weak attempts were met with the broadening of the smirk on that bastard's face and a tightening of his arms.

"Le' me go!" Deidara snapped, but his voice came out faint and he was starting to feel woozy; his surroundings dancing around him. His body felt like liquid, as though he could just pour himself out of the Alpha's arms. "Get your hands off m', son 'f bitch!"

"Such a potty mouth." Toneri clucked his tongue and nodded to someone just out of Deidara's sight. "Open the door, please."

Blue eyes caught sight of a flash of green hair before he was carried into the room where the walls were painted a dark blue and the door shut behind them. The resounding 'thud' quaked inside Deidara, the sound replacing the rhythmic throb of his heart.

"Now, let's start over again, shall we?" Toneri said brightly and dropped Deidara onto the large, soft bed.

Any other time and Deidara would have revelled in lying on the bed – it really was worthy of a highly prestigious club and he didn't dare to think about the price – but now he was filled with terror so big it left him paralysed as he realised in what kind of predicament he had landed now.

Toneri clearly didn't take kindly to being rejected – and he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Wha' did you do?" Deidara stuttered and tried to crawl away when the white haired man sat down on the bed. Tears of frustration filled his eyes when his body completely refused to move and a whimper of fear was torn out of his mouth when he realised belatedly why he was feeling so dazed.

 _He had been drugged._

His skin crawled with revulsion when Toneri cupped his cheek; his thumb stroking away the couple of tears that had managed to escape. "Oh darling, don't cry. I merely gave you something that will make you more … receptive to my advances," he drawled and bent closer; his eyes trailed from Deidara's face to his chest, down to his crotch. "I must admit that I have never seen such a beautiful Omega before. It makes me wonder why nobody has snatched you up yet. But their loss, I guess." His grin rivalled that of a shark. He pressed a kiss on Deidara's cheek and the blond flinched away, closing his eyes, wanting nothing more than to get away from this revolting excuse of a human being.

His cry of surprise mixed with some pain rebounded through the room when a strong hand grabbed his face roughly and squeezed. His eyes widened with fright when he met Toneri's enraged face.

"You don't get to look away or move away from me, you little bitch!" he spat and Deidara whimpered when his hold tightened even more, bruising his cheeks, ignoring the blond's futile attempts of scratching his hand. "I wanted to play nice with you, really, I did, but you're leaving me with no choice. You're going to be mine, one way or the other; I don't care."

His words had barely left his mouth before he suddenly ripped Deidara's shirt in two; leering at the tanned skin that was bared underneath him, as the blond laid frozen on the bed, shock taking over. He wanted to tremble but he felt like a ghost, powerless and disembodied from his physical form.

This couldn't be happening to him. This just couldn't be true. Any moment now he would wake up from this nightmare in his own bed. He had to. There was no way …

"Look at you, so pretty," Toneri cooed and licked his lips. His eyes honed in on Deidara's trousers and he grinned lecherously. "How about we get you out of those tight clothes, hm?"

"No, please, don't!" Deidara pleaded, but the Alpha paid no heed to him and tugged down his zipper, popping open the button. "Ge' off me!" The blond tried to kick Toneri between his legs and screamed when Toneri nearly twisted his ankle.

"Last time I warn you, Omega," Toneri stated coldly and glared at him; his grip on Deidara's ankle unforgiving. "Try another stunt like that and I'll make sure that pretty face of yours gets some nice additions," he hissed and out of his pocket he plucked out a switchblade, pressing the cool, sharp metal side against Deidara's cheek; the tip of it pressing right underneath his left eye.

Deidara froze and barely dared to breathe; his heart thudding insanely fast in his chest.

Toneri nodded satisfied, pocketing the knife again. "Was that so difficult?" he asked rhetorically and then undid his own zipper. "Let's have some fun, hm?"

Never before in his life had he been so afraid, so weak. He couldn't believe he was about to get _raped_. He wanted to kick, scream, punch, do anything to get that disgusting piece of shit away from him, but instead he was frozen, dazed, not really believing this was actually happening to him.

This kind of thing just didn't happen to him, _couldn't_ happen to him. He had taken self-defence classes for years to make certain that he would always be able to defend himself; he had excelled in those classes, several times even defeating Alpha stronger than him.

This kind of thing happened to other people, _not him_. He always came out on top of everyone who tried to pick a fight with him.

There was no way he would get …

"Please, don't." Shame flooded him when tears started streaming down his cheeks, as his mind finally comprehended the situation he was in. Utter and unrivalled terror captured him and his body quaked underneath pale fingers as bile rose up. "Please, don't do this. Please."

Toneri ran his hand over Deidara's trembling stomach, sliding up his hand to tweak a rose coloured nipple. "Begging really becomes you," he whispered and then his hand left Deidara's chest, intent on sliding down into his trousers. "I want to hear you beg me again."

Right when Toneri pressed their lips together and slipped his hand inside Deidara's trousers, the door slammed open with a loud 'BANG' and a roar of fury made the glass in the window rattle.

Uchiha loomed in the door opening, his face contorted into a mask of fury; his eyes shone an unnaturally blood red.

Before Toneri could even utter one sound, Uchiha appeared next to the bed and hauled the white haired man off it, slamming him against the wall with a snarl. He grabbed Toneri by his throat and squeezed down until the man started choking, coughing and sputtering as he tried to push the enraged Alpha off him.

Deidara stared at the two men dazed, not quite comprehending what was happening now. Was he dreaming now? That couldn't be Uchiha, right?

"Itachi-kun, please cease suffocating the man." A man with red hair and light purple eyes stepped into the room, surveying the scene with a critical look. He was dressed in a black suit and his blood red tie formed a sharp contrast with his white shirt.

"He needs to die," Uchiha snarled; his blood red eyes honed onto his victim.

"Naturally," the red haired man replied dryly and approached Uchiha, placing a hand on his shoulder. "However, while suffocating him will take a while, it doesn't make him suffer for long, don't you agree?"

The temperature in the room seemed to plummet instantly. Dazed as he was, shock settling in more and more, Deidara tried his best to stay focused, unwillingly mesmerized by the powerful aura practically blasting off Uchiha.

"There are better ways to punish him," the purple eyed man continued calmly as if he was merely discussing a business transaction and not the potential murder of another person. "I'll have Hidan bring him to the usual place. You take care of your Omega first. We'll meet up tomorrow again; what do you say?"

"He's mine to deal with," Uchiha growled, but removed his hand, letting Toneri unceremoniously fall onto the floor. "If Hidan wants to play, he'll have to wait."

The red haired man raised an eyebrow and seemed oddly amused. "I'll let him know," he retorted silkily and then gestured towards Deidara. "Now, calm down and take your Omega with you."

Uchiha snorted harshly, but nodded sharply and approached the bed again. He shocked Deidara by removing his coat and wrapping it around the blond, bundling him up.

Swirling, dark red eyes gazed at him remorsefully as Uchiha murmured, "My apologies, but I'm going to pick you up now. You're safe now, I promise."

He shouldn't trust him. Uchiha was an Alpha like Toneri and the latter had once again proven how despicable Alpha could be towards other people. And Uchiha hadn't given up sending him gifts even after Deidara made it clear he had to stop.

By all accounts, he should be refusing to be around Uchiha now.

And yet, when Uchiha slowly brought his arms around him, halting every time Deidara flinched until he could pick him up, the blond didn't feel threatened by the dark haired man. He could still feel the fury practically blasting off the Alpha when they passed an unconscious Toneri, but instead of cowering or panicking, he slipped his arms around Uchiha's neck and burrowed his face into Uchiha's neck.

As Uchiha's scent surrounded him and sank into his skin, Deidara became sleepy. He was utterly exhausted and though several thoughts popped up in his mind – _What was he going to tell Anko and Samui? What was going to happen to the other Alpha? How had Uchiha found him?_ – for the first time since the evening had turned into a nightmare, he felt safe, comforted.

With one last deep inhale of that oddly calming scent – it figured that he would still think the bastard smelt great even when Deidara was in shock – his eyelids fell shut and darkness swept over him.

* * *

Waking up presented him with a nice gift in the form of a pounding headache and he bit his lip, rubbing his temples with trembling fingers. Upon opening his eyes, a shock went through his body as he realised that the room he was in did not resemble his own in any way.

Slowly he rose up and looked warily around. He was lying in a large four poster bed, covered by dark red sheets which felt as soft as silk against his hands. Long, dark blue drapes covered the window from view; the floor appeared to be made out of some dark wood and two black nightstands adorned the sides of the bed. A broad closet took up the majority of the wall across from the bed; the door on his left stood ajar and he stilled when he heard a familiar voice talking.

"… be fine?" Uchiha asked and something odd resounded through his voice.

After a moment Deidara realised with a start that he was hearing concern in the older man's voice. So he was in Uchiha's house then. That knowledge made him a bit restless.

"Yes, he will be. Fortunately for him the dose was small, so it should be flushed out of his system by tomorrow at the latest," a woman replied brusquely. "If he does show lingering effects, you'll have to contact me at once, but as it now looks he'll be fine. Physically at least," she added finely.

Deidara winced and closed his eyes as his mind all too readily provided him with the memory of what had happened to him. It had been a close call and if Uchiha hadn't been there … He shuddered and swallowed; his fingers clenching the soft fabric tightly.

He turned his attention to the conversation outside the room again; he wasn't ready yet to really think about what had happened.

"Thank you for your time, Tsunade-sama," Uchiha spoke respectfully.

Tsunade, the one doctor who could find a cure for everything and who was highly respected in her field and outside of it, was here? How the hell had Uchiha managed to get her here? She had a waiting list of nearly three years!

"Don't mention it," Tsunade answered curtly and huffed. "What are you going to do to that Alpha?"

"He'll be dealt with accordingly," Uchiha said coolly and the blond shivered.

He wasn't certain whether he wanted to know how Uchiha would deal with Toneri; he thought he could vaguely recall a red haired man saying something about making him suffer, but surely that had just been a joke? A quite misplaced and ill one, but a joke nonetheless. Right?

"Yeah, I know all too well what you mean with that," she snorted harshly. "I don't want to have to deal with him, Itachi. I have no patience for people like that." Her tone was so icy Deidara swore he could feel the temperature actually lowering in the hallway.

"You won't have to attend to him at all, I can assure you," Uchiha murmured calmly.

"I don't want to know what you're planning; just keep your brother out of this, for fuck's sake," she snapped irritated. "He doesn't need to turn out like you."

"And how's that exactly?" Uchiha sounded annoyed.

"You know exactly what I mean, Itachi." Her voice softened a tad when she continued, "I know you can handle that, but Sasuke isn't like you and there is absolutely no need to drag him into this. Especially because this is a private concern between you, that Alpha and the Omega you helped."

"His name is Deidara," Uchiha replied and sounded oddly petulant, making the blond blink bemused.

This time Tsunade snorted in amusement. "Of course. Well, I have to leave now. An old friend of mine insisted on meeting up." She sighed in annoyance. Sharp heels walked past the door, further into the house. A couple of minutes later Deidara thought he heard the front door close.

Deidara was still trying to come to terms with what he had heard just now when someone knocked on the door, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Uchiha appeared in the door opening and regarded him with calm, black eyes. "I apologise; I didn't mean to startle you," he said smoothly and approached the bed. He halted at the foot end and curled a hand around one of the columns. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Deidara stated bluntly and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Where am I, un?"

"My house," Uchiha replied and something that vaguely resembled discomfort crossed his aristocratic face. "It's closer to the club than yours is and Tsunade-sama was pressed for time. She just left."

"I know, un," Deidara murmured and sighed, looking down at the sheets as he fiddled with his fingers. "Thank you for helping me," he brought out stiffly.

"No need to thank me; I wish I had found you sooner, though," Uchiha said and his fingers flexed around the column; his eyes briefly flashing red.

Vaguely the blond wondered how the Alpha managed to change the colour of his eyes; he had never heard of someone being able to do that before.

A silence fell between them like a heavy blanket. Deidara felt vulnerable underneath the heavy gaze of the dark haired man, but unlike with Toneri, this feeling of vulnerability wasn't a bad one and it honestly confused him. He shouldn't feel so at ease around Uchiha; especially after what had happened tonight and _especially_ when the Alpha had shown no sign of listening to Deidara when he told them to cut out with the presents.

Unbidden the question whether Uchiha had taken him whilst he was unconscious rose up in his mind and made the panic briefly flare up again. Just as quickly, though, he calmed down again when he shifted a bit and didn't feel any sort of soreness.

His panic must have been written over his face, for Uchiha stated, "You have nothing to worry about it; I didn't touch you save for putting you in the bed." His cheeks appeared to flush lightly.

"I … that wasn't … I know you didn't, un," Deidara stammered, thrown off balance. It was eerie how well Uchiha had read his face, but then again this was the same man who tailored all his presents to Deidara's interests, so the blond supposed he shouldn't be this surprised.

Uchiha cleared his throat and dropped his hand, straightening his back more – a feat the Omega thought had been impossible. "Tsunade-sama examined you and concluded that the drugs are nearly out of your system by now. You ingested a small dose, so there shouldn't be any lasting damage. If you still feel unwell tomorrow, she'll visit you for another check-up."

"Thank you, un," Deidara muttered and let out a measured breath as he asked, "Why were you there in the club?"

Too late the blond realised that even though Uchiha hadn't touched him now, that didn't mean his intentions were entirely honourable. It had been too much of a coincidence for the man to appear in a club on the same night Deidara was present. Fear squeezed his heart as he wondered whether the man had been stalking him all this time. Maybe he had just landed himself in bigger trouble by stupidly allowing the man to carry him to his _own house_.

Shit, why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Why hadn't he insisted that the man brought him to his friends? As in shock as he had been, he was sure he could have at least put enough ruckus for other people to notice if Uchiha had refused to let him go.

Uchiha raised his hands and shook his head. "Whatever you're thinking about, you're wrong. I was there for a business transaction with the owner of the club; I didn't even know you were there until I noticed you in one of the security cameras. I admit that I wanted to talk to you, but nothing more, I swear."

Uchiha didn't sound like he was lying, so the blond figured he was safe for now. His instincts had never failed him before. "How did you find me?" As far as Deidara knew, there had been no cameras in the hallway leading to the rooms.

This time Uchiha looked away and appeared to be quite embarrassed. "I asked your friend where you had gone off to and once she pointed me into the right direction, I followed your scent." He coughed and ran a hand through his half long hair.

"You, you know my scent, un?" Deidara inquired shocked and stared wide eyed at the Alpha. Out of all the possible explanations he had expected, _that_ particular one hadn't even come up in his mind.

"It … left an impression on me since I first saw you," Uchiha admitted begrudgingly and then continued in a slightly rough tone while Deidara unwillingly blushed, "You can rest here and in the morning I'll drive you back home. I already called your friends to let them know where you are."

"Did – did you tell them what happened?" The Omega wasn't certain whether he wanted his friends to know what had happened to him. It wasn't that he didn't trust them – well, Samui more than Anko – but he didn't want them to treat him differently from now on. He just wanted to continue his life like he had done before.

"No, I didn't. That's up to you," Uchiha murmured and nodded to him. "If you need anything, just give a shout and I'll be here. You can sleep here for the rest of the night." He turned around and made his way to the door.

"Wait!"

Uchiha halted abruptly and swivelled around, staring at him in surprise. Deidara was shocked by his own outburst as well; it had slipped out of his mouth before he could think twice about it.

Floundering around, uncertain now that he had Uchiha's full attention again, he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind, "You said you wanted to talk to me. In the club. Why?"

 _Yes, that was quite smooth_ , he berated himself silently and rubbed a hand over his face.

Uchiha hesitated visibly before he answered resolutely, "Doesn't matter anymore. Get some rest."

Deidara shot up, sitting on his knees as he leant forwards on his hands. "You said that if I needed anything, I just needed to shout, un," he reminded the Alpha with a sharp smile. "So tell me: what did you want to talk to me about?"

Uchiha shot him an irritated look, but the blond wasn't about to back down. Curiosity had got the better of him and there was no way he was letting this go until he had a decent answer.

"I was going to ask whether you would give me one chance at a date, so that we could get to know each other," the Alpha replied through gritted teeth. "You seem to have the wrong idea of me and I want to remedy that. I want to show that my feelings for you are sincere."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me already, if I have to go by with what you bought for me, un," Deidara retorted sharply and narrowed his eyes slightly, putting the comment about Uchiha's feelings for him aside – for now.

Uchiha shrugged and smirked lightly. "I merely did my research; you deserve only the best." Then his features softened and he murmured, "Get some sleep, Deidara-san."

"What? Not going to ask me out on a date?" His mouth felt uncomfortably dry and he licked his lips, acutely aware of the sudden change in the atmosphere in the room.

The room was filled with a certain tension and felt heavy; not oppressive in a bad way, but it made Deidara's senses prickle in response. He had never experienced this sort of tension before and was a bit ashamed to admit that he actually quite liked it.

He knew he shouldn't push Uchiha further. The man was remarkably controlled, given the situation, and being so close to the Alpha, actually talking to him, forced the blond Omega to rethink his initial view of the dark haired man.

If Uchiha was an Alpha like the ones Deidara had had the displeasure of being involved with, he wouldn't have called a doctor to examine the blond; instead he would have been more likely to take advantage of Deidara's helpless state and take from him what he wanted. He wouldn't have talked to Deidara like an equal; the previous Alpha in Deidara's life had taken pleasure in talking down on him, belittling him – until he kicked their arses and dumped them.

Uchiha was the prime example of a powerful, confident Alpha and yet, despite Deidara rebuffing him at every opportunity, he had never forced himself on the blond. Yes, he had continued to send gifts, in spite of Deidara's clear displeasure, but they still had been thoughtful; a sign that he was actually paying attention to Deidara. He hadn't gone further than that. He had respectfully kept his distance and hadn't started pestering him for attention, like his first partner had done.

That was a refreshing feeling, the blond had to admit. He had never been seriously wooed before; at least not with thoughtful presents.

Uchiha raised an eyebrow and studied him intently, causing Deidara to squirm slightly. "It would hardly be appropriate, given what occurred tonight," he answered silkily and a grimace fleetingly crossed his face. "I am not the type to force my presence on people, Deidara-san. You have made it quite clear on several occasions what you thought of my gifts and I'm ashamed to admit that it took me until tonight to realise how out of line I behaved. For that I apologise sincerely. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable and I will …"

"You're not Toneri, un," Deidara interrupted him abruptly and his fingers tightened into the blanket. Uchiha's apology had completely thrown him off balance, but while gathering his thoughts took a while, he knew one thing for certain: Uchiha was nothing like Toneri. For one thing, Toneri hadn't cared at all that he had been behaving out of line. The blond doubted whether Toneri had actually realised that he had been about to commit a serious crime; in his eyes Deidara probably had deserved it for daring to reject him. He shook his head sharply, dismissing thoughts about Toneri for now.

"I know; I would never hurt you like he did," Uchiha said sharply and his eyes darkened. "Nevertheless, I went too far by consistently sending you gifts despite your clear refusal of them. I hope you can accept my apologies."

And then he bowed.

Uchiha _actually_ bowed to him.

 _An Alpha_ was bowing to _an Omega_.

That was something Deidara had never expected to happen, even with how modern society had become compared to one century ago.

A switch seemed to flick in his mind. In front of him there was an Alpha who was courting him seriously; who had feelings for him; who had been clear in his own way that he wanted Deidara and yet he respected the blond enough to back off. To apologise for continuing to send gifts to him.

Someone who apparently had no qualms about hurting anyone who tried to hurt Deidara.

The Omega had always scoffed at how other Omega simpered about how strong their Alpha was and how readily their mates were to defend their Omega partners. Had considered it to be nothing but macho behaviour of Alpha who wanted to compensate for something.

He really should have been put off by how readily Uchiha had started suffocating Toneri. Should even be wary of a man who could watch someone die without even blinking.

Yet, something in him glowed at the knowledge that Uchiha had been more than willing to protect him, even when he had nothing to win by doing it.

It made him feel _warm_. _Desired_. _**Protected**_.

"I accept your apologies, un," Deidara murmured and laid back down in the bed. Butterflies raced through his stomach as he continued, eyes firmly fixated on the ceiling of the bed, "I'll have you know that after all those great gifts, I'm expecting an amazing first date, un."

"What?" Uchiha sounded mystified. "I … I didn't help you, because I expect something. I helped you because I wanted to, nothing more. You don't need to feel obligated to accept a date with me …"

He cut himself off when he met Deidara's harsh glare.

"If you did your research well, you should know that I would never feel obligated to do something, un," the blond sneered and huffed. "So I expect an amazing date from you, Uchiha-san. Something that will sweep me off my feet. Do you think you can do that?" He arched his eyebrow haughtily, but flushed when Uchiha graced him with a soft smile.

It was the first time he saw Uchiha smiling, Deidara realised dazed. It made him glow and he looked even more handsome than before – which shouldn't have been possible, really.

"For you I'll do anything." Black eyes glowed as if they were lit with fire. "Good night, Deidara-san." The door closed behind him, darkening the room at once.

Deidara blinked in the darkness and raked a hand through his ponytail in wonder. So, he would be going on a date with Uchiha Itachi soon. Who was courting him for real. Who was an Alpha, but not like the others Deidara had known.

He supposed there were worse ways to end an evening like this.

He shuffled around in the large bed until he laid down on his left side, slightly curled up and closed his eyes, inhaling Uchiha – _Itachi's_ – scent with every breath he took.

Despite what had almost happened tonight, his sleep was undisturbed, safely cocooned as he was in the bed.

He had never felt so safe before.

* * *

 **AN2: I had a lot of trouble forming the last scene *frowns* I hope I didn't screw it up *winces***

 **Please let me know what you think about it in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Took me a bit longer than expected, but at least I managed to finish it ^^;**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Guest; SasuNaruGaaraIta; yukino76; xxKuroichoxx; Melyway; Kichou; TheBeauty; Anonymous Syd; Hikory**

 **Warnings: implied mature content; Itachi taking up his big brother role; flashback. The main story takes place after Naruto discovers he's pregnant for the first time; the flashback takes place when Itachi is twenty-five years old, so around six years before the main story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Aural**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Long fingers tightened around fine, golden blond hair; several strands of it wound around his fingers as he urgently pressed down with his hand. Hips stuttered, surrounded by an intense heat. A moan was choked by teeth clamping together, but it still came out muffled as his back arched when liquid heat seemingly streamed throughout his entire body, lightening up his veins as an intense white light filled his vision. His body felt both light and heavy when he came down again and he blearily opened his eyes, meeting sparkling sky blue eyes.

A tongue came out to lick reddened lips and he groaned.

"Tease," he muttered as he fell back against the pillows.

"Wrong name, Itachi; a tease doesn't finish what he starts, un," Deidara grinned cheekily and laid down next to him, looking like a sated lion. His hand absentmindedly scratched Itachi's stomach and the younger man nuzzled his collarbone. "I hardly think it's right to call me a tease after what I just did, un."

Itachi chuckled and slipped an arm around his husband. "I suppose not," he admitted, slightly breathless.

Even the heat of the day that still simmered in the air, permeating their bedroom, couldn't irritate him now. Deidara had always known the best way to get him to relax.

Turning on his side to face the blond, he teasingly trailed his fingers over the man's flat stomach, feeling him shiver underneath his fingertips, and murmured, "But just to be certain, I'd suggest we …"

The ringtone of his phone rudely interrupted him and they both startled at the loud noise. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to grab his phone, recognising the ringtone as the one had set up for his little brother. What on earth could his brother possibly want now?

"What?" he barked as soon as he picked up and ignored Deidara's admonishing cluck of his tongue. He didn't appreciate being interrupted when he finally had some alone time with his mate; spending time alone with the beautiful Omega had become rather difficult since Shion had been born.

"He's pregnant, Itachi-nii-san," Sasuke blurted out. "I'm going to be a father!"

So Naruto had informed him; though Itachi supposed the blond didn't have much choice with Deidara's none too subtle call to Sasuke earlier today. "What do you think about that?" he asked carefully, having picked up the odd tone of his brother.

Deidara might have been very secure in his assurance that Sasuke would love to become a father, but Itachi wasn't quite that secure. His brother was good with his nephews, but there was a stark difference between caring for the children of another and those of your own. Factor in the fact that he hadn't been together for that long with Naruto … It was a precarious situation.

He sat up and frowned when silence rang between him and Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Had the line dropped?

"I … I'm happy with it. Really happy, nii-san," Sasuke admitted honestly and Itachi relaxed. The older man heard him inhale deeply. "I just … What if I fuck up? What if I'm not going to be a good dad? I can't fuck this up, Itachi!" He sounded at the verge of hyperventilation; panic clearly audible through the line.

"Sasuke, you're not going to fuck up," Itachi retorted sharply and felt Deidara sitting up as well; keeping one hand on his arm.

"You don't know that!" Sasuke snapped and he sounded upset. "I don't know how to be a father; what if I screw up? There are so many things that can go wrong; I don't want to be like father! I have no idea – what if my child is going to hate me?"

And there was the real issue. More than being afraid of screwing up as a parent, Sasuke was afraid he would end up being like their father: cold and calculating. Itachi thought that fear was ungrounded and ridiculous, because Sasuke simply didn't have it in him to be that cold and calculating. His little brother wasn't like that at all.

"Sasuke, you're not going to screw up," Itachi replied calmly and settled back into the pillows with Deidara resting his head on his shoulder. Raking his hand through messy, long, blond hair, he continued, "Nobody knows how to be a father the first time; that's normal. But you're not going to screw up and you're not going to turn out like our father, I promise."

"You can't promise that," Sasuke snorted, slightly bitter.

"I know you, otouto," the older Uchiha murmured and released a soft sigh. "You don't have it in you to be like father, trust me."

"That kind of sounds like you're insulting me," Sasuke pointed out, a bit petulant.

A snort escaped Itachi before he could contain it. "Not insulting you, just telling you like that it is. It's going to be fine, you'll see. You'll be a great dad," he reassured his brother and a slight grimace tainted his lips. He couldn't recall the last time he had to calm down his brother like this; he really loved his little brother – though the man could act quite stupid at times, like now – but his reassurance had never been this explicit before. Sasuke had been easy to calm down when he was little; a simple pat on his head or a poke against his forehead and a reassuring glance had often been more than enough to set the boy at ease. Talking about it was something they very rarely did.

Deidara might be on to something when he called the Uchiha men emotionally constipated.

"Just because you were perfect from the first minute," Sasuke grumbled, but this time he was just being contrary for the sake of it. He didn't sound so panicked anymore. "At least I didn't stutter and faint like that idiot of a Suigetsu."

Deidara must have heard that particular comment, because he snickered; his sky blue eyes alight with amusement. "Yes, what an idiot, un," he teased and outright laughed when Itachi scowled at him.

"What did Deidara say?" Sasuke asked curiously, having heard his brother-in-law laughing.

"Nothing of importance," Itachi responded smoothly, but his cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment as he was forced to remember how he had reacted when Deidara had informed him he was pregnant the first time.

 _He slid from behind the wheel and closed the door, walking to the trunk to get his briefcase out of it. "Are you sure that you don't need me to talk to her?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow, grabbing his briefcase before slamming the trunk shut. He placed it briefly on the floor to lock his car and a short 'beep, beep' resounded through the garage._

 _His brother huffed annoyed and there was rustling of paper in the background. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't need your help, nii-san," he retorted sharply._

" _It sounds like she isn't quite getting that you're through with her, though," Itachi pointed out calmly and made his way to the front door, frowning when he cast a look at the sky. Dark grey clouds were gathering and the Alpha wondered whether they would release snow or rain._

" _Yeah, well, that's her fucking problem, isn't it?" Sasuke snapped tetchily. "Stay out of this, Itachi."_

 _The older Alpha sighed; irritation flashing up. "Look, it wouldn't be a problem, you know? She'll stop contacting you if I - "_

" _I have a shit ton of homework left to do," Sasuke interrupted him brusquely. "Talk to you another time."_

 _Click._

 _Itachi clenched his teeth together and slipped his phone in his pocket. Well, this time their conversation had lasted ten minutes, which had to be some kind of record since Sasuke had started his studies. He knew his little brother was set on being as independent as possible, but there was no harm in allowing his older brother to talk to his ex-girlfriend, so that she would finally stop bugging him. Sasuke had broken up with her three weeks ago, but so far every day without fail she continued to try contacting him to beg for another chance. Itachi didn't know the whole story why Sasuke had broken up with her after a relationship of two years, but it had to have been something serious._

 _If only Sasuke would allow him to help him. Fuck, but his little brother was way too stubborn for his own good – where the hell did he get his stubbornness from?_

 _The front door fell shut with a soft 'click' and he rested his briefcase against the wall in order to remove his coat, scarf and his shoes; retrieving his phone out of his pocket once it hung on the peg._

 _His irritation must have been still visible on his face when he entered the kitchen, because Deidara looked up with concern lurking in his eyes._

" _Did something happen today, un?" he asked worriedly and tilted his head back to accept the kiss Itachi bestowed on his lips. He slowed down his stirring of the tomato soup._

 _Itachi had had meetings lasting to eight thirty tonight and as such he was not in the mood for an elaborate dinner. Soup would be more than enough for him now. He had lucked out with Deidara as his mate, because the blond Omega was quite understanding about his tendency to run late. That didn't mean that Itachi didn't try his best to arrive home at an appropriate hour, though._

 _Pressing his face in Deidara's neck, he inhaled his comforting scent and tightened his grip around the Omega's waist. "Sasuke called me," he replied muffled._

 _His husband stilled in his embrace for a moment. "What did he say, un?" he inquired carefully, knowing that Sasuke had been a sensitive subject for a while now, and began ladling the soup in a white bowl._

" _His ex keeps calling him," Itachi murmured and released his embrace, sagging down onto one of the kitchen chairs while he loosened his tie. "I assume he needed someone to rant to and our parents were not a good choice for obvious reasons."_

 _Deidara uttered a noise of acknowledgement and placed the bowl in front of him, taking a seat across from the Alpha with a glass of apple juice. A blond eyebrow was quirked and the Omega suggested, "Maybe you should talk to his ex to get her to back off? Clearly Sasuke-kun's approach isn't quite working out, un."_

 _Itachi heaved a sigh and shook his head before he took a careful sip of his soup. "I offered, but he refused. Said I should stay out of it." A slight tint of bitterness lingered in his voice and he stared down at the steaming soup. His bond with Sasuke might be in a bad place at the moment, but the younger man had never refused his help like that before._

 _A tanned hand closed around his own pale one and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked up, right into crystal blue eyes._

" _Hey, it's going to be okay, un," Deidara murmured and squeezed his hand again. "You're his brother; no matter your differences now, at the end of the day he knows that you're there for him even if he doesn't want to admit that now."_

 _Itachi didn't say anything, but squeezed back once before he returned back to his soup._

 _Deidara leant back against his chair with a smile – recognising the gesture for what it was._

* * *

" _I know it's late and you have to get up extra early tomorrow, un, but there's something I have to tell you before we go to sleep," Deidara announced two hours later in their bedroom._

 _Itachi looked up from his place in the large bed and raised an eyebrow, his pen hovering above the contract that he was reading before signing._

 _Deidara had just taken a shower and his long, blond hair fell down his back like a waterfall; his bang covering his left eye before he impatiently stroked it behind his ear. He was dressed in a simple, blue shirt and black sweatpants._

" _Oh? What's that?" Itachi questioned and signed the document after reading it once more. He put the papers and the pen on his nightstand, focusing his attention on his mate._

 _Deidara crawled into their bed and only now did the dark haired man take notice of the fact that the Omega kept one hand firmly stuffed into the pocket of his sweatpants._

" _I've got something for you, un," Deidara informed him and his grin was a mixture of someone knowing a secret and pure excitement._

 _Itachi regarded him bemused and then the Omega's hand left his pocket – showing a thin, white stick in the air. By now the blond was sitting close to the Alpha, so the latter had no problem reading the result on the small display._

 _His mouth dropped open in a quite undignified manner and he had snatched the stick out of Deidara's hand before he realised what he was doing._

" _Wait, is – is this …" he stammered, heart rapidly beating in his chest, as his mind tried to come to terms with what he was currently holding in his own hand._

" _Hm, hm, it's a pregnancy test," Deidara helpfully pointed out. He then added with a big grin, "A positive pregnancy test, un!"_

" _You – you're –" His mind blanked out completely and his eyes widened when realisation finally dawned on him. He knew he shouldn't be this surprised, considering they had actively been trying once the heavy heat months had started, but the actual result was hard to take in properly at the moment. Fuck, he was going to be …"I – I can't believe you're, you're …"_

" _I'm pregnant, Itachi," Deidara murmured, seemingly taking pity on his dumbstruck mate, and his gaze softened as he regarded his husband tenderly. "I'm having your baby, un."_

 _Without any warning, blackness overtook his vision._

Admittedly fainting at hearing the news he would become a father wasn't one of his proudest moments and he could only thank his lucky stars that his mate was merciful enough not to blab to anyone what had really transpired when he informed the Alpha that he was pregnant. It made him appreciate his mate even more than he already did.

He was pulled back into his conversation with Sasuke when he heard some rustle in the background and muttering.

"I'll be back in a minute, I promise," Sasuke mumbled; his voice muffled because he wasn't talking into the receiver anymore.

He was probably talking to Naruto and Itachi huffed amused.

"What?" Sasuke asked warily, having heard the sound.

"Nothing," Itachi reassured him calmly. "It's getting late, otouto. We'll talk tomorrow again if you want to."

"That won't be necessary," the younger Alpha retorted hastily and Itachi smirked. It was silent for a moment until Sasuke said in a small voice, "Thank you, nii-san."

Itachi's face softened. "Any time, otouto."

A beep announced that Sasuke had hung up.

Blue eyes peered up at him when he turned back after discarding his phone on his nightstand.

"How's Sasuke-kun handling the news?" Deidara asked and shuffled closely to Itachi when the latter silently opened his arms.

"Better than I expected," Itachi admitted and drew the thin sheet over their bodies. "After panicking, he sounded quite happy about it."

"I knew he would, un," Deidara replied and smiled. "He'll be a great dad."

Itachi hummed in agreement and dropped a kiss on Deidara's forehead. A kiss pressed against his collarbone made him shiver slightly.

"And if he still panics, then he has a great big brother to ask advice of, un," Deidara murmured and swung his leg over Itachi's thighs.

Itachi merely smiled and closed his eyes.

He would never admit it aloud, but he was more than happy to have a close bond with Sasuke again.

And if he had to deal with Sasuke worrying about his future parenthood, well, that was a sacrifice he would gladly make for his younger brother.

They might be adults now, but he would never stop being Sasuke's big brother.

* * *

 **AN2: Itachi did not faint when Deidara told him he was pregnant for the second time - and he's quite proud of that accomplishment.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review; should you spot any mistakes left, please point them out to me.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay, guys. I had been planning on posting this chapter last week, but I overestimated my ability to finish the entire chapter in one evening, and yeah *coughs* At least it's not a month, right? ^^;**

 **PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE AN AT THE END OF THE STORY.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Meehalla; Anonymous Syd; TheBeauty; Boys-Love-Yaoi; arifacandlelight; Melyway; yukino76; xxKuroichoxx; Hikory; TigrezzTail**

 **Warnings: implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more details); some dirty talk; Possessive Alpha; MPreg; set a few weeks before the proposal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Shadeofblue (I hope the wait is worth it!)**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

"How did Itachi's meeting with the Senju brothers go?" Naruto asked curiously as they entered an aisle containing nothing but a large variety of lamps.

"Look, daddy! That's a pretty lamp!" Akihito pointed at a desk lamp which was coloured purple with three white triangles.

"That's a pretty lamp, yes, un" Deidara agreed amiably and quickly caressed Shion's tousled dark blond hair when the baby murmured something in protest. "But we're not here to buy a new lamp, remember? Papa and daddy need new pillows, un."

Akihito pouted, but nodded before his attention was caught by another desk lamp which was completely covered with glittering, blue stones.

"It went well," Deidara answered and grabbed Akihito's hand in his own, tugging his son softly with them when it became clear that the boy would be more than happy to stay in front of the glittering lamp. "One of the brothers seemed rather reluctant at first, but the oldest one managed to convince him that Itachi's offer was the best they would get, un."

"Bet that made Itachi happy," Naruto grinned and stepped out of the way of a small girl who ran past them.

"Naturally," the older blond smiled and turned left, passing an aisle which contained nothing but cooking tools. Baby blue eyes flitted to the Omega walking next to him. "How's Sasuke-kun doing, un?"

The smile slipped off Naruto's face and he let out a quiet sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "A bit stressed out. He has a lot of appointments nowadays and he nearly got into a fight with Kakashi-sensei last week." A grimace tainted his mouth when he recalled his latest visit with the silver haired man. As Sasuke's mate, Naruto couldn't be examined by the dark haired man and so they had decided to let Sasuke's former mentor do all the examinations. The blond had initially thought that choosing that particular guy wouldn't give any trouble, given the fact that Sasuke knew him, but it seemed that the Alpha instincts were hard to suppress.

Sasuke had nearly punched Kakashi during their last visit when the latter had made a rather risqué joke while performing an ultrasound. Naruto hadn't been that bothered by the joke – he himself could be rather crass at times as Shikamaru liked to remind him – but Sasuke had taken it very badly.

"Kakashi-san likes to push boundaries, un." Deidara glanced at him sympathetically. "That's just how he is."

"Yeah, I gathered that already," Naruto murmured and absentmindedly rubbed his stomach in which he was carrying his baby for four months now. "Sasuke didn't appreciate being provoked, though. Damn, I've never seen him become so pissed so quickly before."

"Itachi was quite testy as well when I was pregnant, un," Deidara replied and pulled Akihito out of the way of an employee pushing a cart filled with several large boxes. "I think a lot of Alpha become quite sensitive when their mate is pregnant."

"I guess, but it's somewhat annoying," the younger Omega retorted and scratched the back of his head. "It took me a long time before I managed to calm him down." His mouth and arse hadn't thanked him either that day.

"Is the baby okay?" Akihito inquired with imploring, dark eyes. His gaze was flitting between Naruto's face and his stomach; his shirt showed the barest hint of a small belly.

"Everything's okay," Naruto smiled and ruffled his godson's hair playfully.

The young boy nodded satisfied. "Good, I can't wait to play with my cousin!"

An odd choking noise left Naruto's throat and Deidara raised an eyebrow, asking him silently what the hell was wrong with him.

"Still not completely used to the thought of belonging to the Uchiha family," the blond admitted sheepishly and blushed a bit. "It's just a bit odd – but in a good way! – to realise that my baby will be your nephew or niece, you know?"

Deidara smiled and embraced him with one arm, making certain that Shion – who was wrapped in a cloth and being carried against Deidara's chest – wasn't pressed between them. "Well, I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew, un. It's going to be great!"

Naruto smiled, warmth curling up in his belly, and quickly squeezed Deidara's arm before he retreated.

"Still, I want to do something that would help Sasuke relax," he stated a couple of minutes later, picking up the earlier topic, when they were standing in front of a large, square cart filled with thick, fluffy pillows.

Akihito was jumping up and down, grabbing a pillow from the pile to study it thoroughly before throwing it back and selecting another one. Selecting pillows was after all serious business.

"Hm, do you have something in mind?" Deidara asked and swept his ponytail back over his shoulder, before holding up a dark blue pillow in front of him. A frown marred his forehead when he pressed his fingers into the pillow. "Too soft," he mumbled and placed it back in the cart.

"No." Naruto frowned, tapping his fingers against the metal bar of the cart. His eyes wandered across the other aisles, taking in the various furniture displayed there. "I tried to think of something, but so far I've go - " He cut himself off abruptly when his attention was caught by an aisle on his right. Staring at the reflecting surface, an idea slowly started to grow and develop in his mind. "You know," he said slowly, straightening his back, "I think I do need to buy something in this store. I'm going to check out something really quickly, okay?"

Not awaiting his friend's reply, he quickly crossed to the other side of the store and walked into the aisle located on his right.

Coming to a stop in front of the display, something else than giddiness made the corners of his mouth lift up and his fingers slid across the frame; cold touching his heated skin.

Yeah, this might work as a way to help Sasuke relax.

One of the employees caught him standing in the aisle and approached him; a beaming and welcoming smile on her face. "Good afternoon, sir! Can I help you with something?"

Naruto turned his head to look at her and grinned. "Yeah, actually, you can."

* * *

"I'm on my way home. Shouldn't take me longer than twenty minutes," Sasuke informed him and even through the phone, Naruto picked up a trace of annoyance tainting his mate's voice.

Tugging at the thin dressing gown, Naruto replied, "Okay, have you eaten already?" Padding over to the window on his bare feet, he gazed at the garden which was now coloured various shades of rose and orange as the sun set slowly.

It was almost nine p.m. and he tilted his head back to enjoy the soft breeze travelling through the cracked open window; the breeze carried with it the pleasant scent of roses and lavender. Outside the room, Kurama and Shukaku ran through the hallway, growling playfully at each other.

"Yeah, have you? How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked concerned and the faint noise of traffic was audible.

"I ate a few hours ago. I'm feeling fine; don't worry," Naruto said and rolled his eyes good naturedly as his hand briefly dipped down to caress his belly.

"If you're tired, you don't have to wait up for me," the Alpha fussed.

"Early bedtimes won't start for another five months," Naruto quipped amused and chanced a glance behind him. The new addition in the bedroom glinted faintly in the sunlight. "Besides, you want me to be awake for at least a few more hours." A smirk danced across his lips.

"What?" Sasuke retorted perplexed and then his voice darkened with suspicion. "Naruto, what did you do?"

"You'll see," the blond man answered mysteriously. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He hung up before the dark haired man could protest and dumped his phone in the top drawer of his nightstand.

"I'm probably going to pay for this," he muttered, vaguely amused, and turned his back towards the window. "But it's all for a good cause."

Leisurely he crossed the room and halted in front of the new addition: a six foot tall mirror with a simplistic black frame. It hung on the wall, right across from the large bed. No matter how they would lie, they would be able to see themselves in the reflecting surface.

While Naruto didn't mind being confronted with his image in mirrors – he knew he wasn't that ugly – neither was he so vain that he absolutely needed to check himself out every day in a mirror. He could easily live without the tall mirror, but he had purchased this one for a specific purpose.

He wanted to help Sasuke relax and what better way was there than to act out one of the Alpha's fantasies? The blond recalled vividly – his cheeks heated up – how Sasuke had confessed during their first time that he wanted to take Naruto in front of a mirror. He hadn't mentioned it again, but that confession had lingered in the blond's memory.

Raking a hand through his messy hair, he studied his image intently. He was only wearing a thin, dark blue dressing gown, fitting for the warm summer weather. It reached mid-thigh and was wrapped around his body loosely. Whenever he shifted, a hint of his white boxer shorts peeked through. Save for those two clothing articles, he wasn't wearing anything else.

He hoped that Sasuke would like his surprise; they hadn't discussed acting out their fantasies so far and he prayed he wasn't making a mistake now.

* * *

He perked up when his ears registered the sound of a familiar car driving up to the house. Two minutes later the engine was killed and a car door was slammed shut.

His heart started racing when the front door opened and he licked his lips, turning around to face the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out apprehensively, followed by the 'thump' of his briefcase being dropped on the floor.

"In the bedroom," Naruto replied and forced himself to stop fiddling with his sleeves.

"Are you o-" Sasuke halted abruptly in the doorway; his dark eyes widened and the hand loosening his tie froze mid action.

"Hey," Naruto chuckled weakly and shifted his feet. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"What is …" Sasuke took a step forwards and halted again, looking perplexed. "Naruto?"

Naruto spread his arms and took a deep breath. "You've been stressed lately, so I thought I'd help you relax." He walked over to this mate and helped him remove his tie, hanging it over the doorknob; his fingers lingering over the fabric which covered the strong chest from view.

He could hear the other man swallow. "Do you mean …"

"You told me you wanted me to watch you fill me again and again," Naruto breathed and slid his hands over his mate's firm chest, digging his fingers softly in the ridges of his hard rock abs. "A mirror will work, no?" He blinked innocently, tilting his head back.

Conflicting emotions warred on Sasuke's face and his hands clutched the Omega's hips tightly. His alluring scent strengthened and Naruto's Mark throbbed in response.

Dark lust coloured his voice when Sasuke replied roughly, "Are you sure? You don't need to do this." At the same time, his eyes gained a by now familiar reddish hue and he pulled the Omega closer.

Naruto linked his arms around Sasuke's neck and grinded their hips together. "I'm sure I want you in me." And to finish it off, "Please, Alpha. Fuck me."

That did it. Whether it was the demand or Naruto calling him 'Alpha', it made the dark haired man snap and Naruto's mouth was assaulted by a pair of hungry lips. A tongue pried his lips apart and invaded his mouth, sweeping over his teeth and curling around his tongue, forcing a groan out of his throat. Head already swimming with the heavy haze of their combined pheromones, Naruto wouldn't let himself be outdone and he sucked teasingly on Sasuke's tongue; feeling pleased when this particular action elicited a growl.

He yelped startled when his dressing gown was forcibly ripped from his body and hands instantly roved over his chest; thumbs rubbed over his nipples, turning them into pebbles. Naruto panted in Sasuke's mouth when fingers mercilessly rubbed and pinched his nipples as he tried to hastily unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's mouth sucked on a spot close to Naruto's Mark at the same time the blond managed to push down the irritating fabric with a noise of triumph. Tilting his head to the side to give his lover more space, he helped the other man to get rid of the shirt, throwing it carelessly somewhere behind the older man.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed out when teeth bit down and he pawed at Sasuke's trousers in frustration, wishing they would just _come off already_.

Somehow they got rid of the rest of Sasuke's clothes without stumbling once, which was quite a feat if you asked the blond, considering they were rushing through the removal of the clothing; eager to get naked.

Then they were completely naked; standing in front of each other, chests heaving, their eyes roamed over their bodies, taking in the glistening skin.

Tongue sliding over his lower lip, Naruto ran a hand down over his lover's pale chest and caressed him lightly. He took a step backwards, looking at the dark eyed man expectantly, and the Alpha followed him, his breathing deepening; his eyes burning with hunger, flashing up with passion. With every step backwards, Sasuke followed him, seemingly not giving a damn where the blond was leading him to.

Naruto's breath hitched when his back hit the cool surface of the mirror and he shivered lightly. "How do you want me?" he asked, voice slightly rough and retracted his hand.

Sasuke smirked, hands firmly anchored on Naruto's sides; his thumbs caressed his swelling stomach lovingly – a sharp contrast to his lust filled gaze. "Your hands against the mirror and your legs spread out," he murmured and nipped playfully at Naruto's ear. "Wait here while I'll get some lube."

"No need for that," Naruto retorted and grabbed Sasuke's hand, bringing it to his arse. His cheeks had become damp for an entirely different reason than sweat alone and he couldn't hold back a loud moan when skilful fingers slipped between his cheeks, brushing against a sensitive spot. His own natural slick was slowly trickling down his skin; being pregnant didn't mean that he stopped producing his own slick once he was aroused enough.

Sasuke growled and his eyes flashed; the reddish hue deepening, overtaking the black iris'. "Turn around," he practically snarled.

Naruto turned around before he even realised what he was doing and reddened when he realised just how _hot_ it was to hear Sasuke so out of control, so wild.

Strong hands pushed against his back and he stuck out his hands automatically, flattening them against the mirror to avoid being completely pressed against it.

"What are you – oh my god!" Naruto whimpered when he was suddenly assaulted by wet heat where he had expected warm fingers. In the mirror he could see Sasuke kneeling behind him, muscles flexing, while he was busy driving Naruto completely out of his mind.

Sasuke had never orally pleased him like this before – hell, nobody had ever done that before – and the intense heat and wetness were overwhelming, shortcutting his senses and his knees buckled as pleasure coursed through him, weakening him. Only Sasuke's strong grip on his hips kept him standing and he sobbed silently, eyes falling shut when he couldn't handle the sensations anymore.

A sharp smack on his arse made him gasp and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Keep your eyes open and keep looking in the mirror," Sasuke rumbled and how the man had known that Naruto's eyes had been closed was a mystery. "God, I love how wet you are."

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered when fingers joined in in the preparation and he bucked his hips as the pleasure peaked with the new additions.

"Oh g-god, Sasuke, I – I'm go-going to - " Naruto shuddered and writhed, keening loudly, as he was violently thrown over the edge; Sasuke urging him on with teasing touches, prolonging the pleasure. The blond sagged forwards; his forehead landing against the mirror with a soft 'thump' as he tried to regulate his breathing, the sound of his blood rushing loudly in his ears.

The Alpha rose up behind him and he radiated smugness as he caressed Naruto's shivering form. "You still with me?" he murmured and smirked.

"Bast- hngh!" Naruto's retort was abruptly cut off when Sasuke sank into him and his muscles flexed around his mate.

"Keep your eyes in the mirror, love," Sasuke whispered in his ear as he started to move. His fingers tangled themselves together with Naruto's and he pressed their hands firmly against the mirror, which by now had started to fog over a bit. Rolling his hips leisurely, he continued in a deep, hypnotizing voice, "I want you to see how gorgeous you look. How amazing. How fucking sexy you are." The last compliment came out in a low growl and the Omega whimpered, little shocks going through him as sharp bursts of pleasure started assaulting him again.

Panting, heart hammering wildly, Naruto dropped his head against Sasuke's shoulder and watched with half lidded, hooded eyes how his mate filled him again and again; the sight of dark eyes burning straight into his own blue eyes made him moan helplessly and he squeezed Sasuke's fingers weakly. He felt completely owned, helpless in the older man's arms, but strangely that feeling didn't scare him. He allowed the Alpha to take him apart, overwhelm him, knowing that he would also be the one who could put him back together again. Trusting in the fact that the dark eyed man would take care of him.

"You look so fucking beautiful, I don't want anyone else to see you like this. You're all mine, completely mine, and I'm never letting you go," Sasuke swore, voice strained as his hips picked up the speed, battering against Naruto's arse. "I fucking love how flushed you are when I take you. Months ago, every time you blushed, I'd wonder how far that flush would go down your body. Whether it would stop at your neck, your chest, or …" His right hand untangled itself from Naruto's and he slid his hand down, caressing the blond firmly.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last long. He was already keyed up from the first time and Sasuke's steady stream of compliments mixed with filthy words didn't help his control at all.

"Sa-asuke, I'm going to," Naruto whimpered; body shaking and trembling, his skin flushed with pleasure.

"Let go," Sasuke whispered and shifted in just the perfect way for Naruto to get thrown over the edge for a second time, screaming his lover's name as he practically convulsed with fierce hot pleasure.

The blond barely registered the sting of Sasuke biting down on his Mark when the dark haired man followed him soon, hands tightening around his body; his groan muffled against tanned skin.

Still in the throes of pleasure their eyes met in the mirror before they sagged down; their legs not able to support them any longer.

* * *

Naruto must have blacked out because when he next opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the bed, underneath the thin sheets. He was still completely naked, but he was clean; proof that his lover had taken care of him while he had been out of it.

"You're back again," Sasuke murmured next to him and Naruto turned his head.

His whole body felt heavy, exhausted, wrung out until the last drop, but he was also filled with satisfaction. "Hey," he croaked and swallowed; his throat protested slightly at the action. He chuckled roughly, slipping his arm around Sasuke's waist. "Seems like you kept your promise of making me incapable of screaming," he quipped tiredly.

Sasuke smirked and kissed him softly on his lips. He tugged the blond closer to him and placed a hand gently on his belly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly and frowned.

Still shaking a bit, Naruto reached out with his hand to smooth out the frown. "No, you didn't. I thought it was pretty obvious I enjoyed it," he replied and felt himself blush.

Sasuke smiled and like always it made Naruto's breath get caught in his throat. His mate was already incredibly handsome, but his whole face transformed whenever he smiled. Something deep in him seemed to radiate then and his dark eyes lightened up. "Go to sleep, you need the rest," he muttered and brushed another kiss against Naruto's mouth. "I love you."

"Hm, love you too," Naruto hummed and closed his eyes, snuggling against Sasuke's side despite the lingering heat from the hot summer's day. "You'll be on breakfast duty tomorrow, though. There's no way I'm moving out of this bed before afternoon after what we just did."

He fell asleep with the sound of amused laughter and fingers gently caressing his side.

The mirror had been more than worth its price.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Now guys, I need your help with the next omake. I simply can't decide which one to write first, so I'm giving you all the choice! The one with the most votes will be written first. The 'poll' so to speak will end around the 11th of March. Your choices are:**

 **1\. Itachi's pov: Akihito's birth and the reason why Itachi trusts his brother completely with the well being of his mate and child.**

 **2\. Sasuke's pov: a sudden encounter makes him remember why he ended his relationship with his girlfriend.**

 **3\. Naruto's pov: Naruto's car mysteriously breaks down and fixing it would cost too much. Cue Sasuke's solution.**

 **Those are your choices, darlings :) Please choose one and let me know!**

 **Also, should you still have ideas in mind for this universe, you can still let me know!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Well, the poll was very clear about which option you wanted. Itachi's pov won with a staggering eighteen votes to Sasuke's seven and Naruto's two. So Itachi's pov is the first one to be posted :) The next one will be Sasuke's. Might I also add that I was really happy with the response to the previous chapter? I don't think I've ever received so many reviews for one chapter for this particular story XD Keep that up, I'd say! (Really encourages me LOL)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Meehalla; xxKuroichoxx; Melyway; Aural97; inumoon3; RukiaBleach31; SasuNaruGaaraIta; arifacandlelight; TheBeauty; Black . aj . Rose; cake0108; stolyint; kinkou; TigrezzTail; carrotup; yukino76; ankwhat; nastume86; Anonymous Syd; Guest; Boys-Love-Yaoi; taraentula**

 **Warnings: Itachi's pov; set in the past; MPreg; birth; arrogant doctor; hints of discrimination; slight violence**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Rei**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Tension capturing his body, the Alpha opened the door and narrowed his eyes at the sight of two men standing on his porch, when he had only expected to meet one.

"Mizuki-sensei," Itachi greeted coolly. "I didn't expect someone to accompany you." His eyes roamed over the other man, standing slightly behind the white haired doctor.

Familiar dark eyes gazed back unreadably. "I was assigned to Mizuki-sensei as his intern," his younger brother explained in a neutral voice. The left corner of his mouth twitched. "If you prefer I wouldn't be present during this procedure, I can stay out of the room."

"I don't care," Itachi growled and stepped out of the way. "Come inside."

For a brief moment he wished that Kakashi had been able to help his mate, but the silver haired man had too much on his plate, too many patients. But as long as his mate was helped, he couldn't be bothered with whom it was who aided them.

"I can assure you that Uchiha-san will be professional," Mizuki said, letting out a sigh of relief when the heat outside made way for the cooled air circulating through the house. The August sun was beating down unforgivingly on anyone who went outside.

"This will be his seventh delivery," the doctor continued. He chuckled. "Of course this'll be his first with me as his mentor, but my colleagues can only praise him." His moss green eyes glinted when he glanced at the younger man.

Itachi made a non-comitial grunt and flexed his fingers. The presence of two other Alpha in his home, - didn't matter that he was related to one of them – so close to his vulnerable mate set him on edge and it took a lot of effort to not lash out.

His younger brother seemed to pick up the tension, because he relaxed visibly and glanced at him before he flicked his eyes down; showing that he wasn't a threat.

Mizuki appeared to be blissfully unaware of the rising tension as he gazed around with interest before looking back at Itachi. "Where's the Omega?" he inquired and cocked his head.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but turned around to ascend the staircase. "He's in our bedroom," he replied stiffly and was hyper aware of the two men following closely behind him.

Tired, pain filled eyes looked up when he entered the room. The long haired blond was sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth as his hands clutched his large, rounded belly. Itachi hurried to him, brushing a kiss against his clammy forehead, rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"You okay?" he murmured; not even flinching when nails bit down in his bare arms and his husband leant forwards, breathing harshly.

"Couldn't be better, un," Deidara quipped and sighed, letting up on the death grip he had on the older man's arms. Sky blue eyes shifted to the dark haired man slipping inside the room. "Sasuke-kun, you're here." Pleasant surprise coloured his tone and face.

"Internship," Sasuke retorted shortly, but his face softened a fraction. "If you don't mind my observing."

"Of course he doesn't," Mizuki remarked offhandedly as he rummaged through his brown, leather bag. "Your brother already gave you permission."

Both Itachi and Sasuke bristled, not appreciating the implication that only Itachi's permission had been necessary, completely dismissing Deidara. Itachi opened his mouth to offer a scathing remark, but a hand on his wrist halted him and he looked sharply at the labouring blond.

"Deidara, what - "

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun, un," Deidara smiled reassuringly. "I don't mind."

Sasuke frowned, but inclined his head and went to stand on the other side of the bed. He didn't look at Itachi, but grabbed a notebook and a pen out of his satchel and started writing something down.

The sharp 'smack' of a plastic glove hitting skin caused Itachi to twitch and Deidara to cringe.

"All right, lay down," Mizuki ordered and indicated the middle of the bed. "I need to check your progress."

Itachi helped his mate shuffle to the middle of the bed and sat down behind him, so that the younger man could lean against him for support.

His growl of agitation went unnoticed when Mizuki pulled down Deidara's underwear without preamble, pushing up his slim legs.

Unfazed the doctor assessed Deidara critically and he clucked his tongue. "You're at seven centimetres now, so it'll be a while," he announced and indicated that the labouring Omega could lower his legs again.

"How long ago did the contractions start, Deidara?" Sasuke asked and briefly looked up; his pen poised above the paper.

Deidara huffed and tugged at the lock covering his right eye from view. "I think around six hours ago?" He shrugged. "They weren't that bad at first."

"And when did your water break?" Sasuke continued and scribbled something in his notebook.

"An hour after they started, un," the Omega answered and hissed suddenly; his left leg jerked.

Itachi rubbed soothingly over the top of his belly, feeling helpless – a feeling he wasn't familiar with, but he absolutely loathed experiencing it. He wanted nothing more than to take over the pain his lover was experiencing, but that was something he was incapable of doing. Fuck, he hated feeling useless.

"This is your first child, correct?" Mizuki muttered, writing something down in his own notebook.

"Yes," Itachi replied tersely and only relaxed slightly when Deidara squeezed his knee reassuringly.

Mizuki hummed and then asked Sasuke, "How many births with a male Omega delivering the child did you observe so far?"

"One, four weeks ago," Sasuke replied neutrally.

"Were there any complications?"

Itachi glowered and kissed Deidara's damp cheek reassuringly when he felt him tense up in his arms. What kind of fucking question was that?

A minute passed in uneasy silence.

"I apologise, but that is considered patient's confidentiality. I'm not at liberty to say anything about it," Sasuke said flatly; a light frown marred his forehead as he gazed at his mentor.

"Oh, that's right. My mistake," Mizuki chuckled and began extracting his equipment out of his bag.

Itachi caught Sasuke's eyes briefly and his brother pursed his lips; eyes flicking away soon.

With a frown Itachi settled back against a stack of pillows and started whispering soothing encouragements in Deidara's ear as another contraction rolled over him, making him whimper in pain and pant harshly.

The Alpha wasn't certain what to think of Mizuki, but he had to be a good doctor.

Right?

* * *

Some time later, Sasuke was told to fill a small basin with warm water and to grab some towels. Mizuki hummed to himself as he jotted down several things, before he shook his head briskly; his half long hair swaying lightly with the action.

"Let me check again. It's been nearly an hour." He tapped Deidara's ankle. "Legs up and spread."

Only Deidara's groan of pain and his forearm being clutched tightly kept Itachi from snarling at the rude order. As it was, he glared heatedly at the doctor as the man leant forwards.

From his peripheral vision he noticed his brother entering the bedroom again, putting the basin on the nightstand and the towels on the bed. Right when the young Alpha took up his spot next to the bed again, Mizuki looked up.

"Okay, you're ready to start pushing," he announced. "With the next contraction, you need to - "

"No, he's not ready yet," Sasuke suddenly said sharply and Itachi's gaze shot to him warily. The younger man was leaning over the bed with his eyebrows furrowed; his critical gaze resting on Deidara's groin.

It took a lot of restraint to not throw both men out of the room; only the realisation that Deidara needed their aid and wouldn't benefit from being stressed out by his mate lashing out kept him seated, albeit very reluctantly.

"Check again; he doesn't appear to be fully dilated yet," Sasuke continued and straightened his back, studiously avoiding Itachi's heavy gaze.

"I know you're the top student of your year, Uchiha, but I am a licensed doctor," Mizuki smiled coolly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Regardless it wouldn't hurt to check again, right?" Itachi spoke snidely and glared.

A white eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but the doctor acquiesced with a sigh and a hint of a derisive sneer.

When he looked up again, a sour look crosses his face before he smiled thinly. "It won't be too long anymore before you can start pushing," he remarked airily, as if he hadn't just made a mistake. Before either one of the other men could open their mouth, Mizuki's phone rung; the little screen lightening up with a faint green glow.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," he mumbled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You couldn't have chosen a better doctor to do your internship with?" Itachi sneered, narrowing his eyes as he continued rubbing soothing circles in Deidara's back.

Sasuke glared and crossed his arms. "It's not like I had a choice! We each were assigned to a doctor; I didn't choose that guy."

Itachi snorted and looked away; his patience starting to wear thin. He didn't think he could trust a doctor who couldn't even see whether a patient was fully dilated or not.

"Are you allowed to help during deliveries, un?" Deidara asked, breathless. His golden blond hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and he grimaced, shifting slightly as his fingers burrowed themselves into the sheets. His muscles tensed up and he panted harshly as yet another contraction took hold of him.

"Keep your breathing regular," Sasuke instructed and shook his head. "No, I'm not allowed to help. That would give too much trouble with issues like insurance if something went wrong." He sighed and scowled as he flicked his eyes at the closed door. "I'll probably get an earful for correcting him."

"Can he really - "

The door swung open again and Mizuki strode back inside, slipping his phone into his pocket. "My apologies; that was the hospital. There were some problems with a patient's file," he said in a dismissive tone and exchanged his gloves with a new pair. "But that has been taken care of now." He cast a look at Sasuke, who had opened his notebook again. "Any changes?"

"No, sir," Sasuke replied calmly, not taking off his eyes from the paper. "His latest contraction was three minutes ago."

Mizuki grunted in confirmation and glanced at his watch. "He's progressing well," he mumbled and jotted something down.

And so the waiting continued.

* * *

It was around half an hour later when Deidara suddenly gripped his belly tightly and groaned loudly in pain as he leant forwards, seemingly trying to curl up. "Oh god, that really, really hurts, un," he cried; tears tracking over his cherry red cheeks.

"Just a bit longer," Itachi murmured and stroked the sweaty, blond hair out of Deidara's tearstained face.

He received a fierce scowl as his reply. "Easy for you to say, un," Deidara hissed; his face a mixture of frustration and exhaustion.

"Let's see," Mizuki muttered and nodded before he cast a peculiar look at Sasuke. "Looks like he's ready to push, don't you think?"

Sasuke's face tightened almost imperceptibly and he nodded stiffly; his fingers clenched around his notebook. "Yes, he's fully dilated." His tone was calm, not giving anything away, but Itachi had grown up with Sasuke and he recognised the tell-tale signs of irritation flashing up in Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi pursed his lips together and pressed his mouth briefly against Deidara's shirt covered shoulder. Thank fuck this whole ordeal would almost be over. He couldn't wait to kick out that haughty doctor. Next time they had a child, he would get Kakashi to deliver the baby, no matter how busy the man was.

"With the next contraction, you need to start pushing," Mizuki instructed and briskly disinfected his hands before he sat down on his knees between Deidara's spread legs. "You can stop and rest a bit when the contraction ends, breathe deeply again and then you start over." He winked at Itachi, blandly ignoring the Alpha's heavy frown. "It won't be long anymore and then you can hold your son in your arms."

Just a bit longer, Itachi reminded himself and offered his hand to Deidara, who gripped it tightly. One look at his face let the Alpha know that his mate was starting to become quite nervous and he reassuringly squeezed the slender hand in his own.

"You can do it," he whispered in his husband's ear. "Just a bit longer and then we have our son here. You need to be strong for a bit longer, okay?"

Deidara grimaced, but nodded before he inhaled deeply and started to push; his grip on Itachi's hand tightened and his face reddened even more with the strength he was putting behind his pushing. The older man could feel the bones of his fingers being grinded together painfully, his hand screaming in protest, but he didn't protest. Instead he squeezed back as a gesture of comfort and rubbed over Deidara's side – helplessness once more crashing over him.

"Okay, take a breath and try to relax before you start again," Mizuki said; his eyes trained on Deidara's privates. "Keep your breathing regular."

Deidara looked ready to snap something – and Itachi was impressed that the blond had managed to remain so calm, despite the presence of the infuriating doctor – when he gasped loudly and he pressed his chin against his chest as he started pushing again, moaning lowly in pain.

"You're doing so well, Deidara," Itachi murmured in his ear. "Just a bit longer; think of our son."

Deidara huffed, but didn't retort as his head fell back against Itachi's shoulder when the contraction ended. Not even a moment later he was pushing again and he groaned, "Fuck, I'm going to be so glad once he's out of me, un!"

The dark haired man smiled faintly and then winced slightly when the grip on his hand tightened even more. He absentmindedly wondered whether he would ever regain feeling back in that particular hand.

* * *

Deidara had been pushing for nearly an hour when it went wrong.

 _Very wrong._

Mizuki frowned and looked up when Deidara suddenly sagged back against Itachi's chest, his whole body trembling as he panted loudly.

"Hey, the contraction wasn't over yet. Why did you stop?" he asked in a slightly reprimanding tone.

"It hurts; fuck, it's burns, un," Deidara whimpered and he looked even more uncomfortable than before.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi inquired; the sharp edge of worry sneaking into his voice. Was Deidara getting too tired? If so, what would happen then? He wasn't very knowledgeable about the whole birthing process, but he did know that they couldn't simply stop and start again some time later. It didn't work that way.

"No, there's nothing wrong. He just needs to start pushing again," Mizuki snapped and scowled. "Of course it hurts – it would surprise me if it didn't."

Itachi felt Deidara's body tense up against him when another contraction took a hold of him.

"Start pushing!"

More tears leaked out of shimmering, blue eyes when the blond inhaled deeply and start pushing again; his whole form shivering with exhaustion and pain.

"Wait, no, Deidara! Stop pushing!" Sasuke exclaimed sharply and all three heads swivelled in his direction. He was leaning over Mizuki's shoulder and his eyes flared up with something that looked too much like worry for Itachi's liking.

"What did you just say, Uchiha?" Mizuki snapped and then looked back at Deidara, who stared wide eyed at his brother-in-law. "What are you doing? Start pushing again!"

"No, Deidara, wait!" Sasuke snapped before he addressed his mentor, "He's in danger of ripping! He can't keep pushing until you've fixed that situation!"

"He's not in danger of ripping, Uchiha!" Mizuki snarled and glared heatedly at his intern. "Who do you even think you are? I know what I'm doing, so …"

"No, clearly you're not!" Sasuke growled and gestured wildly at Deidara. "How can you not even see that? Are you completely blind?"

"Enough!" Mizuki shot off the bed with a murderous scowl on his face and pointed at the door. "Get out of the room, Uchiha! What does an intern know about this? You're still studying; I'm the one with the fucking license! Now get out before I suspend your arrogant arse!"

Sasuke took a step back, but continued to argue, "Look, I'll get out of this room if you swear that you'll fix this before he starts ripping. This situation can still be reversed, but you need to …"

"GET OUT, UCHIHA!" Mizuki thundered; rage plastered across his face. "Do you seriously think you know better than I do, a licensed …"

"Sasuke, are you sure that he's on the verge of ripping?" Itachi interrupted and stared with hard eyes at his brother.

"Of course he's not! Don't let the intern tell you …"

"I asked Sasuke. Keep out of this before I make you regret it!" Itachi snapped angrily, not once looking away from his brother.

Sasuke nodded jerkily. "It isn't that bad yet, but if he keeps pushing, he's going to rip and that will just make it worse," he said; a hint of agitation lingering in his voice.

"For fuck's sake, he's not going to rip!" Mizuki ranted and drew himself up to his full height. "Can we please go …"

Deidara's broken moan of pain cut through his ranting and in a second Itachi's decision was made. It would be a gamble, considering Sasuke still wasn't licensed, but at this point he had more trust in his brother than in the actual doctor.

How sad was that?

"Sasuke, can you help him?" He stared intently at the younger man. If Sasuke wasn't confident enough, they would just have to bring in the ambulance people who were waiting right outside.

"Yes, I can. I promise," Sasuke reassured him quickly and while he seemed nervous, he also looked quite determined and confident and Itachi nodded.

"Help him then, please."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately disinfected his hands before he sat down on the bed.

Only to have his shoulder jerked back by Mizuki, whose look had changed from fury to rage.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT - "

Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi was standing next to him – having made certain that Deidara could lean comfortably against the pillows – and hauled him backwards by his arm, dragging him towards the door as rage coursed through him like lava.

"Sasuke, take care of Deidara," he snapped and took the struggling and ranting man downstairs. He shoved him against the front door and wrapped his hand around Mizuki's throat, effectively shutting him up.

Bending his face close to Mizuki's, he murmured in a deadly calm voice, "You're going to leave this house immediately and you won't show your face again if you know what's good for you. I will be filing a lawsuit against you for endangering my mate's health and I'll make certain that you will lose your license, because it's clear to me that you don't deserve to be a doctor at all if you treat all your patients like this." He squeezed down warningly and had the pleasure of hearing Mizuki gurgle as he tried futilely to push Itachi off of him, face rapidly paling.

Mizuki might be an Alpha as well, but he clearly wasn't a match against Itachi.

"Now get out before I throw you out," he snarled and threw the front door open.

Mizuki did seem to be in the possession of some common sense, because he immediately turned around, scrambling out of the house, and fled down the street, ignoring the surprised shout of one of the men of the ambulance.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Itachi closed the door and hurried back upstairs. He would deal with Mizuki more later on, when he was certain his mate and his son would be okay.

When he entered the room again, he heard Sasuke say encouragingly, "That's right; almost there, Deidara. Just a few big pushes and he's here; I can already see his shoulders!"

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked worriedly and sat back down next to Deidara.

The blond smiled feebly at him and gripped his hand tightly again, but didn't say anything; too busy with pushing and keeping his breathing as regular as he could get it.

"Yes, he's fine," Sasuke muttered distractedly. "He didn't rip and it won't be too long anymore until the baby is here. He's making great progress now."

"You hear that, love?" Itachi whispered and squeezed Deidara's hand. "Just a little bit longer."

His heart started thudding wildly in his chest and slowly the realisation sank in that the moment was nearly there – the moment when they would welcome their son and hold him in their arms after nine long months.

Relief – as sweet as Deidara's kisses after he came home after a long, tiring day – rushed through him when the sharp cry of a new born baby cut through the air, slicing through the tension filled room.

"And it's a healthy baby boy," Sasuke smirked, holding up a squirming, bloodied baby, who looked offended at being hold up. "I just need to clean him up a bit and cut the umbilical cord and then I'll give him to you."

Four minutes later a clean pinkish baby was placed in Deidara's arms and the blond caressed the boy's cheek with a trembling finger. "Oh god, he's here, un," he whispered; his rough voice couldn't mask the awe that showed through. "He's actually here, Itachi. Our baby boy is here."

A lump formed in Itachi's throat at the sight of his precious son clutched against his mate's chest and with a shaking hand, he carefully caressed the tuft of black hair, holding his breath when the baby boy whined lowly and clumsily moved his head back and forth.

"You did such a great job, Deidara," Itachi murmured with a thick voice and tilted Deidara's head to drop a firm kiss on his reddened lips. "I'm so proud of you."

"I can't believe we made him," Deidara muttered dazed; his gaze sliding back to their son, who was making soft, smacking sounds with his plump lips. "Look how beautiful he is, un!"

Itachi didn't say anything, but he smiled and slipped his arm around Deidara's shoulder, pressing him closer to him. The pride and love he was filled with at the sight of his mate holding their son nearly made him dizzy and he was grateful for whatever it was that kept him from fainting. How embarrassing would that be?

"I love you," he mumbled against damp, blond hair and he was rewarded with an exhausted, but radiating smile.

"I love you too, un," Deidara whispered and they shared another tender kiss before returning their gaze towards the infant resting on Deidara's chest.

A throat being cleared made Itachi look up and he found Sasuke hovering awkwardly in front of the bed. His gloves were gone and the basin and used towels had disappeared as well.

"Deidara will need to be examined in a week again to make certain he's healing properly, but for now he's fine," he informed his older brother and jerked his head towards the door; a hand clutching the strap of his satchel tightly. "I'm just, you know, going back to my apartment. I'll need to inform the head of my department what exactly happened." A sour look passed his face before he turned around. "Hopefully Mizuki won't have me kicked out of the course," he muttered darkly before slipping out of the room.

"Go on, un," Deidara said, his eyes still firmly trained on their baby boy. He did smile encouragingly. "We'll manage until you're back here." Amusement rang through his voice as he adjusted himself slightly.

"I'll be right back," Itachi promised and after a soft squeeze in Deidara's shoulder, he hurried out of the room in order to catch his brother before he left the house.

He caught Sasuke right when he was about to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

The younger man whirled around; surprise flashing across his face before a blank look replaced it. "Itachi. What's wrong?"

The Alpha halted right in front of his brother and the tension in Sasuke's shoulders was visible; he looked as if he was preparing for a fight.

Not giving his brother the chance to close off completely, he surprised the other man by wrapping his arms tightly around him, hugging him firmly; feeling him stiffen in shock.

"Thank you for helping my mate and my son," he murmured and took a step back, but kept his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "If it hadn't been for you, things would have ended very differently and I don't even want to think about how worse Deidara's condition would have become. So thank you."

 _Thank you for still helping my mate despite the fact that I fought with you over your career choice._

Sasuke shrugged awkwardly and looked away. "I just did what I was supposed to do," he muttered and sounded bashfully. "Well, not what I was supposed to do, I guess, because I was supposed to just observe," he added almost in an afterthought.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't do what you were supposed to do," Itachi told him solemnly and shook him lightly. "Don't worry about Mizuki – I'll make certain that you won't get into trouble for this."

"Thanks," Sasuke said and shuffled his feet. "I have to go now. I have a shit ton of notes to work through," he explained and rubbed his neck.

Itachi nodded and released his brother. "Have a safe trip home," he told him and the other one nodded.

Sasuke had just stepped onto the porch when Itachi added, "I'm proud of you, otouto. You're going to make a great doctor."

Even with his back turned towards him, it didn't prevent Itachi from seeing how reddened Sasuke's face had become. "Thanks, nii-san," he said softly before he walked towards his car, waving once to his brother before he drove away.

With a small smile, Itachi closed the door again and locked it. He and Sasuke still had a long way to go before they could regain the close bond they had had before their fierce arguments about Sasuke's future had torn them apart, but for the first time in a long while Itachi felt optimistic about his chance to have his brother back in his life.

Today had been the first step towards reconciliation. They would get there, one step at a time.

The birth of his son was a new beginning for all of them.

* * *

 **AN2: Let it be known again that I don't have any medical knowledge, so please contribute any inconsistencies to it being a work of fiction and it making perfectly sense in an A/B/O universe *blinks***

 **I hope this was worth the wait - and the vote! Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter in which you'll finally discover what happened between Sasuke and his ex.**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay, guys! University is really kicking my arse *groans* But I'm here with a chapter that you've all been waiting for for quite a while now - I just hope I won't disappoint you O.O**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Hikory; TheBeauty; Guest; xxKuroichoxx; Anonymous Syd; yukino76; Meehalla; Boys-Love-Yaoi; TigrezzTail; kinkou; SasuNaruGaaraIta; ByakuSharingan; Guest (I added your request to the list); 12ReiRei; Kichou**

 **Warnings: Sasuke's pov; the main part is set a few years in the future; flashback takes places years before Sasuke met Naruto; drama; fighting; issues with jealousy; issues with non consent; mentions of pregnancy and abortion; secrets; mention of past het relationship; revelation identity ex-girlfriend; leading up to mature content**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope it is worth the wait!**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

"Well, if you don't want the party at your parents' manor, would you like one at our place, un?" Deidara inquired and in the background three year old Shion could be heard giggling.

Dark eyes rolled and the man moved the half-filled shopping cart backwards to give an old lady the space to grab some chocolate bars. "Or we could _not_ organise a party, because I don't _need_ one," Sasuke said, a tad sharply.

"You're only turning thirty once, Sasuke-kun," Deidara retorted petulantly.

"Yes, just like I only once turned twenty-nine, twenty-eight and so on," the Alpha pointed out exasperatedly and after throwing a pack of chocolate biscuits – Kei's favourite – in the cart, he decided to look where his mate and son currently were in the large supermarket. He was still annoyed that they had to drive over to the next village simply to do their shopping, because the supermarket in their town was in the process of being remodelled.

"Why do you have to be so difficult about parties, un?" Deidara retorted with a sigh. "Even Itachi doesn't act so difficult."

Passing the aisles containing beauty products and pet food, Sasuke replied, "I'm not my brother's copy, so that point is moot." He heaved a sigh. "If you really want to do something, can't we just have dinner together?"

Dinner was slightly less evil than a party if someone asked him.

A flash of golden blond hair attracted his attention and he swivelled his head around. A faint smile unwillingly broke out on his face at having found his mate and he pushed the cart inside the aisle where the canned food were stacked on the shelves.

Kei was muttering to himself, shaking his stuffed fox toy wildly, while one of his hands was resting against his daddy's knee.

Naruto was talking to –

Sasuke froze abruptly; the grip on his phone tightened as his eyes took in the woman who was talking to his mate cheerfully. A woman he hadn't spoken to for nearly nine years.

A woman he hadn't thought he would have to see again.

"Your son is so cute! He actually reminds me a bit of my ex-boyfriend; looks a lot like him." Wistfulness coloured her voice as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me, un?" Deidara huffed, sounding put out at having lost his attention.

"I have to go," Sasuke muttered, not paying attention to the conversation with his brother-in-law anymore and he hung up without giving the other man the chance to react.

"Naruto," he called out and briskly approached the blond. He needed to get his lover away from that woman immediately.

"Ah, Sasuke, did you get Kei's biscuits?" Naruto smiled and placed several cans of soup in the cart. He grabbed the box of biscuits out of the cart and shook it lightly; the noise attracting Kei's attention easily. "Look, baby, what papa got for you!"

Kei squealed excitedly and held out his hands, making grabbing motions with his fingers; the fox lay forgotten on the floor.

"You can hold it, but not open it yet, okay, sweetie," Naruto warned the dark haired boy and Kei nodded quickly.

"Gi' me, daddy," Kei pleaded and his blue eyes shone brightly.

"Here you go," Naruto grinned and placed the box in Kei's hands, who instantly clutched it tightly against his chest, while the blond picked up the stuffed toy from the floor.

"I didn't know you got married and had a child, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stiffened and gazed at the woman coldly. "I don't see why it's any of your business," he answered in a clipped tone and grabbed Kei, placing him gently in the seat meant for children in the shopping cart.

Cerulean blue eyes flitted back and forth between them. "You know Haruno-san, Sasuke?" he asked curiously, holding the fox clenched between his side and his arm.

"We were - "

"Something like that," Sasuke answered abruptly, cutting off the woman. "Let's go, Naruto. Kei needs to have his nap soon." Without deigning the crestfallen woman worthy of another look, he walked past her.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

Ignoring her plea – really, would that stupid bint never learn? – he turned into the next aisle. Fortunately, she was smart enough not to follow him, though that didn't lessen the ire building up steadily.

Naruto looked at him, heavily frowning. "What was that?" he asked perplexed.

"Nothing," Sasuke insisted and snatched a pack of toilet paper off the shelf.

"That didn't look like nothing," the Omega remarked carefully and offered a faint smile when Kei shook the box with the biscuits at him.

"Cookie!" Kei exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Yes, yummy cookies," Naruto smiled and glanced at the dark haired man. "Sasuke, what …"

"Just drop it, Naruto," Sasuke answered flatly. "It doesn't matter." Looking at their shopping list, he asked in a tightly controlled tone, "Do you need anything else?"

"No." The response was bit out and the blond's face closed off, clearly displeased with his mate's refusal to come forth with information.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but silently steered the cart to the cash registers. He didn't want to fight with Naruto, but he saw no point in explaining what Haruno had been to him. That was all in the past now.

There was no reason to bring up the past again. It had no place in his life now.

* * *

Naruto was far too stubborn and too curious for his own good.

Exasperation filled the Alpha as he listened to his husband's phone call to his friend from his position in the doorway. The blond man hadn't taken notice of him yet.

"But he doesn't want to tell me how he knows Haruno," Naruto whined and braced his elbows against the kitchen counter top. "Can't you at least tell me what kind of relationship they had?"

 _For fuck's sake_. Before the person on the other end of the line could start blabbering, Sasuke crossed the kitchen in a few steps and plucked the phone out of Naruto's hand.

Ignoring the blond's exclaimed, "Hey!" and fending off his grabbing hands, Sasuke brought the phone to his ear after briefly glancing at the screen and said in a monotone voice, "Not a word, Deidara. This is not your business."

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think Naruto-kun should know who she is, un?" Deidara asked and he sounded worried. "Her being there might have been an accident, but …"

"Nothing is going to happen," Sasuke stated firmly and snatched Naruto's hands out of the air, pressing them together against his hip to prevent him from grabbing his phone. "She knows better than to start bugging me now. He doesn't need to know."

Before the older blond could retort, the Alpha ended the call and regarded his husband with a heavy frown. "Really, Naruto? Going behind my back about something as insignificant as that woman?" Annoyance tinted his voice and he released his grip on Naruto's wrists, taking a few steps back. He dropped the phone on the counter and crossed his arms.

Cheeks filled with a deep rose colour and Naruto ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I just don't understand why you don't want to tell me how you know her," he muttered and sounded vaguely guiltily.

"Because it doesn't matter," Sasuke retorted harshly.

Naruto raised his head and he frowned, looking put out. "If it doesn't matter, then why won't you tell me? Why isn't Deidara-kun allowed to tell me about it?" he questioned perplexed.

"Because it's not any of your business and I would appreciate it if you dropped it," the Alpha answered tersely.

"But I just want …"

"No, Naruto!"

The silence between them was heavy, charged with anger as they both glared at each other.

"Fine," Naruto muttered darkly and strode past him, looking majorly pissed off. A look he hadn't had since the last time they had been arguing about getting rid of Naruto's old, decrepit car.

Sasuke sighed and reached out to stop the blond from leaving. "Naruto, look …"

"I'm going to check on Kei," the Omega snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fuck!" He rubbed the palms of his hands in his eyes before dropping them, glowering at the sparkling white floor. He hadn't meant to create a fucking argument out of this, but why the hell was Naruto so hell bent on finding out who Haruno had been to him? What did it matter? It wasn't like they would ever see her again.

Naruto would calm down eventually, he reasoned and set about to make a cup of tea. He would probably forget about the encounter in the supermarket soon.

* * *

He had clearly underestimated Naruto's ability to hold a grudge. The blond man didn't appreciate being left in the dark regarding Haruno – he acted relatively cool towards Sasuke; his answers short and clipped. Even though it had been four days since they saw Haruno, Naruto refused to let go of the matter. Sasuke didn't understand why; why was Naruto so focused on finding out how Haruno had known him? He had never been this interested before. So why was this time different?

"I have no idea what to do," Sasuke admitted with a sigh and stared blankly at the closed file of his next patient. He had taken a short break of fifteen minutes and in a bout of insanity had decided to call his brother.

There was no better proof of his helplessness than the fact that he was talking to his brother out of all people he knew about this.

"Maybe you should talk to him about her," Itachi suggested and in the background someone was loudly arguing. "Explain to him what she was to you."

Sasuke's face darkened and he scowled. "There's no need for him to know more about her. All that bullshit is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore," he snapped and agitatedly clicked his pen.

"If it doesn't matter anymore, then why not tell him?" Itachi retorted calmly. "That way he knows to ignore her should he encounter her again."

"Itachi," the younger Alpha growled irritated. He had thought that at least his brother would be on his side. Why could nobody see his side?

"Otouto, you should know that Naruto-kun values honesty. How do you think he feels now, knowing you're refusing to tell him the truth?" Itachi's stern tone softened when he continued, "It's not that weird of him to act like this. He probably feels hurt, because you're keeping a secret from him – just like Gaara-san."

"I'm not like that bastard!" Sasuke snarled; temper flaring up when he was forced to remember the red haired Alpha who had been Naruto's previous mate. He would never hurt Naruto like that man had done.

Itachi sighed. "I know, Sasuke, and I know you don't like talking about her. You don't have to tell him everything. But don't you think he deserves to know something? Are you seriously going to let her come between you like this?"

Sasuke didn't reply: too many thoughts whirled around in his head.

Talking to Naruto about Haruno, huh?

* * *

 _He didn't know what had caused the sudden switch. All he knew was that he was slowly becoming sick and tired of everything – a feeling he didn't think he would ever experience with her._

" _Where have you been?!" Her demand was shrill, loud and it made him wince as the door clicked shut behind him._

 _He frowned at the pink haired girl who had just risen from the couch and who placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him._

 _He placed his bag on the small table and undid the buttons of his coat, ignoring how damp it felt. Outside the rain picked up. "I was studying with a classmate," he answered slowly and eyed her carefully. "I texted you about that yesterday."_

 _She scoffed and pointedly looked at the clock._ _"It's eleven o'clock, Sasuke-kun._ _What the hell were you doing so late?"_

" _Studying; I already told you that," he repeated, slightly annoyed and made his way to the small kitchen to warm up some soup. He needed to order his notes for tomorrow's biology lecture and look over his essay before he could go to sleep._

" _And you couldn't stop sooner?" she sneered as she followed him to the kitchen; her heels loud against the wooden floor._

" _Not if I want to keep up with my classes," he growled and roughly opened the fridge. He grabbed the leftover vegetable soup and poured it in a bowl. "Sakura, you know that I'm taking more classes so that I can graduate sooner. I can't afford to not study."_

 _All the anger left his girlfriend's body and she hugged herself, looking chastised and miserable. "I know, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said softly and bit her lip. "I just – we barely spend any time together. I miss you."_

 _Although irritation still simmered inside of him, he forced himself to relax and he turned around with a soft sigh to face her. Setting his bowl of soup aside on the counter for the moment, he stepped closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. "I miss you too," he muttered awkwardly and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her rose scented shampoo._

 _She snuggled closer into him, placing her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _I'll take a few hours off this weekend, all right? We can do whatever you want," he promised; already calculating how much work he would need to get done before Friday to avoid falling behind on his studies._

 _The excited glitter in her green eyes was worth the loss of study hours, though._

* * *

 _It was becoming too exhausting. When once he had looked forward to seeing her, being around her – even using her presence as a reward in the beginning for finishing his studies by a certain time – now he found he preferred to study and accept invites to study groups just to reduce the time he spent with her._

 _It should make him feel awful, but it didn't. For as long as he had known her, she had been a very independent person, not taking shit from anyone. Now, however, she had become clingier than ever. Constantly wanting to know where he was, what he was doing, who he spent time with …_

 _It had reached the point that he barely dared to look at his phone anymore, because he was becoming fed up with the string of messages she left him: each one more demanding and more pissed off than the previous ones._

 _What had changed? What had caused her to make such a sudden switch in personality? She had never acted so jealous and clingy before – he had never given her a reason to be jealous. He wasn't the type to cheat; absolutely abhorred the idea of it even._

 _And yet she seemed to think that when he was studying, he was getting it off with one of his classmates._

 _Honestly, reassuring her over and over again that he wasn't cheating was becoming more than irritating and exhaustive. Where was her trust in him? What had he done to lose that? He couldn't really help it that his amount of classes seriously cut into their time together. He wanted to graduate and get to work as soon as possible and this was the only way to do it. He had explained this to her and had reassured her he would have more time once he entered his final years of his studies, but while at first she had been understanding of it, now …_

 _If jealousy – unexpected and unwarranted as it may be – was the only issue between them, he might not have been too bothered by it. He could work through dispelling her bouts of jealousy – at least work hard to convince her there was no need to be jealous – but he couldn't deal with her sudden persistence of taking their relationship a step further._

 _It had started out innocently._

" _You know my friend Fuka?" she asked, interrupting the peaceful silence that had fallen over the room as they each worked on their respective assignments. "The one who got married two months ago?"_

 _Sasuke hummed noncommittally, frowning at the last line he had typed. Contemplating it for a brief moment, he shook his head and decisively deleted it before starting over again._

" _She just discovered she's pregnant," she answered and a hint of excitement rang through her voice._

" _That's great for her," he muttered and consulted the book next to him before he worked the titbit of information into his essay. He added the source into his reference list immediately; it would be a pain to look up all his sources again after finishing this essay._

" _Hm, she said that her mum told her she was too young for it, but let's be real here, twenty isn't too young. She'll be twenty-one by the time her baby is born anyway," she chattered on before clucking her tongue impatiently and opening her book to another page._

" _Well, it's not that old either," he said absentmindedly and furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered Fuka only vaguely, despite having been forced to attend her wedding two months prior. She had seemed friendly enough – a bit too friendly at times even._

" _You don't want children soon, Sasuke-kun?" She sounded disappointed and it made him look up briefly._

 _The weak September sunlight made her hair glisten softly._

" _Not soon, no," he replied and shrugged. "I've just turned twenty and we're still studying. A baby wouldn't fit in our lives now," he pointed out._

" _Hm, you're probably right," she muttered and pursed her lips before turning her attention back to her own homework._

 _He really should have known that the 'probably' in her answer didn't bode well._

* * *

 _The end of September arrived – taking with it a few pleasurable evenings Sasuke had managed to spend with his girlfriend whenever the heat became too much to ignore – and the Alpha found himself with his Beta wrapped up on her bed as both of them drifted between sleep and awake after studying for an entire week._

 _It was rather peaceful, lying here as their scents – hers a mixture of honey and lavender – mingled together, penetrating the room. He could feel the stress of the past few weeks leave his body as he curled up further around her. They hadn't had an argument for nearly a week now and he was grateful for that reprieve. Peaceful moments like this one reminded him of why he had started to like her._

" _Say, Sasuke-kun," she murmured sleepily, breaking the silence._

" _Hm?"_

" _I was talking to my friends yesterday and they said something that – that made me wonder," she continued and he couldn't figure out what the odd infliction in her tone meant._

 _Not even opening his eyes, he asked, "What about?"_

" _Well, I was wondering …" She hesitated and pulled back slightly. That action made dark eyes open and he looked at her questioningly. She started fiddling with her fingers; picking at some loose flecks of her dark green nail polish. Her eyes were downcast, avoiding his gaze as she asked uncertainly, "What would – how would you react if I got pregnant by accident?"_

 _The question made him stiffen and he rose up, sitting up straight against the wall. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, watching how the Beta girl flushed red. "You're taking suppressants, no? So there's no reason why you would end up pregnant by accident," he answered brusquely. He wasn't certain what to think about this particular conversation; she had never worried about pregnancy before. Where had this come from?_

" _Of course I'm taking suppressants, but my friend knows someone who took the same brand as I am and he still ended up pregnant!" she replied and looked frustrated. "So, you know, it's not impossible! What would we do then?"_

" _We've been together for nearly three years and we never had a pregnancy scare so far," he sighed exasperatedly. "As long as you take them like you've been doing, there shouldn't be any problem."_

 _She smacked her hand on the bed and scowled. "Sasuke-kun, come on now! It's not because it hasn't happened yet that it won't happen at all. What would we do if I do end up pregnant?"_

" _I don't know, okay!" he snapped annoyed and raked a hand through his hair. Honestly, the thought of children hadn't even crossed his mind once in the two years he had been together with her. He didn't think he could be blamed for that – he had only just turned twenty and his life revolved mainly around studying now. Who could expect him to think about children when he barely even had time to decently sleep?_

" _You don't know?" she repeated high pitched. "So you wouldn't want to keep the baby?" She looked outraged that he hadn't immediately given a positive answer._

 _He stared at her in disbelief. "We're both twenty and still studying – you really think we would be able to handle taking care of a baby on top of all that?" he asked incredulously. "Would you be okay doing all the work while I'm out studying?"_

" _So what? You'd want me to get an abortion?" She laughed incredulously, obviously thinking he would disagree._

 _He remained quiet, but the look on his face must have told her everything she needed – and didn't want – to hear._

" _GET OUT!" she screamed; her eyes alight with wounded fury._

" _Let me ex - "_

" _GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

" _FINE!" He stormed out of the room, snatching his shoes and his bag on his way out. Blood rushing loudly in his ears; anger coursing through his veins, alighting them, he practically dashed outside and threw his stuff harshly in the back of his car, tearing out of the parking lot with screeching tires._

 _So much for the peaceful evening. He snorted harshly and glared at the road in front of him._

 _He didn't know what the fuck had got into his girlfriend, but he was coming close to having enough. There was only so much bullshit he could take from her, before he snapped. Did she really think they were in a place to take care of a child already? They barely had time for each other nowadays – how the fuck were they supposed to take care of a baby?_

 _His hand twitched towards the phone hidden in his pocket and it hovered right above it, before he resolutely pulled back and concentrated on the road again._

 _No, he wouldn't call him. He didn't need his advice or him trying to interfere. He could handle this himself. He was old enough._

 _The pang in his chest he attributed to the fury still whirling inside of him. It couldn't be anything else._

* * *

 _Two weeks passed by in cold silence before she called him to apologise; her apology nearly drowned out with the force of her crying. Some guilt rose up and he reassured her that he wasn't angry anymore and of course he could forgive her. They both had been rude after all._

 _Another week passed with them exchanging messages, slowly building up their intimacy again. If the messages sounded tentative in nature at times, Sasuke didn't think they could be really faulted for it. He was just relieved to not have the argument hanging over their heads; he had too much on his plate already without worrying about the way his relationship was developing._

 _It turned out that he wouldn't have to worry about his relationship for long anymore._

* * *

" _I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun. I've been a really shitty girlfriend these past few weeks," she muttered embarrassed as her finger traced circles over his bare chest, following his pectorals._

" _It's not like I've been perfect," he sighed and let his hands drift over her back, playing with the clasp of her bra. It was the end of October and while the worst of his heat had passed – he had been too pissed off to have paid much attention to it actually – there was still that simmering haze left that made his skin tingle wherever she touched and kissed._

 _He felt himself stir in interest when her hands drifted down to his trousers; her slender fingers made quick work of his button and zipper and he hastily kicked them off until he was left in just his underwear._

 _She giggled quietly when he surged up to kiss her collarbone and gasped as he softly bit down while flicking her bra clasp open. The pink, lacy bra fell down and he threw it on the floor, tugging her close to him; skin to skin. Her bare breasts pressed fully against his chest and he caressed them softly while his mouth was busy peppering kisses up her neck._

 _They moved around until he ended up lying on top of her; her long legs wrapped around his hips, her arms slung around his shoulders as she pulled him even closer._

 _Her pale skin was flushed a delicate rose and she squirmed slightly underneath him as he sucked her lower lip between his own._

" _Ah, Sasuke-kun," she moaned and ran her nails over his back. She pressed his face into her neck and bucked her hips, forcing a choked off groan out of him. "Please, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Please, what?" he rumbled; running his nose over her skin. Fuck, she smelt heavenly tonight. She had always had a nice scent, but tonight it seemed like her scent had strengthened tenfold, practically blasting off her._

" _I want you to Mark me," she whispered and nibbled at his earlobe._

 _Instantly he knew she was referring to the Mark – the ultimate sign of being claimed. While there were slight variations, depending on how deep the bite went, he knew his girlfriend well enough to realise that she meant the Mark where they would be bonded to each other for life._

 _At once he knew he wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. At least not yet. They were still so young …_

" _Not yet," he breathed out and sucked at the sensitive spot near her collarbone before she could utter a form of protest. This evening was going way too nice to disturb it with another argument._

" _Hm, okay," she whispered and then moaned when his hand dipped between her legs._

 _Together they got rid of the last pieces of their clothing and they sighed simultaneously when they could feel each other without the barrier of clothing between them._

 _This is nice, he thought absentmindedly as he sank between her legs once more. He had almost forgotten how wonderful she felt against him; had practically forgotten how seductive she could smell like. Hell, he didn't think she had smelt this amazing before. It was her scent, pure and unrestricted. It was as if she wasn't tainted anymore by the …_

 _He froze._

" _Sasuke-kun?" she asked confused and sat up right when he practically tore himself off of her. "What's wrong?" Her chest rose up and down rapidly as she tried to calm herself down._

" _Have you taken your suppressants?" he questioned harshly and his fingers burrowed themselves roughly into his messed up sheets._

 _Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe she had always smelt like this when they had sex, but he hadn't paid enough attention to it before._

" _Wha – Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" she protested and impatiently pushed her hair out of her face. "Come here, it was just starting to …"_

" _Did you take your suppressants, yes or no?" he ground out and glared. Why couldn't she just answer? It wouldn't take that long to reply._

" _Of course I did!" she replied indignantly and brought her legs to her chest. "Why the fuck do you ask that?"_

 _She had scratched her wrist. She only scratched her wrist when she was lying._

 _She hadn't taken her suppressants at all tonight. Maybe she hadn't even taken them for the last week, but he wouldn't know, because he hadn't had the chance to meet up with her before tonight. If he had gone through with this, she would most likely have ended up pregnant. They were all the most fertile during September and October after all. It would only take one time without protection._

 _She had lied to him. She knew he didn't want children yet, at least not for another four years like he had told her when they spoke again after their fight. Yet she hadn't taken her suppressants. Hadn't told him she stopped taking them._

 _If he hadn't realised that her scent lacked the – by now familiar – chemical scent of her suppressants, he would have had sex with her and she would have ended up pregnant._

 _She had tried to trick him._

 _She hadn't respected his wishes._

 _He thought he would feel furious now at being lied to, at being nearly tricked into becoming a father without being ready for it, but he felt icily calm._

" _Take your stuff and get out. We're through," he spoke coldly and rose up from his bed, pulling his jeans back on. He had dealt with a lot of things; he had dealt with her ridiculous bouts of jealousy, with her constant stream of demands about wanting to know what he was doing and with whom, but he couldn't deal with her trying to trick him into getting her pregnant. He couldn't trust her anymore after this. She had gone too far. He had reached his limit._

" _What?" She laughed nervously and stared at him wide eyed. She reached out to him. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Don't joke about that!"_

" _You tried to trick me into getting you pregnant," he spat and slapped her hand away from him, taking a few steps back. "You've pulled a lot of shit so far with your ridiculous jealous stunts, but you've gone too far now. You fucking know I'm not ready for children yet!"_

" _But you don't want to show any commitment!" she screamed and sat up on her knees. Her cheeks quickly flushed red with anger and she balled her fists. "You don't want to Mark me, you don't want to wear a ring or get engaged. What the fuck was I - "_

" _So what? You thought that getting pregnant would do the trick? Are you out of your fucking mind?" he snapped and his hand shot out to the door. "We're over, Sakura. I don't want to see, hear, or speak to you again! Now get the fuck out of my apartment!"_

" _Sasuke-kun, please, just let me - "_

 _Roughly he snatched her clothes off the ground, slammed the pile into her chest, forcing her to grab them before they fell, and hauled her off the bed, pushing her out of the room. He gave her the chance to pull on her sweater and skirt before he pointed at the door._

" _Get out now. I'm not saying it again," he snarled and threw the front door open._

" _You can't do this to me!" Sakura screamed and stamped her foot as she glared at him furiously._

 _Green eyes widened with a touch of fear when he bent closer to her and whispered menacingly, "Get out or you won't like what I'll do next."_

 _Her eyes filled with tears, but he stared down at her coldly and a choked sob was torn out of her before she turned around and fled the apartment._

 _He closed the door and sank down against it, burrowing his face into his knees._

 _Damn it, his brother had been right. He snorted harshly and glared viciously at the floor as he pressed a fist against his mouth. Fuck, he goddamn hated it when his brother was right._

 _What he hated the most, though, was the fact that he wanted his brother with him now. Even if the bastard would tell him "I told you so."_

 _Anything was better than the hole this debacle – this bitter betrayal - had left him._

* * *

 _It would take a few more years before Sakura would finally get the message that Sasuke really didn't want her anymore._

 _It would take six more years before Sasuke would be willing to open his heart again._

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes regarded him wearily when he entered Kei's bedroom. The blond Omega was sitting on the rocking chair; rocking back and forth slowly with a sleeping Kei snuggled against his chest.

The sight – his mate together with their son – made something akin to tension loose up inside of him. No matter what happened or what was said, he knew he was loved by his mate and his son.

That knowledge made it slightly easier to open up.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said softly, "I want to talk about Haruno – about how I know her. Would you mind listening?"

Naruto's face softened visibly; the tense lines in his face that Sasuke hadn't noticed before disappeared gradually. He held out his hand and smiled faintly. "I'm listening."

The Alpha returned the smile and walked over to his husband, grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers.

Even now he would prefer to keep quiet about it, but Naruto deserved to hear what had happened.

Haruno wasn't worth the wedge that could possibly arise between him and Naruto if he refused to tell him anything.

She wasn't worth anything anymore. The ones who were worth it were right in front of him.

* * *

 **AN2: And now you know who the mysterious ex was and why Sasuke dumped her. I hope I met your expectations :) Now whether she's completely out of their lives, I can't say yet ;)**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **Next chapter will be in Akihito's pov :)**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I managed to finish this chapter last night, because university is keeping me busy and well, I'm not really sure about this one *frowns* So apologies in advance if it's not what you expected it to be *winces***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Rosswen; Candicehrt; Pen-Woman; SasuNaruGaaraIta; Shinri; Guest; Melyway; Hikory; Meehalla; Anonymous Syd; Ageha Yume; Guest; cary99; yukino76; TigrezzTail; Stolyint; xxKuroichoxx; Kichou**

 **Warnings: Akihito's pov; set right after chapter 1 of this series**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Meehalla, zerob1 and MisanthropicGoddess**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

The familiar ringing of daddy's phone made Akihito's ear prick up in interest and he slipped off the couch, following his daddy outside the room. Who would call daddy now? Everyone was here, right?

Daddy stopped in the middle of the hallway and Akihito lingered in the doorway, gripping the door frame firmly. He knew that eavesdropping was bad – daddy and father had told him that various times already – but he couldn't help it! He wanted to know who daddy was talking to.

"Sasuke-kun, is everything okay, un?" Daddy asked worriedly and Akihito cocked his head, eyes widening.

Wait, Uncle Sasuke wasn't here anymore? Where was he? Did this mean that nii-san wasn't here either? When had they left? Why hadn't they said goodbye? His pout grew. He had wanted to say goodbye to the baby in nii-san's belly!

"Is he all right?" Daddy asked and he started walking back and forth, absentmindedly tugging on his ponytail. He paused before he continued, "And the baby, un?"

Akihito stiffened. Was there something wrong with nii-san's baby? Had something happened to his cousin? His belly churned with something ugly and his grip on the door frame tightened, as his teeth dug into his lower lip.

Daddy's bright laughter suddenly rang through the hallway and the young boy jumped in surprise, staring at his daddy in shock. The ugly feeling in his belly did grow smaller, though, because daddy wouldn't laugh if something bad had happened to the baby, right?

"Okay, I'll let your parents and Itachi know, un. Drive home safely. We'll visit soon," Daddy smiled and ended the call.

"What happened with nii-san's baby?" Akihito demanded as soon as daddy put his phone away; not even remembering that he wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping. Knowing what had happened to his cousin was much more important now.

"Akihito! Didn't I tell you that eavesdropping is rude, un?" Daddy chided and shook his head.

"Daddy, nii-san's baby," Akihito prodded and walked over the older blond.

Daddy sighed, but smiled and knelt down so that he could look straight into Akihito's eyes. "Your uncles went home because the baby was coming, Akihito. I just got a call that the baby is born, un."

"My cousin is here now?" Akihito practically quivered from excitement and a bright grin bloomed across his lips as he clapped his hands, squealing happily. He would finally be able to see his cousin outside nii-san's tummy! And he would get to play with him, because nii-san had promised that!

"Yes, he is, un," Daddy grinned and hugged him. "We're going to visit them soon, okay?"

"Why not now?" Akihito whined and looked pleadingly at the Omega. He wanted to visit his uncle, his nii-san and his cousin _now_! He didn't want to wait!

"Because they have to rest, honey," Daddy told him. "Naruto-kun is really tired now and your cousin as well. You know how tired I was when your brother was born, un?"

Reluctantly the young boy nodded, remembering how his daddy had stayed in the bed for two days, resting a lot. He had been really worried about his daddy, but father had reassured him that it was normal.

"So we have to wait for a few more days, un," Daddy said and rose up. "But I promise that we'll visit them soon, okay?"

Akihito pouted, but nodded resigned. He really hated that he had to wait, but he didn't want to make nii-san more tired than he already was. He could wait a few more days.

* * *

By the time they finally drove to Uncle Sasuke's house to visit, Akihito was practically vibrating with excitement in his child seat. Next to him, his brother Shion was napping in his own child seat; his small fingers were loosely wrapped around his stuffed bunny.

Akihito was holding a stuffed fox – his coat a dark red and his belly snow white - in his lap; it wasn't his own stuffed toy, though. No, the fox was a present for nii-san's baby. The almost seven year old had insisted on buying the stuffed fox for his cousin when he saw it on the shelf in the store yesterday. After all, he couldn't see his cousin for the first time without a present!

"Are we there?" he asked impatiently; his eyes shifting from his window to the window on his brother's side.

Daddy chuckled. "Almost, Akihito. We'll be there in five minutes, un."

"That's so long," Akihito complained and huffed, slumping back in his seat. Petulantly he picked at the belt keeping him in his seat.

"Remember to behave, Akihito," Father reminded him sternly and black eyes looked at him warningly through the rear view mirror. "Your cousin will most likely still be asleep by the time we're there."

Akihito pouted and looked sullenly at the dark red haired fox. He knew how to behave around babies! His brother was still a baby and he knew he had to be gentle with him.

He wasn't stupid!

Recognising the house surrounded by a large metal gate as one belonging to the street where his uncle lived, Akihito perked up and his eyes stayed glued to the window, watching impatiently how they passed various houses until they finally arrived at his uncle's house. They had to wait for a short while until the gate opened and by the time the car was parked and father helped him remove his seat belt, the young boy was thrumming with excitement, barely able to stay still.

"Looks like your parents are here as well, un," Daddy remarked offhandedly when they passed the dark green car that grandfather drove with.

Shion, being carried by daddy on his hip, let out a soft cry and made a grabbing motion at the car.

"This is going to be interesting," Father commented idly.

Fed up with the – for him at least – slow pace, Akihito tore his hand free from his father's grip and ran to the front door; the tail of the stuffed toy bobbing up and down, hitting his thigh.

"Akihito, slow down!" Father commanded sternly, but the dark haired boy only slowed down when he stepped onto the porch.

Spotting the doorbell, Akihito narrowed his eyes and right when he was about to jump up so he could press on the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing his Uncle Sasuke.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Hello, brat," he smirked before his dark eyes glanced over Akihito, his gaze landing on the boy's parents and his brother.

Akihito couldn't help but notice how tired his uncle looked and even paler than usual. He furrowed his eyebrows; was Uncle Sasuke sick?

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Some of his excitement dampened and he clutched the fox closer to his chest.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Uncle Sasuke replied and his face softened a bit. "You got a new toy, I see?"

Akihito glanced down at the fox and his excitement returned full force. He beamed when he looked up again. "No, it's for my cousin! I want to see him, can I, please?"

"He's with Naruto in the living - "

Akihito was already rushing past his surprised uncle before he finished his sentence, ignoring his daddy's exasperated call of his name.

He found the blond Omega sitting on the couch, talking in a soft voice to grandmother, who was sitting next to grandfather. In the blond's arms he held a bundle of blue blankets.

When Akihito took a step forwards, curiosity stirring inside him, cerulean blue eyes landed on him immediately.

"Hello, Akihito-kun," Naruto-niisan smiled and beckoned him closer with a jerk of his head. "You here to meet your cousin?"

Akihito nodded; his excitement tempered by shyness as he shuffled closer to his godfather. The blond looked incredibly tired; bags heavy under his eyes like the ones under Uncle Gaara's eyes. He looked oddly flat now without his rounded belly. The sudden lack of a rounded belly was rather jarring. He was dressed in a simple white shirt that fell loosely around his frame and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Go on, sweetie," Grandmother smiled encouragingly and the boy realised with a start that he was hovering a few feet away from the couch.

Blushing, he crossed the remaining distance left and ended up standing in front of Naruto-niisan, holding out the stuffed toy. "I got a present for my cousin," he muttered and bit his lip, ducking his head when the Omega smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Akihito-kun," he said and accepted the fox, placing it next to him on the couch. "Kei will love it."

Akihito peered up at him, preening a bit. He knew he had made the right choice when selecting his present!

"Akihito-kun, meet your cousin, Kei." Naruto-niisan leant forwards, pulling back the blanket so that the boy would have a better view. The faint scent of sweet milk accompanied the action; his daddy had smelt like that as well after his brother was born.

His cousin had a tuft of black hair, already somewhat messy looking. His chubby cheeks were coloured a soft pink; his pouty lips a bit darker. His small nose wrinkled suddenly and then dark blue eyes were blinking up at him sleepily; small hands opening and closing rhythmically.

"He's so small," Akihito breathed out, barely aware of his parents entering the room or his grandmother looking indulgently at him.

His cousin looked so small, so fragile; he was afraid touching him would hurt him. Were babies always this small? He couldn't remember his brother being this small.

"You wouldn't associate small with him when he starts crying," Uncle Sasuke said dryly and halted directly behind Naruto-niisan, leaning forwards with his arms on top of the couch. Despite his comment, he looked fondly at his son, brushing lightly over the tuft of black hair.

"So this is Kei," Father murmured and cocked his head. He chose the armchair to sit in.

"He's beautiful, un," Daddy smiled and settled Shion better on his hip as he quickly squeezed the younger Omega's shoulder.

Shion looked curiously at Kei, but aside from some soft mumbling he didn't react otherwise. Akihito supposed that his brother was still too young to really comprehend who Kei was.

"Interesting choice of name as well," Grandfather remarked and his dark eyes shifted from Kei to Uncle Sasuke.

Uncle Sasuke threw him an odd look and replied blankly, "We thought that the meaning would be fitting for our situation." His hand, which was resting on Naruto-niisan's shoulder, visibly tensed.

Akihito frowned; what did Kei's name mean? And why did it fit for Uncle Sasuke and Naruto-niisan?

"What does 'Kei' mean?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the right; patting Naruto-niisan's knee softly to attract his attention.

"It means 'blessed'," Naruto-niisan answered softly and his gaze drifted back to the baby; one of his fingers carefully caressing Kei's cheek. His blue eyes glimmered with a strange emotion.

Akihito opened his mouth, but closed it again when he realised he didn't know what to say. He thought there had to be a specific meaning why 'blessed' would fit for his uncles' situation, but he couldn't figure out what it was and the strange silence that fell over the room made him reluctant to speak up.

The sound of Kei fussing loudly broke through the tense silence and Naruto-niisan chuckled softly. "Seems like he's hungry. I'm going to make him a bottle."

"I'm going to help," Akihito declared firmly and followed his godfather out of the room into the kitchen where the Omega grabbed a bottle with milk out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"You know it will still be a while before you can play with Kei, right, Akihito-kun?" Naruto-niisan remarked and shifted his hold on Kei a bit as he leant against the counter.

Akihito walked over to the older man and carefully gave Kei's small fist a feather light touch; the soft skin smooth under his fingertip. He retracted his hand after a few seconds, not wanting to make the baby fussier than he already was. "I know, but I can still help, right?" He looked stubbornly up at the man he considered to be his older brother.

A bright grin and his hair being tousled by a slender hand was his answer. "Yeah, you can still help. Going to act like a big brother for Kei?"

"Of course." Akihito stared at him in surprise, wondering why the blond even had to question that. "He's family; father says we have to take care of our family."

"Of course he did," Naruto-niisan smiled oddly. Odd, but in some kind of good way. "Well, I know you're going to be a good big brother to Kei, because you're already an amazing big brother to Shion-kun."

Akihito beamed; of course he would be a great brother figure for little Kei. After all, he had learnt how to be a big brother thanks to the man standing in front of him!

It didn't matter that Kei was his cousin and not really his brother; family was family and family took care of each other.

He would be the best brother figure for Kei that he could be. That was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

 **AN2: Shorter than the previous one, I know, but I couldn't think of something else to add. Regardless, I hope it wasn't too bad ^^; Also, yes, I still can't decently write a child's speech pattern.**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes left, please point them out to me.**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Sorry for taking nearly a month with this, guys. Even though it isn't that long, it gave me more trouble than I anticipated. It probably didn't help that I'm tired from university work, either. Which brings me to the next ANNOUNCEMENT: At the end of May my exams will start and while I'll work on my stories whenever I can, I can't promise regular updates as long as my exams are ongoing. I'll try to have the next one out soon, but if you don't see a new chapter appearing in the near future, you know why. My apologies in advance.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Pen-Woman; TheBeauty; Meehalla; Hikory; yukino76; Stolyint; SasuNaruGaaraIta; Melyway; whovian212; xxKuroichoxx; Anonymous Syd; TigrezzTail; Boys-Love-Yaoi; Guest; Ageha Yume**

 **Warnings: Set nearly two months after chapter 5 of this omake series; Naruto's pov; MPreg; Itachi's pov at the end; some foul language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it! Not one of my best, I'm afraid.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

"All right, Kei, let's get you in the car," Naruto murmured and his breath left him in white clouds; the cold wind stinging his cheeks and hands.

The three year old nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his glove covered hands. He yawned widely when his father picked him up and put him in the child seat, fastening the seatbelt before placing his little green bag pack next to him. The bag contained his lunchbox and his stuffed fox which he carried with him everywhere he went – including the day care.

Naruto closed the door and groaned softly as he straightened his back, rubbing absentmindedly over his rounded belly. A soft kick was his reply and he grinned, opening the door to the driver's seat, so that he could slide behind the wheel. Well, as much slide as he was capable of doing when he was five months pregnant.

Throwing a quick glance at his watch, he was reassured to see that he still had twenty minutes to drop off Kei at the day care before driving to his work. Sasuke had already left half an hour ago, needing to look through some files before his first patient arrived.

He rubbed his hands briefly together in a vain attempt to warm them – his car was so damn cold during the winters – and then turned his key to start the car, expecting the familiar rumble of the engine coming to life.

Except there was no sound. His car wasn't starting at all.

What the hell?

A frown creasing his forehead, he turned his key again. Still nothing. What the hell was going on here?

Annoyance building up – he really didn't want to deal with this crap on a Monday morning – he removed his seatbelt and opened his door again, throwing a quick glance at his son on the backseat.

"Daddy needs to check something quickly, okay?" he said and got a slow blink as answer.

Huffing in annoyance, he stepped out of the car and walked to the front, opening the hood so that he could take a look. Blue eyes slipped from one part to the other and a noise of frustration left him when he came to the conclusion that as far as he could see, nothing was amiss with his car. Then again, he didn't know all that much about cars and clearly something was wrong with it, considering it refused to start.

"Really, after nearly eleven years you're giving up on me?" he muttered darkly and stood in front of the car for a little while longer until he clenched his teeth and slammed the hood shut, leaning his hands on it; the ice cold metal unforgiving against his skin.

Sure, he had had problems with his before – it was inevitable, given its age – but he had never had it happen that his car refused to start at all.

Shit, what was he going to do now?

Loud ringing suddenly cut through the air and he fumbled a bit – thrown off guard by the unexpected sound – before he extracted his phone out of his pocket.

"I just got a call from Itachi," Sasuke said without preamble. "Uchiha Corporations will be celebrating its 200th anniversary next Friday and he asked whether we will attend it."

Briefly distracted, Naruto questioned curiously, "Do you want to go?"

Sasuke wasn't fond of gatherings at all and that was putting it mildly. The blond couldn't imagine his husband cheerily attending this particular event.

Sasuke sighed gustily. "I'm sorry, did I say he asked? It was more like he demanded – well, threatened covers what he did better – that we attend." Irritation cloaked his voice heavily.

"I suppose a few hours won't hurt," Naruto chuckled. Itachi would just keep pestering until they gave in anyway. Deidara would most likely not give them a chance to refuse either. "Can't be that bad."

The Alpha grunted, obviously disagreeing, before he asked out of the blue, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Naruto uttered surprised, not having expected the question.

"You sound off. What happened? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just – my car broke down and I still have to bring Kei to the day care and go to work. My car just won't start, damn it!"

"I can come pick you two up and drop you off," Sasuke immediately suggested.

"No, you'll have your first patient soon," the Omega sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll just stay home today and call someone to pick up my car. I'll warn the day care as well that Kei won't be attending today."

"If you're sure," Sasuke muttered. "I'll make a call to the garage; I know someone who'll be able to figure out what's wrong with your car."

"All right," Naruto said and went around to get Kei out of the car. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Hm, love you."

"Love you too."

Kei blinked up at him when he opened his seatbelt. "Daddy?" he wondered curiously and looked around, obviously confused as to why they weren't driving to the day care.

"We're going to spend the day together, sweetie," Naruto smiled and helped his son step out of the car. "What do you say of watching a movie?"

Kei grinned delighted. "Yes, daddy!"

At least someone was happy.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with it?" Naruto inquired three days later.

Sasuke had taken the afternoon off to drive Naruto to the garage so they could finally find out how bad the damage to the blond's car was.

He hoped it would be fixed soon; he felt a bit guilty having to rely on his husband to drive him to work and Kei to the day care before driving both of them back home during the late afternoon. Sasuke had assured him he didn't mind it at all, but the Omega was uncomfortable with the thought that he was keeping the doctor from his work.

The man, who had introduced himself as Hidan, a follower of Jashin – whatever that was supposed to mean – slammed the hood of the car shut and looked grimly.

"What the hell is not wrong with it?" he snorted. "The spark plugs are definitely the reason why your car won't start, but to put it bluntly: your car is ready for the scrap iron. There are more things wrong with it than right and it baffles the fuck out of me that you were able to drive this shit for so long."

Naruto crossed his arms, feeling offended at the flippant and rude remark. His car was not shit!

"Can't you fix it?" he asked stiffly.

Hidan grinned and shook his head, impatiently stroking back a lock of his silver grey hair. "Sure, I can try, but it would be a fucking waste of money and frankly my time as well, because you'll be back here in no time with this piece of junk. My advice? Buy a new one. You clearly needed a new car years ago, dude."

Naruto growled angrily and stalked out of the garage lest he be tempted to punch the sniggering bastard in his face; pissed off at the way things had unfolded. Not to mention he didn't appreciate the way Hidan talked about his car at all.

He ended up in front of Sasuke's car, staring despondently at the shining metal. He knew that his car was quite old and to be honest, he had spent a lot of money on it already to keep it running, so it shouldn't come as a surprise now that his car had finally given up on him. But it was his car, damn it! He had bought it after months of saving parts of his pay check; he had worked for it for months and he had been so proud when the seller handed over the keys.

To have to give it up now …

He knew he shouldn't feel so sad about a simple car, but he couldn't help it. Maybe the damn pregnancy hormones were messing with him, but his eyes stung with the threat of unshed tears at the realisation that he would have to say goodbye to his car. God, he could be so pathetic at times.

Arms slipped around his waist, right when he was rubbing over his eyes, praying to whatever deity was up there that he wouldn't break down in front of the garage.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked softly, pressing his chest against Naruto's back; a comforting presence.

The blond took a shuddering breath, clenching his hands inside his sleeves. "Yeah," he croaked, wincing at the sound. "I'm fine. Just … I hoped my car could still be fixed, you know?" He let out a shrill chuckle before he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid. I know it's just a car, but …"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sasuke muttered and pressed a soft kiss in the back of the Omega's neck. "You're not stupid, okay? Lots of people get attached to their car."

Naruto wasn't quite certain whether that was the truth, but he wasn't about to start arguing about it either; simply choosing to lean back against the Alpha, pulling his arms closer around him. Their baby kicked hard enough to be felt through the layers of clothing the blond was wearing and he felt himself relax a bit.

"Let's go pick up Kei from my parents' house, hm?" Sasuke suggested after a short bout of silence. "We'll figure out what to do after that."

The Omega sighed, but nodded his acquiescence, slipping out of his mate's hold, so he could get into the car.

It wasn't like he had much choice.

* * *

"We are not going to buy a new car, Sasuke," Naruto hissed when he finally realised where Sasuke had driven them to after asking him whether he wanted to buy a new car, now that his old one had officially been sent to the junkyard.

"You said you wanted to buy a new car," Sasuke pointed out and frowned, shutting off the engine once he had parked.

"Yes, but I was planning on buying one second hand!" Naruto replied exasperatedly and gestured wildly at the building in front of them. "And even if I was planning on buying a new one, it certainly wouldn't be a freaking Mercedes!"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look at him with exasperation. "Why not? It's a decent car."

"It's way too expensive!"

"It's not like I wouldn't be able to afford it, you know that."

"You're not buying me a freaking Mercedes, Sasuke, we already had this discussion before!" Naruto hissed, trying to keep the volume down, so they wouldn't disturb their sleeping son in the back of the car. It was a bit difficult, though, because Sasuke insisted on being so stubborn. How many times had they had this particular argument already? It didn't feel right to just accept a car from the Alpha, even if they were married. A car was way too expensive to simply accept, but that was something the dark haired man didn't seem to grasp.

Sasuke sighed and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, before he rolled his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to buy a new one," he said determined and went to open the door.

"Didn't I just say I don't want one?" Naruto snapped and clutched the Alpha's arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Yes, you told me loud and clear," Sasuke replied dryly and glanced at him. "But since we're here now, I might as well take a look and see if they have one to my liking."

"What? But you already have this car!" Blue eyes stared at the other man perplexed.

Sasuke shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't buy a new car, right?" he retorted calmly.

"But what are you going to do with this car then?" Was Sasuke serious about this? One look at his face gave the blond his answer: Sasuke was really intending to buy a new car, despite having one that still worked perfectly. "It's not like you're having problems with it, right?"

"No, but I've been meaning to buy a Mercedes for quite some time now. I just never found a good opportunity until now."

"But, but … You're just going to let it rust in the garage?" Naruto looked at him scandalized; his mind still trying to wrap itself around the thought that his mate was going to buy a new car for the hell of it.

"Well, yeah, unless you want it?" Dark eyes regarded him questioningly.

Immediately suspicion sank in. "Was this your plan all along?" Naruto asked and narrowed his eyes, finally lowering his hand back to his lap.

Sasuke chuckled amused and shook his head. "This is not some nefarious plan to get you a decent car, Naruto, relax. I just figured that since I'm going to buy a new car, you might want this one. Otherwise it's just going to sit in the garage."

Silence reigned for a while until the Omega huffed and looked out of the window with a slight scowl marring his face. "Fine, I'm taking this car. But just because I think it's ridiculous that you're going to place a perfectly working car in the garage for no reason at all!"

"Of course," Sasuke smirked and kissed his cheek quickly. "Now are you going to join me in my quest for my own car?"

"Fine," Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. He still suspected that Sasuke had planned this, but since he couldn't prove anything, he wasn't going to make a fuss about it. That would only tire him out and frustrate him and he could do without all that.

 _Besides_ , he supposed begrudgingly as they made their way to the entrance of the building, _the car isn't that bad._

At the very least it would be a while before that one broke down too. Silver linings and all that.

* * *

"So I take it you finally convinced Naruto-kun to get a decent car?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked amused at the exasperated face of his younger brother.

"Yeah, though he kept fighting with me about it until the end," Sasuke grunted and took a sip from his whiskey. "He eventually agreed to take over my BMW, though you'd think I'd forced him to do that. All I wanted was for him to drive in something that is not a death trap! He's nearly six months pregnant; all I could think of was that he would get into an accident with that old car of his."

"Well, he has always been stubborn," Itachi said lightly and leant back in his chair. He thanked everything above that his own mate wasn't so stubborn when it came to cars and his safety.

Sasuke snorted and looked away, muttering almost too low for the older man to hear him, "Thanks for helping me with it, by the way. I appreciate it."

"Any time, otouto, any time."

Hidan had owed him a favour anyway. The least he could do was cash it in as a way to give his little brother some peace of mind.

"This means of course that I can expect to see you at the celebration party this Friday."

"God damn it, Itachi!"

He wasn't above calling in the favours his little brother owed him either.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, Uchiha ~**

 **Still not entirely sure about this chapter, but I can only rewrite it so many times *sighs* Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Many apologies for taking more than a month to update! *winces* I had hoped to update before my exams started, but clearly that was not the case *clears throat* I hope you can forgive my absence!**

 **I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, to be honest, but I could only rewrite it so many times *sighs* Sorry if it's crappy, guys; I promise I'll do better with my next chapter!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Pen-Woman; Melyway; xxKuroichoxx; Stolyint; Meehalla; yukino76; The Beauty; TigrezzTail; Kichou; Anonymous Syd; Belle6695; Boys-Love-Yaoi; 12ReiRei; cake0108**

 **Warnings: set around a month after the discovery of the pregnancy; MPreg; Naruto's pov; Naruto being emotional and some angst (again, I have no idea how people would react in his situation; I don't mean to offend anyone)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Guest**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _12_ _th_ _of July_

"Don't judge me; the weather is too hot, okay?" Naruto grumbled as he stepped out of the shower, dripping all over the floor, while Shukaku stared at him from his spot in the doorway. His cat seemed to judge him for taking his second cold shower of that day, creating the urge to splash his judgemental pet with some cold water. Only the thought that Shukaku would find a way to take revenge – a cat's revenge was nothing to scoff at, damn it! – kept him from doing so and he padded out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his hips; side stepping the grey haired cat, who flicked his tail against his leg before he ran downstairs.

The loud yowl that followed soon let the Omega know that his cats were fighting with each other again. Rolling his eyes – he was so not going to attempt to pull those two apart; he valued his skin, thank you very much – he entered the large bedroom where he had been sleeping now for almost five months.

The curtains were drawn almost shut, only allowing a thin ray of sunshine to slip between the folds and illuminate the room a bit. The sun hadn't had a chance to really warm up the room, so the air was still relatively cool and Naruto revelled in it. Maybe he should just remain here for the rest of the day; it wasn't as if he had anything urgent to do. Yeah, flopping down on the bed and just stay there sounded lovely.

Maybe he could even convince Sasuke to order takeout for tonight. Hell, if he played his cards right, he might even be able to convince the older man to get ramen! It had been weeks since he had had ramen – ever since they had discovered that he was pregnant, Sasuke had started fussing about his eating habits, banning ramen as it was considered too unhealthy for him. Naruto had thought the Alpha had been joking when he told him that ramen was banned for the remainder of his pregnancy – and even longer if Sasuke had his way – but he had quickly discovered that one didn't negotiate with a concerned, fussy father-to-be.

Rummaging through the drawers, he quickly threw a thin T-shirt and a boxer short on the bed before he removed the last clinging water drops of his chest with the damp towel.

As he slipped on the boxer short, he looked down casually and froze, his fingers still resting on the elastic band. Fingers trembled as they slowly travelled over the small bump which had been slowly growing over the past few weeks.

Of course he had been aware that his stomach was no longer flat – he had been having trouble with closing the button of some of his tight jeans – but this was the first time he actually took really notice of the fact that he was now sporting a real bump. A real belly in which his baby was growing for four months already.

The proof that he was pregnant was tangible now, right underneath his fingertips and something seemed to constrict around his lungs and he swayed back and forth until his legs gave out and he plopped down onto the bed.

There was really a baby _inside of him now_. _A real baby_.

He knew he was being ridiculous; he had known for two months that he was pregnant, ever since he had taken the pregnancy test at Deidara's house. But for some reason it only seemed to click now that he was expecting a child. Feeling the small bump underneath his hands made it all feel _so real_.

After so many months of trying with Gaara, after so many negative tests, after feeling so empty for so long, his mind had a hard time grasping the fact that he was really pregnant now. When he had taken the test, with the result staring right back at him, it had still felt so abstract, so odd to acknowledge the fact that he was carrying a baby. In fact, aside from the occasional bout of nausea and the test result, it was easy to forget that there was life growing inside of him. For nearly three months nothing had been visible after all.

But now … Now that he could actually cup his stomach, see the gentle swelling …

The thought that from now on his belly would continue to swell with life, – something he despaired would never happen to him – that he would be able to feel his baby moving inside of him and hold him or her when she was born …

The thought that he would actually become a parent after so many months of failing …

Against his will tears welled up and his vision blurred; a hiccup escaped him as he hid his face behind his hands, his cheeks becoming uncomfortably warm.

"Damn it," he whispered underneath his breath and tried to calm down. Why the fuck was he crying? Just seeing his belly shouldn't make him feel so unbalanced!

A – rather mortifying and unmanly – yelp escaped him when his ringtone suddenly started blaring at full volume. Flailing around, his hand scrambled over the nightstand until he closed it around the madly vibrating phone; the screen was flashing "Sasuke calling". Ripping the charger out of it, he hastily accepted the call.

"Yeah?" Naruto muttered, forcing a cheerful tone, and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. Shuddering breaths still ran through him and he tried to keep the hitching of his breath inaudible. There was no need to alarm his Alpha, merely because he was being ridiculous.

"There was an emergency this afternoon, so I'll be home an hour later today," Sasuke informed him, sounding a tad harried.

"That's fine, no problem," Naruto replied and shrugged. He had waited longer for Gaara sometimes, so an extra hour wait wasn't that bad.

A beat of silence passed. "Are you all right?" Sasuke inquired, slow as if he was trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the blond.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto sighed and then sniffed, rubbing off the last few stray tears.

"You don't sound fine," the Alpha hedged and Naruto could easily imagine the frown creasing his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," the blond retorted flippantly. Embarrassment was still simmering inside of him at how easily he had started crying, merely because he was finally seeing physical evidence of his pregnancy.

"Naruto."

"It's just … I just, you know, noticed that – that I actually have a belly now, you know?" Naruto muttered and stared unseeingly at the floor. He flexed his toes in the soft carpet and sighed, letting out a watery chuckle. "I – it's stupid, I know, but it's like – my bump really proves there's a baby now. I'm – I'm not dreaming this. I – I know it's silly, but it's like I finally realised it's not a dream, you know? I'm actually really pregnant." Some tears started dripping down his cheeks and he brought his fist in front of his mouth, muffling his next words, "There's actually – I'm really having a baby and I didn't think that would ever happen after all those months …" He trailed off and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Sorry, ju-just ignore me. I don't know why I'm crying about this. It's stupid." He laughed self-deprecatingly.

"You're not stupid, Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "It's normal to feel like that after the months you've had. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Says the one not crying like a baby," Naruto huffed, but he felt a bit calmer already at hearing the soothing voice of his mate.

"I'm coming home, okay?"

"What? Wait, no, you don't need to do that!" the Omega protested; his fingers curling around the sheets. "I'll be fine, honest!"

"It's just some files I need to look at, but I can do that at home as well," Sasuke replied lightly.

"Seriously, Sasuke, you don't need to - "

"Naruto, I'll be there with you in half an hour," Sasuke stated and hung up before the blond could utter another word.

"This was so not how I thought this afternoon would go," Naruto muttered and threw his phone back on the nightstand before he let himself fall back onto the bed.

One hand covered his belly and unwillingly a small smile played around his lips.

Crying and having Sasuke return home earlier wasn't how he envisioned his afternoon to go, no, but something in him warmed at the thought that Sasuke would willingly leave his work earlier just to be with him.

* * *

When Sasuke settled into the bed next to him exactly thirty minutes later, his slightly bigger hand covering Naruto's on his belly, the blond smiled and burrowed his face in the Alpha's shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

As he felt Sasuke nosing his neck gently and his fingers trail up and down over his bump, Naruto decided that he really liked how his day ended.

Together with Sasuke. Their baby growing underneath their hands.

* * *

 **AN2: Short I know, but like I said, I really had trouble with this one for some reason :/**

 **Please let me know what you thought about it in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Well, this chapter is definitely longer than the previous one LOL It sort of ran away with me. At the very least, it's better than the previous one - I hope.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Megusiq; Melyway; Pen-Woman; Stolyint; yukino76; xxKuroichoxx; Anonymous Syd; Meehalla; TigrezzTail; jgood27; Guest; Ageha Yume**

 **Warnings: Itachi's pov; set in the past (Itachi is 24); first date; nervous Itachi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: xxKuroichoxx and everyone else who wanted to read about the first date**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

"I think this is the first time I've seen you putting so much effort in your outfit for a date," the large man stated casually, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest as he leant against the doorframe.

"Other times I'm just escorting someone to an event," Itachi murmured and studied the two ties he held up in front of him critically. In his right he held a plain red one and in his left a dark blue one with faint, grey stripes in a crisscross pattern. He was currently wearing a white shirt and black trousers and debated which tie would fit best with the ensemble. Or should he ditch the tie? He furrowed his eyebrows; the blond Omega had never been impressed with his tailored suits and actually seemed to turn up his nose at the sight. Or he might just have acted like that because he hadn't wanted to acknowledge the Alpha at first.

The memories of all the times his courting gifts had been rejected by the beautiful Omega still stung fiercely, but he reminded himself that in the end the other man had agreed to go out with him on a date. If he made this date perfect, maybe Deidara would consent to a second date. He only had today to make a good impression and he couldn't fuck this up.

He whirled around to face his good friend and colleague of seven years and demanded, "Which tie? Or no tie?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and regarded him amused. "The almighty Uchiha Itachi asking me for advice – the world must be ending!" he mocked.

"Nobody said you had to stay here," Itachi reminded him snidely and glared. He could deal without Kisame's usual antics today. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to have Kisame staying until he left for his date? Maybe he should just ask Konan for advice; the fashion designer would surely know how he should dress in order to impress his date.

Kisame shrugged and grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "And miss you freaking out? Not a chance."

"I'm not freaking out," Itachi bit out and his hands clenched around the strips of cloth.

"Go without a tie," Kisame advised him and rolled his eyes. "Considering how much information you found out about him, shouldn't you already know that a tie on a date with him would be a bad idea?"

Itachi gritted his teeth and glowered at his so-called friend before hanging the ties back in his closet. Kisame was right, though; a tie would be too stiff for the date he had planned. He wanted to look approachable and not like he was having a dinner with business partners.

No tie it was then.

"What are you planning for the date?" Kisame inquired casually, sinking down on the bed, eyeing the discarded outfits with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment.

"Something that he'll like," Itachi answered clipped and selected a pair of black shoes – the least formal looking ones in his collection. He had never realised before how much of his wardrobe was business attire only; he would probably have to remedy that soon.

"Which is?" Kisame prompted, dangling his hands between his spread legs.

The younger man eyed him and replied, "Dinner at his favourite restaurant and a fireworks display." He owed Nagato some favours for digging up so much information about the feisty blond, but it was worth it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Deidara's face when the night sky would be filled with fireworks – the best quality only, naturally.

Kisame frowned, looking a bit confused. "But there aren't any fireworks displays going on now," he remarked.

A dark eyebrow rose up. "I'm not taking him to a public one." _Obviously not, you moron_ , seemed to be implicitly added.

The older Beta huffed and shook his head. "Apologies for not remembering the obscene amount of money in your back account," he retorted sarcastically. "When will you be picking him up?"

Itachi threw a quick glance at his watch. "In half an hour," he murmured and against his will nervous butterflies nestled inside his stomach. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before – not even when he had to convince the most important man in his field, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, to accept his offer. He had been on his own for that one – his father's way of testing whether he could be entrusted with the fate of their family's company – and he had had the knowledge in the back of his mind that if he failed, they could easily lose the entire company. Ruin their entire legacy.

His father liked the occasional gamble.

So no, he had never been this nervous before. It wasn't like this was his first date either; while he hadn't had many relationships, he had gone on quite a few dates before work took up most of his time. Yet, this date caused him to be high strung with nerves. Why was that? What was it about the Omega that made him so nervous?

Was it because the man had resisted his courting for so long? Because today was essentially his only chance to convince the blond to date him? Because if he fucked up today, there was no chance in hell he would get another opportunity?

He still didn't know what exactly had made Deidara change his mind and if he had to be honest, he didn't dare to ask either. It had to have been some kind of miracle that had changed the Omega's mind and the Alpha wasn't about to question it. Whatever had changed the younger man's mind, it had worked in his favour and Itachi was going to take full advantage of that tonight. Tonight was his chance to show the other man that they could be great together and he wouldn't allow even the smallest mistake to happen.

He was startled out of his musings when his cell phone started to vibrate madly on his desk, the ringtone specifically selected for his brother filling the room.

"Sasuke?" He frowned, wondering what his little brother wanted now.

"Nii-san, are you going to be at Neji's birthday party?" Sasuke demanded and in the background someone yelled, followed by loud laughter and his brother snapping back, "Fucking idiot, will you please shut the hell up? I'm on the phone!"

"Don't let mother hear you cursing like that," Itachi remarked mildly. "Which party are you referring to?"

He could practically hear the younger Alpha rolling his eyes. "The official one, of course. We never go to the other one," Sasuke replied, a hint of annoyance colouring his voice.

"Nobody is stopping you from going to the second one, you know," Itachi commented idly, checking the contents of his wallet. "Might do you some good; a bit of socialising never hurt anyone."

Sasuke growled. "Answer the question!" he bit out; his feathers ruffled like always when Itachi pointed out his misanthropic ways. At times he really wondered where his brother got his asocial tendencies from; it certainly wasn't from him or their parents.

"Of course I'll be there like every year," Itachi answered calmly, slipping his car keys into his pocket. "You're not planning on going?"

"Not like I really have a choice, right?" Sasuke retorted bitterly and huffed. "Sakura wants to go."

"To the official one?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, his hand hovering above his wallet.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "I told her it would be boring as hell, but she insists she wants to join me."

"Does mother know about it?"

"Yes." A pause. "Didn't really react to it, so I suppose it's not a problem."

Itachi wasn't surprised. "The party isn't for a few more weeks," he said and narrowed his eyes when he saw the time. He needed to leave soon. "You could have easily texted me about it."

"You barely look at texts," Sasuke complained and was quiet for a short moment before he continued warily, "Wait, did I interrupt something?"

"I need to leave soon to pick up my date," Itachi explained, ignoring Kisame's cackle behind him.

"What kind of bribe did you give this person that they'll go out with – wait. Has that guy finally said yes then?" Sasuke questioned, slightly incredulously.

Itachi pursed his lips. "Don't sound like his acceptance is out of the ordinary," he said sharply.

"Out of the ordinary, no," Sasuke admitted. "Unexpected, yes, considering his message to fuck off had been quite clear."

"He had a change of mind," Itachi said stiffly. "Shouldn't you be studying for your exams? You don't want to give father more reasons to transfer you to another university."

"Been studying the whole week and took a break of two hours, but you're right. I should get back to studying," Sasuke answered and any shred of warmth that had been in his voice completely disappeared and was exchanged with freezing coldness.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sasuke, I didn't - "

"I have to go," Sasuke said abruptly and then the call was cut off.

A soft curse escaped him as he pocketed his cell phone and he berated himself silently. It had been weeks since he had heard his little brother – their previous conversation had ended in yet another argument about his career choice – and he just had to bring it up again. Damn it. At this rate, the rift between him and Sasuke would just continue to grow.

"I was going to say that mentioning his studies was a very bad idea, but I think you realise that, so I'm not going to say it," Kisame commented casually.

Itachi glared at him. "Why, thank you for your restraint," he said sarcastically.

"But of course. You might want to leave now if you want to be on time to pick up the guy," Kisame murmured and stood up. "Being late on your first date is not going to leave a good impression."

Itachi checked a sigh and shrugged on his jacket. Kisame was right; he was always punctual, but now he really needed to make sure that he was on time. Even the slightest derail could be a strike against him.

Everything had to be perfect tonight. Less than perfect was not an option.

Before he stepped into his car, Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered, "It'll be all right, you'll see," before he sat down on his motorcycle and sped away.

Whether he meant the date or the situation with Sasuke was something Itachi chose not to dwell on now.

Tonight his attention would be solely aimed at Deidara. And if everything went well, tonight wouldn't be the only time his attention would be aimed at the lovely blond.

* * *

"You know, I'd thought that you would show up in one of those stupidly expensive luxurious cars like a Lamborghini, un," Deidara remarked idly as he patted the leather seat of Itachi's Mercedes. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pale blue shirt, which gave a glimpse of his collarbone every time he shifted a bit. It took Itachi a lot of effort to keep his eyes on the road and not on the delectable being sitting right next to him.

"Now why would you think that?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, slowing down the car a bit before he turned around the corner.

"To impress me." Deidara shrugged and put a loose lock of his golden blond hair behind his ear. "I've had Alpha before who thought they could impress me with one of their fast cars, un."

Hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel and Itachi had to remind himself to remain calm, though it was difficult, with his Alpha side already raging at the thought of other Alpha being around _his_ Omega. He wondered whether the blond knew how furious it made him to think of other people trying to court the man and a quick glance confirmed his suspicion. Blue eyes were twinkling and the barest hint of a smirk lingered around plump, red lips.

Testing him already, huh? He had to admit that the blond man had guts. Not many people tried to anger or pester him on purpose.

But he wasn't going to screw this up. Deidara was probably figuring out whether Itachi was good enough to be his mate. A mate who flew into a rage at even the barest hint of other people trying to flirt with him – even if that had happened in the past – was not exactly good mate material.

(But if he ever encountered a prick trying to flirt with Deidara, that person would wish they had never done that.)

Taking a deep breath – his Alpha side still quietly seething, but backing down – allowed him to catch a whiff of the Omega's enticing scent and he relaxed.

"I thought about which car I would pick you up with, but I figured that this one would be best in order to not overdo it."

"Which car?" Deidara repeated and whipped his head around to stare at him wide-eyed. "What do you – how many fucking cars do you have, un?"

Itachi smirked and took a turn left. "A few," he answered vaguely.

"Rich bastard," Deidara muttered and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring resolutely out of the window.

Itachi shrugged; he couldn't exactly deny that claim.

It was silent for a while until –

"Wait, does that mean you _do_ have a Lamborghini?"

Itachi smirked. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find out soon."

"My, someone is confident, un." Blue eyes narrowed in mocking amusement.

"Just have a good feeling about this," Itachi retorted offhandedly. If nerves were still buzzing around in his stomach, well, he was the only one who knew that, wasn't he?

"A good feeling … Just so you know, I told my friend that I have a date with you tonight, un," Deidara said casually, sweeping some blond strands of hair over his shoulder. "Showed him a picture and your name and address."

"In case he needs to kick my arse if I mistreat you?" Itachi murmured, casting a quick glance at his date. The Omega probably wouldn't believe him if he told him he had nothing to fear. Well, hopefully after tonight the blond would start trusting him at least a little bit.

He was gifted with a razor sharp smile, which showed too much teeth, and viciously glittering, blue eyes. He paused.

"No. Hiding evidence is just that much easier with two, un," Deidara informed him brightly and started humming in tune with the song that was currently airing on the radio; his fingers following the beat on his knee.

The Alpha imagined that a lot of people would be put off at receiving an indirect threat from their date. All it did to Itachi, though, was lit up a fire deep in him and confirm his assumption that Deidara was someone he could not – and should not – let slip through his fingers.

A smirk graced his lips as he waited for another car to pass him so that he could drive onto the parking lot of the restaurant he had selected for tonight.

He knew he had made the right choice to keep pursuing Deidara. There was no way he would let this feisty blond go.

* * *

"I met Naruto-kun two years ago," Deidara told him and took a sip from his white wine. "He was a new member in the dojo I trained at. We got paired up and instantly clicked, un. He's one of the few who appreciates my art." A piece of duck in orange sauce disappeared into his mouth.

"Ever thought of making a living with your art?" Itachi asked interested, taking a bite of his own fettuccine Alfredo dish. While this particular restaurant was not as high end as the ones he usually tended to frequent, the food tasted delicious and he had it on good authority – a particular business partner and friend of his to be exact – that Deidara frequented this place a lot.

He wasn't above using the Omega's favourite things to garner his favour. He had never claimed to play fair after all.

"Thought about it, but the work is too unreliable, un." Deidara shrugged, looking mildly disappointed. "I could have months of no work and that's something I'm not willing to risk. So I combine my editor's work with my art displays, un. Naruto-kun on the other hand could probably live off his work. His paintings are gorgeous, un." Suddenly his eyes gaining a piercing look. "What do you do when you're not at work, un? Aside from stalking Omega."

Ignoring the last remark, Itachi answered calmly, "Visiting traditional Japanese cafés."

The fork speering the golden brown potato wedge halted in its journey to Deidara's mouth as the man gawked at him. "Are you serious, un?" he demanded incredulously.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" the Alpha questioned amused, taking a sip of his own wine.

"But that's just …" Deidara trailed off, waving his hand haphazardly at him. "I mean, looking at you, nobody would guess you like visiting those places, un."

"I've been told that before," the dark haired man murmured with a small smirk. Admittedly, his business man persona did clash with his hobby of visiting those cafes, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Deidara cocked his head, regarding him bemused. "Not what I expected, un," he mused and then grinned. "But I can work with that! Favourite sweet?"

A dark eyebrow rose slightly. "I like dango the most," he admitted.

"Thank god you like sweets," the blond muttered, leaning back into his chair. His sky blue eyes gleamed amused. "Otherwise that would have been a strike against you, un."

"I'm relieved to hear that I passed that particular test then," Itachi smiled and in a daring move, he caressed Deidara's hand lightly, holding his gaze.

To his immense pleasure Deidara's cheeks became dusted with a rose hue and the Omega glanced away, seemingly shy all of a sudden.

Taking pity on the blond – though he couldn't say he minded the shy demeanour; it made something wild in him flare up at the sight of it – he asked, "What about you? Your favourite sweet?"

"You mean there's something you don't know about me yet?" Deidara gasped, but his eyes twinkled, proof that he wasn't too offended.

Itachi rolled his shoulders; a slight hint of embarrassment creeping up. All right, maybe he had gone a tad overboard with his search for information, but he had just wanted to make sure that his courting gifts would be perfect.

The corners of Deidara's mouth curled up in an amused smile and he replied lightly, "Anything with chocolate, though honestly, I'm a fan of sweets in general, un."

That admission instantly made the Alpha wonder whether the other man would taste as sweet as the confection he was fond of and he cleared his throat, searching for another topic to distract himself.

"Favourite drink?"

And so they continued the rest of their dinner; each one taking a turn to ask a question or tell a story if something the other one said sparked a memory. Itachi made Deidara laugh with a story of how he had been locked out outside in nothing more than a pair of boxers when he was fourteen and his brother had dragged him out of his bedroom before he could completely change in order to rescue the "poor kitty" from the rain – only to have Sasuke accidentally lock the door when he went to grab a bowl of milk. In return Deidara told him of the time when he and his friend Naruto had to run from his furious mother when they had accidentally blown away half of the garden shed; a miscalculation on Deidara's part.

As Itachi looked right into bright glittering eyes, he found himself wishing that the evening would never end.

* * *

"Would you take a walk with me?" Itachi inquired after he had paid for their meals. Deidara had protested, stating that he could pay for his own meal, but the Alpha had insisted on paying, that he wanted to and something in his face had convinced the Omega to let the argument go. He still had thrown the older man a pout, though, but all that did was make the urge to kiss him even bigger than before.

Deidara cocked his head; a ghost of a smile dancing around his full lips. "I'd like to." And held out his hand.

Understanding the significance of this gesture, Itachi reached out and entangled their fingers together. Slender fingers twitched against his own before they relaxed and he guided the blond out of the restaurant.

The door swung open, revealing a tall woman with short, blue hair adorned with a light blue flower on the right side. Grey eyes – accentuated by the lavender coloured eyeshadow – widened when they caught sight of Itachi.

"Itachi-kun! I didn't expect to see you here." Konan's eyes slipped towards Deidara and a knowing look appeared on her face. "I see you are on a date. I won't hold you up much longer then." She squeezed his wrist affectionately. "Happy belated birthday, Itachi-kun. My apologies for being so late with it."

"Don't worry about that; Nagato-kun told me why. Tell him I have the documents ready," Itachi informed her.

"He'll be happy to hear that," she smiled and inclined her head. "Enjoy the rest of your date." Her high heels clacked loudly on the tiles as she made her way further into the restaurant.

"Beautiful woman," Deidara commented, turning his head to look at her.

"She's the wife of one of my friends," Itachi told him and held the door open for him.

"Ah. Your birthday, un?"

"Last week, ninth of June. I turned twenty-four," Itachi replied and they passed a family of five making their way across the parking lot.

"Ah." Deidara looked around. "A specific direction in mind, un?"

"You could say that," the Alpha smirked as they left the parking lot and started to walk down the street. "It's a surprise."

"No chance of me finding out what it is before we arrive, un?" Deidara questioned lightly, tilting his head back a bit. His ponytail brushed across his shoulder blades.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Itachi chuckled and tugged the blond closer to him in order to give space to another couple – two Beta – approaching them. If this caused their scents to fully mingle – well, it wasn't like that was really intentional …

Deidara threw him a scrutinizing look, but didn't pull away; not even when the Beta couple passed them completely. Still feeling cautious, Itachi considered that bit a success. If Deidara really wasn't interested in him, he wouldn't keep walking so close, right?

They left the busy high street behind them and turned right, where restaurants and shops were replaced with houses: some small and with four in a row and others bigger with gates and a front yard separating them from the street. Above them the sky was a mixture of purple, orange and red; the colours swirling together as the sun slowly sank down, allowing night to fall. Some white clouds dotted the sky, but overall it promised to be a clear night. That was good, perfect even. It wouldn't do to have his surprise be ruined with bad weather.

A dog lying on the driveway opened one eye when they passed his house, but merely grunted before falling back asleep.

"I have to confess that I really enjoyed myself tonight, un," Deidara broke the amicable silence as they took another turn to the right. This street was rather sparsely populated; only a couple of houses had been built here and most of the ground was taken up by fields and trees. They were getting closer to their destination.

"You didn't think you would then?" Itachi asked, a tad offended.

The other one offered him a small smile and a quick squeeze around his fingers. "I don't exactly have a good history with Alpha, un," the Omega murmured; his eyes gaining a distant sheen. "So yeah, I have to admit that I was a bit – apprehensive about how this evening would go. But you definitely exceeded my expectations."

"Exceeded enough to give me more chances to take you out?" the Alpha asked softly, a bit subdued. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this insecure. Deidara had been quite clear that he had one chance to convince him of his feelings; exceeding his expectations – and had they been low or high given his history with Alpha? – didn't necessarily mean that the blond man would be willing to give him more opportunities to take him out. It didn't mean that the Omega was considering a real relationship with him.

"Maybe," Deidara answered coyly and looked at him through long eyelashes. "That'll depend on how amazing the surprise is." He winked, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

Relaxing slightly, Itachi tugged him off the street onto a dirt path that led up a small hill. At the top one had a good view of fields as far as the eye could see. There were no houses nearby, which made this place perfect to set off some firework.

"Nice view, un," Deidara commented when they reached the top; blue eyes gliding over the horizon and the fields. Darkness was draping over the fields like a blanket and the sky became dotted with twinkling stars. The Omega raised an eyebrow at the sight of a blanket spread out over the grass. "Planning a picnic?" he questioned, a bit dubious.

"Not exactly," the Alpha smirked and sat down on the blanket, patting the space next to him with one hand and sent a text with his other one. "Please have a seat."

Blinking, Deidara sank down next to him, crossing his legs. He turned to look at the dark haired man. "So what kind of sur – "

BOOM!

Itachi had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter when Deidara literally jumped up in fright, his head whipping around frantically in search of the unexpected loud noise.

"Up there," Itachi whispered and pointed at the sky, where red sparks died out and fell down, leaving a smoke trail behind, before the sky lit up with green and golden sparks, creating a large bouquet.

"Holy shit!" Deidara gasped, staring wide-eyed at the spectacle, leaning slightly forwards.

The green and golden bouquet hadn't disappeared completely yet before three consecutive BOOM's were heard and the sky was coloured purple, blue and bright red; the sparks spreading out wide in the air.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you organised a fireworks display, un!" Deidara gushed stunned; the fireworks painting his face into a myriad of gold, green and red. His eyes positively sparkled when they looked at Itachi. "That must have been so expensive! The whole getting the permission thing and hiring people to set them off – you shouldn't have!"

"You're worth it," Itachi said, stating the simple truth.

Setting up the fireworks display was just one of the things he wanted to – and could – do for Deidara. It didn't matter what the blond Omega wanted; the dark haired man would do anything in his power to give the gorgeous man whatever he wished for.

A pretty dark blush formed on Deidara's cheeks and his face softened; his mouth turning into a soft, but happy smile. He turned back to admire the fireworks and Itachi felt slender fingers wrapping around his own.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," he murmured; his smile growing.

Even though the polite suffix was still attached to his name, the Alpha couldn't help but shiver at the way his name rolled over the blond's tongue. He couldn't wait to hear the Omega say his name again.

 _Yes_ , he thought as he gazed at the look of pure wonder plastered on Deidara's face, _I've made the right choice._

* * *

"I really enjoyed my time with you, un," Deidara smiled three hours later.

They were standing in front of the blond's front door; Itachi's car waiting for his return a few feet back. After the fireworks display had ended, they had leisurely made their way back to Itachi's car; a peaceful silence hanging between them.

To be honest Itachi really didn't want the night to end. If he had his way, he would take Deidara back to his place; he definitely didn't want to say goodbye to him now. It wasn't even about sex – while he wouldn't deny that he wanted to sleep with the beautiful man, he just wanted to be with him, talk with him, hear him talk, hear him laugh, touch him …

But he wasn't going to rush or push things. He wanted to take things slow, as slow as Deidara wanted – if the blond was interested in more.

"I did too," he murmured and hesitated, wondering whether it would be too forward of him to kiss the Omega. Did Deidara want him to or …

"I wouldn't mind a second date, un," Deidara grinned; his fingers playing with his keys. "But I'm taking you out for our second date."

"Sounds great," Itachi brought out faintly; astonished at the fact that Deidara was interested in more, that he was willing to go on a second date with him.

 _He hadn't screwed up this evening._ That realisation was the main thought shooting through his head. He hadn't screwed anything up; Deidara was actually interested in _more_.

Maybe he would eventually even be interested in …

There was a soft pressure against his lips and fingers drifted over his cheek before the unexpected, _but not unwanted_ , touch disappeared, leaving him staring stunned at the smiling blond.

"Happy belated birthday, Itachi-san, and good night," Deidara murmured and with one last smile he disappeared into his house.

Slowly Itachi raised his hand and traced his lips with his index finger; Deidara's kiss a burning mark.

His worries seemed so idiotic now; unwillingly a large smile spread on his face and he dropped his hand.

"Good night," he murmured and went back to his car after one more look at the house.

He would be here again soon. That he was sure about now.

* * *

 **AN2: Hopefully this met your expectations :) Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: In celebration of Sasuke's birthday tomorrow, here's the next chapter :)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Pen-Woman; TheBeauty; xxKuroichoxx; Stolyint; Ageha Yume; Boys-Love-Yaoi; Meehalla; solitare1; yukino76; Melyway; Guest; GoldenGoddess12199; Anonymous Syd; sparkling red**

 **Warnings: nothing special; present takes place around a month after Naruto discovers he's pregnant for the first time; flashback takes place when Naruto is 19, Deidara 22 and Itachi 24; some fluff I suppose; author can't come up with decent presents**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Hikory**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

"Is there a reason why you couldn't ask Deidara to join you?" A dark eyebrow rose up as they passed a flower shop located on the ground floor of the mall.

"Because you're his brother," the blond man huffed and threw him an exasperated look. "You know him the best, so you can help me shop for his present." The implicit "Duh" tagged at the end was quite audible in his tone.

"Or you could just ask him what he wants," Itachi suggested, checking a sigh. When Naruto had called him this morning with the message he needed his help, he hadn't expected to be trudging through the mall in search for a birthday present for his younger brother. He had taken the day off for this?

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise." Naruto frowned; his gaze momentarily strayed towards a bookstore squished between a clothing store for pregnant people and an ice cream shop. He shook his head, clearly dismissing the bookstore and gestured the Alpha to follow him to the escalator.

"Do you have something in mind?" Itachi inquired, already resigning himself to hours of shopping.

"No," Naruto pouted and huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been searching for a present for more than a week now, but I haven't had much luck. Which store would you recommend for a gift?"

"Honestly? Sasuke will be happy with whatever you'll end up giving." Itachi shrugged, stepping out of the way of an old lady using a cane. "He's not that picky." _Especially not when the gift will be coming from you_ , he silently added. He doubted that his brother would dislike anything that Naruto would give him. He was so smitten with the young blond that he would probably not even care one wit if the Omega forgot his birthday.

"That's not an answer, Itachi." Naruto scowled at him. "I don't want to just buy _anything_ for him. The gift needs to be perfect!"

Yes, it looked like he would be shopping for the entire day. He barely resisted the urge to cringe; he had never been fond of shopping and it was a stroke of good luck that his mate didn't like excessive shopping either. In fact when Itachi thought he could get away with it, he preferred to buy things online and have them delivered at home. That way he could browse at ease and he didn't have to deal with irritating salespeople pushing him for other sales.

"You could try online shops," he suggested, tugging Naruto closer to him when a teenager ran past them, threatening to bowl him over.

The blond threw him a quick, grateful look as his hand almost absentmindedly swept over his small belly. "Online shops aren't the same," Naruto complained with a slight grimace. "It needs to be the - "

"Perfect gift, right," Itachi finished the sentence and sighed, putting a bit of distance between them. "Can you tell me perhaps why you are so intent on finding the 'perfect' gift? I can assure you that my brother will think any present that you give him is perfect."

Naruto pursed his lips, casting a quick glance at a high tech store on their left. "Because he deserves the perfect gift," he replied and a faint blush dusted his cheekbones. "He's been there for me even when we weren't together yet and I just – I just want to make him happy." His face softened and a soft smile graced his lips; his bright blue eyes glittering when he thought about his mate.

Itachi glanced at him, humming thoughtfully. He supposed that Naruto's search for the perfect gift was better than Sakura's nonchalance had been when it came to gifts. It wasn't like the girl had given Sasuke shitty gifts during the time they had been together, but she certainly hadn't ever thought to ask any of Sasuke's friends or family for advice.

Comparing Naruto to Sakura wasn't fair, though, considering how very different they were. It would be like comparing apples and oranges.

 _A hand covered a tanned one, stilling the fingers which had been fiddling with the napkin and sky blue eyes shot up, looking at him wide-eyed._

 _One corner of his mouth curled up. "Relax," he drawled, leaning back in his chair. "You're acting like I'm meeting your mother all over again."_

 _Deidara scowled at him, huffing as he threw his wrinkled napkin down. "I just want you and him to get along, Itachi. He's my best friend; I really want you to like him. And him to like you, un," he added, throwing a furtive glance at his watch._

" _I'm sure we will get along," the Alpha reassured him, taking a sip of his cold water. "I can't imagine a reason why I wouldn't get along with your best friend."_

 _The blond pouted slightly, looking petulantly. "I hope so, un, because I really don't want to choose between you," he muttered, raking a hand through his ponytail._

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You really think I would make you choose?" he questioned incredulously._

" _You know what I mean, un," the Omega grunted, tapping his fingers on the table. "I don't want to have to break up fights between you two."_

" _Should it happen that we somehow don't see eye to eye, I can still remain civil," Itachi remarked, feeling a tad insulted that his mate thought he couldn't be polite to someone he disliked. It was what he had to do with the majority of the people he worked with after all. He had perfected his mask years ago. "After all, I have never had an argument with Sasuke's girlfriend and she's not exactly at the top of my favourite people list." He sneered lightly._

 _This time Deidara raised an eyebrow, gazing at him speculatively. "About that, is there a specific reason why you - "_

" _I'm sorry I'm late!" a bright voice suddenly interrupted Deidara and the next moment, a blond haired, young man sank down in the chair next to Deidara. He ran a hand through his messy hair and offered them an apologetic grin. "Kiba was being a fucking idiot again. One of these days he's going to get his arse kicked," he said cheerfully._

" _Still the same girl as last time, un?" Deidara hummed, handing over the menu to the man, who Itachi presumed was Uzumaki Naruto. That or Deidara had decided to spring one more friend on Itachi without warning him about it; it wouldn't surprise the dark haired man if the Omega had done that._

" _Yeah, though I predict it won't last too long anymore," the blond commented lightly; his blue eyes perusing the menu thoughtfully. "She's still giving him the cold shoulder and you know how he is."_

 _Deidara rolled his eyes, but didn't remark on it. He did straighten up and smile brightly, gesturing between Itachi and the blond man. "Itachi, this is Naruto-kun, un. Naruto-kun, Itachi, my mate," he introduced them; excitement dancing in his eyes._

" _Nice to meet you," Naruto grinned, lowering the menu. "Deidara-kun has told me a lot about you."_

" _Only good things I hope," Itachi said, faintly amused, and inclined his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."_

" _Well, he certainly can't shut up about you," Naruto said blithely. "Which is a sharp contrast to how he was with his exes, so take that however you will."_

" _Oh, shut up," Deidara groused, elbowing his friend._

 _Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering whether he was being made fun of. The young man – who smelt like an Omega – simply grinned widely and informed the waitress of his order when she stopped by their table._

" _So, Naruto-san," Itachi began and took a bite of his steak. "Deidara tells me that you both paint and teach class. Why painting?"_

 _Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Because I like to create things." He cocked his head and thoughtfully continued, "And I guess I like making people happy with my paintings. I know I succeeded with my work if I see their face light up. It just gives me an outlet, I suppose." He chuckled, sounding a bit embarrassed. Mischievousness suddenly lit up his eyes as he leant forwards. "Now would you perhaps be so kind as to tell me how exactly you met Deidara-kun? He's been strangely mute about it."_

" _It's a stupid story, un," Deidara complained, looking a bit put out._

" _It's not like it makes you look bad," Itachi pointed out calmly and ignoring Deidara's squawk of outrage, he told the younger blond how exactly he had stumbled upon Deidara._

 _From there the conversation kept flowing smoothly as if two out of the three people present hadn't met each other just today. Deidara and Naruto ribbed each other good-naturedly at times and the younger blond even had the balls to taunt Itachi at intervals – not something a lot of people dared to do. Hell, even Sasuke's girlfriend barely could utter a few sentences to him before she clamped up out of sheer nervousness – and she had known him for more than a year already._

 _From Deidara's description of Naruto being incredibly overprotective of him, the Alpha had prepared himself to face distrust or wariness or even blunt rudeness. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle all that. But Naruto was friendly, chattering about anything that came up in his head or responding to any questions that popped up. He didn't appear distrustful of Itachi, didn't seize him up or show any signs that he was evaluating the mate of his best friend. For all intents and purposes, Itachi appeared to have been accepted by Naruto._

 _He didn't know why Deidara had been so worried about this meeting. As far as he was concerned, this whole meeting the best friend thing had gone off without a hitch._

 _Well, that was what he thought – until Deidara left them alone to go to the bathroom._

 _One moment Naruto was snickering about a prank he had pulled on Deidara a couple of months ago and the next moment he was abruptly leaning forwards; the glitter in his eyes disappearing in a flash, making place for ice cold hardness._

" _Just a word of advice: don't fuck with my best friend," Naruto said flatly, baring his teeth slightly. "If you ever hurt him or make him cry in a decidedly unhappy manner,_ I. Will. Fuck. You. Up _. Make no mistake about that."_

" _Do you really think you can threaten me?" Itachi asked softly, his interest piqued despite the situation. It wasn't often that he was threatened, that was for sure._

 _Naruto grinned savagely. "That wasn't a threat – that was a warning," he said darkly. "Deidara-kun told me that you're different from the other people he dated – prove it. He tells me everything, Itachi, so don't think you can get away with hurting him. One wrong word, one wrong move and I'll make you regret the moment you decided to screw with my best friend. Are we clear?"_

 _He wasn't bluffing. Itachi had become somewhat of an expert in finding out whether or not someone was bluffing – at times a necessity for his job – and Naruto was deadly serious. Well, he should have expected this, really. Deidara_ had _warned him that his friend could be quite protective; given Deidara's past with romantic partners, that didn't really come as a surprise._

" _Crystal," he replied and adjusted his initial assessment of the Omega. There were clearly a lot of depths hidden in the cheerful man and Itachi found himself irrationally grateful to the Omega for keeping an eye out on Deidara. "But as you should know, Deidara can take care of himself," he couldn't resist adding._

 _Naruto leant back in his chair; his icy exterior melting away until he was grinning warmly. "Oh, I know. But we both look out for each other, so I really advise you not to fuck this up." His grin gained something fox-like; all mischief and slyness. "Because we both know how to make people regret messing with us." He winked and saluted the older man with his glass of soda._

 _Deidara showed up before Itachi could even think of a retort. He looked at them with a bemused smile as he took his seat again. "What were you two talking about, un?"_

" _Itachi just told me about how nervous he was for your first date," Naruto smirked._

 _Itachi twitched slightly. That white lie was a tad too close to the truth._

 _As Deidara started to tease him for being so nervous, Itachi threw a quick, inconspicuous look at Naruto, who was sitting there with a bright, innocent smile gracing his lips as if he had never threatened his best friend's mate at all._

 _Well, he definitely couldn't say that this meeting had been boring. His lover knew how to pick out interesting people as his friends._

 _Good thing that he hadn't been planning on hurting Deidara at all._

In spite of being threatened during their first meeting – or maybe because of – Itachi had never disliked Naruto. Sure, the younger man could work on his nerves at times, could test his patience – like that time when he had convinced Deidara to set off his newest project _in their garden_ – but he was a good man with his heart in the right place.

He proved that again by wanting to buy the perfect gift for Itachi's brother, despite not being together for long. None of Sasuke's previous partners had ever been this invested, shown their commitment like Naruto now; if Itachi had had doubts before whether Naruto was good enough for his brother, they definitely had melted away now.

None of Sasuke's exes had been willing – or brave enough – to drag Itachi with them on their quest for the perfect birthday gift. That alone spoke volumes.

Family was there to help after all; too bad none of Sasuke's previous partners had really understood that.

"You know," Itachi interrupted Naruto's rant about rich people being difficult to shop for, "I'm certain that as long as the gift comes from your heart, my brother won't care at all what you decide to buy for him."

"There you are again with your vague bullshit," Naruto groaned, running his hands agitatedly through his hair. "Can't you just give me a straight answer …" he trailed off; a contemplative look slipping over his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. He blinked when he was greeted by the Omega's blinding smile.

"Thanks, Itachi!" Naruto chirped, clapping his shoulder, before he turned around, flouncing over towards the escalator. "You just gave me an idea!"

"Glad I could help," Itachi remarked dryly and followed the excited blond towards the escalator.

His head shake was fond; whatever idea Naruto had, the dark haired man was certain that his brother would appreciate it.

As for him – well, he might as well return home and enjoy the rest of his day off with his husband and children. He figured he deserved that after being pulled through the entire mall.

* * *

It was the sensation of feather light touches dancing over the small swell of his belly that woke him up from his deep sleep.

"Hm? What 're you doing?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, blinking sluggishly.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," Sasuke murmured, sounding sheepishly. The touch halted right underneath Naruto's bellybutton. "Just wanted to say good morning to the baby."

A soft smile unfurled on Naruto's face and he turned around to face his mate, shuffling closer to him in the progress. The dark haired man was way too adorable at times.

"Good morning," Naruto hummed and their mouths met in a sweet kiss, morning breath be damned.

Some of the early sunlight was sneaking its way through the small gap in the curtains, illuminating the dimly lit room.

Soft lips shifted from his mouth over his chin to his neck and Naruto bared his neck, turning his head slightly, to give the Alpha more room as a hum of pleasure escaped him. Teeth slid teasingly over a tendon in his neck and he curled his own hand around Sasuke's neck, pressing him closer.

"Any plans for - " he cut himself off abruptly as realisation sank in what kind of day it was today. His eyes widened and he pulled back, ignoring Sasuke's noise of protest when he was wrenched away from Naruto's neck. "Holy shit! I can't believe I didn't immediately realise this! Happy birthday, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, accepting Naruto's enthusiastic kiss. "Thanks," he said, a bit delighted as if he hadn't expected the blond to remember his birthday.

"I've got a present for you." Naruto scrambled out of the bed, ignoring Sasuke's grabby hands.

"You didn't have to," Sasuke protested, sitting up. His eyes, though, lightened up when Naruto plucked the package out of the closet, being careful not to bash the edges against the closet door.

Carefully the Omega placed the flat, square package – which wasn't too small, a 24 by 30 centimetres – on Sasuke's lap before he crawled back into the bed, folding his legs under him. With a nervous smile, he gestured at the gift. "Go on, open it. I hope you'll like it."

Obviously bemused at the odd shape of the present the dark haired man carefully peeled the paper off of it; his dark eyes widening when his gaze fell upon the content.

It was a painting that Naruto had made a week ago. He wasn't a stranger to gifting his paintings to friends, but for this one he had worked extra hard, just to make sure that it was perfect. He really had Itachi to thank for giving him this idea; without the man's cryptic comments, he would never have thought of painting what was _in_ his heart.

The painting was divided into three panels. The first panel showed a bleak man, completely dressed in grey and black being surrounded by nothing but pale colours as he walked on a long, winding path; while his features weren't defined, they showed enough to make it clear that the man was just ambling, uninterested in his surroundings. Not sad, but not really happy either. He was just there. Living his life.

The second panel had the man standing in front of a mirror. In the mirror there was the vague outline of another person holding out his hand; gold and silver pouring out of the mirror, forming a puddle around the first man.

Finally, in the third and last panel, the first man was standing next to the second one, their hands still locked together. Gone were the grey and black clothes; gone were the bleak surroundings and pale colours. Instead the first man was wearing white and blue; his hair painted the brightest blond that paint could form. The other man was dark haired, but was dressed in white and black and while these colours were simple, they managed to make him look refined and yet not stiff at the same time. Their faces weren't completely defined, but their profiles showed them smiling at each other; happiness radiating from them. This panel was bursting with bright colours: red, green, yellow, blue, purple, orange … All those colours shouldn't be able to fit together into one frame, not without making it too bright, too messy, but somehow, the colours blended in well in this panel, surrounding the two men.

When Sasuke kept staring at it in shock, not saying anything, Naruto broke the silence on his own. Fiddling with his fingers, he stared down at his knees as he cleared his throat and spoke, "It's – your brother gave me the idea when I asked him for help with finding you a birthday present. He said that as long as it came from my heart, you'd be happy." A helpless chuckle escaped him and he waved his hand at the painting, ignoring how his hand trembled slightly. "I – I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. In case that wasn't really clear yet. I didn't realise how routine – I suppose that's the best word to describe it – my life had become until I met you. It's like – when I'm with you, life seems so much fuller, so much brighter, more colourful. It's like I wasn't really living until I fell in love with you. You've brought the real colours into my life – I only saw imitations of it before."

Astonished, dark eyes – with a hint of red at the edge – gazed at him as pale, slender fingers traced the blond man's outline in the third panel.

Naruto flushed and looked away; embarrassment burning inside of him. "I'm sorry; I know it's stupid. I don't even know what it was thinking. I should have bought something, I know, but - "

He was cut off by a mouth pressing against his own, initiating a fierce kiss. Before he could reciprocate, Sasuke pulled back abruptly, leaving him panting. A thumb caressed his cheek and blue eyes opened – when had they fallen shut? – looking at the Alpha in surprise.

"Wha-what was that for?" the blond asked breathlessly.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, kissing him softly this time. "I really love the gift."

"You're not only saying that because I made it, right?" Naruto asked; a hint of insecurity tainting his voice. "I can deal with the truth, I promise. If you don't like it, I can find you another present."

"Naruto, trust me. I wouldn't say it just to spare your feelings. I really love the painting; nobody has ever given me something as amazing as this. Thank you," Sasuke said; his eyes softening.

Naruto smiled pleased, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

It seemed like asking Itachi for help had been the right call after all.

* * *

 **AN2: I hope you liked it :) Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys; I had a lot of trouble with finishing a few other stories and time went by faster than I expected. Next week my exams start, but I'm hoping to have the next one out soon *crosses fingers* I'll do my best to keep the delays to a minimum.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Stolyint; whovian212; Boys-Love-Yaoi; Melyway; Narulover247; Meehalla; Kitsune Knight of Darkness; TigrezzTail; yukino76; xxKuroichoxx; Wolfy04; Ageha Yume; cake0108; Anonymous Syd**

 **Warnings: set a bit after the discovery that Naruto is pregnant for the first time; some fluff; Naruto's pov; meeting the new doctor**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Narutolover247**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

"You okay?"

A glass with cool water appeared in his vision and he accepted it gratefully, taking careful sips as he leant against the wall. The cool water slid down his throat, soothing the sore tissue and he rubbed his forehead, grimacing at the sweat caked on his skin.

"Define 'okay'," he rasped and slowly sat up, pausing when his vision wavered dangerously for a few seconds. As soon as he was certain that he wouldn't topple over, he straightened up, placing the nearly empty glass on the sink.

Dark eyes studied him with concern lurking in their depths. "I suppose that was a stupid question," the Alpha concurred wryly and offered the blond a damp washcloth.

Naruto grunted, wiping the sweat off his face with the cloth. "I guess I should be happy I don't have to deal with this every day," he muttered, a bit sourly, and threw the washcloth in the basket.

"I have it on good authority that Deidara is rather jealous that you don't experience morning sickness that much," Sasuke said dryly.

Blue eyes rolled and Naruto grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, eager to get the lingering vile taste of bile out of his mouth. He might not have to deal with the nausea every day, but that didn't make the moments he did experience it any better.

As soon as he was done rinsing his mouth, Sasuke turned him around and tugged him closer, dipping his head down to kiss him on his lips.

Naruto hummed, returning the kiss for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulled back as his stomach made it quite clear that it was demanding food right now.

Sasuke chuckled, loosening his grip. "Let's go downstairs. I'm pretty sure your cats are this close to scratching the furniture if they don't get their food soon."

"They'll behave," Naruto promised, but followed his mate out of the bathroom, silently hoping that Shukaku or Kurama wasn't currently climbing onto the counters in search of their food.

"There's something we need to discuss," Sasuke started as Naruto rooted around in the fridge in search for eggs and butter.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly, carrying his small loot to the counter where he retrieved a pan.

"We need to find a doctor to perform your check-ups," Sasuke explained, turning on the coffee machine. "You're due for your first check-up soon."

Naruto frowned and looked up from the eggs he was whisking in the pan. "What? Why? You're a doctor; why don't you perform the check-ups?" he questioned bewildered.

A sigh left the older man and he stepped behind Naruto, slipping his arms around his waist, ignoring Shukaku's reproachful mewl at still not having received his food. "Rules state that I can't perform check-ups on my own mate," he murmured, mouthing at the sliver of skin that was exposed by Naruto's shirt having slipped down. "Stupid rule, I know, but it is what it is. So we're going to have to find someone else."

The blond frowned, staring down at the pan where the eggs were turning into an omelette. He didn't like the idea of someone else examining him; just imagining the touch of someone else on his skin in that manner made his skin crawl and he barely repressed the urge to shiver. He wanted Sasuke to perform the examinations; it was their baby, why wasn't he allowed to do it? It would make things so much easier.

"Hey," the Alpha broke through his thoughts softly and hands caressed up and down over Naruto's sides underneath his shirt. "I know you don't like it; I don't like it either. But we don't have any choice."

"I know that," Naruto muttered, turning down the fire underneath the pan with a sigh; disappointment filling him. "I just wanted you to do the examinations."

"Me too," Sasuke murmured and his fingers momentarily tightened around Naruto's hips before they relaxed again. "We'll look for one after breakfast, okay?"

Naruto nodded, slightly grimacing. He was not looking forward to seeking another doctor.

Stupid damn rules.

* * *

Naruto still wasn't entirely sure whether this was a good idea. A wave of apprehension attacked him as he studied the building on his right while Sasuke manoeuvred the car into the narrow parking space. Two weeks after they had decided to seek out a new doctor, they had found one after a lot of discussion.

They had decided to ask Sasuke's previous mentor Hatake Kakashi whether he wanted to accept Naruto as his patient. The older man had his practice in the middle of the city and the traffic had been horrendous. Sasuke hadn't told him much about Kakashi; only that he had been some sort of mentor to the dark haired man, that his record of being on time was shit and that he had a penchant for porn novels.

Naruto was already ill at ease at the thought that someone else but his mate would be examining him and hearing those little titbits about the other doctor didn't exactly endear him to the Omega.

 _But_ , he reassured himself as he removed his belt and stepped out of the car, grimacing as the burning sun hit his skin relentlessly, _as long as Kakashi is professional, it'll be fine._

After all, the man couldn't be that bad; Sasuke wouldn't have considered him as some sort of mentor otherwise.

The receptionist – a curly dark haired Beta who smiled at them friendly when they arrived at her desk – waved them through, assuring them that Kakashi-sensei would come get them soon.

Nobody else was present in the waiting room; two rows of seven chairs were placed against pale blue walls and in the middle there was a wooden table with tattered magazines piled on top of it. Some magazines had been discarded on a chair and the cold air from the air-conditioning made the pages flutter.

Feeling inexplicably jittery, Naruto sat down on a chair and started to browse through one of the old magazines; his foot moving up and down quickly as he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Sasuke sat down next to him and a hand came to rest in his neck, squeezing him gently. "You okay?" the Alpha murmured; his thumb caressing the blond's pulse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto sighed, forcing himself to still his foot. "Just a bit … I don't know."

"It'll be fine," Sasuke reassured him, leaning back into the chair. "If you don't like him, we'll just search another doctor, no big deal. It's not like he's our last choice. I know a couple of others who can accept you as their patient."

The Omega nodded, but couldn't help but fidget slightly as they waited for the door of Kakashi's office to open.

Twenty minutes after their appointment was supposed to start – time which Naruto had spent chattering about Jiraiya's newest attempt to woo a blonde doctor and subsequently landing himself in the hospital with a concussion – the door suddenly creaked open and a man with shockingly white silver hair and – oddly – a black mask covering the lower half of his face leant through the gap and blinked when he caught sight of the couple.

Recognition lit up in his dark eyes and he scratched his head. "Sasuke-kun, you're early," the man greeted and the corners of his eyes crinkled, indicating he was smiling.

"You're late as usual," Sasuke said sharply and rose up, Naruto hastily standing up as well. "Would it fucking kill you to be on time for _once_?"

"Maah, Sasuke-kun, that's no way to talk to your previous mentor, you know," the older Alpha admonished him, waving his finger chidingly. "That's my thanks for helping you out when you called me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyance practically radiating from him. "Let's just start, all right? We have better things to do than standing around here."

Dark eyes shifted to Naruto and the blond stiffened underneath the appraising gaze. "Yeah, I can imagine what," the man, Kakashi, replied amused and raised his hands when a threatening growl escaped Sasuke's throat. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. Can't I have some harmless fun?"

"Kakashi," Sasuke warned tersely and the other man rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, come on in, damn spoilsport," Kakashi complained and waved them inside, disappearing into the room.

Kakashi's practice didn't differ that much from Sasuke's, Naruto noted when he warily stepped inside. It seemed a bit bigger and behind the desk there was a bookcase filled with what appeared to be novels and a couple of thick medicine books.

"Not that there's still any question about it, but I'm Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said and shook the offered hand. He raised an eyebrow when the Alpha studied him with something akin to bafflement and amusement in his eyes. "What?" he questioned defensively.

"Nothing. I'm just a tad surprised to meet you – seeing as Sasuke hasn't had a partner in so long," Kakashi hummed and sat down behind his desk, gesturing they should take the seats in front of it. "I was already starting to wonder whether he was planning on marrying his work."

"Shut up, I'm not that bad," Sasuke grumbled, scowling.

Naruto hid a smile, recalling how Deidara had complained about Sasuke working too many hours various times. When the blond had pointed out that Sasuke had come home on reasonable hours since he had started to live with him, Deidara had looked at him baffled, clearly not believing him until he had been there to see it with his own eyes a few weeks ago. Deidara had made it a point to profusely thank Naruto for getting through Sasuke's thick skull – not that Naruto actually had done something, because he had never made a remark about Sasuke's hours.

Kakashi threw the dark haired man an unimpressed look. "Uhuh. Well, either way, you're here because Naruto-san is pregnant, right?" He shuffled through some papers, which Naruto thought belonged to his file, humming to himself. "I take it you want to find out how far along he is?"

"Yes, we know I'm further than two months along, but we don't know the exact amount of weeks," Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach when he thought about the small being growing inside of him; just a bit longer and they would find out just how far along he was.

"Okay, and you're all right with me doing the check-up?" Kakashi looked at him expectantly.

Naruto shrugged, smiling wryly. "No offense, Kakashi-sensei, but it's not like I have much choice, right?"

The man clucked his tongue. "I wouldn't say that; I'm not the only doctor who can perform check-ups and if you don't feel comfortable with me, I wouldn't hold it against you if you decided to pick another doctor."

Oddly that was what made Naruto relax; he hadn't known what to think about Kakashi, but the fact that he was so flippant about Naruto possibly not feeling comfortable with him set him a bit more at ease. He hadn't wanted to offend the older man, but he also hadn't wanted to be uncomfortable during all the check-ups. He already was somewhat troubled by the fact that Sasuke wasn't allowed to do the check-ups; he didn't think he could handle being uncomfortable around a new doctor for his entire pregnancy.

"Well then, if you're ready, you can lie down on the table and I'll gather the equipment," Kakashi said brightly, snapping on some plastic gloves. He glanced at Sasuke. "I'm assuming that you're taking care of everything else like the more physical examinations such as his weight and blood pressure?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Yes, I'm taking care of that. It's only the ultrasounds and such that I'm not allowed to do."

Privately Naruto thought that Sasuke wasn't even allowed to do the regular examinations like checking his blood pressure now that they were in a relationship, but he wasn't about to protest.

"Good thing you have your mentor to help you out," Kakashi stated cheerfully, walking to the other side of the room to drag the monitor to the table. "Although I wouldn't mind taking over the complete check-up, considering that's also in my job description. Don't want people to think I'm getting lazy, you know."

Sasuke looked ready to throw something at the older Alpha, but followed Naruto to the table; only throwing a glower in Kakashi's direction and muttering something darkly underneath his breath.

 _This is going to be fun_ , Naruto thought, wary amusement filling him.

"Naruto-san, please bare your stomach," Kakashi instructed and as soon as Naruto had done that, he applied cold gel to his stomach, causing goose bumps to rise all over Naruto's arms and back. Kakashi must have caught the tiny shiver running through Naruto, because he said apologetically, "Sorry, the gel is always this cold."

"It's fine," Naruto muttered; the cold, sticky liquid slowly warming up on his stomach.

Kakashi flicked on the monitor and placed the transducer on Naruto's belly. "Okay, let's start," he murmured and slowly moved the transducer over the Omega's belly, pausing at random intervals as he studied the screen.

Naruto turned his head to look at the screen as well, but he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to look at; it all just looked like a moving mass of black and grey. Sasuke – having the advantage of actually knowing how the thing worked – uttered a small sound and when Naruto looked at him, something in him warmed at the sight of the softened look on Sasuke's face.

"Guess you can already see it, Sasuke-kun; Naruto-san, you're currently eleven weeks pregnant," Kakashi announced and pointed at a tiny, light grey blob near the middle of the screen. "See that here? That's your baby."

"It's so tiny," Naruto murmured awed; his eyes transfixed at the grey spot. That was his baby? That tiny spot?

"For the moment, yes. Wait until the baby gets big enough to kick," Kakashi chuckled. "If you want, I can print some copies for you."

"Yes, please," Sasuke replied and his hand enveloped Naruto's; their fingers tangled together.

Naruto wanted to answer, but there was suddenly a lump in his throat as he continued to gaze at the screen and his sight became a bit fuzzy. That was really his baby there, growing inside of him. This was actually _happening_. No more just dreaming about it; it was actually _real_ now.

It took an embarrassingly long time before he could rip his gaze away and accept the towel to clean his stomach with, but neither Alpha said anything to rush him. Discreetly he wiped away the few tears that had escaped and took a shuddering breath, glancing up at Sasuke as he pulled his shirt back down.

Judging by the slightly dazed look on Sasuke's face, he had been in the same frame of mind as Naruto and he squeezed the Alpha's hand; smiling when he received a soft squeeze back.

Their hands were still tangled together when they accepted the copies from a smiling Kakashi.

* * *

"So, do you want Kakashi to be your doctor?" Sasuke asked when they got into the car ten minutes later.

Blue eyes gazed down at the envelope with copies of the ultrasound – one of the most precious things he had ever held in his hands. "Yeah," Naruto smiled softly, placing a hand on his stomach. "I'm okay with having him as my doctor."

Not even the last remaining hint of discomfort at having somebody else but his mate performing his check-ups could diminish the immense joy and love that rushed through him as he looked at the ultrasound.

Blue met black and they shared a sweet kiss before they drove away.

Back to their home.

* * *

 **AN2: The real teasing of Kakashi started afterwards LOL**

 **Please let me know what you thought about it; if you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I apologise for taking so long with this chapter. I know I said it would only take me two weeks, but clearly I overestimated myself *winces* I was completely drained from exams these past few weeks and I didn't want to let that affect the chapter (I hope it didn't now, considering I still had to finish it this week *grimaces*)**

 **Either way I apologise for taking so long!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Narulover247; Ageha Yume; yukino76; Pen-Woman; Meehalla; Melyway; Stolyint; Guest; TigrezzTail; Anonymous Syd; TheBeauty**

 **Warnings: Itachi's pov; set during chapter 5 of OIABM and chapter 4 of TGIGOTOS: the kissing scene**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: skyglazingMaro**

 **I hope you'll like it and that I didn't screw up too much!**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

Exactly two minutes after he had hung up on his brother, his phone vibrated with a new incoming call and he raised an eyebrow, amused when he saw the name flashing across the screen.

"And?" Deidara demanded the instant Itachi had accepted the call.

Leaning back into his leather chair, the Alpha tapped his pen against the document he had been looking over before he made the call to Sasuke. "I just got off the phone with him."

"And?" Deidara repeated impatiently. "What did he say, un?"

"He agreed to go," Itachi replied, glancing at the last paragraph of the document one more time before putting his signature underneath it.

"Is it that difficult for him to say yes once in a – wait, what?" Deidara asked perplexed, cutting off his rant.

The dark haired man smirked. "He agreed to visit the new art exhibition with us."

Stunned silence reigned for a short moment.

"What did you do to make him agree? Did you blackmail him?" Deidara inquired suspiciously and in the background there was the faint murmur of Shion babbling something incomprehensibly. "Did you threaten him or something, un?"

Itachi huffed and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I did not threaten nor blackmail Sasuke," he retorted, a bit sharply. "I'm perfectly capable of inviting someone without resorting to blackmail."

Deidara remained unruffled and unapologetic. "Can't blame me for thinking that, Itachi, un," he said with a light scoff. "It's not like Sasuke-kun agrees to outings so easily."

"As soon as I reassured him that Shion and Akihito would be with their grandparents, he agreed to come with us."

"There is absolutely no way he agreed to go that quickly, but as the opposite means he won't be joining us, I'll just accept your explanation, un," the Omega replied highly amused. "Did you tell him when to meet us?"

"I informed him we'll be picking him up at his place at five," Itachi answered, plucking the next file of the small pile next to his elbow. "Why waste gas when he can ride with us?"

"Uhuh," Deidara said, sounding a bit sceptical. "And he agreed to that?"

A wolfish grin graced the Alpha's lips. "I didn't exactly give him much time to protest."

"Of course you didn't, un," the blond sighed, but then audibly brightened up; excitement ringing through his voice as he stated, "Well then, I'll get our sons ready and I'll bring them to their grandparents. See you in two hours."

The call had already ended before the dark haired man could say something. Amused he shook his head and placed the phone back on the desk. It had been a while since he had last heard his mate being this excited. It wasn't exactly a mystery as to why the blond had been tired lately; the last few months of the pregnancy had been a bit difficult for him and taking care of two children wasn't an easy feat. It would be good for all of them to get out for a while tonight, he decided, focusing his attention on the new document.

Some family bonding had never hurt them.

A knock on his door made him look up and he quirked an eyebrow when Rin popped her head inside, looking at him with a slight grimace and an apologetic look in her kind eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked; his pen hovering over the document.

"Danzo-san requests a meeting with you now, sir," she answered blankly; the corners of her mouth twitching faintly with irritation. "He insists he has to speak to you now."

Of course this day couldn't go completely smoothly.

With a sigh, he inclined his head. "Send him in."

Better to agree to a meeting now than have the obnoxious old man badgering him for days on end.

* * *

Dark eyes blinked bemused when they took in the vision of Deidara completely wrapped up in his jacket and scarf, impatiently waiting outside.

"Am I correct in guessing that you want to leave immediately?" Itachi inquired dryly; his hand resting on the car door. He blinked when a few raindrops hit his cheeks.

Over the course of the day the sky had darkened and fat raindrops clattered down, dampening the ground and filling the air with the fresh scent of rain. The clouds didn't look ready to leave yet and Itachi resigned himself to an entire evening of rain. It was a good thing he kept a spare umbrella in his car, because the walk from the parking to the building where they were holding the art exhibition wouldn't be pretty without some cover against the cold raindrops.

Deidara bounded over to him, leaning over the door to give the Alpha a warm welcoming kiss before he darted around the car and slipped inside it; the door slamming shut.

Smirking, Itachi shook his head and slid behind the steering wheel again.

"Like hell am I going to give Sasuke-kun a chance to skip this outing, un," Deidara huffed, removing his scarf and folding it up before placing it on his lap. "If we don't get there on time, he's likely to disappear."

"He's become better at keeping in touch, no?" Itachi pointed out and rounded the corner. "I don't think we could have convinced him to join us to an exhibition a few months ago."

The blond hummed thoughtfully, cranking up the heating. "That's true, un," he mused, looking absentmindedly at the houses they passed by. "I guess Naruto-kun has a good influence on him."

The strange lilt in the Omega's voice caused Itachi to throw him a sharp look. "Are you implying something?" he asked suspiciously, cursing softly when the dark green Toyota in front of him didn't drive through the green light immediately.

"I'm not implying anything, Itachi," Deidara retorted calmly, but a trace of weary amusement laced his voice.

"What do you mean with that remark then?" Itachi demanded. The rain transitioned from a gentle clatter to a harsh pouring down; the drops splattered apart against the hood of the car.

"Nothing," Deidara reassured him, squeezing his knee quickly. "It's just that Sasuke-kun has changed a bit since he met Naruto-kun, don't you think, un? At the very least he's less prone to invent some excuse to avoid meeting with us."

"I suppose," Itachi agreed reluctantly and frowned. His little brother had indeed mellowed out significantly ever since that faithful Christmas party, but the older Alpha wasn't certain how he felt about that. On the one hand, he was relieved to see his brother returning bit by bit to the person he had been before Sakura had torn through him, but on the other hand he couldn't really agree with the person who was causing that subtle change in the younger Alpha. Itachi liked Naruto, he really did, and if the blond man had been single, Itachi might have given in to the urge to scheme and set up his brother with the Omega as it was more than clear to the dark haired man that Sasuke had developed quite the soft spot for the loud mouthed blond.

Naruto wasn't single, however; worse, he was actively trying to get pregnant with Gaara's child. He might already be carrying a child at this moment. He wasn't a good match for Sasuke in this state and Itachi feared that his brother would become too attached to the blond. For all that Sasuke acted coldly and aloof to other people, once he fell for someone, he fell _hard_ and Itachi didn't want to see his little brother heartbroken again.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, though. Sasuke mellowing out didn't necessarily have to mean that he was developing real romantic feelings for the Omega. He might have just decided to stop being a hermit and actually socialise; Naruto was a rather easy going guy, so it was no wonder that Sasuke had got sucked out of his shell by the younger man.

Besides, Itachi mused as he took a left turn, Sasuke knew better than to start something with one of his patients.

* * *

"He is home, right, un?" Deidara frowned, casting a dubious look at the car parked in front of the house.

"As if he would agree to letting one of his friends drive him," Itachi murmured distractedly, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared bemused at the still closed front door. He had rung the bell twice already, but the door was still shut and he couldn't pick up any sounds of footsteps nearing. What was Sasuke doing that he couldn't hear the doorbell ringing? If they didn't leave on time, it would be a hell to find a decent parking spot.

"Don't tell me he took work with him home," Itachi sighed and next to him Deidara snorted amused. Clucking his tongue, Itachi snatched his keys out of his pocket and selected the one belonging to Sasuke's house. The younger man would probably be pissed if Itachi used the key to enter the house, but it wasn't as if he hadn't been warned of his arrival.

"Does Sasuke-kun even know that you have a key?" Deidara asked amused, cocking his head to the right.

Itachi paused; the key resting against the keyhole before it slipped inside the lock. "He would be foolish if he didn't know about it," he answered dryly and turned the key into the lock. The door opened with a soft 'click'. "It's not like I've never used it before."

Sky blue eyes rolled, but the blond didn't say anything as he followed the Alpha into the house. He caught the sound of the washing machine – or was that the dryer? - rumbling somewhere upstairs, but discarded that noise when his eyes were pulled towards the faint beam of light pooling out of the living room. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go through every room just to figure out where his little brother was hiding. But was it really that difficult to be ready on time?

Marching his way over to the room, he started his reprimand, "Tardiness is not becoming of an Uchiha, Otouto. Do I still need to remind you that …"

He halted abruptly when his brain registered what exactly he had walked into. Instead of seeing Sasuke bent over some papers, possibly with an annoyed look on his face, he was wrapped around Naruto, who wore clothes that were clearly more leaning towards Sasuke's size than his own. Sasuke's hand was clearly groping Naruto's arse – and wasn't that something Itachi wished he could erase from his mind, fuck – and they looked one second away from claiming each other right on the couch as they practically devoured each other with their mouths.

Aghast, Itachi watched how black eyes shot open at the sound of his voice as Naruto ripped himself out of Sasuke's arms, as if by doing that they could pretend the older Alpha hadn't just walked in on them kissing each other like their life depended on it. Not a chance in hell.

This was _not_ what he had expected to see when he walked into the room. What the hell was Naruto even doing here? He didn't even live anywhere near Sasuke, so how the hell had he managed to end up in this house?

Sasuke turned around to face them with extreme reluctance, but unlike Naruto – whose face was flushed with something Itachi didn't even want to think about, but who was also glancing away with shame – his younger brother didn't look embarrassed at all at having been caught kissing one of his patients.

A patient who he knew was trying to conceive and who clearly was already in a relationship.

 _God damn it, Sasuke._

Sasuke visibly swallowed. "Itachi," he greeted, voice breathless, as he attempted to straighten out his shirt. He wasn't doing a very good job with it.

"I – I can explain," Naruto muttered weakly, fingers fidgeting, but it was clear to everyone in the room that he had no clue how he could explain this without making it into a bigger mess.

Itachi could barely hold back a scoff of derisiveness. "I'm sure you can," he retorted sardonically and ignored how Sasuke bristled at his remark. His little brother had no idea just how immensely he had fucked up just now – how immensely both had fucked up. Itachi didn't care that much about Gaara – he and the red haired Alpha had never got along quite well – but the man didn't deserve his mate cheating on him with his own bloody doctor. Raising an eyebrow, he told his own mate, "Deidara, take Naruto-kun home. My brother and I need to talk."

He needed to talk some sense in his brother and hopefully do some damage control. But judging by the thunderous frown on Sasuke's face and the way his hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out to the blond, Itachi feared that any conversation that would take place now was already far too late.

 _God, Otouto, what the hell were you thinking?_

Out of every person he could have fallen for – why did it have to be one of his patients?

Deidara grimaced, but didn't protest and approached the younger blond, taking him by his hand. "Come on, Naruto-kun. I'll take you back home," he said softly, audibly troubled by what he had just witnessed.

Despite the giant hole he had dug himself into by getting caught in a compromising situation, Naruto seemed quite hesitant to leave. Blue eyes flitted towards Sasuke and the Omega argued feebly, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "Wait, my clothes, they are still in the dryer …"

His discomfort made Sasuke tense up and the glare he threw his older brother grew in intensity, but the older Alpha couldn't give a shit about that.

"I'll take them with me once they are done," Itachi replied coolly, returning his brother's glare. His brother might be twenty-six years old now, but that didn't take away the fact that he could be an idiot – like now. He thought he had made it clear to Sasuke that he had to keep his distance from the Omega, especially after the time he had provoked Gaara, but obviously he had given up too soon. He had written off Sasuke's interest in the blond as a passing fling, a fascination at encountering someone who wasn't instantly in awe of him thanks to his looks or his family name. What he had just witnessed now was not a passing fling, though, and he cursed himself for not taking Sasuke's interest in Naruto more seriously. If he had, maybe he could have prevented this mess.

Then again, his brother had always been too stubborn for his own good.

Deidara tugged gently at Naruto's hand and the younger blond followed him subdued; his face burning with shame. He flinched when he passed by Itachi, but the Alpha for once didn't care to reign in his anger. Everything was a mess now and he hoped he could fix it before it grew too out of control.

The sound of the front door closing seemed to echo through the entire house and Itachi took a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation that would follow.

Judging by the mulish and fierce look on Sasuke's face, the man wasn't planning on making it easy for his older brother, the dark haired man realised wearily.

Like hell was he going to watch how his brother walked straight into another heartbreak, though. If that meant pissing off his brother … Well, so be it.

Nobody ever said being a big brother was easy after all.

* * *

 **AN2: I hope this wasn't as bad as I fear it is *winces* Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and finished stories, please visit my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18: Part 1

**Author's note: Here I am again with the next chapter! It turned out to be a bit longer than I expected LOL Also as you can see, this is part 1. Part 2 will be posted next time :)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: TheBeauty; xxKuroichoxx; yukino76; Meehalla; Melyway; Stolyint; Ageha Yume; TigrezzTail; Anonymous Syd; cake0108; Guest (not exactly chapter 1, but it does have the same theme. If you still want Naruto's pov of chapter 1, let me know!)**

 **Warnings: Naruto's pov; birth, though not very explicit; angst; also I still don't know much about medical procedures, so forgive any mistakes; set in the future**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Part 1_

A foot pressed harshly against his kidney and Naruto grunted, rubbing soothingly over his belly.

"You okay?" Dark eyes regarded him sharply and a pale hand hovered above his stomach.

The Omega offered him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine. The baby just kicked me a bit harder than I expected," he murmured and dropped his hand with a sigh, shifting around on the couch until he found a more comfortable position.

In just a few weeks he would be giving birth to their second son and he yearned for that day to arrive soon. He loved being pregnant, feeling their baby tumble and fuss around in him, but the extra weight was taxing on his back and the hot June weather didn't help matters. At this point he was practically fed up with the extra weight he was carrying and he just wanted to hold his baby son in his arms.

"Maybe I should stay here," Sasuke said; a frown creasing his forehead as he hovered near his mate.

Cerulean blue eyes rolled and Naruto gave him a soft push against his shoulder. "Go," he stressed, waving him off. "I'll be fine. It's not like you're going to be gone for the entire day."

"But what if you go into labour?" the Alpha fussed, stubbornly refusing to move.

"I still have three weeks to go," Naruto retorted, absentmindedly patting the top of his belly. "It's not like Kei was born early."

The three year old in question looked up from his jigsaw puzzle briefly and grinned at Naruto before he became distracted again by the various pieces laying in front of him.

"You know that not every baby is the same," Sasuke snipped, narrowing his eyes. "It's not because you were past your due date with Kei that it's going to be same now."

"Sasuke, seriously, I'll be fine." Naruto scowled, accepting the glass with cold lemonade from Mikoto with a distracted smile. "Why are you being so difficult now?"

"I'm difficult?" the dark haired man repeated incredulously. "Who is the difficult - "

"Sasuke, dear, arguing isn't good for Naruto-kun," Mikoto reprimanded her son; her hands on her hips. "If Naruto-kun says he'll be fine, he'll be fine. Stop worrying. We'll be back soon anyway."

"I still don't understand why I have to come with you," Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She huffed. "Because I'm not in the mood to keep arguing with that pharmacist and he'll shut up and give me my medicine if you're with me. It's not like he can possibly argue with a doctor after all," she scoffed, clearly put out at the behaviour of her pharmacist. She released a sigh, snatching her purse from the table. "Sometimes it's really a curse looking so young. They never believe me when I say I'm past forty already."

Naruto hid a grin behind his glass. Mikoto had complained to him a few times before that her pharmacist acted quite difficult about her suppressions. The pills had to be adjusted once a person had passed forty years old – something to do with the way the body reacted to the chemicals, though Naruto had never really understood that part – but as Mikoto still had a youthful face – easily passing for someone in her early thirties – a lot of people didn't believe her when she told them her real age. Including her pharmacist apparently.

Sasuke pursed his lips together, but gave in with a put out sigh. He bent down and pressed a kiss against Naruto's lips. "I'll be back soon," he promised; his gaze softening as he caressed the blond's bulging tummy.

"I know," Naruto murmured, giving the pale hand a quick squeeze. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sasuke smiled and then addressed Kei, tousling his unruly hair. "Be a good boy for daddy and grandfather, okay?"

"I pwomise, papa," Kei muttered, stumbling as always over the 'r' sound.

"Still haven't left?" Fugaku entered the living room, raising an eyebrow.

"We're leaving now, dear," Mikoto smiled, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Sasuke shared a cool nod with his father and Naruto checked a sigh, placing his glass on the coffee table. Even after all those years there wasn't much improvement in the bond between Sasuke and Fugaku. They had started talking more – partly thanks to Naruto who dragged Sasuke with him to most of the family functions – but Sasuke's occupation still formed a wall between the two men. Silently the Omega wondered whether there would ever come a day when Fugaku would completely accept his youngest son. How long could one resent his son for not following in his footsteps? Looking at Fugaku, apparently quite long.

The closing of the front door jarred Naruto out of his thoughts and he blinked, looking up surprised when he felt the couch dipping slightly.

"Fugaku-san," he murmured, his hand still on his stomach. He hadn't expected the older man to remain in the room. He knew that Fugaku often worked from home – he had his own office in the large house – and had assumed that the Alpha would hole himself up there while he remained downstairs with Kei.

If it had been Naruto's call, he wouldn't even be here now; it had been Sasuke who decided that he felt more comfortable if Naruto stayed with someone while he accompanied his mother to the pharmacy. Itachi and Deidara were on a family trip with their sons this weekend, so he couldn't stay with them and Sasuke had been adamant that he stayed at his parents' home. Why Naruto simply couldn't stay with one of his friends was a mystery, but the blond suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Sasuke felt more at ease if his mate was surrounded by family – even if that meant Fugaku staying with him.

"How are you feeling?" Fugaku inquired; his dark eyes flickering towards the Omega's stomach.

"I'm fine," Naruto replied with a faint smile; his own gaze straying towards his belly. "The baby is more active today. He's convinced that my kidneys are his personal punching bag."

The corners of the Alpha's mouth faintly rose up and slowly he reached out with his hand. "Do you mind?" he asked; a flash of uncertainty crossing his face.

Naruto shook his head. "Go ahead," he answered good-naturedly, dropping his own hand on the couch.

A few seconds later Fugaku placed his own hand on top of his belly; a look of concentration on his face as he waited for his grandson to kick.

That was the most interesting thing about Fugaku if you asked Naruto. While he still seemed at odds with his son about the latter's profession, he seemed quite accepting of Naruto as his son's mate and he took to being a grandfather with a fervour that still took the blond by surprise at times. He had seen Fugaku playing with Deidara's sons on occasions, naturally, so he knew that the man adored his grandchildren, but he hadn't thought that the older man would accept Kei the same way he had accepted Akihito and Shion. For one, he and Sasuke more often than not clashed about Sasuke being a doctor. Then there was the fact that Kei had been an accident and Naruto hadn't been Sasuke's mate for that long before the boy was born. The blond had genuinely feared that Fugaku would disapprove of him precisely because he hadn't broken up with Gaara for that long before he started a relationship with Sasuke. It didn't exactly look good to break up with one guy, only to end up pregnant not even a month later from another guy.

If Fugaku disapproved of him, though, he was remarkably good at hiding it. The man often conversed with him about his job and sometimes even divulged childhood stories of both Itachi and Sasuke if he was in a really good mood. He treated Kei like he treated Akihito and Shion and he had reacted enthusiastically – well, in his own way – when Sasuke informed him that Naruto was expecting a second child.

" _I'm going to be a grandfather again?" Fugaku asked; a hint of amazement accentuating his voice as his eyes widened slightly._

" _Yes, Naruto is three months pregnant," Sasuke answered and even his father's presence couldn't diminish the giddiness in his voice as he proudly embraced his mate, who was expecting their second child._

 _Naruto smiled; a blush colouring his cheeks as he placed two hands on his stomach._

" _Looks like we're going to need more chairs for Christmas dinner in the future, Mikoto," Fugaku said; the corners of his mouth pulling up slightly._

"I predict a future in kickboxing," Fugaku murmured dryly as the baby kicked harshly against his hand.

"That or soccer," Naruto snorted, wincing when another punch was delivered straight to his bladder. Damn it, if the kid kept it up like that, he would need to go to the toilet – again.

"How's the puzzle going, Kei-kun?" Fugaku inquired, shifting his attention from the blond to the little boy sitting in front of him on the floor.

Kei frowned and smacked his hand against one of the few pieces left. "No fit, gwandpa," he complained and snatched the offending piece off the floor, waving it furiously around.

Fugaku grabbed his hand gently to prevent being stabbed in the face by a puzzle piece and clucked his tongue. "Well, we can't have that, right? Here, I'll help you."

Instantly the young boy's face brightened up and he shuffled a bit backwards, creating space for his grandfather to sit on the floor, which the older man did without protest.

Moments like this Naruto really wished he had a camera with him.

* * *

"So, how's the weekend trip going?" Naruto asked, leaning back against the counter as he sipped from his ice cold tea. Outside, in the garden, Kei squealed as he ran after a ball; Fugaku waiting with an indulgent look on his face near one of the trees. Really, that man was just one big softie when it concerned his grandchildren.

"I had to hold back Itachi from ripping another father a new one when their child pushed over Shion, un," Deidara sighed and in the background a seagull cawed loudly. "I think he was legitimately thinking about ways to dispose of the body discreetly."

"You know, I'd like to think that you're joking, but I know you're serious about that," Naruto said sombrely, putting his glass down with a soft 'thunk'. "Those Uchiha men take being protective way too far."

"Itachi even bitched out the little boy," the older blond groaned dismayed. "That kid is going to have nightmares for years, un!"

Naruto grimaced, rubbing over his lower back when a stab of pain shot through his back. Damn those twinges of pain; he had been getting them more frequently since yesterday. "We're not that bad when it comes to our children, right?" At least he didn't think he had ever bitched out another child for knocking over Kei. He did have words once with a mother when her child kept taunting Kei, but he had remained relatively civilised about it. The fact that the mother had returned to her car only to be presented with a ticket was merely coincidence; stupid bint should have known that she had parked in a forbidden zone.

"We're not, un," Deidara immediately reassured him. "We remain sane. How are you holding up by the way? Sasuke-kun been driving you up the wall yet, un?" Amusement rang loud and clear through his voice.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, raking a hand through his hair. "Eugh, I feel ready to pop," he groaned. "My back is killing me and my son seems intent on treating my organs like his personal punching bag. Sasuke made me stay with his father while he joins his mother to the pharmacy."

"Ah, she finally decided to bring out the big guns, un," Deidara remarked knowingly. "And Sasuke-kun left you at the manor without any problems?"

"He didn't want to leave at first," Naruto admitted begrudgingly. "It's not like anything is going to – oh fuck!" Sharp pain slashed through him and the next moment he felt liquid streaming down his legs, darkening his trousers. Blue eyes stared numbly at the quickly spreading puddle underneath him and he only became aware of the high pitched, whimpering noise he was making when Deidara's urgent voice finally broke through his panic.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What the hell happened? Are you okay, un?" Deidara fired off the questions, sounding more and more worried with each question he asked.

One hand clutching the phone against his ear, he placed his other hand on his stomach and felt how hard it was. The only time before his stomach had been this hard was when … No, he still had a few weeks left!

"I – my – my water broke," he stammered, still not willing to believe what was happening. He wasn't supposed to give birth today! His due date was begin July, not the first week of June!

"Okay, listen to me, Naruto-kun," Deidara spoke soothingly. "You need to hang up now, call Sasuke-kun and tell him what happened, un. Then inform Fugaku-san and tell him to call Kakashi-san. You're going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto mumbled numbly.

"I'll tell Itachi about this and we're going to leave here. We'll be back soon, I promise, un. Now call Sasuke-kun," Deidara ordered and there was the flat beep, announcing that the call had ended.

Naruto took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm – _he could do this, he had done this before; Sasuke would know what to do_. _People had given birth a few weeks before their due date, so everything would be fine. Everything_ had _to be fine._ – and then his breath left him in a loud hiss of a supressed groan when another wave of pain attacked him, seemingly lasting longer than the previous one. But that had to be his imagination, right? His water had just broken and while he had been in pain before – those had been minor contractions he finally realised – it was still too soon to give birth already. His latest examination had shown that his birth cannel had formed completely, but still …

"Is everything all right?" Fugaku's voice floated to him, snapping him out of the daze he had fallen in.

"I – no, my – my water just broke," the blond replied in a small voice, finally stepping out of the puddle.

Dark eyes widened a touch and the older Alpha strode over towards him. "Come on, there's a guest room nearby. Let's get you settled there while I call my son and Hatake-sama," he murmured, guiding the Omega by his arm out of the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Kei appeared in the doorway leading to the garden; his cerulean blue eyes looking at the two men curiously.

"Kei-kun, follow us," Fugaku ordered gently, beckoning the young child with his other arm. "You can stay with daddy while I call your father and your daddy's doctor."

Kei toddled behind them; his gaze fixating themselves on the tanned hand clutching a bulging belly. "Is my brother coming?" Kei questioned in awe.

"Yes, he is, sweetie," Naruto answered with a strained smile, trying to push down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him.

All he could think was that it was way too soon; he wasn't ready yet!

"All right, sit down here," Fugaku murmured, helping the labouring blond lower himself on the bed. Swiftly the Alpha walked over to a small closet and came back with a simple pair of blue, linen trousers. "Here, pull this on. That will be more comfortable than those jeans." He coughed and turned around, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call Sasuke and Hatake-sama, while you change."

As soon as the older man was in the hallway, Naruto unzipped his trousers and peeled them off with some difficulty, grimacing at the way the wet spots chafed his skin. His hands briefly lingered over his underwear, but then he resolutely pushed them down as well; there was no point in keeping those soaked through boxers on. Dropping the damp clothes on the rug next to the bed, he slipped on the trousers, but had to halt when the trousers were almost over his knees when another contraction started and he forced himself to breathe evenly through it. He finished pulling on the trousers but forewent the drawstrings. What was the point in tying those if he just had to get rid of the trousers when he was ready to give birth?

That done, he shuffled backwards on the bed, leaning against the pillows as he rubbed over his stomach.

"Daddy okay?" Kei asked worriedly, climbing onto the bed with some difficulty. He scuffled closer and carefully placed a hand on Naruto's belly, patting it curiously. "Bit hard," he offered, cocking his head to the right.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Naruto smiled, caressing blue black hair before he snatched his hand back abruptly, burrowing it into the sheets when another contraction swept over him. His toes curled into the sheets and he bowed his back a bit as he tried to deal with the sharp pain without making too much noise, not wanting to scare his son.

The pain ebbed away and he dropped his head back on the pillow, panting slightly as he felt Kei settle in next to him.

The door opened again and Fugaku slipped inside, phone still pressed against his ear. "Hatake-sama is on his way here with an ambulance," he informed the blond calmly. "I'm now calling – Sasuke? You need to come home immediately. Naruto-kun's water broke."

There was some incoherent noise and Fugaku pursed his lips before his dark eyes slid over to Naruto. "He wants to know how much time is between each contraction."

Naruto huffed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know; not as much time as I expected," he admitted, gnawing his lower lip.

When his water broke when he was pregnant the first time there still had been quite some time between each contraction. Now the contractions seemed to come quicker – or was that merely his imagination because he was so worried now?

"Well, I think he is sufficiently freaked out," Fugaku said blankly as he pulled back his phone and stared at the darkened screen bemused.

"They're on their way here?" Naruto asked, sitting up; he rubbed his side with a grimace.

"Yes, he was already in his car when the call ended," Fugaku reassured him and pocketed the phone. "Kei-kun? How about I show you a new game with some cards while we wait for your father to arrive?"

Kei clapped his hands and grinned, scuttling across the bed to sit in front of his grandfather, who had dragged a chair to the bed.

Naruto gave him a grateful smile and the Alpha nodded back in acknowledgement.

* * *

Nearly an hour had gone by and Naruto realised with a shock that something was _wrong_.

The contractions had been steadily following each other up and by now his entire body was slick with sweat; his blond hair sticking to his scalp as he tried to deal with the sharp pain as best as he could. He had felt his son slowly dropping lower and lower, but he had held the hope that professional help – or even better, his mate – would arrive before he had to give birth.

No such luck.

Having gone through it once before with Kei, the Omega recognised this urgent feeling of needing to _push_. His son wasn't going to wait any longer; he wanted out _now_.

Fugaku looked at him sharply when a groan was thorn out of his throat. "Naruto-kun?" he asked apprehensively, lowering the card he had been holding up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered, his fingers burying themselves like claws in the sheets, as he panted through yet _another_ contraction. "I – the baby isn't going to wait any longer!" He wasn't proud of the panic clearly audible in his voice, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to start pushing now; the baby was waiting to get out and Sasuke wasn't here yet! What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

"What?" For the first time since Naruto's water had broken, there was a note of panic in Fugaku's voice and the man immediately snatched his phone out of his pocket, rapidly dialling a number. "Hatake! Where the hell are you?" he snapped as soon as the person on the other end picked up.

A small pause and Fugaku hissed through his teeth. "He says the baby isn't going to wait any longer!" Another bout of silence before the Alpha abruptly said, "Just get here as soon as you can. I'm calling Sasuke."

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto inquired; apprehension filling him at the grim face of his father-in-law.

"Held up in traffic. It'll be at least another hour before he's here," Fugaku replied annoyed as he punched in the next number. "Let's pray my son is closer. Sasuke? Where on earth are you?"

Whatever Sasuke answered, it made Fugaku groan aloud and made him drag a hand across his face. "You can't be serious!"

"What? Where is he?" Naruto asked worriedly, whimpering when another wave of pain crashed over him. Yes, the baby was definitely not waiting any longer.

"They need to take another road, because the first one is blocked by construction that started just now," Fugaku replied and stood up. "How far away are you?" Dark eyes shot towards the panting blond in worry. "I don't think – Naruto-kun, how close do you think you are to pushing?"

Naruto grimaced, feeling sweat slowly slide over his temples. "I feel like I need to start pushing now!" he groaned, rubbing over his belly. The urge to spread his legs further and start pushing was becoming rather overwhelming and he feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer.

"He says he's ready to start pushing," Fugaku relayed to Sasuke and whatever the younger Alpha replied made Fugaku pale suddenly. "What? That's your field of expertise!" he hissed and this time the panic sounded louder in his voice. "I don't know anything about that!" The man closed his eyes and sighed before nodding. "Yes, all right. I suppose there's no other solution."

"Gwandpa?" Kei inquired; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kei-kun, can you go get your picture book from the living room?" Fugaku asked as he crossed the room and started rummaging through some drawers. "I need you to be a good boy and sit on this chair next to the bed with your book, okay? Grandpa needs to help your daddy with the baby."

Kei nodded with wide, serious eyes and clambered off the bed, rushing out of the room to grab his book.

"What? What is going to happen?" Naruto asked bewildered and then clutched his stomach tightly when the next contraction attacked him.

"Sasuke is still too far away to be able to help you immediately," Fugaku said grimly, phone still attached to his ear. He dropped several towels on the bed and took a deep breath. "So I'm going to help you while he gives directions. Give me a moment and I'll fill a basin with some water."

Any other moment and Naruto would have laughed at the mention of Fugaku – the stern, more often than not blank faced businessman – helping with the delivery of a baby, but at this moment he couldn't find anything funny. He was about to give birth a few weeks too early while both his doctor and his mate were held up on the road.

How could he have such bad luck?

"All right, Naruto-kun, we need to remove your trousers, so that – I can check your progress," Fugaku murmured and cleared his throat as he placed the basin near the end of the bed.

Kei came creeping inside the room again and instantly made a beeline to the chair which had been dragged to right in front of the nightstand now. The young boy threw his daddy a concerned look but he obediently opened his book and bent over it.

Together with Fugaku's help, Naruto got rid of his trousers – which by now had started to stick to his legs due to the sweat – and the Omega couldn't even find it in him to feel embarrassed by being half naked in front of his father-in-law.

He just wanted his baby out of him; he didn't give a shit anymore who was going to help him with the delivery as long as _someone_ helped him.

"So how do I check his progress?" Fugaku asked with a pinched look as Naruto drew his legs up. There was silence and then the Alpha muttered, "He's fully dilated. What do I have to do now?"

The dark haired man surprised Naruto by suddenly bringing the phone to his ear. "Sasuke wants to talk to you for a minute," the Alpha explained, shrugging.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and couldn't supress a keen of agony when another contraction assaulted him, fiercer than all the others before.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm driving as fast as I can, but until I'm back, my father is going to help you with the birth," Sasuke said and his low voice soothed a bit of the panic that had been steadily building up inside Naruto. "Remember: keep breathing evenly and push with every contraction you will feel next. I'll be helping my father with the rest. Just keep breathing and push. You're going to do fine, you hear me? You already put one baby on the world, you can do this again."

"Okay," Naruto said in a small voice, biting his lower lip.

"It's going to be okay," Sasuke reassured him. "It won't be too long anymore, okay? We're going to hold our son soon in our arms. Focus on that."

"Okay," the blond muttered and when the next contraction hit him, he shut his eyes and started pushing, only vaguely aware of Fugaku retracting the phone.

 _Please, Sasuke, be here soon._

* * *

His sense of time disappeared once he started pushing. All his focus narrowed down to pushing the baby out of him and trying not to hyperventilate. He was vaguely aware of Fugaku murmuring encouragingly to him, but he couldn't discern a separate comment. It was all just a stream of noise to him.

At one point he felt a small hand patting his shoulder carefully and while he gave his son a distracted smile in response, he wasn't really aware of the soothing motion.

Slowly he felt his son dropping further and further into his birth channel until he started crowning; the moment announced by the sudden fierce burning pain.

Naruto could barely hold back a scream as the burning sensation intensified and he was out of breath, panting madly; his head a jumble of thoughts all centring around the same motion: _please let me get my son out now._

And then suddenly the burning diminished and he felt the rest of his son's body slowly slipping out of him, his tiny body being supported by his grandfather's strong hands.

He had never been so relieved to hear the piercing scream of his son as the baby took his first lungful of air.

"He looks healthy to me," Fugaku remarked, carefully wiping away the mucus and blood from the squirming baby. Naruto had never seen the man with such flushed cheeks before. "A healthy baby boy with ten toes and ten fingers."

Naruto laughed weakly and eagerly accepted the bundle being placed on his chest.

"Brother?" Kei asked in wonder and Naruto nodded, beckoning him closer with a tired wave.

"This is your little brother," Naruto announced with a smile, pulling back the blanket to reveal the baby better.

Yet again the baby boy's hair was dark; a small tuft of hair decorating his scalp. Rose red lips smacked together and dark blue eyes blinked sleepily.

"I wonder whose eyes he'll - " Naruto stopped abruptly and his breath hitched as a sudden wave of pain crashed over him again.

"Naruto-kun?" Fugaku asked sharply.

"S-something's wrong," Naruto managed to groan out, barely able to place his new born baby next to him, as pain once more swept through his system.

"Daddy?" Kei started crying; his small hands gripping Naruto's arm tightly.

 _What the hell was happening?!_

* * *

 **AN2: Did I really just end the chapter at a cliffhanger like this? Yes, yes, I did. Why? Because I'm evil LOL**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19: Part 2

**Author's note: A bit late, but I had some trouble with some scenes - this chapter turned out to be more difficult to write than the previous one. Something which I thought wasn't possible, but yeah *clears throat***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: AlyssJocelyn; Anonymous Syd; xxKuroichoxx; Venus914; 1animegal; KitsuneLuvr88; Meehalla; Stolyint; Candicehrt; etimbuk18; Guest; Ageha Yume; Boys-Love-Yaoi; yukino76; Melyway; Guest; TigrezzTail; Dark-ekin; Guest; AnaLidia30; Hikory; Guest; Guest; omgitsdanimals; kixsumo**

 **Warnings: heaps of angst; talk about miscarriage and other complications with pregnancy; Sasuke's pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Part 2_

Before Sasuke could ask what was happening, the distressed crying of his oldest son reached the phone and his heart appeared to skip a beat. Clenching his hands tightly around the steering wheel, he asked through clenched teeth, "Father, what's going on?"

"There's something wr- " Suddenly his father's voice was cut off, interrupted by a static crackling.

"The hell?" Sasuke exclaimed, dialling his father's phone again. _Nothing_.

"Your phone isn't picking up any signal," Mother murmured, frowning as she picked up his phone.

"Try yours," he said, trying to keep the snappish tone out of his voice. Mother didn't deserve his attitude, but it was agonising to know _something_ was wrong, but not _**what**_. What the fuck was happening there? Naruto had – as far as the Alpha could tell – successfully given birth to their second child, so what the fuck had gone wrong afterwards? Even though it was a few weeks too early – his pregnancy had gone well, so what had gone wrong?

"Can't; I left my phone at home," Mother replied with a pinched look on her face. Her fingers tightened around his phone and she looked quite pale.

"God damn it!" Sasuke cursed and smacked his steering wheel. His foot pressed down harder on the accelerator and if there was police nearby now, he would get one serious ticket, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that now. There was something wrong with his mate and he needed to be with him as soon as possible.

He never should have left, god fucking damn it! He should have stayed or taken Naruto with him. At least then he would have been able to help his mate when he went into labour. Now there was too much distance between them and who knew what was happening to the blond. Father had done a good job with the delivery, but he wasn't qualified at all and he wouldn't know what to do in case something went wrong.

His heart constricted painfully and his grip tightened around the steering wheel, his nails digging into his flesh. He couldn't lose Naruto, he just couldn't.

They couldn't … He couldn't …

The rest of the drive was a blur to him. Time seemed to go both slow and fast as he sped towards Uchiha Manor, praying to whatever being would listen for Naruto to be okay.

When they finally reached the manor, his heart stopped when he saw two men loading up a gurney with Naruto on it into an ambulance. Barely conscious of the fact that he left the motor running, he scrambled out of his car and dashed over to the ambulance right at the moment when the two men – one Omega, the other one Beta – closed the doors with a deafening 'clap'.

"What's wrong with him? Is Naruto okay?" he demanded, reaching out to open the doors again while his heart beat madly in his chest.

"Sorry, can't say anything," the Beta man replied clipped, motioning for the other man to step into the ambulance.

"He's my goddamn mate!" Sasuke snapped, slamming a hand right next to the man against the ambulance door. "So you better fucking tell me what the fuck is ha -"

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice said behind him and he whirled around, feeling his heart stop when he saw the blood sticking to the older Alpha's hands. Too much blood to have simply come from assisting during a normal delivery.

 _No, no, nononononono!_

"Kakashi? Wh – what the hell happened to Naruto?" he asked, voice trembling as his ears started ringing. His stomach cramped and he tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that was listing up every goddamn thing that could have gone wrong during the delivery to make Kakashi's hands that bloody.

"Start the ambulance," Kakashi told the other men. "I'll be following right behind."

They nodded and only a few seconds later they left with wailing sirens and screeching tires, speeding right past Sasuke. It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that Kakashi seemed to ignore his question and that only caused the fear to go rampant, flaring up like a wild fire in him.

 _Why wasn't Kakashi answering him?_

"Hatake-sama?" Mother stepped forwards; her brown eyes unnaturally large in her pale face. The keys of Sasuke's car were clenched tightly into her fist, cutting visibly into her skin.

"Sasuke, it's best if you follow me to the hospital in my car," Kakashi murmured, once more not giving a straight answer, and for the first time since Sasuke knew him, he sounded gentle, as if he was trying to approach a panicked animal.

He supposed there wasn't much difference considering how he felt now.

"You two can drive behind us," Kakashi continued and blank, dark eyes slipped over to the entrance where father was leaning heavily against the doorframe, holding a trembling Kei against his shoulder.

A hand settled down on his own shoulder and his old mentor escorted him to his own car, a sleek, silver BMW. Numbly, Sasuke couldn't do anything but follow; the sounds muted as he tried not to give in to the blinding panic.

"Sasuke, there's something you should know."

* * *

 _Arrived there half an hour ago._

Every noise seemed to be amplified. The heels of the women's shoes sounded like a sledgehammer hitting metal. There was the rustle of paper; the discreet murmuring of nurses and doctors speaking to patients and families of the people they were treating.

 _There – were some complications. Naruto-kun was in severe pain and he … lost a lot of blood. He stayed conscious for a while, but …_

There was a reason why he had chosen to never work in a hospital, though he had received offers from various famous ones. It was the scent. The scent of the chemicals in the drugs being administered to the patients; the sharp scent of cleaning supplies, making everything smell sterile.

More importantly, the underlying scent of despair and death that lingered in some of the corners. No matter how much they cleaned, no matter how many happy moments took place in the hospital – it was a scent they could never get rid of.

 _Sasuke, I don't know how to say this but … We both missed something very important during the check-ups._

He had operated only a few times before and he could remember the stress it had brought as he realised that he held the life of his patient in his hands. One wrong move and everything would be over. Gone. No trying again.

Being forced to stand here in the hallway, waiting, just waiting for the light above the door to turn green – it was horrible. It was _maddening._ The light continued to blink red and he continued standing there motionlessly as everyone around him kept moving. Feeling numb to whatever was happening around him.

His parents were right behind him, seated on those dingy, uncomfortable, plastic chairs. Father was sitting rigidly, staring at the opposite wall with his hands folded tightly on his lap. Mother had Kei on her lap and Sasuke was vaguely aware of her humming a lullaby, rubbing over Kei's back as the three year old slept on his grandmother's lap. Sasuke knew he should be the one comforting his son, holding him closely, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not now. Not when he felt like he was standing on the edge of the cliff – one wrong word and he would fall off.

 _Sasuke, Naruto-kun – he was expecting twins._

 _ **Twins.**_

Expecting twins should be a cause of celebration, even if it was completely unexpected. Not one, but two babies! Even more children to love, to cherish and take care of. It was something to celebrate.

But not for Sasuke. As a doctor he knew all too well the dangers that lied in a male Omega carrying twins. Nobody knew why, but carrying twins was a dangerous ordeal for a male Omega. Seven times out of ten, the male Omega miscarried during the second semester. Some died during childbirth, some had to deal with the loss of their children when the twins turned out not to be viable. Only a few were lucky to get through childbirth without any trouble – and those were the ones who knew from the start that they were expecting more than one child. Pregnancy with twins had to be monitored carefully, especially when it concerned a male Omega.

But they hadn't known. During all the check-ups nothing had ever indicated that Naruto had been carrying more than one child. Kakashi suspected that the second child had stayed hidden behind the first one – those cases had happened before. They hadn't _known_.

Now they were here: in a hospital while his mate was in surgery as the doctors tried to stop the bleeding.

Here he was: hoping and praying to whatever wanted to listen that his soulmate wouldn't end up belonging to the group of male Omega who didn't survive childbirth.

Here he was: his heart constricting tighter, ugly fear wrapping its tendrils around him, with every second that passed by without receiving any news.

Here he stood: desperately hoping that he wouldn't receive the horrible news.

His fingers twitched when he felt an Alpha approaching him and only the familiar scent held him back from lashing out.

"I never expected to see you here, Uchiha," Tsunade – the blonde, busty doctor leading the hospital – remarked casually, coming to a stop right next to him.

"Wasn't my choice," he bit out, balling his left hand to a fist. He felt her gaze on him, but refused to look at her. He really wasn't in the mood for the games she occasionally liked to play.

"No, I can imagine," she murmured with a sigh, crossing her arms right underneath her large bosom. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Two hours," he muttered, licking his dry lips. Two hours with nobody coming out of the operating room to at least give some sort of update.

Two hours of slowly going insane.

"Have you held your children yet?"

Sasuke stiffened and his breath left him slowly as he stared blankly at the blinking red light. "No, I haven't," he answered stiffly. "I'm waiting here for news."

"It'll still be a while before there will be any news," Tsunade retorted gently and her hand descended upon his shoulder. "You need to bond with your new born twins, Uchiha. They didn't get the chance to bond with Naruto-kun yet, so don't take this away from them too. You both need the contact now."

Not even bothering to wonder why Tsunade was acting so familiar with Naruto, he protested, "I know, but Naruto needs me! I – I can't be away when they finally have some news!"

She sighed and took her pager out of her pocket, waving it back and forth. "The moment there is news about Naruto-kun, I'll be notified. Kakashi is working on him now – you know as well as I do that Naruto-kun is in good hands."

"But …"

This time it was his mother who interrupted him. "Sasuke, darling, Tsunade-sama is right. You need to bond with your children now," she said softly. "Especially after what happened."

He felt torn. On the one hand he wanted to remain here, close to where Naruto was. Even though he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything here, at least the ball of tension settled heavily in his stomach didn't grow bigger. On the other hand, however, he longed to see his children, check with his own eyes whether they were all right or not. He wanted to hold them in his arms, even if the concept of having _twins_ now was still foreign; he was still trying to wrap his mind around this fact.

"I haven't been your sensei for some years, but this is an order, Uchiha: go see your children. Now," Tsunade ordered and a hint of her Alpha leaked into her voice; her brown eyes sparking with the warning that he better not go against her now.

"You'll – you'll be notified immediately?" Sasuke asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, Kakashi assured me he would," she answered and then the hand on his shoulder exerted more power, turning him forcibly around. "Let's go see your twins, okay?"

"It'll be okay, honey," Mother whispered and gave his hand a quick squeeze when he walked past her.

He swallowed and nodded jerkily, allowing the blonde woman to guide him to the room where his children were brought to immediately after arriving at the hospital. Kakashi had assured him that nothing had seemed wrong with the children, but better safe than sorry as they said.

Sasuke had to stifle a nearly hysterical chuckle when he realised that he didn't even know the sex of his second child. The first child was a boy, like they had expected – but the second child? Was it a boy or a girl?

"Here we are," Tsunade murmured, opening a dark brown door.

Inside there were two small beds, each occupied by a white bundle that squirmed a bit. A nurse – one with dark red hair – looked up from a file when they entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama," the nurse greeted, giving her superior a bow.

"How are they doing, Tayuya-san?" Tsunade inquired.

"They're doing well," Tayuya smiled and closed the file. "A bit small, but that is to be expected given how old they are. But aside from that, they're healthy."

 _Healthy_. They were _healthy_. His children were fine; there wasn't anything wrong with them despite what had happened.

"Oh, are you the father?" Tayuya questioned curiously when her eyes landed on Sasuke.

Silently he nodded, not sure whether his vocal chords would work now. Some tension had left him and the band around his lungs expanded a bit, allowing him to breathe a tad easier. The twins were _fine_.

"Well, come say hello to them," Tayuya grinned, beckoning him closer. "They missed their father, I'm sure."

Slowly, haltingly, he made his way to the two beds; his gaze fixated on the two squirming bundles. Each hand resting on one basket, he leant forwards.

 _There they were._

On his left was his son, a tuft of dark blue hair peeking out from the blanket. Dark blue eyes blinked up at him and soft mewl sounds escaped the baby as he weakly clenched and unclenched his tiny fists. His plump cheeks were a dark rose.

On his right –

"You have a son and a daughter," Tsunade murmured, lingering behind him. "Your daughter was born eleven minutes later."

Sasuke's sight started to waver and he wondered for a moment why until he realised with a start that tears were obstructing his sight. Hot teardrops rolled down his cheeks, splashing apart on the rim of the bed, and he tried to swallow down the giant lump in his throat that had suddenly formed.

 _A daughter._

He had a daughter. A little girl. His own sweet, little girl.

His little girl was gifted with dark blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at him solemnly, before a gurgle escaped her and she blinked.

"A daughter and a son," he murmured thickly and he stretched out his hands; his fingers hovering above them.

"Here, why don't you sit down and you can hold them," Tsunade suggested, leading him to the only chair currently in the room.

Dazed he sat down and watched how the blonde Alpha first picked up his son and brought him to him, placing him in his arms. His daughter followed swiftly, joining her brother in their father's embrace.

"Here they are," Tsunade said softly. "I'll give you a moment, okay? As soon as I have news, I'll come get you."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes remaining fixated on his new born twins. Heels tick tacked softly on the tiled floor before the door opened once more and was closed, shutting him off from the rest of the hospital.

The rest of the world it seemed like as well. It was quiet in the room. The only noise was his slightly erratic breathing and the occasional gurgle or mewl from the two babies resting in his arms.

"Look at you," he murmured, watching mesmerised how his son smacked his lips together and his daughter clenched her fist. "So beautiful … I can't believe … We don't even have names for you yet!" His smile trembled and was watery. Something tightened in his chest and a choked sound escaped him as he brought his twins closer to him. "So beautiful … I can't believe we made you two."

They were so small, but so precious. Their weight was reassuring in his arms and he marvelled at the feeling of them; they felt so real, so warm …

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding the twins in his arms. He couldn't tear his eyes of them – didn't want to – and watched how they slowly fell asleep, entering the dream world.

The door opened and the light on the hallway cast his father's shadow inside.

"They're beautiful," Father murmured, entering the room. The door fell shut with a quiet 'click'.

"Yes, they are," Sasuke muttered; his thumbs slowly rubbing over his children's backs.

Father came closer; his shirt rustling before he stopped a few feet away from Sasuke. Silence hung between them; Sasuke was too exhausted to figure out whether this silence was a good one or not. Even if it was a bad one – well, screw it. He couldn't find it in him to care about that at the moment.

"I never understood why you chose this profession," Father started abruptly.

"So you've mentioned before," Sasuke said flatly, keeping his eyes trained on the twins. Father had been more than once vocal about Sasuke's decision to become a doctor. It had been the source of many arguments throughout the year. It had been the reason why there was this giant rift between his father and him.

"I wanted a better future for you," Father continued as if he hadn't heard Sasuke. "I kept wondering where I had gone wrong that my own son didn't want to follow in my footsteps. Itachi had and you had always looked up to him … I didn't expect you to choose another profession."

Tradition was everything in the Uchiha family. The leadership over the company had been handed from father to son for centuries long – it had been unthinkable that a child from the central family would ever consider paving his own path.

Sasuke had been the anomaly. He had been the first one to reject a position in the company.

"Is there a point, father?" Sasuke inquired, not caring that he sounded rude. He had heard it all before – if father was just here to remind him of his issues with Sasuke's profession, then he could fuck right off. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit.

"But today ..." Father paused and when Sasuke looked up, the older Alpha was staring at a metal closet. "Before today I thought I knew how to deal with stress. I thought I could deal with any problem, no matter how bad it was. I was wrong. Being the only one who could help Naruto-kun, knowing that if I did one thing wrong I could lose my son-in-law or my grandson or both … I don't know how you do it, Sasuke. I don't know how you can deal with that kind of pressure every time."

"You – I learnt to deal with it," Sasuke replied, taken aback by the admission of his father. What was going on here?

Father took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I'm ashamed of myself. The day you were born I swore I would always be there for you – but instead I couldn't even accept the fact that you wanted to pursue another profession. I should have supported you; I should have done my job as a father and accepted that you wanted something else in life."

"Father …" Sasuke sat shocked in his chair, not knowing what to say. He had never heard his father be this open, show vulnerability. That was just how father didn't act.

"Witnessing the birth of my fourth grandson – I think I have an inkling as to why you can keep doing this job," Father continued; the harsh lines of his face softening as his eyes fell on his sleeping grandson. "I admit that I was panicking and if it weren't for your instruction …" A self-deprecating chuckle escaped the older man and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Out of the two of us you should have been the one to panic and instead you remained calm."

"I may have sounded calm, but I wasn't. Not at all," Sasuke mumbled, recalling all too well how ice had seemed to fill his veins when he had received the news that Naruto had gone into labour. It was a miracle he hadn't crashed the car.

That ice in his veins had been nothing compared to how he felt now.

"I should have said this years ago," Father murmured and closed the gap between them, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He gave him a soft squeeze and told him, "I'm proud of you, son. You're a wonderful doctor and a great man. I'm proud to be your father."

Against his will, tears welled up in his eyes and they spilt over, running hotly over his cheeks.

 _I'm proud of you._

How long hadn't he waited to hear those words? Ever since hearing those words directed at his older brother, Sasuke had worked hard to receive that same praise; had longed to hear those words leaving his father's lips. He had felt like he would never hear father say those words – especially not after defying him and choosing a completely different career.

"Th-thank you," Sasuke choked out, overwhelmed.

Father opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door opened, spilling light inside, revealing the silhouette of Kakashi.

"Sasuke? The surgery – we're finished with it."

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes opened slowly and the Omega moved his head sluggishly before raising his hand to tug weakly at the tubes connecting him to the machines.

"Hey, hey, no, don't do that," Sasuke murmured, enveloping Naruto's hand in his own and bringing it back down. "We need those to keep an eye on you."

"Wh-what 'ppened?" Naruto brought out in a scratchy voice, regarding his mate confused.

Sasuke took a deep breath, shifting to stand closer to the bed. "They had to operate on you. After – after you gave birth to our daughter, you lost a lot of blood. You've been in surgery for nearly four hours."

Blue eyes widened and if there had been any colour left in his face, it would have drained away. "A – a dau-daughter?" he whispered and mixed through his exhaustion there was awe.

Sasuke smiled, entwining their fingers. "Yeah, a daughter. She's beautiful, Naruto," he said wetly. "They both are."

"They – fine? He-healthy?" the blond rasped, a hint of panic flaring up in his eyes.

"They're both fine," Sasuke hurried to reassure his husband. "A bit small, but that's not a problem. They're healthy, don't worry."

Naruto closed his eyes in relief. "Th-ank god," he muttered.

"Here, drink some water," Sasuke suggested and helped Naruto sit up a bit, enough so that he could sip a bit of water without spilling it all over him.

When he turned back after placing the glass on the nightstand he saw blue eyes studying him.

"Y-you look like shit," Naruto said bluntly; his forehead wrinkling in concern.

The Alpha smiled wryly. "Being forced to wait for news does tend to make people look less stellar." His breath hitched and he rubbed his forehead, grabbing Naruto's hand again to ground him, assure himself that his mate was still _there_. "I thought – I thought I was going to lose you, Naruto. Twins – male Omega – they can't deal well with carrying twins. If we had known you were carrying twins, we would have been more careful. I shouldn't have left you alone, I should have – "

"Hey, y-you didn't know," Naruto interrupted him, squeezing his hand. "Th-ings like this happen. You can't – don't fe-feel guilty. You shouldn't. I'm – I'm fine now, promise."

"I can't lose you," Sasuke whispered.

"You won't," Naruto said determined, his voice coming out stronger. He tugged at Sasuke's hand until the dark haired man sank down on the bed next to him. "Won't get rid of me for a long time. Now where are my babies? Where's Kei?"

Sasuke smiled and stood up so that he could retrieve their children from his parents.

Five minutes later the little family was finally together: Kei sitting on Sasuke's lap while his small hand was wrapped around Naruto's wrist and their twins – they really needed to start thinking about names – resting against the Omega's chest as he cooed and marvelled at them.

Watching this scene – a scene he had feared he would never see again – set the Alpha at ease and the last bout of tension left his body.

Sasuke knew that he would have to talk with Naruto soon, tell him what Kakashi had told him right before allowing him to enter Naruto's room. News that made something in him contract with regret and pain. Kakashi had managed to save Naruto's life, but his ex-mentor had informed him solemnly that there was a chance that Naruto wouldn't be able to become pregnant again.

They had never discussed how many children they wanted; now they had three instead of the expected two, but Sasuke thought …

It didn't matter. For now he would enjoy this moment with his family, bask in the relief that his soulmate was still alive. He would deal with the rest later.

Cerulean blue eyes glowed when they looked at him over Kei's head. "I love you," Naruto murmured; the corners of his mouth pulling up in a soft smile.

Sasuke returned the smile and leant forwards to kiss those soft, rose coloured lips. "I love you too."

 _More than I ever could express with words._

* * *

 **AN2: I'll be honest - this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and I can only hope that I didn't screw up too much *winces* I also don't have any names in mind yet for the twins; I'm searching ones with a significant meaning (as I did with Kei). So if anyone has any ideas, you're welcome to send them through!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Hey look at that! It's a chapter being posted on time! Miracles do exist LMAO**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: yukino76; Narulover247; Melyway; Candicehrt; Meehalla; Guest (Thank you for the suggestion of the name!); Stolyint; whovian212; Guest; TigrezzTail; ShishiSerite; Rosswen; kixsumo; Anonymous Syd; Hikory; xxKuroichoxx**

 **Warnings: Deidara's pov; set in the past when Deidara is expecting Akihito; some drama; foul language; bigotry (I guess that's the best way to describe it)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Everyone who wanted to see a bit more of MPreg for the ItaDei pairing!**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

"Thanks for giving me a ride, un," Deidara said gratefully as the car stopped right in front of the huge building.

"Hey, no worries," Naruto grinned. "Do you need me to drive you back home?"

"No, Itachi will take me home. He'll probably freak if he knew you drove me, un," Deidara replied dryly and swept his hair over his shoulder. The freak out was practically inevitable, though. With Deidara's car in the garage for a check-up, the only way Deidara could get to Itachi's office was if someone else drove him.

"As if I would let anything bad happen to my best friend and my godson," Naruto grumbled, scowling at his steering wheel.

"He knows that, Naruto-kun, but you know how protective Alpha can get when it comes to this, un," Deidara sighed and almost automatically his hand came down to rub his stomach in which he had been housing his first child for five months already. He couldn't help but smile when he felt a soft nudge back. Since two weeks he had been able to feel his baby move around and the flutter like sensation – not firm kicks or nudges quite yet – never failed to put a smile on his face.

"When's your next check-up?" Naruto asked curiously and his eyes gleamed in excitement.

"In a week. I got one on Friday afternoon, un," the older Omega answered and patted his belly gently. "We'll known the sex by then."

"Unless the baby's as stubborn as his daddy," Naruto retorted cheekily and laughed when Deidara punched his arm.

They both looked up when rain started clattering on the roof of the car. Outside the people either searched for cover in the stores or hastily pulled out an umbrella.

"You wouldn't think it is spring with this weather," Naruto grumbled and then reached behind his seat, scrambling to get something.

"What are you doing?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, watching with growing amusement how his friend's face grew red as he struggled to grab whatever it was that he wanted to grab.

"Here." A dark orange umbrella was pressed into his hands.

Sky blue eyes looked down in surprise. "What?"

"You can borrow it." Naruto nodded at the rain which was now streaming down heavily. "You'll look like a drowned cat, otherwise, by the time you're inside."

"It's not that far, un." Deidara rolled his eyes and attempted to hand the umbrella back.

"Look, I'll already be on Itachi's shit list for daring to give you a ride here. At the very least let me protect myself by keeping you dry," Naruto said dryly.

"He's not that bad, un," Deidara muttered petulantly, fingers trailing over the folds in the umbrella.

The younger blond chuckled. "Keep believing that. Anyway, as much as I enjoy your company and I'd love to have the chance to annoy the fuck out of Itachi, I promised Kiba I would help him out at the kennel."

"Fine, I'll go, un," Deidara smiled and opened his umbrella as soon as he opened the door. "Don't let the dogs escape – _again_."

"That was one time!" Naruto squawked indignantly.

Deidara laughed and then hurried – as quickly as he could – to the building; the umbrella protecting him from the onslaught of heavy rain. Naruto honked once in goodbye – causing various people to throw his jeep a filthy look – and Deidara waved at him, watching how his friend drove off. Shaking off the umbrella, he closed it and stepped inside, the glass automatic doors closing behind him with a soft hissing sound as they slid against auburn coloured carpet.

His sneakers squeaked against the tiled floor as he made his way to the lobby, where a dark brown haired woman was typing away furiously, occasionally consulting a thick binder next to her on the desk.

"Excuse me?" Deidara halted in front of the large, oak desk, careful to keep the wet umbrella away from the dark wood.

"Yes?" She looked up with a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to visit Uchiha Itachi, but I don't know which floor he is on, un," he explained sheepishly. Itachi had mentioned it once in passing, but at the time Deidara had been busy with a project and it had just gone in one ear, right out of the other. This was the first time he was actually visiting Itachi at his work and considering it was supposed to be a surprise, it would have been suspicious if Deidara had suddenly asked the floor number again.

Light green eyes studied him and then something akin to recognition lit up her eyes. "Ah! You're his husband, right?"

He blinked, taken aback. "Ah, yes, I am. How do you …"

"There was an article written about your marriage and there was a picture of the two of you in it," she explained smiling. "Uchiha-sama's office is on the fifteenth floor."

"Thank you, un," he smiled and turned around. Now that she had mentioned it, he had seen an unknown photographer lurking around on their wedding day. They had hired one of Naruto's acquaintances, a guy named Sai, to act as their wedding photographer, but somewhere around noon, the Omega had taken notice of another photographer taking pictures. At the time he had dismissed it as one of Sai's colleagues, but now he realised that man must have been from the press.

He knew Itachi was an important man in the business world, but that he had been warranted important enough to have his wedding written about in the press … It boggled Deidara's mind.

The elevator was quite fancy: the floor was covered with dark blue carpet; every button shone gold – and it wouldn't surprise him if they were actually covered in gold – and sparkled underneath the gentle light and music was played softly. The elevator rose smoothly up; the numbers flashing rapidly across the small screen until it suddenly stopped and the doors opened soundlessly, revealing a long hallway filled with offices of which the majority had their doors closed.

Every office door bore the name of its owner and sky blue eyes slid across each nameplate. He didn't recognise most of the names, bar two: Kakuzu's – whose office was closed, but that did nothing to diminish the threats spilling through and the blond felt sorry for whoever had brought Kakuzu's wrath upon them – and Kisame's. The latter's office was open and it revealed nobody inside. The large, muscled man must be out, talking to a client most likely.

Itachi's office was at the end of the hallway and next to the door was the desk of his secretary. She was called Rin and Deidara recalled her having attended the wedding. She had informed him with an impish look on her face that he didn't have to worry, for she had cleared Itachi's schedule for the entire week so that they could enjoy their honeymoon.

She looked up and a bright smile unfurled on her face when she saw him. "Deidara-san! It's so good to see you! How are you doing?"

He laughed, halting in front of her desk. "I'm fine, thanks. Still figuring out which food I can eat without the baby protesting, but overall I'm doing well. You, un?"

"Busy period is over now, so I have more free time," she chuckled, twirling a pen between her slender fingers. "You're looking for Itachi-san?"

He nodded. "Is he in his office?"

"No, he had a meeting with the board, but he should be here soon," she assured him. "You can leave your umbrella next to my desk and take the seat right there." She pointed at a chair with a dark blue cushion, which looked quite invitingly.

"Thanks, I'll leave the umbrella here th- "

"You're not going to let him go in first, are you?" a sharp voice interrupted him and he turned around surprised. A woman with long, white blonde hair and pale grey eyes, dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket and a short, black skirt, came marching to them. The carpet barely managed to muffle the sounds of her heels as she practically drove them into the floor.

When Deidara turned to look at Rin, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the frozen, polite smile on her face.

"Your meeting with Uchiha-san was two hours ago, Otsutsuki-san," Rin reminded the woman with a cool smile.

Otsutsuki huffed annoyed. "I had a meeting with an important client. I'm here now, so where is Uchiha?"

"He is currently meeting with the board, but you can wait here. His schedule is full, though, so you might not - " Rin started to explain, but was cut off rudely by the blonde woman.

"I have a meeting with him today, so he'll just need to make time for me." Pale grey eyes landed on Deidara and her upper lip curled up in a sneer when she took in the obvious bump he was sporting. "I am not certain what you think you're doing here, though, dressed like that."

He raised an eyebrow, annoyance flaring up at her dismissive sneer. "Not that it is any of your business, un, but I'm meeting Itachi here."

"Do you allow people like him to address your boss so familiarly?" Otsutsuki demanded, addressing Rin again.

She blinked, looking bemused. "Otsutsuki-san, he has every right to, considering - "

"Because in my company we wouldn't allow employees to address the higher-ups so brazenly," Otsutsuki bit out and she threw a speculative look at his belly. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't expect much of a company that keeps pregnant people hired. Your productivity can't be high if you keep people like him employed. And you're supposed to be one of the leading companies in your field? Simply astonishing."

Rin could only gape, but Deidara wasn't that dumbfounded. He was, however, pissed off.

"How about you shut the hell up, you stupid bitch, before you - "

"What is going on here?" Itachi's smooth voice made their heads turn around. The Alpha stood a few feet behind Otsutsuki, his briefcase held loosely in his hand, as he raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Oh, Uchiha-san," Otsutsuki said and she looked visibly taken aback, as if she had expected someone completely different. "I didn't know you were this young."

"Did you perhaps expect my father?" Itachi asked mildly.

"I had heard that Fugaku-san had taken a step back, but I though he still led the company," she answered and smiled brightly. "But I admire you for taking over the company at such a young age. Not many people would be able to do that." She took a few steps closer to the dark haired man and placed her hand – the red nail polish was a sharp contrast against her pale skin – on Itachi's arm. "Why don't we start our meeting now? We can discuss the merger while …"

"Weren't you my ten o'clock appointment?" Itachi inquired speculatively. "You're quite late."

Otsutsuki chuckled weakly. "Oh, well, I had a meeting with a client who took longer than expected, which as a leader of such an innovative and important company are yourself will probably understand. I apologise for my tardiness, but we can certainly start the meeting - "

"I thought you weren't interested in a company who kept people like me employed, un?" Deidara sneered and crossed his arms, more than fed up by the drivel that was coming out of this woman's mouth. Talk about being a hypocritical bitch.

Dark eyes shot to him with curiosity lingering in their depths. "Did I somehow miss you being hired?" Itachi asked amused, cocking his head faintly to the right.

Otsutsuki suddenly whirled around to face the blond and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "So not only do you have the nerve to act so familiar with Uchiha-san, but you even had the gall to come up here and demand to see him without being employed? This right here is the reason why they should throw low life scum like you on - "

"That ' _low life scum_ ' you're talking to is my mate and my husband," Itachi cut her off and his entire demeanour changed abruptly. The beginning of a teasing smile disappeared completely and the warm glint in his eyes – only reserved for a few people – melted away, making place for cold, hard eyes. He seemed broader somehow, his aura sparking; this was the look of a very pissed off Alpha.

Otsutsuki froze. Her hand dropped to lifelessly hand next to her hip and she very slowly turned around, becoming even paler than she already was. "I'm – sorry. Your what?"

"He is my mate and my husband who is currently carrying my child," Itachi spoke coldly. "Mind, even if he hadn't been, you still had no right to talk to him like that." A cruel smirk played around his mouth. "Then again, I suppose I cannot expect anything else given your … history."

Otsutsuki blanched and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Rin, did you compile file about Otsutsuki's company?" Itachi stepped past the frozen woman and approached Deidara, winding his arm around his waist as soon as he was close enough. "If you're tired, you can rest in my office. I'll be with you soon; I just need to deal with her."

"Nope, not tired here," Deidara grinned, gaining a sadistic pleasure from seeing the obnoxious, rude woman slowly realise how big she had fucked up just now. He would have loved to put her in her place, but seeing Itachi doing it …

It was definitely more entertaining.

"Yes, sir. Here's the file as you asked," Rin smiled brightly, handing over a green file.

"Well, if you're not tired," Itachi murmured and opened the file with one hand, refusing to remove the other one from Deidara's waist. "As I expected. Tell me honestly: did you really expect we wouldn't do a background check on your company?" He looked at Otsutsuki and raised an eyebrow.

She started to splutter; her cheeks becoming an unattractive splotchy red. "I – I don't know what you're talking about. My company is - "

"On the edge of complete bankruptcy," Itachi finished her sentence coldly. He closed the file and waved it slightly back and forth. "Not to mention the long list of lawsuits you've managed to build up over the years and the new claims being investigated as we speak. If you think for one second that you stood a chance of merging with my company, you must be delusional. I suppose your son takes after you in that aspect, doesn't he?" His black eyes glinted dangerously.

Deidara looked at Itachi bemused, not understanding the odd reference to the woman's son. Did Itachi know this son? Had he had dealings with the guy before?

Otsutsuki became very still and her eyes narrowed dangerously. There was something else in her eyes too; something that Deidara couldn't immediately place. "What do you know about To - "

"I suggest you leave now, because clearly we have nothing to discuss further," Itachi interrupted her silkily, placing the file back on Rin's desk. "My partner Kisame will escort you out."

As if summoned, Kisame suddenly appeared silently behind the woman, revealing his shark like teeth when he smiled at her with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you follow me, Otsutsuki? We wouldn't want you to get lost in this building, now, would we?" he murmured, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

She pursed her lips together and her fingers twitched, but she inclined her head stiffly and turned around to follow Kisame.

"For future reference, biting off more than you can chew is never a good idea," Itachi remarked cryptically.

Otsutsuki whirled around, rage lighting up her eyes. "You bast-!"

"And I think you've overstayed your welcome," Kisame said smoothly, clapping a large hand over her mouth. "Follow me please."

"Can you have lunch for two send to my office, Rin?" Itachi asked, calmly ignoring the sounds of the brief struggle that ensued behind him in the hallway before it became quiet.

"Naturally, sir," Rin replied cheerfully, already grabbing her phone to presumably warn the catering.

"Come inside," Itachi said, addressing the bewildered blond, and placed a hand on his back, leading him inside the office.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara asked, as soon as he found his voice again.

Itachi closed the door behind them and cocked his head. As he walked to the large, black couch in front of the large window, he loosened his tie. "What was what?"

Exasperatedly Deidara pointed at the door. "That whole scene just now! That was a hell of a lot more than just you refusing the meeting, so what was that, un?"

The older man shook his head wearily, sinking down on the couch with a sigh. "I just know some things about her family that she wouldn't like to have out in the open."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Like what?"

"Like her son's criminal record," Itachi hummed and leant forwards, beckoning the blond closer. "Mind telling me how you came here? I distinctly remember you not having your car. I also clearly didn't drive you here."

There was something Itachi was not telling him. The Omega knew his mate well enough by now to know when the Alpha was hiding something. He also knew that convincing the other man to tell the secret would be as easy as pulling teeth from an enraged shark, so he let it slide.

For now.

He pouted a bit, glancing away. "Naruto-kun drove me, un," he admitted.

"In that thing he calls a car?" Itachi asked flatly. He looked decidedly unimpressed.

"It's a decent car, un," Deidara scoffed and walked over to the dark haired man. "And you know that Naruto-kun is careful." He sat down on Itachi's lap, ignoring the slight twitch of pale rose lips, not willing to admit that he was craving the contact.

"Have you seen what he drives with?" Itachi retorted, wrapping his fingers around Deidara's hips. "It's a miracle that thing still works!" He looked ready to give an entire list of things he thought were wrong with Naruto's car.

"Don't be so mean, un," Deidara chuckled and grabbed Itachi's hand, placing it firmly on top of his belly. "Here, feel. The baby's moving again."

The rant was instantly forgotten. Itachi's face softened and his eyes grew tender as he felt their baby flutter underneath Deidara's skin.

Deidara smiled and hid his face in Itachi's neck, listening how the older man talked reverently against their baby. He absolutely adored these moments when Itachi completely relaxed and fussed over his belly. His mate would be a wonderful father, he just knew it.

And if feeling their baby kick made Itachi completely forget about the fact that Naruto had driven Deidara to the office … Well, that was just a nice bonus.

Now how long would it take before Itachi decided to take them home?

He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

 **AN2: Don't ask me where this came from; I have no clue. But hey, slight fluffy moment at the end? *clears throat***

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I'm planning on posting a new Naruto oneshot this Sunday, so in case you're interested ~**

 **See you all in the next chapter! (That may or may not come sooner, depending on how quickly I can write it LMAO)**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: An early update in honour of Halloween this Monday! I'll be honest: I've had quite the shitty week, so I hope this didn't reflect in my writing *winces* My apologies if it did.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: BlogTiger; Madam Green; Anonymous Syd; Meehalla; Stolyint; Ageha Yume; yukino76; lilraycat15; Melyway; TigrezzTail**

 **Warnings: Sasuke's pov; costume dressing; implied mature content; set when Kei is two years old**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

His phone buzzed, jarring him out of his concentration. Shaking his head, he picked it up and unlocked it, the screen lightning up with a message.

The text read ' _Our little cub is exhausted_ ' and there was a photo attached to it. A chuckle escaped him when the picture loaded, showing a tuckered out Kei dressed in a wolf suit. His hair was covered by the hood and one of the wolf's ears drooped; his small hands were hidden by fake brown black paws.

His phone buzzed again. ' _His haul of tonight'_. This was accompanied by a picture of an overflowing plastic pumpkin, filled with bright coloured candy and chocolates.

A third text: ' _I may have eaten some of it already'_

The Alpha shook his head in fond exasperation. ' _Of course you did. Looks like he had fun tonight'_

' _He did! He and Shion-kun could barely be separated! His cousins left for the night. Were pretty tired as well'_

Sasuke sighed, tapping his pen against the file that laid open in front of him. Today had been Kei's first official Halloween – as last year he still had been too young to be able to enjoy the treats he would get – and Sasuke had been forced to miss it. A patient of his had gone into early labour when he had been here for his last consultation and Sasuke had had to deliver the baby while his mate had gone out with their son to celebrate Halloween. Naruto had been understanding when he called the blond to tell him about the change in plans, but the dark haired man wasn't happy at all that he had missed his son's first Halloween.

His own father had never accompanied him when he went Trick or Treating when he was a child. He had either gone with his mother or with Itachi once he was older. When he was ten, Itachi had become too busy with school to take him out during the evening and mother had to attend gatherings with father for the family business and with no friends to spend time with, there had been no point in Sasuke going Trick or Treating.

He had sworn to raise his own children differently, knowing better than anyone else how it felt to have to miss one parent during holidays, but it was like the world loved to conspire against him.

He knew Naruto wouldn't blame him and Kei was still too young to be really bothered by his absence, but he had looked forward to spending Halloween with his family.

He started when a new text message arrived. ' _Still a lot of work?_ '

' _Probably around an hour and then I'll lock up here_ ' he texted back and scowled down at the file. This really wasn't how he had envisioned spending his Halloween.

* * *

Closing the file, he let the pen drop on the desk with a satisfied sigh; he leant back in the chair and stretched his arms, groaning when his back popped. He was finally done with updating the file. All he had to do now was put the file away, grab his coat and bag and lock up so that he could go home.

The doorbell rang.

Sasuke stilled, his fingers hovering over the clasp of his bag, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Karin had left around an hour ago and she hadn't made any mention of a patient showing up late. None of his patients had called him either, so the chance of one of them being the unknown visitor was slim to none.

 _Ding dong._

Pursing his lips, he dropped his bag on his chair and left his office, crossing through the waiting room. He walked past Karin's empty desk and opened the door.

"What can I he- …" he trailed off in surprise as he realised who was standing in front of the door, finger still pressed on the doorbell.

Cerulean blue eyes glittered as his mate grinned. Naruto wore a long coat that nearly reached his ankles – and where the hell had he found such a long coat? – and a headband with purple devil's ears was nestled on his head. In his right hand he held a plastic pumpkin, which Sasuke recognised as the one in the picture he had received more than an hour ago. This time it was empty. Black boots complemented the ensemble.

What on earth was going on here?

"Good, I was wondering what took you so long," Naruto said and without any warning he shimmied out of the coat.

Sasuke's mouth nearly dropped open at the sight he was greeted with. Naruto was dressed in a purple shirt, so sheer that the Alpha could easily see his nipples peaking when they came into contact with the cold air, and very short purple shorts that showed off his long, slender legs. When the Omega wiggled his hips, black eyes were unwillingly drawn to the purple devil's tail swishing playfully behind Naruto.

What. The. Fuck.

"Trick or Treat," Naruto said in a sing song voice, swishing the empty pumpkin back and forth.

"What the …" Sasuke could do nothing but stare, his brain short circuiting at the unexpected vision.

The unexpected, but very, very nice vision. How was it even possible for the blond to look so incredibly sexy instead of stupid in that get-up?

"Well, if you're not going to give me a treat, I suppose I'll have to trick you then," Naruto said playfully and pressed a hand against Sasuke's chest, pushing him back inside. The blond followed him inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Naruto, what?" Sasuke brought out; eyes still glued onto the very revealing outfit. He started to feel quite warm and his fingers itched with the desire to touch Naruto, to feel that bare, warm skin underneath his fingertips. His brain had a difficult time processing what exactly was happening now.

Only Naruto could bring him _that_ out of balance.

"Seeing as you couldn't spend Halloween with us, I figured I'd bring Halloween to you," Naruto replied, grinning, and his hands slid across Sasuke's arms, brushing over his shirt, as they rose higher and high until they settled lightly onto his shoulders. The blond took a few steps closer, bringing their bodies almost flush against each other. "Ne, Sasuke, what do you think of my costume?" he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"I …" Stunned, Sasuke couldn't do anything else but grip Naruto's hips tightly, tugging him so close there wasn't any space left between them. He wanted to answer, wanted to let Naruto know how ravishing he thought the blond looked, how sexy, fuck, how amazing, but his vocal chords refused to cooperate.

"That good, huh?" Naruto smirked and licked his lips. "I thought you might like it," he grinned and wiggled his hips again.

His scent – that cloying, thick, sharp scent – clouded Sasuke's mind and he inhaled helplessly, letting the addictive, sweet sharp scent penetrate his nostrils further. There was no chemical smell to ruin his scent; Naruto had stopped taking his suppressants a month ago when they had made the decision to try for a second child. In the back of his mind, he wondered whether Naruto was pregnant already, but that thought was pushed down for the moment when devious fingers started deftly unbuttoning his shirt.

His own hands released Naruto's hips and slipped around, landing on the blond's buttocks clad in the sinfully tight shorts; when he squeezed the supple cheeks, he was rewarded with a cut off groan.

"Kei?" he asked, a bit distracted when thumbs flicked over his nipples.

"Deidara-kun is babysitting for the night," Naruto murmured and a sound of frustration left him when he struggled with the remaining buttons. "Why do you wear such difficult shirts?"

Sasuke smirked and tugged at the slim devil's tail. Naruto's shorts were pulled away from his skin with this action and the dark haired man surmised that the tail was clipped onto the shorts. "What, no plug?" he inquired amused, but it was a bit ruined by the breathless tone his voice had acquired as the mental image of Naruto wearing a plug popped up in his mind. _God damn it._

"I thought about it," Naruto hummed to his great surprise. Blue eyes glittered brightly when they looked up mischievously. "But you know, driving while wearing a plug didn't seem comfortable. If you want to, I could be persuaded to wear one next time ~ "

Sasuke growled and practically smashed their mouths together; all his restraint gone in an instant. Naruto's groan vibrated against his lips and the Omega wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, forgoing his attempt to undress his husband for the moment.

Sasuke left the tail alone and instead sneaked three fingers in the shorts. Lust flared up even more when his fingertips encountered the wetness that the Omega's body was liberally producing and he couldn't contain a sound of surprise when his index finger slipped in without any resistance.

"Hm, I prepared myself while – while thinking of you," Naruto breathed and moaned loudly when Sasuke twisted his wrist briefly.

The Alpha smirked, enjoying the squeak his actions tore out of the blond before his legs buckled and Sasuke had to steady him with an arm around his waist. "Couldn't wait, hm?" he murmured, nosing right behind Naruto's right ear. He removed his fingers with a bit of regret; the shorts were too tight and really, why were they still standing here instead of moving to a more comfortable place? Or at least getting rid of their clothes. At this point he didn't care which one happened.

The blond shivered and shook his head. "Didn't want to wait. Your office now," he muttered, mouthing a particular spot in Sasuke's neck. The Alpha bit his lip and shuddered when teeth nibbled at his collarbone, no doubt leaving an imprint behind. "Seriously, I want you to fuck me right now. Like why are we still wearing clothes?"

"So bossy," Sasuke retorted, but after a short moment of consideration, he smirked, bent through his knees a bit and literally swept Naruto off his feet, cradling him bridal style like until he could manhandle him into slipping his long legs around Sasuke's waist; his hands cupping Naruto's arse to support his weight.

"What the hell, bastard!" Naruto sputtered, but after a bit of flailing around his arms latched around Sasuke's neck.

"This is quicker," Sasuke grunted and then there was no more talking, except the obscene noises that escaped their mouths as their kisses turned feverishly and they stumbled their way back to Sasuke's office.

The door was slammed shut behind them and the Alpha pressed the blond against the door, letting his legs drop to the floor. Sasuke's shirt finally got off and was carelessly thrown somewhere behind him. With a bit of cursing and struggling, the purple shirt of Naruto joined his shirt and then hands were grabbing at Sasuke's trousers, popping open his button and hastily unzipping it, shoving them down roughly.

Sasuke would say something about the impatient treatment, but he himself was becoming rather annoyed with the clothes acting like a barrier and he made quick work of the shorts, only sparing one moment of regret because the tail came off as well. They both kicked their trousers to the side and Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrists when the blond made to take off the devil's ears.

"Leave them on," he ordered roughly, crowding the Omega back against the door.

Naruto blinked surprised, but smiled; his cheeks dusted a fierce red. "If you insist," he murmured and tilted his head to the side when Sasuke's lips found their favourite spot in Naruto's neck. "Hm, we still need to – hngn! Fuck! – get rid of the rest," he moaned as Sasuke cupped him shamelessly through his boxers.

Sasuke grunted his acquiescence and without any warning ripped off Naruto's boxers roughly, throwing the scraps to the floor.

"Hey! I still need those!" Naruto squawked, slapping Sasuke's shoulder in retaliation.

"Not like anybody will notice," Sasuke muttered and covered the blond's mouth again before he could protest. Nimble fingers made quick work of shoving his own briefs down and the dark haired man stepped out of them, pushing them aside as he moulded their bodies together. Their hips bumped against each other and a quiet hissed escaped their mouths when they brushed against each other; heat and wetness mixing together, their combined pheromones filling the room until it would take days to get the smell out.

Not that Sasuke particularly cared about that now. Not when he had his naked and fully aroused mate in his arms.

"You ready?" he asked, running his fingers teasingly over Naruto's stomach, tracing the intricate tattoo adorning the smooth skin.

"Been ready since I left the house," Naruto huffed and whined softly when Sasuke caressed a particular sensitive spot.

Sasuke chuckled and slipped his arms underneath Naruto's arse, lifting him up and bracing himself against the door. The Omega understood the silent hint and swung his legs up, wrapping them tightly around the Alpha's hips. Sasuke spread Naruto's cheeks, rubbed his thumb over the sensitive, warm skin – feeling quite smug when Naruto released a quite whimper – and then they were finally joined together. His eyes rolled back as intense heat enveloped him, overwhelming his nerves, making him feel like sparks were running over his back.

"Fuck," Naruto panted and his fingers scrabbled over Sasuke's back; his entire form trembled slightly and his breathing was fast and loud.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned, slightly breathless as he resisted the urge to start moving immediately. He could practically feel Naruto pulsating and he didn't want to hurt him by moving too quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, you can move," Naruto muttered and a long drawn out moan was torn out of his throat when Sasuke slowly pulled back before he set a brutal pace; the force of the movements causing the blond to be shoved upwards against the door.

Sasuke's Mark started throbbing faintly and he snarled as their mingled scents perfumed the air around them. Blood rushing, Sasuke captured Naruto's mouth in a fierce, all-consuming kiss; their lips opened and their tongues found each other. At first the tips of their tongues touched each other almost hesitatingly before they grew more bold, curling around the other one and sucking softly on them. Their hands roamed across their bodies, gliding over slippery, sweaty skin, stroking and palming; fingers teasingly tugged at nipples and soft moans and throaty groans filled the air between them.

"Hm, more," Naruto moaned; the moan ending in a high squeak when Sasuke put more force behind his movements. "Fuck! Right there!" Nails dug into his back and teeth nipped at his lower lip before the Alpha pulled back and started sucking at Naruto's Mark.

His Mark. The one he had left behind so many months ago, declaring the beautiful blond as _his_.

Sliding one hand down Naruto's back to cup his arse, Sasuke hissed when his knuckles scraped across the unforgiving wood of the door.

"Damn it!" he growled against Naruto's Mark and pulled back, winding one arm tightly around the blond's back. "Hold on," he grunted and pulled away from the door.

"Wha-?" Naruto gasped, latching his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck. Breathy moans escaped him as the Alpha crossed the room to his desk, where he sank down in his chair. The change in position and gravity caused them to be joined together even more – and he hadn't even known that was possible – and the Omega shivered, leaning back a bit with his hands braced on Sasuke's thighs.

Naruto blinked surprised before he grinned. "All right, I can work with this," he murmured breathlessly and the muscles in his thighs visibly tensed up as he brought himself up before slamming his body down again.

"FUCK!" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, not having expected Naruto to move so quickly. Not that he was complaining, though. His hands found purchase on the Omega's hips and their mouths latched onto each other again as they exchanged filthy, wet kisses. Hot breath caressed his mouth and he groaned, licking Naruto's lower lip before sucking softly on it. When he pulled back a bit and opened his eyes, he was treated to the amazing vision of a completely flushed looking blond, devil's ears askew on his head; crystal blue eyes glittering madly, the blue nearly completely overtaking by black; reddened, swollen lips; a heaving chest and dark pink, hardened nipples.

"Won't – won't la-last much lo-longer," Naruto panted, his head dropping forwards on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Me-me neither," Sasuke brought out through clenched teeth. Every nerve in his body sang with pleasure and it almost felt too much, the sensation too bright, too hot to bear it.

Naruto slammed down one last time and then he threw his head back, eyes clenched shut as he was thrown over the edge; yelling out in pleasure.

That was too much. With an almost primal yell, Sasuke followed his husband over the edge; white filling his vision. Tremors still wrecking his body, Sasuke fell back into the chair, feeling like his lungs would never get enough air again; his heart pounding in his ears.

"Fuck." Naruto blinked; his face a picture of absolute bliss. He hadn't moved yet; he merely leant forwards, making Sasuke bear his weight.

The Alpha didn't mind.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed in agreement, locking his hands behind Naruto's back. They were both sweaty, sticky and they really needed a shower before they could go home.

But that could wait. It had been a while since they last had been able to let themselves let go as freely as now – having a child in the house tended to make their encounters either quick or as quiet as possible. The dark haired man was going to take fully advantage of this chance to hold his mate without having to worry about their son needing them immediately.

"Trick or Treat was definitely a success," Naruto muttered, managing to sound both exhausted and smug.

Sasuke snorted, brushing a kiss against Naruto's clammy forehead. Tightening his arms around Naruto's waist, he closed his eyes and murmured, "You're a real devil, you know? It's going to take ages to get the smell out of this room."

Smugness practically radiated from the blond. "It isn't called Trick or Treat for nothing, you know."

That startled a laugh out of Sasuke and then they were kissing again; their swollen mouths moving leisurely against each other as they basked in the afterglow.

"Happy Halloween, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, pressing light kisses against his cheeks and in his neck.

Sasuke smiled and met Naruto's lips again in a tender kiss.

This was not how he had envisioned spending his Halloween – but there were definitely worse ways to spend it.

"I think there might be a treat waiting at home," Naruto casually mentioned; his eyes shining mischievously as he finally broke their kiss with a gasp.

Sasuke smirked.

This Halloween turned out to be a lot better than expected.

* * *

 **AN2: After all the angst, I figured it was time for a more light heartened chapter. The costume Naruto was wearing is based on one that was shown in a filler with Jiraiya. I just adapted it a bit. Also a happy early Halloween!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: A day late, but I had some trouble finishing this. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter, because it is a highly requested one and I really don't want to disappoint you, guys ^^; So I hope you'll like it *crosses fingers***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: xxKuroichoxx; Melyway; TigrezzTail; Stolyint; Anonymous Syd; yukino76; kixsumo; sparkling red; Meehalla; Hikory; cake0108; Boys-Love-Yaoi**

 **Warnings: set in the future; light angst; Gaara's pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: everyone who wanted to know what happened to Gaara and to lightofregulus for giving me the idea for a name for Naruto's daughter.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 22_

"Temari is doing well," he muttered, eyes trained on the nameplate. "She's been going out a lot so Kankuro and I suspect that she has met someone new. She won't tell us who she's seeing yet, but you know her. She'll spill eventually."

A soft breeze made the leaves in a nearby tree rustle gently. Some rows further down an old lady was rearranging flowers.

"Kankuro is Kankuro," he continued, huffing amused. "Still chasing around. Temari says he's never going to settle down and I agree." He paused and he took a shuddering breath, pressing his lips tightly together. His eyes landed on the picture of a gently smiling woman; the colours were drained out of the picture, the victim of the weather and aging, but it was still plain as day that the woman had been very beautiful. Her eyes – indigo coloured when she had been alive – stared lovingly at whoever had taken the picture.

"I still miss you," he admitted after a bout of silence. His chest felt tight; even after all those years he didn't think he would ever be fully able to give the loss of his mother a place in his life. Sure, the pain had lessened a bit, the years tempering it somewhat, but the ache and loss were still _there_ , waiting to attack him at an unguarded moment.

Or when he was here, at the graveyard, standing in front of her grave.

"Temari and Kankuro still miss you too, even if they don't want to talk about it," he said and released his breath slowly. "But we're doing all right. We're okay."

He fell quiet again, having said what he wanted to say. Pale fingers reached out and caressed his mother's smile. A twinge of guilt shot through him and he licked his lips, retracting his hand.

"I'm sorry for having been away for so long," he murmured and took a deep breath. "I just … I needed to be away from here, from this town. I needed time."

He lingered in front of the grave for a few more moments, gaze going back and forth between his mother's picture and the inscription on her stone.

 _In Memory of a Loving Mother and Wife_

Karura had died when he had only been six years old, after a long battle with a severe illness. Until her last day she had kept smiling and taking care of her three children, even when she should have been resting. She had constantly waved away their concerns, stating she wasn't going to let a sickness get the best of her.

She had been a fighter until the end.

Throwing one last look at his mother's image, taking in her loving smile, he turned around and left; his steps slow, the dead leaves underneath his shoes crunching faintly.

It had been a couple of years since he last visited his mother's grave. He used to visit her several times a year, but since he moved away, he hadn't been able to find the time to drive back and visit her.

Well, it had been more like he hadn't dared at first to make some time free. He had used the excuse of cases eating up his time, but the truth of the matter was that he had been too hurt at first to go back to his hometown. After those first two years of living in a city miles away from this town, it had become easy to find excuses to not go back. To just keep living there, ignoring that once he had had his entire life right in this town.

If he didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt. Simple as that.

But he was tired of running away, of being a coward. It had been years since he left and it had been high time that he returned for a visit. Temari had offered to join him, but she had never liked being at the graveyard. She had always told him that she liked to remember their mother like she had been, full of live and love, and not look at a dreary headstone. So he had declined her offer, reassuring her time and time again before he left that he would be fine.

He had come to terms with his past a while ago.

"Your hair is really red."

He blinked and halted; his eyes shifting downwards until they landed on a boy, who looked to be around six to seven years old. His black blue hair was messy, probably mussed by the wind, and blue eyes stared at him solemnly, holding a plastic ball between his hands.

"Excuse me?" he asked blankly.

"Your hair. It's really red," the boy repeated and cocked his head to the left. "Is it real?"

"Yes, it's real," he answered slowly and then looked around, wondering where the boy's parents were. Surely they wouldn't leave him wandering around on his own in the streets? Granted, this wasn't the busy, dangerous city, but still … "Where are your parents?"

"Papa is at work," the boy replied. "He helps people with their babies. Daddy is putting my sister's jacket back on."

"And where is your daddy exactly?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment a voice rang out, "Kei! How many times do I have to tell you to stay near me?"

The boy, Kei, winced and pouted, but the older man no longer paid any attention to him. All his attention was focused on the man rapidly approaching them, as fast as the two children clinging to his hands would allow.

A man he hadn't seen in several years, but whose voice was as familiar as his own. A man who still managed to make something in him clench with regret and sorrow. A man who still to this day occupied a part of heart and would probably forever do that.

Naruto halted a few feet away from them and gaped in surprise. "Gaara?"

The red haired man smiled weakly. "Naruto, it's been a while," he murmured and against his will, his gaze slipped to the two children standing on each side of the Omega.

The boy, who was practically hiding behind Naruto's leg, stared at him shyly with big, dark eyes. His dark hair – similar to that of Kei's – nearly covered his eyes. His sister – and a shock went through Gaara as he realised that the two were _twins_ – was his opposite. Her dark blonde hair had been put into two pigtails that brushed past her shoulders and she stared at him frankly with blue eyes – _Naruto's eyes_. Unlike her brother she didn't hide behind Naruto's leg. Instead she was standing next to Naruto, only holding his hand, as she studied him curiously. She had a stuffed toy in the form of a wolf clenched in her free hand, which she swung gently back and forth.

"Daddy, who this?" she asked curiously, her look shifting briefly upwards, before they went back to Gaara.

"Ah, this is Gaara. He's … an old friend of mine," Naruto replied and chuckled weakly. A faint blush coloured his cheeks.

Children. Naruto had _children_.

Of course Gaara knew that Naruto was a father – he had been there at Naruto's wedding to Uchiha and he had seen the blond pregnant. But he hadn't known that Naruto had been pregnant a second time. That he had twins now.

 _And how could you have known?_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _It's not like you kept into contact with him or even stayed in town._

He knew Naruto had wanted children – it was for a large part why they had broken up. But he hadn't … He hadn't thought that the Omega would have more than one child. Which was quite stupid to think, he scolded himself, because the blond had been quite clear that he wanted children.

Children Gaara would never have been able to give him, unless they had adopted.

"Twins, hm?" he spoke and clamped his mouth shut almost instantly. He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise, let me tell you that," Naruto grinned, but something crossed his face, gone in a flash, too quick for Gaara to try to interpret what that look had meant. "We hadn't really expected to get two children instead of one."

"I'm a surprise," the girl told Gaara smugly. Her grin was bright and large enough for him to see that she was missing a tooth in the right corner of her mouth.

Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "This modest young lady is Kiseki; her twin brother Kenta and the one _who really should learn to listen to me_ is Kei." He gave his oldest son a pointed look, who blushed and had the grace to look ashamed.

Kei scraped the tip of his shoe over the pavement and muttered, "Sorry, daddy."

The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched in amusement. "You have a thing for names starting with a 'k'?"

Naruto blushed. "Entirely coincidental. The meanings of the names just fit them the best," he said softly and the look he threw his three children was soft, filled with love.

"I'm sure they do," Gaara muttered and Kenta peeked out from behind Naruto's leg. When green eyes looked back, the boy squeaked startled and shot back behind Naruto; his small hands visibly clenching into Naruto's trousers.

"Ah sorry about that. Kenta is rather shy around people he doesn't know," the blond apologised and brushed Kenta's hair.

"How old are they?" Gaara inquired. Kenta's resemblance to Uchiha was eerie while Kiseki clearly took after Naruto the most. Kei seemed like the perfect mixture between the two men and a pang of jealousy shot through the red haired man. This could have been his family if he hadn't been so stupid.

Not that he really regretted having done that procedure. It was for the best. But maybe if he had been honest from the start, Naruto might have wanted to adopt a child with him and he could have this little family now instead of Uchiha.

But the past was the past for a reason; no matter how much he wished he had handled things differently, he could never go back. He had made peace with that, but seeing Naruto again … A small part in him would always love Naruto and would mourn the ending of their relationship. That part would never change, would forever be ingrained in him.

"Kei is seven and Kenta and Kiseki are nearly four years old," Naruto answered and there was definitely pride ringing through his voice.

"That's this many!" Kiseki put up four fingers, though she gave them an unsure look first, as if she wanted to check whether she was indeed putting up the correct number. "Dei-ji-san is giving us a party!"

"Dei-ji-san?" Gaara raised an eyebrow bemused.

"Deidara," Naruto chuckled. "They find it easier to call him that."

A tug at his trousers made Gaara look down, right into dark blue eyes. "Are you coming to my sister's and brother's birthday party?" Kei implored, regarding him with curiosity.

Gaara faltered, not knowing what to say. It was a feeling he only had had a couple of times before. Helplessly he looked at Naruto, who bit his lip and sighed ruefully.

"I don't know, Kei. Gaara is a busy man," Naruto replied, glancing at the Alpha quickly before he looked back at his son. "He helps a lot of people when they are in trouble."

"Is he a doctor like papa?" Kei questioned, releasing his grip on Gaara's trousers.

"No, I help people who get into trouble with the law," Gaara replied smoothly.

"Oh." Kei nodded in understanding. "So not like papa."

An ice cream truck suddenly turned into the street and at hearing the familiar tune, three small heads turned around before they quickly shot up and then Naruto was gifted with three pairs of pleading looks.

Cerulean blue eyes rolled, but Naruto said amused, "Fine, here, you can get an ice cream." He slipped his wallet out of his pocket and took three notes out of it, handing them over to Kei, who eagerly accepted them. "Be polite, okay?" the Omega warned his children and they nodded once before dashing over to the truck, who had come to a stop a few feet away.

"They get their sweet tooth from you," Gaara commented idly, watching how the twins studied the menu chart solemnly. Kei was already pointing out a sweet.

Naruto chuckled bashfully, but then he stilled and his eyes darted towards the graveyard. His eyes softened as he asked, "You went to visit your mother?"

Gaara tensed up briefly and then forced the tension out by slowly breathing out; his fingers worrying at the sleeves of his jacket. "Yes, it's been a while since I was last here," he murmured after a short bout of hesitation.

Naruto had often joined him on his trips to the graveyard; Gaara had officially introduced him to his mother during their first trip together and he could still clearly remember the shy look the blond had sported that day when he introduced himself formally to Gaara's mother.

"I haven't seen you in years," Naruto remarked after a short silence. His children had received their sweets and were busy devouring them a few feet away; Kenta's and Kiseki's chins and noses already smudged with the chocolate ice cream they had ordered.

"Yes, …" Gaara trailed off, before he took a deep breath and admitted, "I moved away. I – needed to get out of town for a while. I guess I just found it easier to stay where I was."

Naruto bit his lip and wrung his hands together, the golden ring around his finger catching the weak sunlight; guilt flashing up in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Gaara. I never wanted to hurt you. I should - "

"It's in the past," Gaara interrupted him abruptly. He didn't need Naruto's apologies. There was nothing to apologise for, really. The both of them had made mistakes and they just had to deal with them. "I – you don't need to apologise."

The look of guilt didn't leave Naruto's eyes and the man opened his mouth, presumably to apologise again. Gaara cut him off by giving his arm a quick squeeze and the unexpected touch made Naruto gape at him.

"Naruto, seriously, I'm fine," Gaara said and sighed. "Yes, it hurt in the beginning, but I also made mistakes. I guess we just weren't meant to be," he added quietly.

"No, I guess not," Naruto murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Does – is Uchiha making you happy?" Gaara asked, after a moment of silence had passed between them.

The look that appeared on the Omega's face at the mention of the dark haired Alpha was answer enough for the red haired man.

"Yeah, he does," Naruto answered quietly, but with a soft smile. Then he coughed and his cheeks coloured rose, as if he was embarrassed at admitting that. "So, how about you? Do you have - "

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned around almost reflexively and unwillingly a smile bloomed open on his face as he watched the tall, thin man making his way to them. His pale golden eyes brightened with curiosity when they landed on Naruto and the man flicked his brown hair over his shoulder, though his long bangs immediately fell back to cover the left side of his face.

"The old woman in the house across from where you parked was giving me the stink eye, so I figured I'd come looking for you before she called the cops on me," Utakata explained with a snort and automatically slipped his hand around Gaara's, giving it a quick squeeze. His lover of nearly three years regarded Naruto carefully. "Hello, I don't think we've ever met. I'm Utakata, Gaara's partner."

A look of surprise crossed the blond's face before he accepted Utakata's hand and smiled friendly. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Naruto, an old friend of Gaara."

Utakata raised an eyebrow, but inclined his head, while Gaara resisted the ridiculous urge to shift his feet. Utakata knew that Naruto was more than an old friend, but the older man didn't appear to be bothered by the fact that Gaara was talking to his ex-lover.

"Daddy, we ate our ice cream," Kei stated, wandering back to Naruto with the twins closely following behind.

Chocolate ice cream was now covering Kenta's and Kiseki's chins, noses and even their hands and Naruto groaned in exasperation.

"We'll get you to eat ice cream properly one day without becoming so messy," Naruto sighed and Kiseki beamed while Kenta looked chastised. Naruto's ringtone cut through the air and he unearthed his phone from his pocket. The frown on his face smoothed out as he read the text he had just received. He typed out a response and when he glanced at Gaara, he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Gaara, I'd love to talk more, but Sasuke is coming home sooner than I thought and I need to get these two cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said dismissively, watching with faint amusement how Kiseki was trying to reach all the ice cream smudges on her chin with her tongue. "It was – nice seeing you again."

Naruto smiled – a real genuine one. "Yes, it was nice talking to you again. Maybe we can e-mail each other?" He sounded hesitant, unsure.

Gaara nodded. "Maybe."

"All right, I'll see you again I suppose," Naruto laughed weakly before nodding at Utakata. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Utakata murmured and then Naruto was leaving, Kenta placed securely on his hip while Kiseki held on to his hand, skipping next to him. Kei was walking on Naruto's other side, talking animatedly about something.

"I can see why you loved him," Utakata remarked, but he didn't sound jealous.

Gaara kept quiet, still reeling a bit from the unexpected meeting with Naruto. It had gone a lot better than he had thought it would and something in him settled after all those years.

Golden eyes looked at him steadily. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit surprised, that's all," Gaara muttered and shrugged.

The Beta nodded contemplatively. "What do you think of eating something first before we go home?" he suggested lightly.

 _Home._

After the disastrous break-up with Naruto, he hadn't thought any place would ever feel like home again. The house he had shared with Naruto definitely hadn't felt like home anymore after the blond had collected his belongings and had moved out. It had merely been a house, a place he went to during the evening to sleep and occasionally eat. Nothing more. Just something that protected him from the weather elements and provided a bed to sleep. He could have easily slept in a hotel for all that he felt at home in his own house.

When he had moved away, his new place had felt like that as well: cold, flat, just a place to rest and eat. He had resigned himself to never feeling at home somewhere again.

Then he met Utakata.

Nothing had changed immediately. He had met the Beta – nine years older than him – at court where he had been pleading a case. They had nearly walked into each other when they both had reached the rest room and at first they had barely paid attention to each other. Just two men pleading cases, helping their clients win. Chances of them meeting again were small as they both tended to plead in court rooms on different sides of the building.

But then they had walked into each other a second time. A third time when they both had hurried into the building, seeking shelter from the storm brewing outside. A fourth time when their clients turned out to know each other.

Slowly they had started talking, commiserating about their clients, the problems they encountered in their cases. Short conversations turned into longer ones at the bar where they celebrated the successful endings of their cases. Before Gaara realised it, he was spending the majority of his time with Utakata, finding it inexplicably easy to talk to the mild tempered man.

Then right after Gaara had ended one of his most frustrating cases till this date, Utakata had showed up at his apartment that evening, dressed in a cashmere sweater that made his eyes glow warmly and dark trousers that showed off his long legs and had asked him out on a date.

Gaara had said yes before he could think twice about it.

One date became two, three, four, until the two men started a relationship tentatively. Having learnt from his mistakes, Gaara was honest about the fact that he couldn't get any children and didn't really have an interest in becoming a father either. He didn't want to lead Utakata on; didn't want to hurt him like he had hurt Naruto. He didn't want to lose the older Beta, but he also didn't want to lie to him.

Lying had brought him too much trouble. He'd rather be honest and lose Utakata than lie and hurt the Beta later down the road.

When the Alpha had made his confession, Utakata had merely shrugged, stating that he wasn't interested in children either. Then he had asked what kind of toppings the red haired man wanted on his pizza and that had been that.

Seven months of dating later, Gaara had proposed they started living together and Utakata had smiled and brought his belongings with him the next day.

The cold apartment became a _home_ again.

Something Gaara had feared would never happen.

A soft smile graced the green eyed man's mouth as he pressed a kiss on welcoming lips. "Yes, let's do that."

Throwing one last look at the graveyard, feeling lighter than he had in years, he and Utakata made their way back to his car.

Back on their way to their home.

* * *

 **AN2: Soooo, did it meet your expectations? *winces* I hope I didn't screw this up! I know a lot of you wanted to read a chapter about him, so yeah *coughs***

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: A day late, but this chapter was giving me some trouble. I'm still not entirely sure about it, to be honest, but I figured that keep staring at it wouldn't do much good *grimaces* So I hope it won't be too bad!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Ageha Yume; TKM; yukino76; Melyway; Stolyint; Meehalla; Anonymous Syd; ShishiSerite; Boys-Love-Yaoi; cake0108; TigrezzTail; Hikory; solitaire1; kixsumo; Wolfy04**

 **Warnings: set in the future (two years after the twins' birth); Akihito's pov; slight drama and slight angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Ageha Yume. I hope I didn't screw up your request too much! *winces***

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

"I'll see you on Monday, Ame-kun!" Akihito smiled and waved at his lanky friend, who grinned and nodded before turning left to continue his trek to his own house. Dark blue eyes looked back and forth before the twelve year old boy crossed the street; the wheels of his bicycle gently bumping over the pavement before the sound of gravel joined the noise of the traffic in the distance as he rode his bicycle over the driveway to the house.

He dumped his bicycle in the shed and adjusted his backpack, grimacing a bit when the straps cut into his shoulders. Maybe he should have left some books at school, but he had figured it was better to be safe than sorry. His back wasn't thanking him for that thought now, however.

Some dead leaves crunched underneath his sneakers and he twitched his nose when he picked up the smell of vegetable soup that was being prepared in a neighbour's house. In spite of not being fond of vegetable soup, his stomach grumbled in response to the smell and he hoped he could sneak some chocolate biscuits from the kitchen before dad would notice it.

"I'm home!" he called out and kicked out his shoes, slipping his feet easily into his slippers. He dropped his backpack on the floor in order to remove his jacket and hang it up in the closet before he took up his bag again, scowling at the heavy weight. He looked up when footsteps approached him and dad smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Akihito," Dad grinned, wiping his hands off on a dishcloth. "How was school?"

"It was good," Akihito replied, shrugging as much as he could with his heavy backpack. "We have a test of mathematics next Monday and there's a parents' meeting next week. Our teacher gave us the flyer for it." He brought his bag up, putting it on his raised knee to balance it and rummaged through it until he found the slightly crumpled flyer stuffed between two notebooks.

Dad hummed as his sky blue eyes flitted over the paper. "I'll ask if your father can attend the meeting; otherwise it's only going to be me."

"That's okay. Did father say when he's coming home?" Akihito questioned, swinging his backpack over his shoulder again.

"He called me a few hours ago, said he's hoping to be home by seven thirty," Dad answered smiling. "I'm making beef teppanyaki."

"Sounds good," the dark haired boy grinned. "I'm going to my room, okay?"

"Sure, there are still some biscuits left if you want some," Dad chuckled and turned around to go back to the kitchen.

Akihito coloured a bit and made his way upstairs, wondering how his dad always seemed to know what he had been thinking about. It made sneaking about and pulling pranks very difficult. His footsteps inaudible on the thick carpet, he continued his way to his bedroom and when he passed his little brother's room, he threw a quick look inside. Several small bottles of paint were open, haphazardly put together on the floor in a rough circle. A stack of paper was fanned out over the floor; some of the pages already splattered with paint. There was a bright golden sun with some blue splashed underneath it, another page had the bottom half coloured in green while roughly drawn flowers filled the rest of the paper in the colours blue, purple, red and orange. Yet another page was half hidden underneath the one with the sun and showed several squiggles in all the colours of the rainbow.

The papers weren't the only ones that had suffered underneath the onslaught of paint. Akihito shook his head when he saw the various splatters decorating the floor; dad wouldn't be happy once he saw the mess.

Oh well, that wasn't his problem.

Humming softly, he covered the remaining distance to his room and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the door was ajar, instead of closed like he had left it this morning. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door further open and said, "Shion, you can't come into my room when I'm not …"

Shion looked up startled and froze underneath his older brother's gaze next to Akihito's desk. There was a smudge of orange paint on his right cheek; red, green and blue splatters decorating his sweater and his hands were covered with streaks of red and green.

His hands were clutching _the painting_.

Ringing filled Akihito's ears as he stared in disbelief at the painting. The painting that depicted a beautiful fox with sleek, red fur sneaking over the forest ground, tall, dark trees looming over her, filtering the sunlight; her bushy tail with the white tip raised up in the air. The dark eyes glinted with mischief as the fox's attention was fixated on something in the distance that the viewer couldn't see.

It was a painting Naruto-nii-san had given him years ago; the fox had caught Akihito's attention the moment he had lain eyes on it and during every visit he had gone into nii-san's room to stare at it and marvel at how beautiful the fox was. How majestic she looked; how mysterious as she tracked down her prey. The older blond had caught him looking several times before he had given the painting to Akihito and had made the boy promise to take good care of it.

And he had done that. Despite having still been very young when he received the painting, he had understood how much it meant to Naruto-nii-san and had been very cautious with it, had taken good care of it and had made sure that it would remain in the pristine condition it had been on the day that Naruto-nii-san had handed it over to him.

And now there were smudges of green and blue paint over the fox's body, marring the beautiful work; the smudges looked like someone had placed their dirty hand against the fox's body, heedless of the fact that the paint on their hand hadn't been dry yet.

 _The beautiful, majestic fox was ruined._

Something in Akihito cracked. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he exploded and snatched the painting out of his little brother's hands, staring at the ruined picture in shock.

Shion cringed and backed away, bringing his hands to his mouth. "I'm sorry!" he whined, tears filling his eyes. "I just want – I – I wanted to look at the pretty fox, nii-san. I wanted to paint the pretty fox! I'm sorry!"

"You ruined it, you idiot!" Akihito yelled; his body alight with anger. "Get out! Get out of my room now! GET OUT!"

Tears now openly streaming over his cheeks, Shion ran out of the bedroom, barely making it out on time before Akihito stormed over to the door and slammed it shut; the force that he used making the windows rattle. With a furious shout, he threw his backpack against the wall, watching how it slammed against it with a loud 'thud' before it slumped down on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Akihito wandered towards his bed and slumped down on it. He bit his lower lip hard, hot tears stinging his eyes as he looked in despair at the fox; the green and blue smudges covering the fur seemingly taunting him.

He had told Shion so many times that he wasn't allowed to be in his room if he wasn't in there. He had kept the painting out of reach – one of the few possessions he hadn't allowed his brother to touch – for a good reason and this was exactly why.

But now it was ruined. Naruto-nii-san had given it to him, trusting him to take good care of it and he hadn't been able to keep his promise after all.

His finger shook a bit as he touched the by now dry paint smudge and anger flared up again. Shion knew he wasn't allowed to touch the painting and yet he had done that. Akihito thought he could deal with it if Shion's hands had been clean. Sure, it would still have pissed him off, but at least then the fox wouldn't have been damaged.

But now there was paint over the fox's body, the colours bright and taunting and it made him want to _scream_.

He didn't cherish a lot of things, but this painting in particular he had always cherished the most out of all the stuff he had. Not only because the fox was so beautiful, but also because of what it represented: trust. His godfather had entrusted the painting to him, believing the Alpha would take good care of it, but …

Akihito swallowed down the lump in his throat with some difficult and squeezed his eyes shut. He realised it was ridiculous to want to cry over a painting – he was twelve years old, he was far too old to cry about something like this, but the painting meant a lot to him, knowing what he did about it.

How was he going to explain to Naruto-nii-san that he had broken his promise?

When the knock on his door came, he refused to look up. His lack of reply didn't deter his dad from entering his room.

"Mind telling me why I heard you shouting from all the way downstairs?" Dad asked mildly, closing the door behind him. "And why Shion was bawling his eyes out?"

Akihito clenched his jaw and turned his head, staring unseeingly out of the window. His fingers, clenched around the wooden frame, were starting to cramp up from the tight grip, but he refused to let go of the painting.

"Akihito?" Dad came closer, letting out a soft sigh. "What happened?"

"This happened!" Akihito sneered and abruptly turned the painting around, so that dad could see the result of Shion having crept into his older brother's bedroom.

"Ah." Understanding instantly dawned on dad's face and the older man pursed his lips together. "I'm sure Shion didn't mean to put paint on your painting, Akihito."

"But he still did it!" Akihito snapped and he shot up from his bed, marching over to his desk where he carefully placed the painting against the wall. "I told him not to touch it ever and he still did it! He ruined the painting, dad!"

"Akihito …"

"No!" Akihito whirled around to face the Omega and to his shame, tears started brimming in his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists next to his hips and his skin felt uncomfortably hot, like he was going to combust any second now. "I don't care that he didn't mean to do that! He shouldn't have been in here in the first place! I promised Naruto-nii-san that I would take care of the painting and now I broke my promise!"

"Naruto-kun won't be angry; he'll understand that it was an accident," Dad said reassuringly. "Shion shouldn't have been touching it without your permission and he'll have to apologise to you, but - "

"I don't care about his apology!" Akihito bit out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's not going to undo what he did! The painting was all Naruto-nii-san had from his mum, you know that, dad!"

"I - " Dad cut himself off when his cell phone started ringing downstairs. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" he said, giving his son a troubled look. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Akihito didn't say anything and with a sigh, dad left his room.

No, it wouldn't be okay.

Naruto-nii-san barely had any memories of his parents. They had died when he was still very young and the blond had been shipped off to various homes before he eventually settled into a tiny apartment after finally meeting his godfather. He didn't have much left of his parents either. The only things he still had from his parents were his father's watch, a picture of their wedding, his mother's scarf and – the painting of the fox that his mother had created a few months before she had given birth to Naruto-nii-san. That was all he had left to remind him of his parents.

So Naruto-nii-san giving the painting to Akihito – that had been significant. _Meaningful_. It had shown that he really trusted his godson with one of the few things that were precious to him. And the young Alpha had been so proud when he had held the painting in his hands.

Knowing how much it was worth to his godfather and yet still had been given it – that had made him feel warm inside. Felt like he had been entrusted with something really important – and he had.

He had sworn Naruto-nii-san he would be careful with it, that he would take great care of it and the blond had laughed and ruffled his hair, saying that he knew he would.

Now green and blue paint marred the fox and Akihito had broken his promise.

Down the hallway he could hear Shion still crying, upset at having been yelled at by his older brother, but the dark haired boy didn't care.

For the first time in his life he was too angry at his little brother to comfort him.

* * *

Despite dad's – and even father's on Saturday evening – attempts at diffusing the tense air between the two brothers and Shion telling his older brother that he was sorry time and time again, his apology at times smothered between tears, Akihito remained angry and he was nowhere near ready yet to forgive Shion for ruining the painting.

Akihito spent the entire weekend locked up in his room, only coming out to go to the bathroom and to eat before he fled to the safety of his bedroom. The painting kept standing on his desk; the paint taunting him whenever he looked at it. A couple of times Shion knocked on his door meekly, but the older boy ignored him, not willing to talk to him after what he had done to the painting.

He wasn't only angry at his little brother – he also felt guilty. If he had put away the painting more securely, Shion wouldn't have been able to reach it. Then he wouldn't have been able to get paint on it and then one of Naruto-nii-san's very few reminders of his mother wouldn't have been damaged.

It was all a complicated mess and he was probably making a bigger deal out of it than necessary, but he couldn't help it.

By the time Sunday evening arrived, he hadn't looked at Shion even once during the weekend and he still didn't know how he would explain to his godfather that the painting was now damaged.

Anger and guilt got so mixed up together that Akihito didn't have a clue what he felt more of and when he went to sleep that night, his sleep was everything but peaceful.

* * *

He froze when cerulean blue eyes landed on him as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Akihito-kun," Naruto-nii-san greeted him with a grin. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Akihito muttered, taken aback by the sudden appearance of his godfather. He hadn't expected the blond to show up on a Monday evening and he was floundering, not sure what he was supposed to do now. "How – how are my cousins?"

"They're doing fine," the Omega chuckled, sipping from his lemonade. "Sasuke and your grandmother are looking after them for a few hours now."

"You could have taken them here with you," Dad suggested, leaning back in his chair. "How was school, Akihito?"

"Fine," the boy muttered, slowly placing his bag on the floor, debating whether he should go upstairs or remain in the kitchen to talk to his godfather. He wanted to talk to the blond, as it had been a while since he had last seen him, but …

Naruto-nii-san hummed thoughtfully. "I know, but Sasuke suggested he'd keep an eye on them." He shrugged. "Kenta has started teething recently, so he's been quite fussy as well."

"Nothing I haven't experienced before," Dad retorted dryly and visibly started when his cell phone rung. "Sorry, Itachi is calling me."

Naruto-nii-san waved him off. "That's all right; I can entertain myself for a while," he grinned and dad rolled his eyes but left the room, phone already pressed against his ear, as he briefly ruffled Akihito's hair on his way past him.

"So Akihito-kun, I heard that there was an accident this weekend?" Naruto-nii-san remarked out of the blue and the younger Alpha stared wide eyed at him.

"How – how did you - " Akihito stammered; cheeks already starting to flush.

"Your dad told me," the older man replied and his face softened. "You know that Shion-kun didn't do it on purpose, right?"

Akihito scowled and stared at the floor. He had heard that before, but that didn't take away the fact that he had damaged the painting with his blue paint! "I know, but he ruined the fox," he muttered and continued with a thick voice, guilt overwhelming him once more, "I didn't mean to break my promise, Naruto-nii-san. I thought the painting was in a safe spot, but Shion managed to get to it."

"I'm not angry, Akihito-kun," Naruto-nii-san murmured and his chair scraped against the floor as he pushed it back and stood up. "Nor am I disappointed, so don't look like that. It was an accident. Accidents happen. You didn't break your promise."

"But it's one of the few things you have of your parents!" Akihito burst out and clenched his hands into fists. "I know how much it means to you and - "

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Naruto-nii-san insisted and shocked the younger boy by engulfing him in an embrace. "Yes, it was from my mum, but Akihito-kun, it was an accident. Your brother didn't mean to damage it and he feels very bad about it. He misses his older brother, you know?"

Akihito kept quiet, a lump in his throat as he hesitatingly hugged his godfather back.

"It wasn't your fault and Shion-kun didn't do it on purpose," Naruto-nii-san murmured and took a step back, cocking his head to the right. "So cheer up, okay? I'm not mad. An accident can always happen."

"But - " Akihito feebly protested.

"But nothing. It's okay," his godfather insisted and smiled faintly. "It wasn't anything I couldn't fix at any rate."

"What?" Akihito stared at him, not understanding what the older man was saying.

"Your dad showed me the painting. I managed to fix it up," Naruto-nii-san reassured him and squeezed his shoulder. "It looks as good as new."

"You mean it?" Akihito asked hopefully, something in his chest loosening.

The Omega nodded. "Yes, I mean it. You've done a great job taking care of it. I mean that too. I know it's in good hands." He released Akihito's shoulder and went back to his seat. "Now I think there's someone upstairs who really wants to talk to his older brother."

Akihito flushed with embarrassment, but nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen; the relief at hearing that the painting wasn't ruined forever overwhelming. Happy that his godfather wasn't angry at him.

Almost instantly, though, a new wave of guilt rushed over him as he realised how mean he had been to his little brother this weekend. He had hold on to his anger for the entire weekend, but a part of him had known that Shion had never meant to damage the painting on purpose. His brother had been quite distraught at having his older brother be mad at him and it made him feel guilty that he had upset his little brother so much.

When his brother had been born he had sworn to protect the little boy and take care of him and never hurt him – he hadn't been doing a good job of that this weekend, had he?

The door to Shion's bedroom was open and when Akihito stepped inside, he was instantly greeted with large, desperate eyes and Shion rushed over to him, holding out a drawing.

"I'm sorry, nii-san! I didn't mean to make the pretty fox dirty!" Shion pleaded and the drawing in his hands wavered as his hands trembled. "I'm really sorry! I don't want you sad!"

Guilt churning in his stomach at seeing his little brother so upset, Akihito bent down slightly. "It's okay, Shion. I'm - "

"I made this drawing for you!" Shion interrupted him, voice small and meek, pushing the drawing almost against Akihito's face. "'Cause I'm really sorry, nii-san, and I want to fix the pretty fox!"

The drawing turned out to be a crude, but recognizable depiction of the fox in Naruto-nii-san's painting. The trees were rather small compared to the large fox taking up the majority of the paper; the fox itself was coloured a dark red with some streaks of brown in between. The tail was quite thick in comparison to the thin paws and one eye was slightly bigger than the other one. But Akihito could recognise his painting in it and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he accepted the drawing.

"Thanks, Shion, it's very pretty," he praised the younger boy and Shion beamed, his face lightning up immediately at having his brother acknowledge him again. Akihito took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry too, okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have been mad at you. It was an accident. I shouldn't have ignored you either."

"I don't like it when nii-san is angry at me," Shion confessed and sniffled a bit; hands tugging at his sweater.

"I don't like it either when we fight," Akihito admitted sheepishly and gave his little brother a hug. He pulled back and they both grinned. "Let's go hang your drawing up in my room, okay? It deserves a nice spot on my wall, don't you think so?"

"Okay!" Shion said enthusiastically and eagerly followed his older brother to his bedroom.

The painting of Naruto-nii-san's mother was already hanging up on the wall, right above his desk so whenever Akihito would look up from his homework, he would gaze straight at it. The blue and green paint had disappeared completely and if the dark haired boy hadn't seen the damage with his own eyes, he never would have suspected that the painting had been ruined. Akihito rummaged through one of his drawers in search of some tape and then he carefully stuck Shion's drawing next to the painting on the wall with some small pieces of tape.

They both took a few steps back and the young Alpha nodded. "They look good next to each other, huh, otouto?"

"Yes!" Shion grinned; his eyes glittering brightly.

"Say, Shion, can you show me how you drew the fox? I want to draw one just like yours," Akihito smiled and the ugly feeling of guilt diminished underneath the bright, beaming grin his little brother gave him.

From that moment on, he swore he would never ignore his brother for so long anymore. Sure, fights were probably inevitable, but that didn't mean he had to resort to ignoring his brother instead of talking it out.

Naruto-nii-san had taught him better than that after all.

* * *

 **AN2: Still not sure about this chapter, so I apologise in advance if it isn't up to expectations *winces***

 **Please leave a review behind with your thoughts; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Again later than I had planned to, but this chapter gave me a bit of trouble. So I apologise in advance if it is not up to standards *winces***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Anonymous Syd; Ageha Yume; ShishiSerite; Meehalla; Stolyint; TheBeauty; Melyway; BlogTiger; Guest (Shion did get punished for it, but Akihito didn't know about it as he stayed in his room for the majority of the weekend); TigrezzTail; yukino76; Boys-Love-Yaoi; cutepie88**

 **Warnings: Naruto's pov; set a few months after the discovery of the first pregnancy; a bit of angst; mention of past relationships; referenced bigotry; some fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Stolyint (I hope it meets your expectations!)**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

"I want to meet him."

Naruto paused his writing, blinked and raised his head slowly. Jiraiya was leaning into the classroom, his long, white, spiky hair tied back into a ponytail falling over his shoulder. Dark eyes regarded the blond solemnly, but Naruto's attention was caught by the blue and yellow and green smudges around Jiraiya's right eye, signifying a fading bruise.

The Omega's lips twitched faintly with amusement. "Who was the unfortunate woman you peeked on this time?"

The older man immediately looked affronted. "I was not peeking!" he protested, stepping further into the room. "I never peek! I just broke up a fight in a bar a few nights ago."

"Grandma rejected you again, didn't she?" Naruto asked; a hint of glee slipping into his tone. If Jiraiya used a lame excuse like that instead of sprouting poetry about whichever woman he had seen naked in the baths this time, it could only mean one thing. "Her aim is still as good as ever I see. You'd think you'd be better at avoiding her punches after so many attempts."

The Alpha pouted, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. "I wouldn't say rejected," he denied and a wistful look crossed his face. "She's just strong willed, that's all."

Naruto shook his head, leaning back into his chair with a sigh. His godfather had been attempting to ask out Tsunade, the blonde, big breasted director of the local hospital, for years and so far the other Alpha hadn't given him even an inch. Naruto was certain Tsunade cared about Jiraiya – even if she would never admit it verbally – but he had never been able to figure out why exactly she kept rejecting the man's advances.

 _Maybe because he's an incorrigible pervert_ , Naruto mused, tapping his pen idly on the paper.

"Enough about me," Jiraiya grumbled and dragged one of the students' chair to the desk, plopping down on it. "You didn't answer my question."

The blond pursed his lips and dropped the pen on the desk; choosing instead to rub the side of his belly. "You're going to see him at the wedding, which is in just a couple of months," he reminded the Alpha petulantly.

Dark eyes rolled in exasperation. "Kid, I'm not going to wait until your wedding to meet the guy who knocked up my godson and who was apparently charming enough to have you leave Gaara," he said bluntly; as always not mincing his words at all.

"Not beating around the bush, huh, Ero-sennin?" Naruto winced and his hand froze as his mind unwillingly brought up a memory of Gaara when they had seen each other for the last time. It would take a long time before the guilt would disappear – if it ever would disappear completely.

"And give you a chance to talk yourself out of this? No chance in hell, brat," Jiraiya snorted and supported his chin with his balled fist. A white eyebrow cocked up. "Is there a reason why I haven't met the guy yet?" Faint suspicion coloured his low voice.

Naruto shrugged, raking a hand through his hair. "No particular reason," he muttered, pursing his lips. "He's just been busy with his work."

"Too busy to have dinner together?" Jiraiya asked sceptically and the chair creaked when he shifted on it.

"Not really," the blond hedged and darted a glance at the clock. In three hours Sasuke should normally be home and he still had to start preparing dinner. Not that the dark haired Alpha expected dinner to be ready by the time he arrived; he had more than once assured the Omega that he would be fine with either himself doing the cooking or ordering out. Naruto suspected that this offer was mostly Sasuke's overprotectiveness speaking – something that had begun rearing its head more than once now that Naruto was pregnant.

"Then we can have dinner together," Jiraiya said determined and rose up from the chair; a Cheshire-like grin plastered on his face. "This Friday evening. Seven o'clock; text me the address. Oh, and you can leave your list of supplies with my secretary." Then he was gone, whistling loudly.

"Damn it," Naruto groaned and his head dropped down on the desk with a 'thunk'. His baby kicked him softly as if to soothe him.

* * *

"I'm home!"

The front door fell shut and there was the distinct sound of the key turning into the lock. Muffled 'thumps' of shoes being put away followed and there was some brief rustling before footsteps approached the kitchen where Naruto was just finished with filling two plates with Hiyashi Chuka. He had been in the mood for ramen – choosing to eat it cold now instead of warm to deal with the warm, humid weather -, but Sasuke had been rather peculiar with how much ramen Naruto ate, so the blond hoped that his mate wouldn't notice the presence of ramen noodles underneath the strips of egg crepes, ham, shrimp, carrot, slices of cucumber and tomato, topped with sesame soy sauce.

A man could hope.

"Welcome back," Naruto greeted the older man and smiled when arms slipped around his waist, hands cupping his five month pregnant belly. "How was work?"

"Same as always," Sasuke grunted and nosed Naruto's neck, breathing softly over the Mark. "You managed to finish the inventory today?"

Naruto hummed. "Yep, completely finished. Normally the students will start with enough supplies next week." He picked up the two plates. "Dinner's ready."

"Let me take those," Sasuke said and before Naruto could say something the plates were taken out of his hands and the Alpha crossed the kitchen to the table. "I'll have whatever you're drinking."

"Apple juice it is then," Naruto muttered, taking the bottle out of the refrigerator. Two glasses were plucked out of one of the kitchen cupboards and then the blond joined Sasuke at the table.

"Mother called me today," Sasuke started and then did a double take when he encountered the ramen noodles. He threw Naruto an unimpressed look and the blond smiled sheepishly in return, shrugging; fully prepared to claim it was a craving. The Alpha didn't rebuke him, however, and instead continued, "She wants us to choose a cake for the wedding."

"Chocolate," Naruto immediately retorted, not even looking up from his food. "I already told her that when she called last week."

A snort of amusement escaped the dark haired man. "Yes, she got that; that's why she has a list of the various chocolate cakes you can choose from."

"Can we taste them first?" Naruto asked, perking up at the thought of it.

Dark eyes rolled in amusement. "She'll most likely insist on us tasting the various cakes first."

"Then I'm in!" the Omega announced cheerfully, taking a sip from his cold apple juice.

"It's only one bite that you can take from each cake," Sasuke warned him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Not eat as much as you want."

"Spoilsport," Naruto groused and stuck out his tongue.

"Too much sugar is unhealthy," Sasuke chided. He cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's hand halted mid-air. "Nothing. Why would there be?"

Shukaku padded into the room, looked at the bowl with dry kibbles before ruffling his fur and silently leaving the kitchen again; apparently having decided that the kibbles weren't good enough for him.

"You seem … distracted," Sasuke replied slowly; dark eyes studying the blond intently. "Did something happen?"

"Not really," Naruto answered hesitatingly and frowned at his food, wondering how he would breach the subject of Jiraiya's request – well, more like order. He started when fingers touched his hand and he looked up straight into worried, dark eyes.

"Naruto, tell me."

The Omega sighed, looked up to contemplate the ceiling for a short moment and then nodded; blue eyes falling back on the Alpha in front of him. "I told you about Jiraiya, right?"

A light frown creased Sasuke's forehead and he leant back in his chair. "He's your godfather, right? And the headmaster of your school."

"Yep, that's him," Naruto confirmed and pressed his tongue against his teeth, sucking noisily through them. He wetted his lips – dark eyes briefly flashed red at the sight – and said haltingly, "He, eh, he came into my class today. To talk to me. Well, more like ask me something."

"What did he want to know?" Sasuke asked curiously, taking a sip from his own apple juice.

Fuck it, he would just say it. There was no way to dance around this. "He – wants to meet you. Like before the actual wedding. Because he noticed that you two haven't met yet." Naruto grimaced, poking at a slice of tomato.

Sasuke blinked, a bit off guard. "Well, I suppose that's normal," he replied after a short pause and cocked his head. "He is your godfather, after all. When does he want to meet?"

"He said dinner this Friday at seven o'clock," Naruto muttered and bit his lip. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sasuke shrugged, clearly not bothered. "I'm okay with that. Does he want to have dinner at our place?"

"Yes, he told me to text him the address," Naruto answered and his next exhale of air was slow. "You won't mind?"

The dark haired man regarded him curiously. "Why would I? He's your family. I should have introduced myself to him weeks ago." He grimaced, popping a piece of shrimp in his mouth.

Naruto uttered a non-committal sound and concentrated on the rest of his food, tapping his foot quickly on the floor as nerves started to creep up on him. So his mate would meet his godfather – fantastic.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded apprehensively. "You don't look very happy with this."

For a moment the Omega played with the idea of reassuring the other man that nothing was wrong, but even though they hadn't even been together for six months yet, Sasuke had learnt to read him all too well and the blond knew he wouldn't give up until Naruto confessed what was really troubling him.

Sometimes Naruto wondered who the most stubborn was of the two of them.

"It's just …" Naruto glanced out of the window, squinting a bit when a dark orange ray of the setting sun hit him full in his face. "Jiraiya – he can be very blunt. Like if he doesn't like you, you're shit out of luck." He paused and raked a hand through his hair, a bit agitated. "He's difficult to impress, you know? He only started liking Gaara after two years and then only because he realised we were serious about each other." He ignored Sasuke's annoyed growl at the mention of the red haired Alpha. "So I'm just …" he trailed off, a hint of annoyance tainting his voice. He shook his head and finally turned his head to look at Sasuke again. "I'm not sure how he's going to react to you, given that we're going to get married soon and I'm already pregnant," he finished, a bit helpless.

"You think he's going to disapprove of me?" Sasuke questioned and he seemed not to be able to decide whether to be wary or amused.

"I don't know," Naruto muttered, scowling down at the remaining shrimp in the middle of his plate. "It's just that – he can be intimidating, okay?"

His chin was raised by two slender fingers and Sasuke gave him a wry smile from the other side of the table. "Naruto, growing up with a father like mine and the perfect, golden child, better known as my brother has taught me to handle intimidation. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it'll be. It's just dinner."

 _Just dinner, right_ , Naruto thought darkly and watched with hooded eyes how the older man started gathering the empty plates.

 _We'll see about that._

* * *

Even though he hadn't met Jiraiya until he was nearly fourteen years old, the moment his godfather had found him, the moment he started spending time with the only remaining family he had left, he found himself wanting to impress the older man, to get his approval.

Despite his perverted side, his weakness for beautiful women, Jiraiya was a good man and he had taken good care of Naruto when they had finally found each other again.

Impressing the older Alpha had never been easy, though. Not that the man was unusually stern or had too high expectations, but he didn't give out praise easily. His opinion about Naruto's partners had never been high either and he had never seen the need to keep his thoughts about them a secret.

Naruto's first relationship was with a light blonde haired girl named Shion. Her pale lavender coloured eyes had attracted Naruto's attention immediately, together with her sweet smile, and he had been together with her for five months when he was fifteen. Jiraiya – who had met her after two months – had told Naruto after the meeting that he might as well break up with her that day because they were too different. Naruto had protested of course – only to end up agreeing with his godfather three months later when he and Shion had done nothing but fighting about their future for weeks. She had dismissed his dream of becoming an artist as a fleeing fancy and had tried to convince him to go for a degree in accounting – something Naruto definitely had not ever been interested in.

Between his sixteen and eighteen he had been together with a soft spoking, androgyn looking boy named Haku. Jiraiya had acted friendlier towards him than towards Shion, but he had just been as quick to tell Naruto that he didn't think they would last as he had been with the Beta girl. He never explained why he thought they wouldn't last, but again, he turned out to be right: Naruto and Haku broke up a few months after Naruto's eighteenth birthday when the long haired boy admitted shamefully that he had fallen in love with someone else.

After Haku there had been a guy called Yagura for a couple of months. Jiraiya had instantly called out that Yagura was too serious for Naruto and well, he hadn't been wrong. They had had an amicable break-up and when Naruto turned twenty he had dated an Alpha woman called Guren for a while, but in the end they had been too different as well. Naruto had wanted a family somewhere in his future while Guren hadn't been interested at all in that. Naruto hadn't even needed Jiraiya's opinion to realise they wouldn't last.

After Guren there hadn't been anyone who had caught his attention until the day he met Gaara.

Jiraiya had met Gaara after four months, but Naruto had never managed to figure out what exactly the older Alpha had thought about the red haired man. When Naruto had teasingly asked him whether he didn't have an opinion about Gaara, Jiraiya had carefully answered that Gaara seemed good for him and that he was happy that Naruto was happy.

While Jiraiya had certainly been friendly whenever he and Gaara talked to each other, Naruto always had had a suspicion that Jiraiya had kept a certain distance between him and the other Alpha. He had never been rude, but he hadn't acted as warmly towards Gaara as he did towards Deidara. Whether that was because Jiraiya's people skills were even more superior than Naruto had given him credit for and the older man had known that Gaara was keeping a secret from him or whether it was because Gaara had a strong Alpha aura … Naruto would never know.

He didn't dare ask either.

So with every partner he had had so far criticised by his godfather, saying that Naruto was nervous for the first official meeting between Sasuke and Jiraiya was an understatement. He really wanted Jiraiya to like Sasuke, because this time he knew for certain he didn't want anyone else. Sure, they had some differences – Sasuke's overprotectiveness clashed with Naruto's easy going attitude sometimes – but Naruto knew they were _it_ for each other.

In spite of only being together for a few months, they _fit_. Very well in fact. Naruto hadn't felt this strongly about anyone else – not even Gaara and he had believed that they would stay together for the rest of their lives.

But Sasuke … Sasuke was a forever kind of thing, Naruto was certain about that.

And even if Jiraiya would deliver the same kind of doom prediction that he had given for the Omega's previous partners, it wouldn't convince Naruto to break up with Sasuke. What he had felt for his previous partners paled in comparison to what he felt for the dark haired man.

Naruto desperately hoped that Jiraiya would like Sasuke, because he wanted two of the most important men in his life to get along with each other. That wasn't too much to ask for, right?

* * *

"So Naruto told me you're a doctor," Jiraiya started casually, placing his glass of beer down on the table. "Seems like a peculiar choice given what your family business is."

"Oh my god, really?" Naruto groaned and scowled at the white haired man. "You ran a fucking background check on him?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I did. What did you expect?" he asked incredulously.

"For you not to do a god damn - "

"It's fine, Naruto," Sasuke cut in, giving his hand a soft squeeze before he turned to face Jiraiya. "I'm the odd one out in my family, yes," he readily admitted and shrugged half-heartedly. "I've never been interested in the family business – my older brother, however, took to it like a duck to water."

"So why the choice of doctor?" Jiraiya pressed on, serenely ignoring Naruto's huff. "Even if the family business isn't for you, medicine seems like an odd choice to make."

Sasuke took a deep breath and Naruto felt his leg tensing up against his own. The blond hid his grimace behind his glass; he could remember all too well the story of how Sasuke had decided to become a doctor and it still made his stomach churn with disgust whenever he thought about how scared that poor woman must have been when her doctor was screwing up.

"I once had to stay with the wife of a business partner of my brother for a few hours," Sasuke began slowly; his face blank. "She went into labour and her doctor was convinced that she didn't need any help because she was an Omega and therefore should be able to go through labour alone. She was terrified. I had to use my family's name to get the doctor to actually help her." He released a slow, controlled breath, but Naruto could still feel the anger simmering around him. "I decided there and then that I would become a doctor so I could help people, but especially Omegas so that they never would be treated like that again."

Something akin to respect sparked up in Jiraiya's eyes. "What happened to that guy?" he asked gruffly; a frown lingering around his mouth.

Despite his tendencies that tended to lean towards perverseness, Jiraiya hated anyone who disrespected someone just because of their status. The one time an Alpha had dared to jeer at Naruto for being an Omega when he had been at a diner with Jiraiya, his godfather had dragged the guy outside and when he had come back after a short while, he had wiped off his hands on his trousers. He hadn't said anything, save from some heavy huffs of anger, but that had been the moment when the Omega had realised that his godfather really had his back.

"My brother and his business partner took care of it," Sasuke answered quietly and something flashed up in his eyes, gone too quick for Naruto to analyse it.

Jiraiya hummed and then seemed to decide they were in need of a new topic, because he asked – a bit too casually -, "Say, is it true that doctor-patient relationships are not allowed?"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto snapped, sitting up straighter. "Do you really have to go there?"

Dark eyes flashed. "Just looking out for you, kid," Jiraiya retorted, tapping his fingers on the table top.

"Yeah well, I don't need you to look out for me anymore. I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Naruto bitched and a flinch of surprise went through him when his baby kicked him. Instantly he rubbed soothingly over his belly, taking a deep breath to curb his annoyance.

"A relationship between a doctor and a patient is not allowed, true," Sasuke agreed and for the first time this evening since Jiraiya had set foot inside their house, a shadow of a smirk lingered around his mouth. "But Naruto wasn't my patient anymore when we started our relationship."

A look of astonishment crossed Jiraiya's face before he chuckled and shook his head, tipping his glass of beer in acknowledgment to Sasuke. "Touché," he chuckled. Then he sighed and grimaced lightly, leaning back into his chair as he stared broodingly at Sasuke. "Did you really have to knock him up so soon, though? What's wrong with dating for a while before you tie yourselves together?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but this time Naruto was the one to interrupt him. "Ero-sennin, it's not like it's only Sasuke's fault that I'm pregnant now," he said sharply and two pairs of dark eyes swivelled to him. "I forgot to take suppressions, so it's my fault too. The heat got to us both, but I don't regret this at all. I don't regret being pregnant now and I am not going to regret marrying Sasuke in a few months. I love him, okay? More than I thought was possible. I know you were right about my ex-partners, but not now. Sasuke – he's it, okay? He's it for me." Unconsciously his fingers drifted towards his neck where he fleetingly touched the Mark, shivering when a spark of pleasure raced through him. He swallowed and retracted his hand. "And you're my godfather and I want you to get along with Sasuke. Because he's not going anywhere."

"Jiraiya-sama," Sasuke said softly and the older man switched his gaze from his godson to the other Alpha. "I love Naruto. I have done so for months and I will do so for the rest of my life. There is nobody else for me than him. I love him and I love our baby and I can't wait to be married to Naruto. I don't consider him to be a fling and I don't regret having a baby with him so soon. It's …" He paused, looking lost for words until he continued, eyes softening, "I can honestly say I wasn't really living before I met your godson. My brother-in-law would say that a robot had more feelings than I did and it's true. I was just … living in a routine. And then I met Naruto and my entire world got turned upside down. It's a cliché, but it's true. He showed me how to _live again_. I love him more than I thought I ever could love someone. I'd really appreciate your blessing for our relationship, but frankly, even if you disapprove, it's not going to make me stop loving Naruto." Black eyes flashed red. "Your disapproval, however, would make Naruto quite unhappy and I think we both agree that we want him to be happy, right?"

"Why do you make me sound like a child?" Naruto whined, but inside warmth glowed and he knew his cheeks were red. He knew Sasuke was a very private person, so for him to say all that to Jiraiya …

Jiraiya clucked his tongue. "Well, it's not like I can still ground the brat. Never really could when he was younger either." A short bark of laughter escaped him. "I thought you were some stuck-up arsehole who just saw Naruto as a way to pass the time. That you would leave him with the baby once you got bored. That's why I wanted to meet you now. If I turned out to be right, I could at least warn Naruto not to marry you." He sighed and shook his head; a wistful smile on his lips. "But you know, you're good. You're good for him, I can see that now." His gaze fell on Naruto and the wistful smile turned into a smirk. "Seems like you finally managed to snatch yourself a good one, kid."

"Oh, fuck off," Naruto groused, but he couldn't supress a grin and he felt himself glowing at hearing the approval in Jiraiya's voice. "Thanks, Ero-sennin."

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya grunted and looked away, but a grin remained plastered on his face.

Fingers slipped around his and Naruto squeezed them, sharing a look with Sasuke, who offered him a small smile.

It looked like he had been worrying for nothing after all. For once he was very glad to have been proven wrong.

* * *

 **AN2: This was harder to write than it should have been *blinks* I hope I didn't screw it up too badly *winces* Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **Next chapter will be a Christmas themed one! We go back in time with Itachi and Deidara :)**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: You don't want to know how many times I've rewritten this chapter. Writing this particular conversation shouldn't have been so difficult, but alas, they proved to be stubborn *sighs* I'm still not completely happy with how it came out, but there are only so many times I can rewrite it before it looks even more stupid *grimaces* So yes, apologies in advance if the chapter both isn't up to par and not meeting your expectations completely *winces***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Meehalla; Ageha Yume; yukino76; Stolyint; cake0108; Candicehrt; Melyway; li; Anonymous Syd; TigrezzTail; Wolfy04; Hikory; Boys-Love-Yaoi**

 **Warnings: Itachi's pov; some angst; set a few months after Akihito's birth, so set in the past**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: IzXaRose**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 25_

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Itachi raised an eyebrow when he entered the kitchen and encountered something akin to a battlefield.

Sky blue eyes threw him an irritated look and he resisted the urge to raise his hands in surrender. "I don't need help, un," Deidara huffed and returned to the steaming pot of vegetables, impatiently pushing back a lock of his long blond hair.

Their nearly five month old son, Akihito, was puttering around in his walker, babbling to himself as he smacked the various buttons attached to the tray of the walker. A smack on the red button created the sound of a duck quaking and the little boy squealed in delight.

"Do you want me to set the table?" the Alpha offered, smiling when Akihito bumped against his legs and let out a cry of surprise.

"No, already taken care of," Deidara muttered and dipped a spoon in the soup, humming approvingly when he tasted it. "You can take Akihito with you to the dining room and wait there, un. The starter is ready to be served."

"All right, come, Akihito," Itachi acquiesced and carefully raised the boy out of his walker, resting his head against his shoulder. Akihito murmured something and stuck his fist against his mouth, drooling a bit on it.

Not caring one bit about potential drool on his sweater – it was why he was wearing a simple sweater instead of one of his more expensive shirts – he entered the dining room and abruptly came to a halt when he noticed the table.

They had decided to celebrate Christmas without the extended family this year. His mother had been a bit disappointed, but understanding when Itachi told her that he didn't want to overwhelm his son. The Uchiha clan was large and he honestly didn't fancy dealing with a fussy and frustrated baby after the family was done passing him back and forth.

So this Christmas it would just be him, Deidara and Akihito – yet the table was set for three people, not counting the high chair in which Akihito would be seated. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed Akihito in his chair, tying the bib around his neck.

"Deidara? Did you invite someone?" he asked curiously when the blond entered with the starter, which was agedashi tofu.

"I did," Deidara hummed, placing the bowls on the plates. He dropped a kiss on Akihito's head and chuckled when the boy stared at him in wonder before he clapped his small hands together.

"Who? Naruto-kun?" Itachi inquired.

"Nope, he's celebrating Christmas with his godfather, un," the Omega replied with a shrug.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Then who did you invite?"

"You'll see," Deidara grinned and perked up when the doorbell rang loud and clearly. "Ah, he's here, un." He hurried to the front door before Itachi could move.

The dark haired man sighed and looked at Akihito, who stared solemnly back at him. "Your daddy likes surprises way too much," he informed the baby and the four month old gurgled in what seemed to be agreement.

There was soft murmur in the hallway, too soft for Itachi to distinguish the voices. One of them obviously was Deidara, but he couldn't pick up who the mysterious visitor was.

"The starter is already served and the soup is nearly ready, un," Deidara was saying as he approached the dining room.

The door, left ajar by the blond Omega, swung open and Deidara strode into the room, closely followed by –

Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked shocked and his eyes shot instantly to Deidara, who gazed back determined. "Deidara? What …"

"It's Christmas, un," Deidara stated and only his fingers twirling with a loose thread of his sweater betrayed his nervousness. "It's a time to spend with your family and it's been a while since you last spoke to Sasuke-kun, no?"

When Itachi looked at his little brother again, Sasuke shrugged stiffly as he hovered in the doorway. "He threatened to call mother and tell her I was feeling 'lonely'," the younger Alpha sneered and threw a venomous look at the absolutely unrepentant Omega, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"What? It got you to come over, didn't it, un?" Deidara retorted flippantly and gestured towards the chair right across from Akihito, who was blinking curiously up at his uncle. "Your seat is here."

"You're still a menace," Sasuke muttered darkly, but he acquiesced and sat down with a petulant look on his face.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Deidara said brightly and clapped his hands, serenely ignoring Itachi's meaningful look.

The Alpha knew his mate was up to something; he just needed to figure out what.

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun, how are your studies going, un?" Deidara asked when they started eating the main course, which was roasted garlic chicken with mashed potatoes.

Akihito was cheerfully smashing his hands into his own mashed potatoes; grabbing fistfuls of it and stuffing it into his mouth – before continuing to spread it across his cheeks and forehead. Cleaning him up was going to be fun.

"Good," Sasuke muttered, cutting his chicken in several pieces. "I'm working on my final thesis, so I'll graduate next year."

"That's great, un," Deidara smiled encouragingly and Itachi nodded silently when he received a warning kick against his leg. "Do you have a place in mind where you're going to work? A hospital or so?"

Dark eyes darted quickly to Itachi before they focused back on his plate. "I'm … not interested in working in a hospital," Sasuke admitted and shrugged half-heartedly. He hunched his shoulders a bit as he continued reluctantly, "I was thinking of setting up my own office. I've seen a couple of buildings on my way to class that would work out well as a practice."

"Starting your own practice immediately after graduating is risky," Itachi couldn't stop himself from commenting and was treated with a warning glance of his blond mate. Sasuke had a sour look on his face, but Itachi continued, "You haven't made a name for yourself yet and rebuilding and buying the necessary equipment won't be cheap. Wouldn't it be better if you get your name out there by working at a hospital first? News travels fast after all."

"I thought you said I would make a great doctor?" Sasuke bit out spitefully and his hand tightened around his knife. "I'm not going to work in a hospital, okay? I won't. I know what I'm doing."

"If you need help," Itachi started, but Sasuke's scowl made him sigh.

"Then I'll let you know," Sasuke said sharply and there was a moment of heavy silence before Deidara broke it by launching into a story about his friend Naruto.

Itachi didn't miss the sharp look sky blue eyes shot at him, though, and he pursed his lips before turning to Akihito to clean his face with a napkin; the baby protesting faintly.

He didn't know what was wrong now. There had been tension between him and Sasuke ever since the younger man had announced his decision to become a doctor. They had never really ignored each other or had big fights, but they certainly had went weeks without talking to each other – something they hadn't done prior before Sasuke's announcement.

Itachi had hoped that they would become closer again after Sasuke had helped out with Akihito's birth, but since that day things between them had been … strained. The tension between them had definitely lessened and there had been more phone calls, but their conversations over the phone had remained fairly neutral; the both of them trying to figure out which subjects could be breached without the other one becoming offended.

It was like balancing on a rope; one wrong move and he would fall.

It was beyond ridiculous. He didn't want this strained atmosphere between them, this walking on egg shells that made every conversation a balancing act. He didn't want to be careful anymore with what he said; he certainly could do without Sasuke acting both suspicious and surprised whenever the older Alpha inquired after his studies.

He wanted to go back to the time when they had been close, when Sasuke hadn't withdrawn himself, when he had been more than happy to tell his big brother what he had been doing, pestering the older Alpha until he gave in and spent more time with him.

Itachi wanted nothing more than their bond back, but there was still this barrier between them, this damn wall that seemed impossible to lower, no matter how hard Itachi tried.

Feeling powerless was something Itachi hadn't experienced a lot, but it figured that it would be his little brother who managed to bring up that particular emotion.

The question was: was he too late to break down the barrier completely? Did he still have a chance to repair their bond or was it lost forever?

* * *

"It was delicious," Sasuke told Deidara sincerely as the last piece of chocolate cake was scraped off the plates.

Surprise crossed Deidara's face for a few seconds, before he looked pleased. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you go to the living room with Akihito, un? The tea will be ready soon."

The younger Alpha looked a bit taken aback, but nodded hesitatingly and stood up, walking around the table to take Akihito out of his chair. The baby babbled softly and smacked Sasuke's chest with a fist, rubbing his cheek against the collar of his uncle's shirt. The door swung shut behind Sasuke and Itachi started gathering the empty plates in order to bring them to the kitchen.

A hand on his own stopped him and he looked at Deidara curiously. "What?"

The Omega gave him a meaningful look. "Go talk to your brother, un," he ordered, pressing down on Itachi's hand until the Alpha lowered the plate again.

"What? Why?" Itachi questioned bemused.

Deidara crossed his arms and gazed at him unimpressed. "Because this whole tension between you two needs to stop," he answered curtly. "It's time that you two talk it out. I don't know what exactly went wrong between you two and I'm not going to pry, but you obviously need to talk about it, un. Now go."

"We don't - "

A huge sigh left Deidara and he pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. "Look, I know that you Uchiha men are emotionally stunted idiots, but I'm pretty sure you're capable of talking out differences, un. He's your brother, Itachi, just talk to him for fuck's sake."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for inviting him," Itachi said grimly.

The blond shrugged. "You both need a push, un, and I like Sasuke-kun. It's nice to have him over. It's clear as day that you miss him and I know he misses you too. Now stop being an idiot and go, un!"

"Fine, I'm going," Itachi muttered, knowing when to give in. An annoyed Deidara was one thing – a pissed off Deidara was a whole other thing.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Akihito lying on a pillow next to him when Itachi entered the living room. The baby was focusing on Sasuke's finger, which was held up in the air a bit above his head, and he was grabbing at it, letting out a sound of delight every time he managed to snatch his uncle's finger.

The scene reminded Itachi so much of how Sasuke had tried grabbing his finger when he had been a baby that he abruptly halted and swallowed, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Itachi," Sasuke greeted him, a tad wary, and his eyes flashed when Itachi closed the door behind him. "Where's Deidara?"

"He's cleaning up," Itachi replied and slowly approached the couch, trying to gauge how welcome he was.

Sasuke stiffened a bit, but didn't move when Itachi sank down next to Akihito; the cushion dipping in a bit.

"Don't you need to help him?" Sasuke asked in a neutral tone; eyes fixated on his nephew.

"I've been banned from helping him," Itachi answered dryly and his own eyes landed on Akihito, who stared back and then cried out happily, waving his right fist around.

An uncomfortable silence rang between them, only disturbed by Akihito's murmuring as he wiggled back and forth on his pillow, unable to decide whether he should grab his uncle's finger or his father's.

Sasuke cleared his throat and retracted his hand; Akihito releasing a sound of dismay. "Thanks for the invitation; I'll be go - "

"No, you won't," Itachi interrupted him and was instantly gifted with a heavy scowl.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked; his voice dangerously low.

"It's time we have a talk," the older Alpha said and grimaced lightly. This would either go well or very badly. They both didn't excel in talking about their feelings, so this would be quite the interesting conversation.

"No, it's not," Sasuke instantly countered, features darkening, and he started to rise up, clearly intent on leaving as soon as possible.

Quickly Itachi grabbed his brother's wrist, ignoring how the younger Alpha's scowl deepened into a glower, and pulled him back down. "Yes, it is; this has been going on for far too long."

Sasuke snatched his wrist back, but didn't stand up again. Instead he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot agitatedly on the floor.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked brusquely, refusing to look his brother in the eye.

 _Where to begin?_

"I – shouldn't have reacted badly when you told me what you wanted to study," Itachi started slowly, putting his thoughts in order. He wasn't ready to explain his inane worries, the insecurities that had plagued him ever since Sasuke had informed their family what he wanted to study, but he would just go through with it. If he wanted to have a chance at gaining a close bond with his brother again he would just have to suck it up; there was no other solution.

Sasuke stilled and dark eyes quickly flicked up at him before they returned to staring at the floor. "Why did you?" he questioned quietly; his entire form tense. His voice was mostly neutral, but still a hint of hurt slipped through.

"It's …" Itachi released a sigh, picked up Akihito and let him rest against his chest. The baby fussed a bit before he closed a tiny fist around a fold in Itachi's sweater and closed his eyes. "Nobody ever told you this, but when mother was expecting you, she started bleeding during the seventh month. She was on forced bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"I didn't know that," Sasuke admitted after a short pause. "What does that have to do with your reaction, though?"

"I'm getting to that," Itachi smiled faintly, stroking his son's balled fist. "When I asked about it, father just told me that mother needed to rest a lot to make sure you would be born healthy. I was … worried. You weren't even born yet, but there was already a chance I wouldn't get to meet my little brother if something went wrong." He slowly exhaled, vividly recalling spending all his free time with mother in her bedroom to keep an eye on her – and by extension his little brother. He had only been five years old, but he had felt responsible for his mother and unborn brother.

"On the day you were born, I made a promise," he continued and felt more than heard Sasuke turning to face him. "I promised that I would always take care of you, no matter what would happen. You're my little brother and I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I know," Sasuke murmured, but he sounded confused; clearly not understanding where the other Alpha was going with this story.

"So I did my best to take care of you, but I also knew that father was on your case about your marks and your extracurricular activities," Itachi went on and irritation at their father's behaviour flared up again. He had never understood why father had been so hard on his youngest son; it wasn't like Sasuke had been stupid. He had been consistently first of his year and he had excelled in every extracurricular activity he had taken on.

"You're the golden child, not me," Sasuke said wryly and shrugged, but the roll of his shoulders was stiff and his face darkened slightly.

"None of us are golden children." Itachi shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The point was that I knew he was preparing you to enter the family business. The children of the main branch take over the family business – that has been the case for centuries."

"Until I broke the cycle," Sasuke smiled cynically.

"I … I actually expected that you would follow me into the family business as well," Itachi admitted and he met Sasuke's surprised gaze straight on. "You were always following me around, wanting to do everything I did, proclaiming that you were going to be as great as your big brother."

The other man flushed darkly. "I was a little kid," Sasuke defended himself; embarrassment colouring his voice.

Itachi allowed himself a smile. "I know, but you did take up the same courses as I did in school which would prepare you for a position in the company. And then you suddenly decided that the company wasn't for you and you wanted to become a doctor and help Omega."

"So what? Because I didn't want to be like you anymore, you got pissed off?" Sasuke asked incredulously and his mouth tightened; his hands balled into fists.

"Not pissed off," Itachi corrected him and this time it was he who looked away as embarrassment flared up. "But anxious."

 _Helpless._

"Why?" Sasuke questioned baffled; his dark eyes wide with bewilderment.

Akihito smacked his lips and drool began slipping out of his half open mouth as he slept peacefully, unaware of the tense conversation occurring between his father and uncle.

"Because I couldn't help you anymore," Itachi admitted; his thumb – which had been stroking Akihito's cheek – stilling. "I'd become so used to helping you out that I had already come up with positions in the company that would be suitable for you. If you had questions about your studies, your professors, and so on, I could help you out. I had become so used to being the big brother who you looked up to and whose footsteps you wanted to follow in, that I hadn't even considered the idea that you might not be interested in joining the company. It was a … shock to hear you say that you wanted to become a doctor."

He took a deep breath. "I couldn't help you with this; I have no knowledge whatsoever in this field so any problems with your studies I wouldn't be able to help you out with. I know it doesn't excuse my reaction. I know my reason for having reacted like that is ridiculous. I should have supported you from the start; I shouldn't have made the same mistake as father and assume you were joining the company just because I had done so. You're your own person, Otouto, not my copy and you're more than capable of making your own decisions. I just … wasn't ready to stop being the big brother who took care of you."

Silence reigned for a long time after Itachi's confession.

It felt … not exactly good as he still felt the shame of behaving so ridiculously merely because realisation had sunk in that Sasuke wasn't that little boy anymore who clung to his hand and who needed his big brother to guide him through life. But at the same time it was as if a burden had fallen off his shoulders. It was out now; whether his admittance would bring them closer again or not …

"You're still my big brother," Sasuke broke the silence; a rose hue of embarrassment dusted his cheeks. "That's … that's never going to change. No matter how old we become. Nii-san … I may not need your help anymore, but you're still my big brother. Always will be. You're still the person I look up to the most; that's never going to change. Okay? I might not need your care anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life anymore. I just … I need you to be on my side, even if I'm never going to join the company."

"I'm on your side," Itachi declared without hesitation. There had never been any question about that; he was on his little brother's side, no matter what happened. "That's never going to change, I promise."

"Good, that's … that's good," Sasuke muttered, nodding quickly. "If – if you have time, if you want to, I mean, you can come look with me for potential places for my practice next year. Only if you want to of course."

Itachi smiled, relief blooming open in him like a flower, recognising the request for what it was: the sign that he had been forgiven. "I'd like that."

"Good." Sasuke nodded and then cleared his throat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I've said this yet, but Merry Christmas, nii-san."

"Merry Christmas, Otouto." Itachi met Sasuke's eyes and they shared a smile; the awkward atmosphere finally breaking down and dissolving.

They still had a couple of issues to work through, but that was okay.

The barrier was finally down; he had his brother back. That was all that mattered to him now.

* * *

 **AN2: I hope it doesn't suck as badly as I fear it does *grimaces***

 **I figured that with the upcoming holidays, a holiday themed chapter would be fitting - though there wasn't actually much of the holiday in it, but you know *coughs***

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Whichever holiday you celebrate!**

 **Please leave a review behind with your thoughts; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Many apologies for the long wait! I had wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but it gave me quite some trouble (despite knowing where I wanted to go with it) and two other fics I'm working on are taking longer to finish than I expected. But anyway *coughs* Here I am with the next chapter finally.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Candicehrt; yukino76; Megusiq; Anonymous Syd; Stolyint; Melyway; TigrezzTail; Meehalla; Otaku1010; Hikory; Sweetciel**

 **Warnings: Naruto's pov; set when Kei is two years old; Sasuke's pov at the end; foul language; a bit of drama**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 26_

"Deidara-kun called," Naruto mentioned; blue eyes raking over the shelves as he searched for the right bottle of soy sauce. In the children's seat of the shopping cart, Kei was shaking his stuffed fox back and forth while his own gaze travelled across the aisle.

On the other side of the line, Sasuke grunted in confirmation.

"Said he's not going to plan a birthday party if you agree to have dinner with him and Itachi." Naruto's lips twitched and he did his best not to let his amusement show. Sasuke wouldn't like that.

A groan met his announcement and he grinned before grabbing a bottle of soy sauce and placing it in the cart next to the loaf of bread.

"I thought he had given up on that idea," Sasuke grumbled, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Well, he hasn't," Naruto said and left the aisle, passing two others, before turning the cart into the aisle with the fresh vegetables and fruit. "Say, do you still have enough tomatoes? Anyway, I think it's easier just to agree to the dinner. You know how he gets. It's either dinner with your brother or a party with the entire family."

"We still have enough tomatoes, yeah, and why are there only two options?" Sasuke sighed loudly. "Can't we just ignore him?"

The Omega raised an eyebrow incredulously, even though his mate couldn't see the expression on his face. "Sure, if you want to find out what happens when you ignore Deidara-kun," he said cheerfully and studied the red cabbages carefully before selecting the least blemished one.

Kei's eyes were drawn to the roundish object and he reached out to it before his attention was grabbed by a woman passing by who had several bracelets clicking together.

"Daddy!" Kei pointed a small finger insistently at the woman who was looking at bananas.

"Yes, I know, Kei, pretty bracelets, right?" Naruto smiled and grabbed the fox, shaking it in front of his two year old son.

"Ah!" The toddler instantly opened his arms and snatched the toy out of Naruto's hands, cuddling it protectively.

"Fine, we'll go, but I'm not happy about it," Sasuke grumbled petulantly.

Cerulean blue eyes rolled. "Only you can become annoyed when someone wants to celebrate your birthday," Naruto snorted and shook his head, pushing the cart to the aisle displaying various bottled drinks: his last stop before he would pay.

"I just don't see the need for all that fanfare," Sasuke said dismissively. "I'd be happy just celebrating it with you and Kei."

"Well, we can still celebrate it on our own during the evening. There might even be a special present for you," Naruto retorted teasingly and loaded the cart with pack of water and some bottles of apple juice and orange juice. A small pack of soda completed his shopping.

"Special present, huh?" Sasuke repeated with a hum. "What kind of present are we talking about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," the Omega replied flippantly and grinned when his mate groaned in annoyance.

"Can't you just – " the Alpha cut himself off and his next words were muffled as if he was covering the phone.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah sorry, my next patient is here," Sasuke sighed and clucked his tongue. "I'll see you tonight, okay? I should be done here around six."

"Okay, love you," Naruto smiled and directed the cart to the cash registers, selecting the one with the smallest queue.

"Love you too."

"Papa?" Kei cocked his head to the right, looking at Naruto's phone confused.

"That was papa, yeah," Naruto hummed and started placing his groceries on the conveyor belt, making sure to keep the squishable items away from the heavy ones. "He'll be back tonight."

"Kay." Kei nodded seriously and then pointed at a bar of chocolate. "I want chocolate, daddy!"

Naruto stared at the bar doubtfully. "Your hands are going to get sticky, Kei," he sighed, throwing a glance outside where the sun was beating down on the cars. He had had the luck to park his car underneath the shade of a tree, but he doubted it was actually cool inside the car.

"Please, daddy." Kei looked at him pleadingly; his blue eyes – Naruto's copy – widening. "I be careful!"

The Omega huffed amused. "Yeah, where have I heard that before?" he muttered, recalling the last incident with a gooey chocolate cake that Deidara had given to Kei. Nearly his entire face and both his hands had been sticky with the dark chocolate and Naruto's own shirt had suffered when his son had grasped at it, wanting his daddy to taste the cake.

"Please, daddy?"

"Fine," Naruto gave in with an indulgent smile and grabbed one of the bars, adding it to the items on the conveyor belt which were slowly moving forwards. "But you're going to be careful, okay? Daddy doesn't want to clean chocolate out of his car."

"I pwomise," Kei grinned; his blue eyes locked onto the chocolate.

Naruto doubted he would be able to sneak it into the bags without his son knowing about it and snorted amused. Kei definitely didn't take after Sasuke when it came to his sweet tooth.

* * *

"Okay, now be careful not to spill anything, Kei," Naruto instructed and handed over the partly unwrapped chocolate bar to the little boy who reached out for it eagerly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

It wasn't as warm in the car as Naruto had feared it would be, but he couldn't wait to be home again where he would have air conditioning to remain cool.

As soon as his small hands closed around the bar, Kei stuffed it into his mouth, biting a piece of it. Feeling his daddy's gaze on him he looked up with a cheeky grin and Naruto laughed in response.

"Okay, let's go home," Naruto smiled and closed the door to the backseat of the car, having put all his groceries in the trunk already.

Right when he was about to open the door of the driver's side, however, a voice called out, "Is that you, Uzumaki-san?"

He tensed up, recognising the voice despite only having heard it once before, and slowly turned around, coming face to face with Haruno Sakura – Sasuke's ex-girlfriend.

"Haruno-san," he greeted politely, one hand still resting on the door, ready to open it.

She laughed gently, stroking back a piece of her cotton candy pink hair behind her ear. Her light green eyes regarded him with some embarrassment. "Sorry, I just hadn't expected to run into you here. I thought you went to that store in the next town."

"They finished remodelling here. This one is closer, so it's easier to shop here," he replied and out of his peripheral vision he saw Kei staring out of the window with a confused look on his face, clearly wondering who the strange woman was.

"Sasuke-kun isn't with you?" Haruno questioned surprised; her gaze quickly going to the passenger's side as if she could look through the seats to see him there.

"No, he's still at work," Naruto answered curtly, wondering how to brush her off without sounding like an arsehole.

He had met the pink haired woman for the first time in a grocery store a few towns away from where he lived. She had remarked on how cute Kei had looked and they had started chattering about children; her revealing that she worked as a nurse for a hospital in a big city. She had lamented the fact that she still hadn't found anyone to share her life with before commenting on the fact that Kei looked a lot like her ex-boyfriend. At that time Naruto hadn't made the connection – how could he have when he hadn't known about Sasuke's past with her?

When Sasuke had told him what had transpired between the two of them … Naruto had been surprised with how _furious_ he had felt on Sasuke's behalf. How could she have thought it was right to trick someone in becoming a parent before they were ready? Why had she thought it was her right to try to convince Sasuke to give her the Mark when the Alpha had obviously been dead set against it?

Sure, Naruto knew how disappointed one could feel if their partner didn't want to Mark them. He himself had been disappointed by Gaara's refusal, but he had accepted it, not wanting to force the red haired man to do something he didn't want to do.

Haruno hadn't had any right to force Sasuke to Mark her or impregnate her before he had been ready. That went beyond being disrespectful and Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke for breaking up with the woman. He couldn't even blame him for not wanting to talk about her and he had felt guilty that he had got angry about that fact.

But maybe it had been for the best that Sasuke had told him about his past. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have known what kind of person Haruno really was. People changed of course but what Haruno had done had caused Sasuke to mistrust people for years and close himself off to the rest of the world.

Naruto would be damned before he gave the Beta a chance to do something like that again.

"Ah." Haruno looked taken aback by the answer and she smiled nervously. "Eh, well, I hate to ask this of you, but could you ask Sasuke-kun to contact me?"

"Why?" he asked blankly, already having decided that he wouldn't do it. Sasuke had been more than clear about the fact that he didn't have any interest in talking to Haruno and Naruto was going to respect that. If she really wanted to talk to the Alpha, she would have to seek him out on her own; Naruto wasn't going to help her.

She frowned; her fingers fiddling with the zipper of her purse. "I just – I did something bad in the past and I want to apologise for it," she replied; a light rose flush dusting her cheekbones.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to think of a way to tell her that Sasuke wasn't interested at all in her apology. He was angry at Haruno for trying to do something like that to Sasuke, but he didn't want to get dragged into the dispute either. Especially not with his son waiting for him in the car.

"Look, Haruno-san," he started hesitatingly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

She stiffened and something akin to hurt flashed across her face. "Why not? I just want to talk to him, that's all."

"Sasuke – he, eh, he doesn't want to talk to you," the Omega clarified while inwardly he was wondering how she couldn't have picked up on that particular fact when she had met Sasuke during the shopping trip. Sasuke hadn't exactly been discreet with his reaction towards her.

An awkward silence reigned between them and Naruto pursed his lips when he saw the moment realisation dawned upon Haruno.

"How much did he tell you?" she asked, noticeably cooler now.

"Pretty much everything," Naruto answered curtly. "So I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to talk to you. I think it's best if you just let this – "

"Everything?" Haruno repeated and she laughed incredulously. "I very much doubt that. I think he only told you _his_ side of the story!"

"What are you implying? That he's lying?" Naruto asked disbelievingly and his hand clenched around the door handle. "Are you going to tell me that you didn't try to trick him into getting you pregnant? That you didn't try to convince him to Mark you even when you knew he didn't want to?" he spat, anger slowly simmering inside him.

Her cheeks reddened even deeper and her eyes flashed up with anger. "I just wanted a family with him!" she snapped; her form trembling slightly. "What's so wrong about that?! Don't act all high and mighty with me when you're the one who did the exact same thing!"

"I didn't trick Sasuke in getting me pregnant!" he growled. "And I didn't trick him into Marking me! _He_ was the one who decided to Mark me! I gave him the choice, which is something you didn't do!"

"Oh please!" she sneered and took a step closer. "I asked around about you, you know. I wanted to know how the hell someone like you managed to get a guy like Sasuke-kun and you know what I got to hear? That you jumped from one guy to the next and Sasuke-kun had to marry you because you ended up pregnant! So don't you dare to act like you're better than me! Why did you do it, huh? Because of the money? Because of his name? You're pathetic!"

He saw _red_. He wanted nothing more than to punch that smug, satisfied smirk off her face and it took everything he had in him to stop himself from doing so. How dare she stand there and accuse him? How did she dare to belittle his relationship with Sasuke, just because she couldn't get over him?

He didn't care that someone had been spreading lies about him; he was just completely done with her. Why couldn't she just get the fucking hint and disappear? She was only embarrassing herself by continuing to pine after someone who had already moved on years ago.

"If either one of us is pathetic, then it's you," he said in a low voice, once he was relatively certain he wouldn't spring forwards and punch her. "It's been years and you're still not over him – how pathetic is that? It's your own damn fault you lost him, Haruno. How my relationship with Sasuke started is none of your god damn business. And just because you were after him for his money and his last name doesn't mean I am. Because I love him for who he is, not for his bank account or his family tree. He could have been poor and I still would have fallen in love with him."

He took a few steps closer to her and something in his face must have alarmed her because her eyes widened and there was a touch of fear in them. He smiled viciously and had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. "That's the difference between you and me, Haruno: I care for Sasuke himself. You never cared about him at all, only for what he could give you. And look where that got you."

"How dare you," she whispered; her skin pale as a ghost and her fingers clenched tightly around her purse. "How dare you say - "

"No, how the fuck dare you to come here and try to talk to Sasuke again after all the shit you pulled?" Naruto snarled and this time she actually stumbled backwards. "If you really cared, you would have left him alone. You wouldn't have done all those things you did in the first place. You're nothing to him, Haruno. Nothing. Stop embarrassing yourself and leave. He has his own life now and you're not a part of it."

He whirled around and went back to his car, breathing heavily as fury was still coursing through his body, making his hands tremble slightly. Right before he stepped into his car he turned around to look at her.

Haruno glared back at him with so much hate he would have flinched back from it if he hadn't been filled with rage himself. As it was, it was easy for him to lever her with his own glare.

"Stay the fuck away from my family, Haruno, I mean it," he warned her. "You won't like what I do otherwise."

"You're going to regret this!" she hissed and stalked away; her high heels clacking on the ground.

He slammed the door of the driver's side shut and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I doubt it's going to be me who's going to regret this," he muttered darkly.

"Daddy?" Kei asked in a small voice, obviously having picked up the tense atmosphere.

Naruto glanced back with a strained smile, forcing himself to calm down. There was no need to alarm his son. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. We're going home now, okay?"

Kei nodded with wide eyes.

Naruto started the car, hoping that this was the last time he would ever have to deal with Haruno. He feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he encountered her a third time.

 _Not that she wouldn't deserve it_ , he thought darkly and followed a green car out of the parking lot.

* * *

"There's a letter for you," Karin announced and dropped an envelope on his desk; giving him a quick smile before she went back to her own desk.

Karin finally seemed to have got the clue that he wasn't interested in her after marrying Naruto. Although she still occasionally flirted with him, Sasuke could tell it was all in good fun now and the red haired woman had become more professional. Sasuke was glad about that; waving off her advances had become rather tiresome after all.

He stopped putting in information about his new patient in the file on the computer and picked up the envelope, stiffening when he recognised the handwriting on the front. He didn't even need to check the name to know who it came from.

Why was she contacting him? Hadn't Suigetsu been clear enough that she should back the fuck off? Hadn't _he_ been clear enough during that time at the grocery store?

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered with a hiss and he glared at the envelope before ripping it open, deciding to get it over with now. After he was done reading this shit he would have to contact Suigetsu again and tell him to get her to back off for real this time.

Something fell out of the envelope and landed on his desk but he decided to focus on the letter first. It was a rather short message.

' _Sasuke,_

 _I know you will never forgive me and that's fine. But are you really sure you can trust the man you're married to now?_

 _Because I don't think you can._

 _Sakura'_

"The fuck?" he muttered, irritated at the cryptic message. What the fuck was she talking about? Why wouldn't he trust Naruto? If anyone couldn't be trusted it was her as she had proven all those years ago.

Quite aggravated now – would she never leave him alone? – he threw the letter down and snatched off his desk what looked like to be a photo and which had been in the envelope as well.

He turned it around – the photo having landed on the picture itself instead of the back – and froze; his heartbeat suddenly very loud in his ears.

The picture contained only two people: his older brother Itachi and Naruto, his mate. The latter's arms were wrapped around Itachi and they were –

 _Kissing._

* * *

 **AN2: Did I really end it here? Yes, yes, I did :D I'm evil like that ~**

 **Jokes aside, please let me know what you think of this chapter. This took me way too long to finish and I'm still not completely happy about it :/ If you spot any mistakes, please point them out as well.**

 **And yes, I still suck at children's speech.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter, which will focus on Itachi and Deidara :)**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, guys. I still had to finish the chapter today ^^; Also, yes, you'll have to wait a bit longer for the sequel to the picture drama LOL Because I'm evil like that.**

 **On another note: I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, because the mood seems to change at times and yeah. So just a warning I guess :/**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: kixsumo; Stolyint; BlogTiger; Ageha Yume; Narulover247; Meehalla; Melyway; yukino76; Guest; ShishiSerite; Sweetciel; TigrezzTail; Anonymous Syd; xxKuroichoxx**

 **Warnings: Deidara's pov; set in the past, a few months after their first date; implied mature content; some foul language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: ANON, Sweetciel**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 27_

"And? How was it, meeting the family?" Naruto grinned, gnawing on his straw. He finished typing a text message and placed his phone back on the table. "Sorry, one of my classmates asked when we could meet up for our project," he added apologetically.

"It's fine, un." Deidara waved his hand and wrinkled his nose. "It was – interesting."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together; concern flashing up in cerulean blue eyes. "That doesn't sound really good," he said cautiously.

The long haired blond exhaled slowly and leant back in his chair, momentarily distracted by the bell ringing when a new customer entered the small café. "It wasn't bad, really," he answered, fingers tapping an unrecognisable beat on the table. "Just – intense? His mum definitely likes me and his younger brother didn't seem to mind me, but his father, un … I don't know, he just came across as really strict, un."

His friend blinked. "Do you think his father doesn't approve of you?" He sounded incredulous, as if the idea alone of someone not liking Deidara was ridiculous and the older Omega smiled.

"Itachi says his father likes me, but … I guess I'm just not used to people that standoffish, un." Deidara shrugged, chugging the last bit of his cappuccino down.

"Well, he'd be insane not to like you," Naruto spoke matter-of-factly, spinning his mostly empty glass of orange lemonade between his hands and leaving the abused straw alone for now.

"Thanks, but you're probably biased, un," Deidara chuckled.

"Pssh, no, I'm not," the younger man retorted lightly and then his eyes glinted in that particular manner that spelt trouble and Deidara stiffened, wariness creeping up on him.

"What?"

"Looks like you're quite happy with him, hm?"

"Yeah, I am," Deidara replied and unwillingly he smiled. He had been together with Itachi for three months so far and he was happy. Which was rather surprising considering he had initially been very wary to date an Alpha. Past bad experiences with Alpha had caused him to be suspicious of that particular group, but he was glad Itachi had been persistent in his courting. Otherwise Deidara would have let slip an amazing man between his fingers.

"I'm happy for you," Naruto told him sincerely before he supported his chin on his fist and smirked. "Sooo … Does he live up your expectations?"

"What expectations are you – oh my god, Naruto-kun!" Deidara hissed as soon as he realised what exactly his best friend was implying.

The younger Omega looked at him innocently. "What? Just curious." He shrugged. "He sounds perfect from the way you talk about him, so …" He waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Deidara kicked his leg.

"You're the worst, un," Deidara told him flatly.

"Oh please," Naruto snorted, tipping his chair back so that he was balancing on two legs. "Don't act coy now. I've known you for two years now, that shit doesn't work on me, you know that."

Sky blue eyes rolled and Deidara clucked his tongue. "I'm not acting coy, idiot. I just – don't have anything to say." He flushed and looked away, ripping a napkin into several pieces.

"Wait, nothing?" Naruto repeated surprised and he dropped his chair back onto its four legs with a 'thunk'. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"Why are you so surprised, un? It's simple; we haven't done anything. Not much anyway," Deidara amended, thinking back at the few times he and the older man had fooled around. The furthest they had gone so far was bringing each other off with their hands and mouth. They had stopped every time before things could proceed further.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought …" Naruto floundered, clearly taken aback. "Well, given that it's September, I thought that – well, it doesn't matter."

 _Because of their heat._

As an Omega they went into heat every month, but a couple of months in the year – like September and October – their heats were much worse, especially if they had a partner. Suppressants took off the edge somewhat, but a heat couldn't really be ignored.

"We decided to wait and get to know each other better first, un," Deidara explained, drawing circles into some spilled sugar on the table.

When Itachi had told him he wanted them to take their time with each other, the long haired Omega had been shocked. Even though he hadn't known Itachi for that long, he had proven that he could be trusted and wouldn't force the blond to do anything he didn't want to do, but still it had been surprising. Deidara had become far too used to Alpha being pushy and wanting more after a short time that he hadn't even known how to react when Itachi reassured him he would wait. He had suspected it was some kind of trap at first and had had his guard up for a while every time he met up with the dark haired man.

Yet the man never broke his promise and awaited Deidara's cues to do anything that went further than just kissing and cuddling.

That had really pleased the Omega and made him appreciate the older man even more. Except that lately he was starting to feel rather antsy, eager to take that last step; even feeling a tad disappointed when instead of continuing, Itachi merely took him in his arms and just rested next to him.

Now Deidara didn't tend to have a problem with voicing what he wanted and not wanted. He could be pretty clear when he wanted to be and yet with Itachi he couldn't seem to voice the thought that he was ready for more, that if it depended on him they were done waiting and getting to know each other better. He longed to know how it felt like to have Itachi in him and the strengthened heat of September didn't help matters at all.

It was _maddening_.

"But you want more?" Naruto asked with a knowing look in his eyes, crossing his arms on top of the table.

Sometimes it was annoying how well the younger Omega knew him.

"Maybe," Deidara muttered and looked away, his cheeks heating up.

Naruto hummed, twirling his straw around in his glass. "Well, maybe it's time to let him know that you're done waiting, hm? If you're lucky, he's done waiting too." He winked and grinned, but when his eyes fell on his phone, he paled and cursed, snatching the device off the table. "Ah shit! Sorry, Deidara-kun, but I need to leave. Dog breath is going to freak out if I'm not there on time."

He slapped some money on the table to cover his share. "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye! Good luck with Itachi!" And then he was gone.

"Let him know, un?" Deidara muttered, staring into his empty cup. Well, it wasn't like anything would change if he kept quiet, that was true.

But how to approach this?

* * *

' _You want to come over tonight?'_

His thumb hovered above the 'send' button as he reread his message over and over again, wondering whether he should change something about it or not.

"Ah, fuck it," he sighed and pressed down, watching nervously how the message was sent.

It was seven thirty, but the Alpha was most likely still at the office. He had told the blond that it was a busy time at work, but seeing as it was Friday, Deidara felt slightly less guilty about disturbing the older man. Everyone needed to relax, right? Especially at the start of the weekend.

At least that was what he told himself as he bit down on the nail of his thumb, anxiously staring at his phone, waiting for the screen to light up again with a reply.

Despite watching the screen like a hawk, Deidara still jumped in surprise when his phone buzzed and the small screen lit up with a greenish glow, announcing that he had a new text message.

' _I'm on my way.'_

"Okay, right," Deidara muttered and placed his phone on the kitchen counter, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. So Itachi was on his way to him; considering he came directly from his office, that meant it would take him around forty minutes to arrive at the blond's place.

Forty minutes that the Omega would spend worrying whether or not he was about to screw things up.

 _Fuck._

His gaze fell on the small plastic bag resting on the counter and his stomach flipped; his breath leaving him in a shuddering exhale. What the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't like this was going to be his first time, so there was no need to be so nervous. All he had to do was ask Itachi whether he wanted to take things further. Simple, right? A conversation that every couple had, no big deal.

Except that for some reason it _felt_ like a big deal and Deidara twisted his right sleeve around his wrist before his hands went to his ponytail and he removed the hair tie out of it. His long, blond hair fell down straight across his back and he raked his fingers through it, untangling it. As soon as it felt smooth again, he pulled every strand up, save for a lock covering his left eye, and put it up in a high ponytail.

The moment he lowered his arms, anxiety shot through him again and he took a deep breath to calm down. It didn't help. Shit, he was acting ridiculous. Everything was going to be fine; why was he getting so worked up?

In hopes of calming himself down, he went over his list again: he had put the dirty laundry in the basket; there were clean sheets on the bed; he had showered; he had taken his suppressants and he had bought a new bottle of lube. There was nothing else to be done, but wait for Itachi to arrive. Although now he wished he had waited with his shower until now so that he had something to do while he waited.

Wanting something to do, he took the bottle of lube out of the plastic bag and put the bag with several others underneath the sink. Clear plastic was wrapped around the light blue bottle and he wrestled with the edges of it for a while until he managed to rip it off. He disposed of the plastic wrapper in the bin and stared at the bottle for a moment before abruptly putting it down on the counter.

And now there was a bottle of lube standing on his kitchen counter. Rolling his eyes at himself, he snatched it off the counter and left the kitchen. He passed a painting of a hawk taking off flight with a mountain in the background – a birthday gift from Naruto one year ago. On his way to his bedroom he walked past several photos framed on the wall. There were couple of his parents with him, several of him and his friends with Naruto usually embracing his neck with one arm while grinning widely and one of his first boyfriend, Sasori. They had a rather amicable break-up and they still occasionally talked and met up if the red haired man was in town.

The carpet on the stairs muted his footsteps; a look out of the small window on the landing showed that it had started to rain softly, the drops on the window barely making any sound.

The curtains in his room were half drawn and this close to autumn it had become pretty dark already. The light was switched on and the bottle of lube was dumped on the nightstand. Like an idiot he kept hovering next to the bed, wondering whether he should stuff the lube into the top drawer or just leave it on his nightstand for easier access.

Well, it wouldn't really matter where the bottle was stashed if Itachi didn't want to sleep with him.

"Damn it," he muttered and let himself fall backwards on his bed; the pleasant scent of fresh linen curling up in his nose.

It wasn't a question of attraction; Itachi's reactions to him when they fooled around were a clear enough indicator that the dark haired man was attracted to him. But why then hadn't the Alpha attempted to go further these past few months? Was he just waiting for Deidara to give him the cue or was it something else? Maybe he just wasn't interested in that part of sex?

Deidara knew of people who loved getting off with either a mouth or a hand, but who also drew the line there and didn't want to go further. Was that the case for Itachi? Was that perhaps the reason why he hadn't tried to go further?

Or had Deidara's past relationships messed him up so much that he had come to expect an Alpha to be pushy and wanting to have sex immediately? Maybe Itachi was just being respectful and waiting for Deidara to announce that he was ready for more and the blond was just working himself up in a tizzy for nothing.

He scowled at the ceiling; he had to stop being such a stupid mess about this. Either Itachi would agree to go further or not; it wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't want to yet.

Who knew? Maybe he would want to go further and then tonight – Deidara shivered as a new wave of heat spiked through him – they would go all the way.

Three consecutive rings of the doorbell startled him, his heart beating faster, and he hastened downstairs, feeling like his heart would jump straight through his chest.

Itachi was clad in a sharp grey suit; his black tie loosened. Dark eyes regarded the blond amused as the younger man did a double take and Deidara scowled.

"Come in, un," he muttered and stepped aside. He caught a whiff of Itachi's alluring scent, heightened by his heat, and the Omega in him crooned madly, revelling in the enticing smell. If he wasn't on suppressants, he probably would have started leaking by now.

"Good evening," Itachi murmured and hands landed on Deidara's hips, pulling him closer, barely allowing him time to close the door. Lips descended upon his and he returned the kiss enthusiastically, his own hands gripping Itachi's jacket tightly.

He was pushed back against the wall forcefully and a photo frame next to him rattled, but thankfully didn't fall on the floor. Not that Deidara was particularly worried about that; not when a tongue slipped between his lips and started caressing his own, playfully dancing with it. 'Playful' probably wasn't a word that one would think about when looking at the powerful Alpha, but Deidara had discovered early on that looks could be very deceiving.

When they broke apart, a gasp left the blond and he shook his head, in an attempt to dispel the haze he had fallen in.

"Hello to you too, un," he said, a bit breathless, and Itachi smirked; one hand shifting from Deidara's hip to his arse.

"How was work?" Itachi inquired; innocent tone belying the lust lingering in his eyes.

Sky blue eyes stared at him unimpressed. "Really? You want to talk about work, un?" Deidara scoffed, looping his own arms around Itachi's waist. His hand slipped underneath the suit jacket and traced over the Alpha's spine; his fingertips tingling as they danced over smooth fabric.

"Do you want to talk about something else then?" the dark haired man asked amused and lightly tugged at the end of Deidara's long ponytail.

The Omega narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact I do," he stated and ignored the way his heart started beating faster again and his skin started to heat up.

"Oh?" Itachi cocked his head and smiled faintly. "What do you want to talk about?"

He had been debating for several days now how he should start this particular conversation. With his previous partners there hadn't really been any need for this kind of talk. They had shown with their actions when they wanted more and Deidara had either followed them or refused. He couldn't recall one time he actually had had to talk about wanting more.

So after several days he had decided that slowly easing into the conversation was the right way to approach this.

Which was, of course, why his brain now decided to screw him over and he blurted out, "I want you to fuck me."

Itachi stiffened and the slight widening of his eyes gave away that the blond had caught him off guard. A groan of mortification escaped Deidara and he slumped back against the wall, wishing for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up as his face reddened.

"That was – I didn't mean to say it like that, un," he muttered, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Fuck, this was embarrassing!

Itachi cleared his throat and a strong hand came up underneath the blond's chin, tilling his head up so that he was forced to look the Alpha straight in the eye. "Well, I'm not sure how you meant to come out with it, but you made yourself pretty clear," he said dryly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Deidara muttered and resisted the urge to fidget.

"Trust me, it's not a matter of my not wanting you," Itachi murmured and his hand slipped from Deidara's chin to cup his right cheek. "I just didn't want to pressure you, so I was waiting for you to be ready."

The blond stared at him, partly awed, partly incredulously. "How are you real?" he marvelled, surprised and touched by how considerate the Alpha in front of him actually was. How on earth had he managed to capture this beautiful man's attention?

"Should I be concerned that that is your reaction to being told I was merely being respectful and waiting for you to feel ready?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and his eyes flashed, shoulders tensing visibly.

Not in the mood at all to talk about some of his shittier partners, Deidara licked his lips and shrugged. "No, not really. Doesn't matter, un. So you, uh, want to, you know?"

The positively devious smirk colouring pale lips made Deidara's stomach clench and his breath hitched when the Alpha leant down and caressed his neck with his lips; his warm breath tickling sensitive skin. "Lead the way," Itachi murmured; dark eyes smouldering.

The Omega didn't have to be told that twice.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Itachi murmured; his dark gaze roaming over Deidara's body as the blond laid naked underneath him on the bed.

Their clothes had been dumped on the floor as soon as they had entered the bedroom. They had been impatient with it, wanting to get each other naked as soon as possible; in fact Deidara was pretty sure he had heard a couple of buttons popping off Itachi's shirt when the Omega had become too impatient with the small buttons.

"Beautiful isn't really a word you attribute to a man, un," he complained, but his protest lacked heat as skilful hands travelled over his chest; thumbs rubbing and circling over his nipples until they peaked underneath the touch.

Fuck, he had never really liked it when his previous partners had played with his nipples, but Itachi proved to be the exception once again. The teasing touches felt electrifying and a shiver danced across his spine. In an attempt to gain some control back, his own hands started to explore the Alpha's muscled chest. Even after seeing the pale man naked a couple of times before and having touched his chest, the blond man still marvelled at the muscles clenching and moving underneath his fingertips. Where the older man found the time to work out was a mystery to Deidara, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

"Where's the sense in limiting words to a specific gender?" Itachi asked rhetorically and shifted, spreading Deidara's legs further apart. He stopped tormenting the blond's nipples and instead one of his hands caressed blond hair still tied together in a ponytail. "I really love your hair," he murmured and carefully removed the hair tie, letting the long hair spill out across the pillow.

"So beautiful," he whispered, golden strands wrapped around his hand as he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Deidara; their kiss quickly turning filthy and wet and the Omega couldn't supress a loud moan, when a hand dipped down and caressed his lower stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself, un," Deidara muttered when they separated with a gasp and his fingers started toying with the hair tie in Itachi's hair. He had never seen the Alpha with his hair loose and he figured it was time to remedy that. He removed the tie gently and watched how raven black hair spilt down, falling over strong shoulders and the tips lightly brushed Deidara's collarbone.

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched. "Glad I have your approval," he murmured and then they were kissing again and Deidara got lost in the scent and taste of the Alpha as their lips rubbed and caressed each other and tongues curled and danced around the other one, sometimes lightly sucking.

Their hands started wandering once more, caressing and stroking smooth skin; digging into muscles when the other one touched a particularly sensitive spot. Itachi sucked a bruise right underneath the blond's collarbone, the spot blooming red, and Deidara took revenge, marking Itachi in his neck in a spot that he wouldn't be able to hide with his shirt collar.

Black eyes glittered knowingly when Deidara pulled back with a smirk and then a whimper escaped the blond when a hand dipped down between his legs.

"Oh fuck," he breathed and there was a flash of reddish black eyes before Itachi set about sucking his brain out, making him howl and his back arch as hot wetness assaulted him.

His entire body was trembling, his fingers burrowing themselves into rumpled sheets as heat coursed through his veins like lava; pleasure, tingling, hot, indescribable pleasure rushing through him, causing every cell in his body to sing and him to turn into nothing but a shivering mess as hair caressed his thighs and a devilish tongue teased him.

"I-It-Itachi, I'm going t-to," Deidara stammered; his vocal chords seemingly giving up and he whined in distress when Itachi suddenly pulled away, leaving him bereft and cold. "Wh-what the fuck?" Blue eyes shot open and stared wide eyed and accusingly at the Alpha sitting between his knees, licking his lips. "Why did you stop?"

His breath hitched and he froze when dark eyes heated with pure desire and lust gazed back at him.

"Because I want you to come when I'm fucking you," Itachi replied, all matter-of-factly as if he hadn't just turned Deidara's brain into mush with that particular line.

"Oh shit," Deidara whispered and Itachi smiled sharply and Deidara's toes curled into the mattress as another shiver raked through him.

The previous times when they had messed around, Itachi had remained rather gentle, cautious as if he was afraid that one wrong move would cause Deidara to balk. This time was completely different and _Deidara loved every second of it_.

The bottle of lube was opened and three fingers coated with the clear gel like substance before a first finger slipped in and a mouth found his again. It had been quite a while since he last had had sex with someone and the initial intrusion felt odd and burned a bit. If he hadn't taken his suppressants, his natural slick would probably help easing the preparation, but he was taking his pills and they would have to make do with artificial lube.

"More," he gasped against reddened lips and a tongue slipped inside his mouth at the same time a second finger was added, preparing him more carefully.

A third finger soon joined the other two and when they pressed against a hidden spot, the Omega groaned deeply, sparks shooting through him. By the time Itachi pulled his fingers back, Deidara was nothing but a trembling, sweaty and unintelligible mess.

"You ready?" Itachi asked and Deidara would have felt embarrassed by the mess he had turned into with just the preparation alone but he caught the rough, restrained tone in the Alpha's voice and it pleased him to know that he wasn't the only one affected.

"Yeah, go on, un," he sighed and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and swung his legs around the older man's waist.

Slowly, very slowly, Itachi slid inside, filling him. When he was completely inside, he paused and the two men laid there panting for a bit, each one of them adjusting to the new sensation.

He felt _full_. That was the first thing Deidara became aware of when he calmed down a bit and the burning sensation diminished. Experimentally he shifted a bit and clenched his muscles together. A low groan reverberated through Itachi's body and his hips snapped forwards.

"You can move," Deidara muttered against a damp cheek and the dark haired man nodded before slowly pulling back.

He thrusted back in after a short pause and set a slow rhythm.

"It-Itachi," Deidara whimpered, nails digging into the Alpha's back, as he started feeling lightheaded from the intense pleasure building up.

"Sssh, I've got you," Itachi murmured, pressing kisses on bruised lips; the both of them too out of breath to properly kiss.

Deidara had expected something rough, the Alpha showing him he was the one in control, especially now with their heats coursing through their bodies, but instead he got something that closely resembled tender love making and tears spilled out, rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them; too overwhelmed by the different sensations assaulting his system.

Lips softly kissed his tears away and when blue eyes opened, sight blurry with tears, they looked straight into soft black and that was the moment Deidara knew he was completely gone.

A few more thrusts, lips worrying the spot underneath his left ear, and a hand slipping around him, were enough to throw him over the edge and a loud moan was torn out of him, white flashing across his closed eyelids, Itachi's name dancing on his lips.

Boneless, his limbs feeling like jelly, and out of breath Deidara collapsed on the bed, staring dazedly at Itachi, whose eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw clenched as he moved faster and faster.

"Itachi," he called out and dark eyes snapped to his. "Come."

As if that was what he had been waiting for, Itachi's head snapped back and he slammed back inside one more time before his hips stilled as the Alpha moaned lowly; dark strands plastered against his face.

Panting Itachi fell back next to him and Deidara shifted his legs, feeling empty. An arm slid around his shoulder and he shuffled closer against the dark haired man, placing his head on his shoulder.

They were both sticky and sweaty and too hot and they were in desperate need of a bath. Deidara didn't mind and he had a sneaky suspicion Itachi wasn't likely to move soon either.

He was perfectly content to stay right where he was: in Itachi's arms.

Itachi shifted his head and Deidara looked up when he felt eyes on him. They looked at each other and smiled, sharing a deep, slow kiss.

No more words were exchanged that night as they fell asleep.

Wrapped in each other's embrace; peaceful and warm.

* * *

 **AN2: Next chapter will have the outcome of the picture drama, I promise :)**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: This time, you really do get to find out the rest of the picture story :) As promised here is the sequel to chapter 26! I hope I won't disappoint *nervously wrings hands together***

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: yukino76; Kyuubi Kuroba; Sweetciel; Stolyint; candicehrt; sparkling red; Melyway; TigrezzTail; ShishiSerite; TheBeauty; Meehalla; BlogTiger; Guest; Hikory; Anonymous Sy; SehunsBae37**

 **Warnings: implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); angst; Naruto's pov; set when Kei is two; possessive Alpha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 28_

"So he actually agreed to the dinner?" Deidara sounded incredulously and Naruto couldn't really blame him for reacting like that.

Sasuke wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"I told him it was either agreeing to it or facing your wrath," the younger blond replied dryly, stirring the noodles slowly. "He decided that he'd be better off having dinner with you."

"So you basically threatened him. Wonderful, un," Deidara said unimpressed.

"Hey, at least he agreed to it!" Naruto protested, putting the can with ice cold tea on the kitchen table. "Didn't you tell me he used to find any excuse to avoid celebrating his birthday?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before his friend reluctantly agreed, "True, un. Maybe next year he'll be a bit more willing to celebrate with us."

"Now you're asking for a miracle," Naruto snickered and perked up when he heard the key turning into the lock of the front door. "Ah, Sasuke is home."

"I'll leave you to it then. We'll talk later again, un," Deidara said and they hung up at the same moment the front door opened.

"Papa!" Kei shrieked and his footsteps thundered from the living room into the hallway.

"Kei, careful!" Sasuke chided their son, but there was the distinct sound of his briefcase being dropped on the floor and Naruto imagined Kei jumping into his father's arms as he had started doing so recently.

"Home!" Kei cooed and when the Omega walked into the hallway, he was indeed greeted by the scene of Kei being held in Sasuke's arms; the boy's small arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck tightly.

"Yes, I'm home," Sasuke muttered and placed Kei down again in order to remove his tie and exchange his shoes for house slippers.

"Welcome back," Naruto smiled and brushed over Kei's hair when the boy ran past him into the kitchen. "How was work?" He lifted his head to accept a kiss.

"Same old," Sasuke muttered and pecked him on his mouth before walking past him.

The brief contact, only lasting a mere few seconds, made Naruto still and unease stirred inside of him. Not that they made out for minutes on end, but Sasuke usually kissed him longer than that when he returned home. Had something happened at his work?

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" he asked in a low voice as he followed the older man into the kitchen where Kei was impatiently waiting for dinner to be served.

He received a blank stare in return, which only served to heighten the feeling of unease swirling in his stomach. "No, why would there be?" Sasuke murmured. His gaze slid to the simmering pot and a sigh left him as he realised what was for dinner. "Really, Naruto? Ramen?"

Naruto flushed, a tad embarrassed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I kind of got caught up in a project and might have forgotten it was time for dinner?" he explained sheepishly. "And I figured ramen would be the quickest to finish?"

"I could have picked up take-out," Sasuke pointed out mildly; a hint of exasperation lurking in his voice.

"Didn't think of it," the blond pouted.

"Daddy, eat," Kei stressed, looking pointedly at his empty bowl.

"Yes, yes, we'll eat," Sasuke sighed and set about dividing the ramen between the three bowls.

As Naruto sank down on his chair and watched Sasuke engage his son in talking about what he had done during that day, he couldn't shake off the feeling that his mate wasn't as fine as he pretended to be.

He just couldn't figure out what had gone wrong and frustration simmered in him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Kei fell asleep," Naruto announced a couple of hours later. He leant into Sasuke's home office; the older man studying a file he had brought with him. "I'm going to take a shower, all right?"

"Hm," Sasuke hummed in acknowledgement; his dark eyes fixed on the paper as he frowned.

The Omega lingered for a moment, hesitating whether he should ask the dark haired man whether something was wrong once more, but in the end he turned around and made his way to the bathroom with a resigned sigh. Sasuke was as stubborn, if not more, as him; if he didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't, no matter how much needling the blond did.

The bathroom felt pleasantly cool; especially after the heat of the day. He took a bath towel from the pile and adjusted the shower knobs so that the water wouldn't be too cold, but not too hot either. That done, he slipped off his shirt and stripped off his trousers, socks and underwear, throwing the pile in the plastic basket near the sink. The basket was nearly overflowing; they would have to wash their clothes soon.

He slid the glass door of the shower back and stepped into it, a small shudder rippling through him as his warm feet touched cold tiles. Turning the shower knob towards him, he relaxed underneath the spray of lukewarm water cascading over his head, flattening his hair, and down his back; the rivulets running down his arse and legs before pooling around his feet and disappearing into the drain with a nearly inaudible gurgle.

Grabbing his shampoo bottle, he squeezed a dollop out of it and started lathering his hair; the sharp fresh scent of apples curling into his nostrils. Quickly he stepped back underneath the spray and let the water rid him of the suds, running his fingers through it to completely remove the shampoo.

Right before he could start lathering himself with his shower gel, a breeze caressing his legs and back startled him and he whipped his head around. Surprise flickered up as Sasuke stepped inside the shower, closing the door with a definite 'click' behind him. Dark eyes regarded him unreadably as the Alpha crowded him into one of the walls and Naruto stumbled backwards, the floor more slippery than he was comfortable with.

"Sasuke, what - " but the rest of his sentence got cut off when an insistent mouth slammed against his; teeth scraping his lower lip and the faint taste of copper coated Naruto's mouth. A strangled sound escaped him as a tongue pried apart his lips, diving inside without any preamble. His hands shot out to steady himself on Sasuke's shoulders, the intense and deep kissing messing with his head, but fingers clamped down around his wrists and his arms were roughly pulled up; his wrists held in one hand and pressed against the wall, keeping him immobile and at the Alpha's mercy.

His legs were pushed open, allowing the dark haired man to stand between them, and a hiss escaped his bruised lips when his back collided with the wall. A mouth kept plundering his and he was starting to feel lightheaded, the quick gasps leaving him not enough to counter the light-headedness. Fortunately for him, Sasuke decided that the time to breathe had finally arrived and he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Sa-Sasuke? Wha-what brought th-this on?" Naruto panted, heart beating like he was running a marathon and shivers dancing across his spine at the fevered look which ran over his body.

He wasn't exactly opposed to having sex in the shower – his groin pressed into Sasuke's stomach was more than proof enough of that – but he hadn't expected his mate to join him tonight, considering how broody he had appeared during dinner.

"Shut up," Sasuke said roughly and a reddish hue made his eyes glow as he surged forwards and bit down on Naruto's Mark, sending bolts of exquisite pain and arousal through the Omega, confusing his senses.

Naruto cried out before he could stop himself and he hastily clamped his mouth shut to stifle his sounds, afraid to wake up their son. The noise of rushing water had muffled his sounds somewhat, but he wasn't about to take a chance. His Mark throbbed and stung, pumping more pleasure through him as fingers brushed against it.

"Don't even think about keeping those sounds from me," Sasuke hissed in his ear and hot lips left a searing path behind in his neck and around his collarbone; red marks blooming up whenever his skin was sucked and bit on.

A hand stroked his chest, thumbing at his nipple until it hardened underneath the ministrations, and slipped down, tracing the design of the tattoo adorning his stomach. A whimper was torn out of him and he thumped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, as Sasuke's free hand wrapped around them; hot skin touching his own, sending sparks of pure pleasure through him, lightning up his nerves.

The Alpha kept rutting against him, but his hand disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes dazedly, blinking away some stray droplets dripping into his eyes. The tight grip around his wrists disappeared and there was the noise of his bottle of shower gel being clicked open. Before Naruto could even think of lowering his arms, fingers came back around his wrists like an unforgiving iron band and Sasuke pressed back into him; his scent, heavy with arousal and want, hitting Naruto like a punch in the gut.

Fingers, coated in some slippery substance, slid between his cheeks and a mouth covered his own bruised lips again as a fingertip circled around, pressing against him firmly but not entering him. He whined, pushing back against the teasing touch and his breath caught when his mate chuckled darkly against his lips.

"That impatient, hm?" Sasuke murmured and Naruto moaned when the finger slipped inside.

He canted his hips, squeezing his muscles, and the other man growled, sounding almost agitatedly, as his tongue slid inside the blond's mouth, curling around Naruto's tongue and sucking on it as he pressed a second finger inside. Sasuke started moving his fingers quicker now, preparing his husband almost roughly. White flashed like thunderbolts against his eyelids as Sasuke kept brushing against a particular spot with uncanny precision, forcing moans and deep groans out of his throat as the spot got mercilessly assaulted.

"That's what I want to hear," Sasuke muttered, voice hoarse and deeper than usual; their chests heaving with each exhale. "You like this, hm? You like having me in you. I bet I can make you beg for it if I wanted to, hm?" His voice darkened and his eyes burned as he locked them onto cerulean blue ones; his fingers jabbing up, forcing another wave of pleasure through the panting Omega.

Almost delirious with want and lust – and really, it wasn't fair how easily Sasuke could get him into this state – Naruto couldn't even think of a snarky response and he weakly shook his head, shuddering when fingertips pressed deeply inside.

"No?" The dark chuckle in his left ear caused his muscles to spasm involuntarily, his body trembling and his toes curling.

"Who do you belong to, hm, Naruto?" A tongue licked a hot path from his collarbone, up his neck, over the darkening bruises dotting his skin, to his cheek before lips sucked on his earlobe and another violent shudder wrecked his body. "Tell me, whose mate are you? Who's the only one who can make you scream, the only one who can give you this pleasure?" Fingers curled and heat quickly gathered into his lower belly and he knew he wouldn't last long anymore.

Not with the pressure of fingers, not with the stream of filthy words and demands being whispered and hissed into his ears, filling his head.

"Who's the only one who can do this to you, Naruto?" Sasuke growled and abruptly snatched his fingers away, leaving the blond gasping and achingly empty and a weak sob tore through him before he could subdue it; his release dancing right out of his reach, tempting him deviously.

"You, okay?" he gasped and stared pleadingly at the Alpha, urging his hips forwards. "It's only you, you know that, bastard!" His body twisted and squirmed as he tried to press closer to his mate, but was prevented by the strong shackle like hold around his wrists.

Something flashed across Sasuke's face, too quick for Naruto's pleasure addled brain to decipher, and with a snarl he pulled Naruto's right leg up, around his waist, and he paused for a few seconds before he suddenly surged up and pushed inside in one thrust.

Naruto's breath was expelled from him in a loud whoosh and his eyes slammed close as a soft burn radiated in his lower body; the sliver of pain only heightening his pleasure and he gasped, ears ringing, as his climax was practically forced out of him, as he shivered and shook, his muscles pulled taut.

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?" Sasuke smirked and pulled back and thrusted inside sharply before Naruto could get his bearings back.

The Alpha set a sharp, rough rhythm and Naruto's back slid up against the wall; the force behind Sasuke's thrusts enough to drive his limp body up.

"Fu-fuck, Sasuke," Naruto hissed as his spot kept being assaulted, forcing pleasure bordering on pain through his nerve system.

"You're mine," Sasuke snarled lowly; his eyes wild and his head dipped down, plundering the Omega's mouth once more as he slammed his hips against Naruto's arse; the 'slap, slap' sound of skin hitting reverberating in the closed off space, barely muffled by the water still pouring down Sasuke's back.

"S-S-Sasuke," Naruto stammered, starting to feel overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure assaulting his system. His lips felt bruised, swollen and his tongue licked his lower lip and he watched how black reddish eyes focused on the view.

"You're mine, nobody else's," Sasuke hissed; the reddish hue taking on an almost feverish sheen and his hips battered against Naruto's arse cheeks. His hand tightened around Naruto's wrists and the blond whimpered a bit as the Alpha shifted and his next thrust jarred Naruto, heat – as hot as lava – coiling in his lower belly, ready to erupt for a second time.

"Say you're mine," Sasuke snarled and his hot breath hit Naruto's sensitive skin as he sucked almost desperately on Naruto's Mark. "Say you're mine, nobody else's!"

"I'm yours, I swear, only yours!" Naruto gasped; his fingernails digging into the palms. His body was rapidly verging into the territory of being too sensitive and he groaned; some tears leaking out and mixing in with the water of the shower.

"That's right, only mine," Sasuke muttered feverishly; his gaze fixated on Naruto's Mark, the Mark he had left there more than three years ago, as his hips picked up speed, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Only mine, my mate, my Omega, nobody else," he crooned.

"Pl-please, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, his second release so close, hovering right out of his reach.

White teeth flashed and then Sasuke pressed his chest against Naruto's. That touch was all he needed.

With a noise that sounded way too much like a scream for Naruto's comfort, the blond arched his back and was thrown over the edge for a second time; his muscles were stretched taut, his body trembling and shivering and shaking, and he kept rolling his head from side to side, incomprehensible garble leaving his mouth as pleasure attacked him wave after wave, like the sea wearing down the rocks of the cliffs.

Another helpless, almost pained groan was torn out of him when Sasuke slammed up one last time, pressing deep as teeth bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, muffled groans and panting leaving the Alpha.

Before darkness captured his wrung out and exhausted mind, Naruto caught the flash of red eyes staring steadily at him as Sasuke raised his head; red tinting his mouth.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Deidara leant back against the counter, wiping his hands dry with a towel as he threw a meaningful look at the dining room where the two Uchiha brothers were exchanging terse replies and the bright chattering of their sons could be heard.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he sighed, draping the damp kitchen towel over the back of the closest chair. Well, it wasn't like Sasuke was subtle.

What was supposed to be an enjoyable dinner to celebrate Sasuke's birthday had instead been a tense affair with the dark haired Alpha sitting so stiffly next to Naruto, the blond's own muscles ached at the sight. Kei, Akihito and Shion had thankfully been oblivious to the tension hanging over the table, but it was difficult to miss how hostile Sasuke behaved towards his older brother and it drove Naruto mad trying to figure out why things had suddenly gone awry between the brothers.

Sure, Sasuke had acted exasperated with Itachi before – the older Alpha could be quite infuriating as Naruto could attest after knowing the man for years – but there had still been that underlying current of affection flowing between them. Now Sasuke had looked posed like a jaguar about to jump on his prey and there had been some tense moments when Naruto genuinely had feared that his mate would physically attack Itachi.

Ever since he had returned home from his work four days ago, the Alpha had been in a strange mood. While not angry or snapping at Naruto, there was obviously something bothering the older man, but he refused to say what was wrong. Instead Naruto had felt a heavy gaze resting on him during the evening and it had made him uncomfortable, unsure of what would cause his mate to act so oddly.

And then there was that time in the shower. Naruto still bore various bruises, his skin a canvas of blue and red splotches, and he had had to use some make-up to cover up the marks in his neck. His muscles had been sore the next day and he had walked around with a slight limp; every wrong move causing a twinge of pain to shoot through his back.

It wasn't the first time they had had rough sex. It wasn't even the first time Sasuke had muttered possessive words – but it was the first time he had done that with such an intensity, tinged with desperation, that it had almost frightened Naruto.

He wasn't scared _of_ Sasuke, but _for_ him, because whatever could cause him to act so erratically was something not to be taken lightly.

"Naruto-kun?" Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and regarded him worriedly.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, biting his lower lip. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and ignored the way the edge of the table dug into his hip. "He's been acting strange ever since he came back home a couple of days ago. I've tried talking to him about it, but he keeps insisting he's fine."

"Clearly he's not, un," Deidara muttered and his frown grew. "He looked nearly ready to bash Itachi's face in at the table."

"I don't get what happened," the younger Omega said frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. "If something happened at his work, why doesn't he just talk about it? And why would he get pissed off at Itachi about it?"

"That's what - "

"Naruto." Sasuke's appearance in the doorway silenced Deidara and black eyes assessed them coolly. "You ready to go home?"

"What? Now already?" Naruto frowned, chancing a glance at the clock. "We've only been here for a couple of hours."

"We ate, I got my gift, we're done, let's go," Sasuke grunted and turned around, walking away.

"Wait! Would you just wait a damn minute!" Naruto growled, hurrying after his mate, sharing a look with his friend.

"We're done here, Naruto," Sasuke snapped agitatedly and jerked to a stop when the blond snatched his wrist.

His glare would have made a lesser man cower, but Naruto had had more than his fair share of glares in his life and he simply glared back, tightening his grip around the Alpha's wrist. "What's got into you? We haven't met up with Deidara-kun and Itachi in weeks! You won't keel over from spending a few more hours with your brother, bastard!"

Behind him he could hear Deidara coax the boys into the kitchen to prevent them from hearing the row.

"Nothing's got into me!" Sasuke hissed and ripped his wrist out of Naruto's hold. "I just want to go home, what's so hard to understand about that?"

"Look, just fucking tell me what's wrong already, okay?" Naruto snapped back irritated and out of his peripheral vision he noticed Itachi approaching them slowly.

Still the Alpha refused to acquiesce. Instead he pulled his upper lip back, baring his teeth and his eyes flashed as he replied in a low, dangerous voice, "Nothing is wrong."

"Otouto, stop being such a stubborn idiot," Itachi sighed, coming to a stop next to Naruto. He stared unimpressed at the younger man. "You're not that good at hiding secrets. Even Naruto-kun has noticed something's wrong and he can be rather oblivious." His faint amusement belied the sharp wariness in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Naruto protested and turned his head to glower at the older man, not in the least amused by the comment.

Black eyes glanced back at him and a thin, elegant eyebrow was quirked.

Something seemed to snap in Sasuke and Naruto stepped hastily away from Itachi when Sasuke snarled viciously, taking a threatening step forwards; his eyes wild and glittering madly. Naruto swallowed and though he didn't like to admit it, Sasuke resembled a beast out of control too much for his liking now.

"What the hell - "

"You want to know? Fine! Here! Care to tell me what the fuck this means?" Sasuke growled and thrust something forwards, jabbing it aggressively towards Naruto.

It was a photo and Naruto took it warily, afraid of what would be in the picture that would piss off his mate this badly. When he looked at it, he stiffened and a weary sigh left him as his mind connected the dots all of a sudden. Well, this explained why Sasuke had acted so strange the past couple of days. The question was: how the hell had he got his hands on this?

"Okay, look, I know what this looks like," Naruto started and winced at the steadily building ire in dark eyes. Okay, that probably hadn't been the best way to start. "But I swear it isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Oh, so it isn't my mate kissing my brother?" Sasuke spat and red flickered in his eyes. "And don't even dare to tell me it's photoshopped, because I know it isn't!"

"Well, yeah, okay, it is. I'm kissing Itachi in that picture," Naruto admitted frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm not cheating on you!"

The cold air settling between them would make the icy winds on the North Pole proud.

" _Really?_ " How Sasuke managed to drip one single word in so much sarcasm, the blond would never understand. "Then please enlighten me: what constitutes as cheating for you? Because kissing to me equals cheating." A grim smile played around the corners of his mouth. "But you might have a different definition of cheating."

The allusion to Gaara and the kiss Naruto had shared with Sasuke when he was still together with the red haired Alpha was not lost on the blond and he bristled, hackles raised, not appreciating being insulted that way at all.

"Sasuke, stop it," Itachi ordered harshly, having taken the picture from Naruto. "This picture was taken years before Naruto-kun even met you."

Uncertainty crossed Sasuke's face briefly, like a chip cracking in his mask, before he smoothed his face and clenched his jaw. "What's your proof?"

"Oh my god, can't you just trust our word?" Naruto snapped, clenching his fists tightly. "It happened during their bachelor party, okay? We were drunk, someone suggested we play truth or dare and when I picked dare, they told me to kiss Itachi. That's it. It only lasted a couple of seconds. Nothing more happened, I swear!"

Sasuke visibly wavered and he kept glancing between the picture and Naruto before darting his eyes to Itachi, who stared back calmly.

"That's really all that happened, Otouto," Itachi murmured, placing the picture on the table. "I would never hurt you or Deidara like that."

"Besides, do you really think these two would still have their balls if they had been cheating on us, un?" Deidara drawled, approaching them with a grim look on his face.

Naruto started; he hadn't even realised his friend had left the kitchen.

"They're speaking the truth, Sasuke-kun," the older Omega continued, casting an idle look at the picture. "It's just a stupid dare of one of Naruto's friends."

"Who took the picture then?" Sasuke asked, but the fire had died out and he looked tired and confused instead of furious now.

"Sai probably," Naruto replied and crossed his arms. "He was there during the party – I think Kiba must have invited him – and he had an obsession with photography back then. Eugh, I'm so going to kick his arse next time I see him! I didn't even know he took a picture of this!"

"So there's really nothing going on between you?" Sasuke asked and there was a spark of hope lingering in his voice.

"Oh please, as if I would ever be interested in him," Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Likewise," Itachi retorted dryly, drawing Deidara closer to him by his hip.

"Who gave you the picture, un?" Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

That was something Naruto liked to know as well. Before this debacle, he hadn't even known there had been pictures taken of it. Logic stated that it had to have been Sai who had given the photo to Sasuke, but what could the Beta gain with that? Sure, he was socially clueless, but not vindictive. There was no point in him sending Sasuke the picture – the blond wasn't even certain Sai knew Sasuke, considering the pale man travelled throughout various countries to promote his art and study more art styles.

Sasuke tightened his jaw and loathing filled his voice as he replied, "Haruno did."

 _That fucking bitch._

Rage coursed through his veins so powerfully it took every last bit of his restraint not to punch his fist into the wall. Never mind how she had got her hands on that picture – despite Naruto's warnings, she _still had gone and fucked with his family_.

After all those years she still couldn't deal with rejection and instead of going away with the last shreds of her dignity intact, she had tried to rip their bond apart, make Sasuke doubt he was loyal to the Alpha.

If she had been standing right in front of him now, he would have had no trouble bashing her head against the wall.

"She doesn't know when to give up, does she?" Naruto snarled. "I told her to stay the fuck away from us and instead she does this?!"

"When did you tell her that?" Sasuke questioned sharply, whipping his head around so fast, Naruto's own neck ached in sympathy.

"I met her at the supermarket around a week ago," Naruto explained through gritted teeth. He was seeing red and the urge to just go out and find her and make her pay was growing with each second that passed. "She wanted to talk to you, but I told her that you weren't interested in seeing her anymore, let alone talking. We got into an argument, she pissed me off, I pissed her off and when I left, she said she would make me regret it. Apparently I wasn't clear enough when I told her she would be sorry if she didn't fuck off."

"How did she get her hands on this picture?" Itachi asked; his eyes darkening.

"No clue. Maybe she knows Sai somehow?" Naruto shrugged; his nails biting into his arms. "That's the only explanation that I can think of."

"We can't let her get away with this, un," Deidara stated; his own sky blue eyes cold as ice. "Clearly she isn't planning on giving up. Who knows how far she'll go next time, un?"

"I know you'd rather ignore her, Sasuke, but this is not something you can ignore," Itachi said; his mouth a thin line. "We need to discuss what we're going to do now. Would you object to having mother and father join us?"

"There's no need to drag them into this," Sasuke objected with a scowl.

"They have influence in places that might help us deal with Haruno," Itachi answered patiently and something passed between the two Alpha.

Naruto didn't have a clue as to what Fugaku's and Mikoto's influence had something to do with taking care of Haruno, but Sasuke sighed and inclined his head.

"Fine, call them," he muttered with a grimace.

Itachi nodded. "I'll call them now," he said and when he passed the younger Alpha, he squeezed his shoulder gently. "She won't get away with this, otouto."

"I'm going to check on the boys, un," Deidara sighed, running some fingers through his ponytail. "Before they stuff themselves completely full with chocolate."

That left Sasuke and Naruto standing alone in the living room and the hurt of being distrusted flared up once more and Naruto hugged his arms around him.

"You should have trusted me," he said softly. "At the very least you should have talked to me about it."

Sasuke flinched as if the Omega had struck him in his face. "I know," he replied and sank against the couch with a weary sigh. "I didn't want to believe you had cheated on me, but I knew the picture wasn't fake and I just – I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to believe."

"If you thought I had cheated on you, why weren't you angry at me then?" Naruto asked carefully; the question having hovered in the back of his mind ever since Sasuke had shown the picture. The picture had been rather damning evidence and even though it pained Naruto to think that Sasuke would believe he was cheating on him and it angered him that the Alpha would think he would have an affair with his brother, he couldn't really blame the other man for believing that.

Still …

"I was pissed off," Sasuke admitted and a wry, pained smile painted his lips as he raised his head and gazed at the blond. "But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you either." A weak chuckle escaped him and he shook his head. "I would have forgiven you eventually even if you had really been cheating on me, I think. I'd do anything to keep you with me."

"You're an idiot," Naruto sighed, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't remain angry at his mate. Not when he looked so defeated, so vulnerable.

"I know," Sasuke replied simply; his eyes completely unguarded.

"I would never cheat on you. I won't hurt you," Naruto continued in a stronger voice.

"I know and I should have kept believing in that. I should have trusted you instead of a picture my ex sent me. Can you forgive me for doubting you?" the Alpha asked softly and there was pain and worry lurking in the depths of his eyes.

Naruto stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, feeling him stiffen underneath his touch for a few seconds before he relaxed and embraced him back. "I'm hurt that you'd even contemplate the idea that I would ever cheat on you," he said, voice muffled as he directed his words into Sasuke's shirt. "But I can also understand why you would have thought that. It's just … Promise me that you'll talk to me whenever something troubles you. Don't let it build up until you explode."

"I promise, I swear," Sasuke whispered and the Omega felt his balled fists resting on his lower back.

Raising his head, Naruto locked his gaze onto Sasuke's. "We're not going to let her win," he said determined. "She tried to separate us, but she's not going to succeed. I love you, Sasuke, and nothing is going to change that, okay? Nothing. Not even vindictive, jealous, little pests."

Relief visibly filled dark eyes before they closed and Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's neck. "I love you too. I'm sorry for hurting you."

The last line could either refer to him not trusting Naruto or the rough handling in the shower a few days ago.

Naruto didn't care. It didn't matter.

What mattered was that in spite of Haruno's attempts to drive a wedge between them, she hadn't succeeded. Naruto wouldn't _let_ her succeed. He wasn't going to let Sasuke go, simply because one bitch couldn't get it into her head that she wasn't wanted anymore. They would get through this rough patch and they would get out of it stronger than before. The love they had for each other wouldn't crumble, even when someone tried to pry them apart.

Sasuke raised his head and their eyes glided over the other one's face, studying them, before they both reduced the distance between them and their mouths touched in a gentle, loving kiss; their combined scent soothing them.

No matter what happened, they had each other. They would always have each other.

Haruno would pay. That was a promise and Naruto always kept his promises.

 _Always._

* * *

 **AN2: So yes, at least the drama with the picture has been solved. I welcome any suggestions as to what could happen to make Sakura pay. I have an idea in mind, but I'm curious as to what you'll come up with :)**

 **I also hope this chapter wasn't too bad! *winces***

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **I hope to see you all back in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I managed to keep my updating schedule! Not sure whether you should get used to that LOL**

 **On a serious note: while I managed to finish this chapter relatively easily, I'm a bit uncertain about it. I hope it isn't too bad!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: anonyzmouzzz; Guest; Stolyint; Guest; Sweetciel; Meehalla; Kitsuna Knight of Darkness; TheBeauty; Melyway; BlogTiger; yukino76; Kyuubi Kuroba; sparkling red; TigrezzTail; Anonymous Syd**

 **Warnings: Naruto's and Sasuke's pov; angst; set after chapter 18 and 19; talk about possible infertility**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: Chi**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 29_

Crickets were chirping outside; the sound travelling through the cracked open window. A soft breeze carried warm wind inside, together with the strong scent of the roses growing right underneath the window. The sun was slowly setting, casting a red orange glow across the grass and the flowers.

If he concentrated, he could hear his mate talking downstairs with their family.

"Thanks for setting up the second bed," Sasuke said.

"Not a problem, un," Deidara retorted. "We're happy to help you."

"If you need anything, call us," Itachi advised and then the front door opened.

Naruto gazed down on the two beds in front of him. In the left his youngest son, Kenta, was sleeping; his small fingers half curled up. Next to him in the other bed, his twin sister, Kiseki, was yawning; her rose bud mouth smacking softly as she blinked dark blue eyes at him. She yawned again, her hands curling into fists and relaxing again, before her eyes slowly slipped shut and she joined her brother into the dream world.

In the room next to this one Kei was dozing off after having been told a bedtime story by Sasuke.

They were home. _Finally_.

It had been eleven days since Naruto had given birth – and shocking everyone, including himself, when it turned out that he had been carrying twins instead of one baby as they had initially assumed – but he had only been released from the hospital today. He had wanted to return home sooner, not at all liking the sterile scent coating the rooms and the corridors, but Kakashi had forced him to stay put, stating he needed to rest more after having gone through surgery.

His hand drifted downwards and clenched his shirt, bunching up the fabric. There was a bright red scar marring his stomach now, disrupting the once flawless tattoo. Kakashi had assured him that the scar would fade over time and wouldn't be too noticeable, but Naruto knew it was there. He saw it whenever he changed his clothes, whenever he took a bath, and felt the irritating ache when he moved too quickly. He still needed to rest some more, give the scar time to heal better, but he felt too restless now. He was finally back on his own two feet, back in his house, his home, and that already made him feel slightly better.

Still, he would have preferred it if there had been no scar.

Carefully, gingerly, he reached down and stroked a finger across Kiseki's cheek, before brushing Kenta's, feeling the smoothness of their skin against his fingertip. His heart clenched when he remembered that he could have lost them. If Fugaku hadn't helped him, if Kakashi hadn't been on time, he might have lost his babies before he even got a chance to hold them.

His breath hitched and he had to close his eyes, forcing himself to inhale and exhale slowly, fighting against the pressure on his chest.

When cerulean blue eyes opened again, they shone with renewed determination.

Yes, he might have lost them, but he hadn't. They were alive and healthy, despite being born a few weeks early, and they were here now, with him in his home.

 _They were safe._

"They're asleep?" Sasuke stepped into the room; his dark eyes trained upon the two beds.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at his mate; his fingers still clenched around the bars of the beds. Because they hadn't expected twins, they hadn't had all the necessary equipment, like a second bed and a second car seat.

Bless Deidara and Itachi, because they had gone out to the stores and bought the extra equipment, going as far as setting it up at the house. Their help ensured that Naruto had felt slightly less stressed at bringing the twins home.

"Yeah, Kiseki just fell asleep," the Omega whispered. He studied the faint smudges underneath Sasuke's eyes, the exhaustion lingering in those black orbs. The past eleven days hadn't been easy on the Alpha either; his protective instincts had nearly gone haywire and he had growled at more than one nurse who had come to check up on Naruto and their babies. After a few days, the staff had grown wise enough to only send Kakashi and Tsunade inside the room, lest they'd be subjected to a fierce glare and the threatening aura of a protective Alpha.

Being back in his own home caused the older man to be more relaxed, but Naruto hadn't missed the tension in his husband's body, the way his eyes flashed with a sort of pain that didn't only come from nearly losing his mate and children.

He hadn't noticed anything amiss the first few days, too doped up on painkillers and the euphoria coursing through his body as he bonded with his baby boy and baby girl. But slowly, as the painkillers in his system were reduced and he became more coherent, his mind clearer, he started to realise that something was wrong with Sasuke. It was in the way his fingers had been clenched around Naruto's own, nearing the edge of being painful. The manner in which he kept his eyes trained on the Omega and the way his eyes flashed up curiously at times as if he was remembering something unpleasantly.

Perhaps he was remembering all the ways it could have gone wrong; the man _had_ foolishly thought Naruto's state had been his fault because he hadn't noticed the second baby hiding behind the first one. While he perhaps was indeed torturing himself like that – and Naruto would set him straight about that as soon as he could – there was something else bothering the dark haired man. Something which filled him with something akin to grief whenever he glanced at Naruto's stomach.

The heavy glances certainly didn't make Naruto feel better about the scar, even when he knew Sasuke didn't care about that. That had been one of the first things he had reassured the blond man of when he noticed him staring wide eyed at the reddish scar.

The hospital hadn't been the best place to interrogate his mate, though. Not with the nurses rushing back and forth in the corridor, with the visitors piling in and out of the room, and Kakashi or Tsunade showing up frequently to check up on him and change his bandages.

But now they had time and Naruto wasn't planning on keeping quiet for any longer.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked softly, his arms gently winding themselves around Naruto's waist.

"I'm fine," Naruto murmured, squeezing Sasuke's arms reassuringly. "I need to lay down for a bit, though," he admitted begrudgingly.

Sasuke nodded and practically whisked him out of the room, hand resting on Naruto's hip, as he guided the younger man to their bedroom.

The sight of their comfortable bed on its own was already enough to make Naruto heave a sigh of relief and he sank down on the mattress carefully, his hands brushing against cool sheets.

"Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?" Sasuke questioned, fussing, and halted in front of the bed.

Naruto looked up and smiled, patting a spot next to him. "I want you to sit down with me," he replied simply.

The Alpha cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, but nodded and sat down next to the blond, automatically reaching out to grab his hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto asked, not beating around the bush. The fingers around his own tightened in surprise.

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke automatically denied.

"That might have worked if I didn't know you so well," Naruto retorted dryly and bit his lip. "Look, Sasuke, I can see something is bothering you. You've been acting strange ever since I woke up and I really like to know what's wrong."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked away, but not before Naruto noticed his eyes darkening. Silence reigned between them.

"I don't want to force you to talk about it," Naruto murmured, breaking the silence tentatively. "But I know you'll just keep brooding about whatever's on your mind and it's only going to get worse then."

Sasuke's hand rose up and rubbed his forehead and the lines of exhaustion etched around his eyes deepened when he turned his head and looked at the Omega. "It's … something I should have told you about sooner, but – it never felt like the right time," he started carefully, clearly choosing his words.

Naruto's stomach cramped and he tried to smile, but his lips merely twitched and he swallowed. "That bad?" he inquired and the fingers of his free hand buried themselves into the sheets.

He knew Sasuke wasn't going to break up with him, not when he knew how much he loved him, but that didn't lessen the anxiety at all. What was so bad that Sasuke had thought he needed the right time to talk about it?

"It's something Kakashi told me about before you woke up," Sasuke said softly and a distant sheen covered his eyes.

"Woke up when exactly?"

"Right after the surgery."

"So … what did Kakashi-sensei say?" Naruto questioned apprehensively. His mind went quickly through all the interactions he had had with the older Alpha. Nothing had seemed amiss. The man had informed him that surgery had been necessary because he had been losing too much blood, but he would get better soon. After a few days the doctor had even started to joke around again, riling up Sasuke even more.

Nothing had seemed really amiss.

Then again, Naruto reminded himself, he didn't know Kakashi that well.

"It … after the surgery, he …" Sasuke trailed off and shook his head; pain flashing across his features. "He told me that – that the chance of you becoming pregnant again … Naruto, there's a," his breath hitched, "a big possibility that you won't be able to have another child."

It felt like someone had sucker punched him in his gut. Naruto gasped, all his breath escaping him in a painful 'whoosh' and he stared at Sasuke disbelievingly, shaking his head.

"That's – are you sure? He could be mistaken, right? I mean, everyone makes mistakes," he chuckled, but the sound was so shrill that he winced and clamped his mouth shut.

"Naruto …" Sasuke reached out to cup his cheek, but Naruto shot up and took a few steps away from the bed, his emotions so tied up, so entangled with each other, that he couldn't even start figuring out which emotions were filling him up to the brim.

Disbelief. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Panic.

They all swirled together, like water rushing through a drain, and his breathing quickened and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together.

"So I – I can't get pregnant anymore?" he asked in a small voice, staring desperately at his mate. "I – I – I can't have another baby?" His voice broke and a lump blocked his throat; tears burning behind his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head; his own pain clearly radiating through his eyes. "Kakashi said that – something had gone wrong when you were pushing for the second time and while he managed to fix it, he thinks that – that you won't get pregnant anymore. Said we shouldn't hold out much hope. There's still a chance, but it's so small that …" He stopped talking, but he didn't need to finish his sentence.

The chance was so small that it was probably negligible.

Something in Naruto broke and he bit down harshly on his lower lip; the stinging pain only briefly distracting him from the heavy pressure in his chest.

He wouldn't be able to get pregnant anymore. There would be no more children for him.

Nails dug down in his arms and hot tears wiggled down his cheeks as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was probably barren now.

 _Infertile._

The word echoed mockingly in his mind and he closed his eyes, a choked sob escaping him. Instantly there were strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a firm chest radiating heat.

"It'll be okay," Sasuke whispered, stroking his hair, but his voice wavered and his body trembled and Naruto knew without looking up that the older man was crying as well.

Crying for what they had lost.

Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's shoulder and let his tears fall, his sobs wrecking his body, as he released his pain and sorrow through them.

He knew he should be happy that he was still alive. Should be relieved that Kiseki and Kenta had survived, despite the odds being against them. He had three healthy children and he was married to the love of his life – he should be happy.

He and Sasuke had never discussed how many children they actually wanted. Kei had been an accident – a very welcome one, but an accident nonetheless. Kenta had been planned, but Kiseki had been a complete surprise as well. As far as Naruto knew there weren't any twins in his family, nor in Sasuke's. So yes, Kiseki had been completely unexpected, but nevertheless he was happy with her.

He had two sons and a daughter. Three beautiful, healthy children. That should be enough, right? Three children – that was better than none, surely?

Life had given him the chance to have three healthy children, when once he had despaired he would have none. He should be happy now.

And yet the hole in his chest continued to ache as he cried about his loss.

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Itachi asked; concern weaved through his voice.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against his pillow. Naruto was taking a shower at the moment, taking a moment's reprieve from taking care of new born twins and a three year old.

"I – don't know," he admitted begrudgingly. "He – hasn't talked about it since I told him."

There was a short pause. "How are _you_ holding up?" his older brother questioned softly.

The younger Alpha released a huff that might have been a chuckle if he was actually amused. Instead bitterness filled him. "I'm – I don't know, nii-san," he admitted and sat up again, staring down at the wrinkled sheets. "Naruto and I – we never talked about how many children we wanted, you know? We felt ready for a second baby, so we went for it and now we have twins. I'm happy I have them, but … It hurts that we'll probably never can decide on our own whether we wanted more than three children."

If it had been anyone else than his brother, he would never admitted that aloud. It was too personal, too intimate. But because it _was_ his older brother, he was able to confess, to tell him how hurt he was at having their choice snatched away from them.

Yes, Kakashi had said there was still a chance Naruto could get pregnant and though the man could act like a right arsehole, he wouldn't lie. But the chance of actually succeeding was small and Sasuke knew that had been Kakashi's way of telling him it was better to give up, to accept the fact that they might never have more than three children.

Three children was enough, right? They were healthy, happy – it was all Sasuke could ever have wished for. Three was better than none after all.

Yet he still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Otouto," Itachi said quietly. "I'm here for you. You can talk to me any time you want."

"I know," Sasuke choked out and pressed a hand against his right eye, gritting his teeth at the sensation of hot tears pricking his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up sharply when his mate's voice travelled towards him and saw the man hovering in the doorway, clad in nothing but a tank top and loose shorts. The clinging summer heat made it too uncomfortable to wear anything longer. Blue eyes glowed luminously when they met his own dark ones.

"Sorry, Itachi, I have to go," Sasuke muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Of course," Itachi murmured. "We'll talk soon, Otouto."

Then the line died and he placed his phone on the nightstand.

"Enjoyed your shower?" Sasuke asked, forcing himself to sound more light-hearted. "Kiseki and Kenta are still sleeping."

"I know, I just checked in on them," Naruto murmured and approached the bed. He hesitated before shaking his head and sinking down on Sasuke's side; his arse touching Sasuke's right thigh.

Absurdly Sasuke took notice of the couple of droplets dripping down bright golden strands of hair, getting absorbed by the thin cloth of the dark green tank top.

"I'm sorry," the Omega suddenly said.

The dark haired man started. "What for?"

"I should have talked to you about it, but I – I couldn't," Naruto whispered, wringing his hands together between his splayed knees. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. That wasn't fair of me. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Sasuke murmured and shuffled further down the bed until he could sit behind Naruto, swinging his legs on either side of tanned legs. He linked his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed his forehead against Naruto's right shoulder. "I know it isn't easy to talk about it."

"Still, that's not an excuse." Naruto's voice wavered, but his hands were steady as they gripped Sasuke's wrists. "I – I hate it that we might never have another baby again. I'm angry that that choice was taken from us."

"There's still a small chance," Sasuke interjected, but he didn't believe in it and they both knew it.

A harsh snort left the blond man. "A small chance, yeah, but even I'm not optimistic enough to pin my hopes on that," he said and swallowed audibly. "It's – I hate this, Sasuke. I wish things were different. Maybe we would have never decided to have a fourth child, but now we'll never know and that _hurts_." His voice cracked at the end and Sasuke tightened his grip, feeling Naruto tremble in his embrace.

Or was he the one trembling? He didn't know.

He lifted his head when he sensed Naruto turning his head around and he looked at fierce glittering eyes and his breath hitched at the fire burning in them.

"We'll never know and that fucking hurts, but I'm not going to let this tear us apart," Naruto said, voice strong once more. "We – we can't let this take us down. We have three beautiful children, Sasuke. _We still have them_. We made them and nothing can take that away from us. We still have each other."

Some tears escaped, leaving a silvery, shining trail behind on flushed cheeks. Hands curled tighter around his wrists.

"We still have each other," Naruto repeated, choked.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, but when they opened again, they shone brighter than before as a hidden strength unravelled in him.

"We have each other," he agreed, echoing his mate and he was rewarded by a trembling, but pure smile.

A smile he had thought he would never see again after being forced to tell the devastating news.

"We're strong," he whispered and their lips met in a salty kiss; their hands desperately clutching at each other.

It still hurt. The loss of a potential fourth child would never be forgotten, would leave a mark behind.

But they couldn't let this drag them down. They still had each other; they still had three children who they loved and who loved them in return.

They were a family.

 _That_ was what really mattered.

They would get through this, he was certain of that.

They just needed time to heal.

* * *

 **AN2: Chi, I hope I didn't screw up your request! This chapter was both easy and difficult to write at the same time - a strange sensation, I can assure you. The chapter itself was finished rather quickly, but I've changed some scenes quite a few times and I hope the end result isn't too bad!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	30. Chapter 30: Part 1

**Author's note: After quite a while, I'm back with the next chapter! I know you're probably going to hate me at the end of the chapter, but I was running out of time and like this, it gives me more time to work on the second part - yes, I'm sneaky like that LOL Plus at least this way you have something to read instead of waiting even longer.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Sweetciel; ShishiSerite; yukino76; Meehalla; Stolyint; Guest; Melyway; TigrezzTail; Anonymous Syd; SehunsBae37; lara5170; JustAFan; Hikory**

 **Warnings: Itachi's pov; takes place when they're eight months together so it's in the past; nothing else for now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: xxKuroichoxx**

 **I hope you'll like the first part!**

* * *

 _Chapter 30: Part 1_

"Tomorrow you have a lunch appointment with Nagato-sama," Rin rattled off the appointments, barely looking up from her notebook. "Kakuzu-san wants to discuss a new case with you at three today and at five p.m. you have a video conference with the head of the Yamanaka clan concerning a new product they hope to develop."

"Thank you, Rin," Itachi murmured, narrowed eyes studying the report in front of him. Flicking his eyes up at his assistant, he inquired, "Did Kakuzu-san mention which case he's taken on?"

She shook her head, closing her notebook. "No, sir, just that he wanted to discuss it with you," she replied and stroked back a lock of her dark hair – which revealed a distinct looking mark peeking out from underneath the collar of her shirt.

He couldn't contain a smirk when he remarked casually, "I see that my cousin decided to go for the full commitment."

For the first time since he had hired her, Rin blushed fiercely and she clapped a hand against her shoulder, looking flustered.

She cleared her throat, staring at the desk as if it was particularly fascinating. "We've been together for nearly two years now and Obito asked me whether I wanted the Mark," she murmured and her eyes softened and a faint smile played around her lips. "And I said yes. My apologies, sir, I thought I had covered it up better."

He waved her apology away. "Don't worry about it. It's not that particularly noticeable," he retorted amused. "Send Obito my regards."

"Will do so, sir," she said and after a slight bow left his office.

He turned back to the report, flipping to the next page, but his mind started wandering and the sales numbers of the south east branch became nothing but an incomprehensible mess. Uttering a deep sigh, the Alpha leant back in his leather chair and rubbed circles over his temples with his fingers as he stared down at the page.

Seeing Rin's Mark caused him to think of his own relationship and he glanced at the picture frame standing on the left corner of his desk. The photo was a recent addition to his office; it showed him and Deidara huddled in their winter coats and scarves, standing in front of the entrance of the temple they had visited on New Year's Day and which had been taken by Deidara's friend, Naruto. In the picture Itachi was smiling and Deidara was grinning widely, his cheeks a fierce red, as they held hands.

He and Deidara had been together for eight months so far and things were going well between them, especially considering how reluctant the blond Omega had been at the start. The Alpha still didn't know the specifics of Deidara's past with his previous partners, but he knew enough to realise that he should count his lucky stars that the blond had given him a chance to prove himself after all. The Omega's suspicion towards Alpha hadn't made approaching him and asking him on a date easy, but Itachi couldn't regret it when in the end the younger man had said yes.

Eight months later and Itachi was happier than he had been in his previous relationships. Not that his previous ones had been bad; he had ended those on a cordial note even if he never saw them again, but there was an easiness between him and Deidara that he hadn't experienced before.

So yes, despite their less than promising start – Itachi still winced when he remembered all those times his courting gifts had been rejected – they were doing great. They had taken it slow at first, the dark haired man wanting to prove that he was different from the other Alpha who had hurt the blond man. He had left it up to Deidara to decide how far and how fast they would go each time and the suspicious look he had received for it in the beginning had made him want to go out and find all those Alpha who had caused that build-up of distrust in the younger man. Toneri had been an unfortunate example as to how Deidara's distrust had been built up and while Itachi had had the sadistic pleasure to make that bastard pay for what he had done, it wouldn't undo what had almost happened. Itachi could only hope that the other Alpha hadn't been as bad as Toneri, but clearly they hadn't been decent either.

They had got past the distrust and wariness, however; quicker than Itachi had expected, but he wasn't about to complain about that.

They hadn't discussed Marking each other yet. Why would they when they hadn't even been together for a year? Most couples only started talking about potentially Marking each other once they had passed the one year mark. Giving the Mark wasn't obligated, of course, but most people considered it on the same level as marrying each other. It was a commitment one shouldn't think lightly about.

He had never considered Marking his previous partners. The closest he had come to giving the Mark was when he was together with Izumi when he was nineteen years old. They had lasted almost two years before they had broken up because she would be studying at the other end of the country and they didn't think they could deal with the long distance. Occasionally he saw her during Uchiha gatherings and while he would always have a soft spot for her, what he had felt for her paled in comparison to what he felt for Deidara now, making him happy that he hadn't gone through with Marking her.

The thought of giving Deidara his Mark, of being Marked by the blond … It was more appealing that he had expected it to be.

* * *

Their breathing was loud in the room, mixing with the sound of rain splattering apart against the windows and on the roof tiles, which created an oddly soothing background noise.

"How was your afternoon with Naruto-san?" Itachi asked, eyes remaining closed. His limbs were still shivering slightly with the aftershocks of pleasure and the Omega's enticing scent trickled into his nostrils.

Deidara sighed contently, shifting around until his head was resting on Itachi's shoulder and his left hand curled around the Alpha's waist; his thumb rubbing circles against his ribs. "It was great, un; it's been a while since we last saw each other, so we mostly spent our time talking about our projects."

"That's right; he wants to be a teacher, hm?" Itachi muttered, recalling the titbit of information the younger blond had let slip out some months ago.

"You remembered that," Deidara remarked and sounded pleased, causing a faint smirk to tug on the corners of the Alpha's mouth.

"Well, you've mentioned it a few times before," the dark haired man muttered, stretching out one arm to sling it around Deidara's shoulders so he could play with the golden strands which slipped through his fingers like water.

"Doesn't mean you would remember it, un," the blond sighed, but he sounded unbothered. "How's work been for you?"

"Same old, same old," Itachi murmured dryly. He paused when the noise of something rattling in its hinges reached him and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What is -"

"Oh that," Deidara groaned dismayed and haphazardly waved his hand in the air, dismissing the noise with a huff. "Don't worry about that, un. When the weather's as bad as now, the wind plays around with the backdoor. It's been like that for a while now, un. I've been meaning to get it fixed, but I would have to stay home once the repair crew gets here and work's been busy lately."

Dark eyes blinked slowly. "So anyone can just enter the house through the back when the weather's like this?" he questioned; a surge of protectiveness stirring at the thought of his Omega being that vulnerable.

Sky blue eyes rolled. "They'd have to enter the backyard first," he pointed out sullenly. "It's not like there's anything interesting in this house to steal, un. Besides, one of my neighbours would notice it if someone tried to break in."

"That's not as reassuring as you try to make it sound," Itachi remarked dryly and paused thoughtfully, tapping his fingers absentmindedly against Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara raised his head and squinted at him suspiciously. "What are you thinking, un?" he inquired warily. "I know that look and it doesn't bode well for - "

"Move in with me," Itachi interrupted the younger man serenely, but his arm tightened around Deidara's shoulder, tugging him closer.

The Omega paused, snapping his mouth shut with a 'click' as he stared bewildered at the dark haired man. "What?" he brought out stumped.

"Move in with me," Itachi repeated; a tad amused at the dumbfounded look on the blond's face.

"Why?" Deidara questioned perplexed.

Perplexed, but not rejecting the offer yet.

"Why not?" the Alpha retorted lightly. "We've been together for a while now and we're practically at each other's place every night lately. Might as well save some money and live together officially. Not to mention," he turned on his side, drawing Deidara's left leg around his hip, "my place is closer to your work than yours is. You'll save on gas and time as well. There's also that little fact of my garden being bigger than yours and therefore offering a better space to try out your experiments," he added with a smirk.

Blue eyes narrowed contemplatively; his fingers drumming on Itachi's back. Silence reigned for a while, broken only by the rain and their breathing. Then the Omega shifted and chuckled.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse that offer, un?" he smirked, raising his head to peck Itachi's mouth.

"So that's a yes?" Itachi questioned; a smile already unfurling across his lips.

"It's a yes, un," the blond confirmed and laughed when he was pushed down on his back, the Alpha easily slotting between his spread legs as he welcomed pale rose lips against his own.

They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, is that you?"

The familiar female voice made him turn around surprised as he slammed the doors shut of the moving van Kisame had borrowed from a family member. A chestnut haired woman approached him with her red painted lips curled up in a teasing smile. Her green eyes glittered as she came to a stop in front of him; placing one slender hand on her hip.

"You live here?" Mei Terumi inquired friendly, casting a quick look at the mailbox.

"Yes, I didn't expect to meet you here," Itachi replied, raising an eyebrow.

The Beta woman was a former client of his; the contract had ended eight months ago without any problems. He tried to recall whether she lived nearby, but as far as he was aware she lived in a city around thirty-one miles from this village.

"I was visiting my cousin and brother-in-law," she explained, shrugging delicately. "They live a bit further down the street."

"Can I drive the van back?" Kisame came around the van, raising his eyebrows when his gaze landed on Terumi. "Terumi-san, fancy meeting you here."

"Visiting relatives," she smiled.

"You can drive the van back, yes," Itachi answered, stepping back onto the sidewalk. "Give your nephew my thanks."

The larger man snorted. "Will do. Have a nice day, Terumi-san," he said before whirling around and disappearing behind the van. There was the sound of a car door slamming shut, the motor starting and then the dark blue van rumbled to life and drove off.

"Well, I have to go now; I only have a few more minutes left before I might get a parking ticket," Terumi grimaced, flicking her long hair over her shoulders. Her green eyes grew serious and her friendly smile melted away, leaving her business persona behind. "Aside from visiting relatives, I'm also in town in the hopes of discussing a new project with you. Are you available soon to talk about it?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I think I have an hour free next week. If you contact my secretary, she'll let you know when the meeting can take place."

"That's fine with me," she agreed easily, inclining her head. "I'll see you during our next meeting then. Have a nice weekend."

"You too."

She offered him one last nod and swept past him; her high heels tapping loudly on the pavement as she marched down the street.

"Who was she, un?"

Itachi turned his head and met curious, bright blue eyes. "A former business partner of mine who apparently has a new project she wants to discuss with me," he explained, crossing the distance between them to slip his arms around a lithe waist. "Told her she can contact Rin for an appointment."

"Oh." Deidara wrinkled his nose, bringing his own arms around Itachi's waist. "Kisame-san drove the van back?"

"Yes, he left a few minutes ago," Itachi told him, nuzzling his right temple. "How's it going inside?"

"We haven't broken anything yet, un," the Omega informed him brightly, grinning cheekily. "At least everything was still whole when I left Naruto-kun there."

"You left him -"

"You know, instead of this depressing shit that I assume is supposed to be some abstract art kind of thing, why don't I give you a painting I created?" Naruto suddenly popped his head outside, grimacing while waving a small painting depicting darkly coloured blocks which vaguely resembled some trees. "Seriously, what's this supposed to be?"

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. Why had he anticipated Naruto having some form of criticism about his belongings?

"Is this your way of getting out of a housewarming gift, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the right as he regarded the younger blond unamused.

The younger Omega scoffed, waving his other free hand haphazardly through the air. "Nobody ever said that you have to shell out money for a housewarming gift," he snipped. "Besides you're moving in with him, not like you two moved to an entirely new house so a housewarming gift isn't necessary in this case. I'm doing you a favour with gifting you one of my paintings – can you imagine looking at this thing for years to come? Come on now, Deidara-kun, I know you have better taste than this."

And off they went, bantering and bickering as they disappeared back into the house to fit the rest of Deidara's belongings between Itachi's stuff.

For a moment the Alpha remained outside, Naruto's remark of ' _years to come_ ' dancing around in his mind like the wind playing with a leaf. He found he rather enjoyed the thought of spending years with the beautiful blond Omega, filling the house with their happiness and warmth. Turning the house into a _home_.

Yes, years sounded pretty amazing if you asked him.

* * *

It happened so slowly, so unobtrusively, that it took Itachi an embarrassing long time to notice that something was wrong.

* * *

 **AN2: At least this cliffhanger isn't as bad as the one I used when Naruto got his twins, right? *coughs* I promise I'll have the next part up soon!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	31. Chapter 31: Part 2

**Author's note: I don't think I've been this quick with posting a new chapter in months XD (Don't get used to it *coughs*)**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Melyway; yukino76; Guest; Stolyint; ShishiSerite; Sweetciel; Kichou; TigrezzTail**

 **Warnings: some drama; slight angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like this second part - it grew out longer than I anticipated LOL**

* * *

 _Chapter 31: Part 2_

He had accepted the new project of Terumi after she had explained what she wanted to do. Her project would open previously closed doors for the Uchiha Cooperation, giving it the opportunity to expand in new territories. It would lead to more job opportunities and higher profits, establishing their hold in the business world even stronger. Even better, it would slow down the growth of their rival company, Sound Four.

The business world was brutal and it was all about taking risks – and Itachi knew which risks to take to get higher up the chain.

The new project resulted in him having multiple meetings with Terumi as they worked out the best way to approach it and set it up. February melted into March, taking with it the filthy slush on the streets and the cold snow and making place for rain, wind and the occasional sunny day.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, sir," Rin smiled, packing her bag, as he exited his office during a windy evening in the middle of March.

He nodded at her distractedly as he switched his phone from his left to his right, striding towards the elevator. Kisame had returned home an hour earlier and now aside from Rin, who was gathering her stuff, only Kakuzu remained on the floor. He knocked on the door of the closed office and opened it slightly once he heard the affirmative grunt.

"I'm heading out," he told the older Alpha and the finance specialist looked up with sharp eyes.

"Have a good evening," Kakuzu murmured, turning back to the report in front of him on his immaculate kept desk.

"You too," Itachi replied before switching back to the conversation he was having with his little brother. "Can you go to the library?"

Sasuke snorted and there was the noise of laughter in the background. "I could, but some idiots don't understand the concept of quiet and the librarian is too chicken shit to kick them out!"

The elevator door slid open silently and classical music greeted him when he stepped inside, pressing the button to reach the ground floor. "And you haven't told them to go away yet?" he inquired sceptically, crossing his feet as he leant against the back wall, watching how the floors were counted down. He had a hard time believing that his little brother hadn't gone over to the rowdy people and informed them to fuck off. Sasuke definitely wasn't a people person and he definitely didn't appreciate being disturbed when he was busy doing something.

The younger Alpha growled. "I did! Worked for a few days, but now those fuckers are back again and I can't risk getting kicked out of the library for beating the shit out of them."

"Well, no, not beating the shit out of them would be preferable, if only to spare mother the stress of having to come get you at the police station," Itachi retorted dryly, leaving the elevator as soon as the door slid open with a quiet 'hiss'.

"I would call you if I end up at the police station," Sasuke replied offhandedly, unperturbed.

Itachi softened at the remark and his fingers tightened around his car key. While other people would have been annoyed at being told that, he considered this as a sign that Sasuke still trusted him to have his back even after the arguments they have had so far about his career choice. It was good to know their bond wasn't completely gone yet.

The night watch – a Beta men with dark, curly hair – nodded at him in greeting as Itachi passed him and he nodded back; his footsteps echoing against the tiled floor. Cool night air greeted him when he stepped outside; his ears immediately assaulted by the noise of rushing traffic.

"Why don't you come over to my house and study there?" he suggested, bypassing two giggling women as he made his way down the street to where he had parked his car.

"Didn't you move in with Deidara?" Sasuke questioned warily.

"Yes," Itachi answered slowly, frowning. "Something the matter with that?"

As far as he knew the few meetings so far between his partner and his little brother had gone off without a hitch, so he didn't understand why Sasuke sounded so strange about the prospect of studying in his home now.

"Wouldn't he mind if I studied at your place?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

The older Alpha snorted and trained his car key at his Mercedes, unlocking it. "No, he wouldn't," he reassured his younger brother. "He's at work most of the day either way."

"Well, if you're sure, I'll study at your place tomorrow," Sasuke said, sounding slightly more relaxed now that he had a new place to study. "I'll doubt those fuckwits will be at the library for much longer, but I really need to finish these essays on time."

"You still have a key?" Itachi inquired, sinking down behind the wheel after having dumped his briefcase in the trunk.

"Yeah, I have," the younger man replied and then his voice was muffled as he talked to someone else for a bit.

Itachi waited patiently, not in a rush to disconnect the first phone call he had had with his little brother in three weeks.

"Sorry about that. Sakura wanted to know whether I would join her for a party," Sasuke said, sounding both apologetic and exasperated.

"And are you?"

"Fuck no. I'm not in the mood to deal with drunk idiots and I have two question sheets to prepare and three chapters to read by tomorrow," Sasuke grumbled annoyed.

"I'll leave you to it then," Itachi commented, starting his car. "See you tomorrow, Otouto."

A slight pause before Sasuke murmured, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, nii-san."

 _Click._

Itachi took a deep breath and lowered his phone, watching the screen becoming dim. Well, at least this time their phone call hadn't ended in an argument about Sasuke's studies or strained silence – they were making some progress at last.

When he checked his watch, he cursed softly as he realised that he had remained longer at work than he had thought. With a slight wince, he scrolled down in his contacts and selected Deidara's name.

"Yeah?" Deidara picked up the phone almost immediately and instant guilt filled the Alpha as he wondered how long the Omega had been waiting for a sign of him.

"I'm coming home now," he informed the blond, clicking the seatbelt in place. "Sorry for taking so long; I lost track of time when I was working on a project."

"Don't worry about it, un," Deidara laughed softly. "I figured it had to be something like that."

"Have you eaten already?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Itachi sighed, rubbing his free hand over his chin.

"It's not like I haven't eaten this late before, un," Deidara retorted unconcerned. "I'll warm up the stew, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be home in half an hour." They said goodbye and hung up. Itachi slipped his phone into his pocket, checked his mirrors for upcoming traffic and smoothly left his parking spot, joining the rest of the cars on their way to their destination.

* * *

"I did finally manage to get it through his head that his run on sentences were making it difficult to read the text, so we'll see what he'll do, un," Deidara finished his story about an argument he had had with a client today and shrugged, scraping his fork softly against the plate.

"You think he's going to change the text?" Itachi asked, slightly amused.

The Omega clucked his tongue. "He better does, because I'm refusing to do it for him, un. This is already the third time he has these run on sentences in his work and I have other projects that need to be finished. I can't put all my time in his project," he huffed annoyed and then paused, regarding the older man thoughtfully. "What project were you working on today?"

Dark eyes blinked bemused. "The one of Terumi-san. I think I've mentioned her project before, yes?"

Deidara pursed his lips, leaning back into his chair with a slight frown. "Yeah, you have. She's the woman I saw on the day I moved in, right?"

"That's right," Itachi said, taking a sip of his water. "She's apparently staying at a friend's place for as long as it takes to conclude the project."

"Is that so?" Deidara muttered, tapping his fingernails distractedly on the table. "How long do you think it'll take you to finish up the project, un?"

"Hm, if we're lucky, around a month," the Alpha replied, recalling all the things he still had to do in order for the project to succeed.

"Is anyone else working with you on the project?"

"Terumi-san mostly. Sometimes Kakuzu-san gives his input," the dark haired man answered and narrowed his eyes slightly at the way Deidara pressed his lips together. "Something wrong?"

"Why would there be something wrong?" Deidara smiled, a bit oddly, flipping his ponytail back behind his shoulders. "I'm fine, honestly, un."

Itachi felt like he was missing something, a clue which escaped him, but decided not to press further for now. Recalling the conversation with Sasuke earlier, he mentioned, "Before I forget, Sasuke called me tonight."

The blond man instantly perked up. "Oh? What did he have to say, un? You didn't have another fight, right?" he questioned concerned, already having been privy once to a rather heated argument between the two Uchiha brothers.

Still Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly offended that that was the first thing Deidara asked. They weren't _that_ bad.

"No, we didn't have a fight," he retorted rather sharply and Deidara raised his hands sheepishly. "He was mostly complaining about the fact that he has nowhere to study in silence now that some loudmouths have taken over the library for the time being."

The Omega hummed in understanding. "Yeah, some people really don't understand the concept of silence in a library, un," he said sympathetically. "I encountered a lot of those when I was still studying. Say, could he maybe study here for a while? I'm not home during the day so he would have all the silence he needed, un."

"I actually suggested that to him," Itachi admitted, placing his cutlery on the plate now that he was done eating. "I gave him the key a couple of years ago. He said he'd come here then if you didn't mind."

"Why would I mind it? He's your brother, un," Deidara remarked with a shrug and stood up; collecting the dirty dishes.

The Alpha smiled and rose up to help his lover. The sooner they were done here, the sooner he could …. _properly apologise_ for being so late. With a smirk, he went to do the dishes.

* * *

Silent darkness greeted him when he entered his house late at night and he flipped on the hallway light, secure in the knowledge that this light was removed far enough from the bedroom to not disturb the sleeping blond there.

Quietly he took off his shoes and slid on the house slippers as he hung up his jacket. His briefcase was deposited next to the desk in his study upstairs; his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet in the room. He had eaten on his way home, not in the mood to prepare something so late at night, and shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

That done, he dimmed all the lights and after checking that the doors were locked, he carefully made his way to the bedroom, aided by the soft moonlight streaming through a single window in the corridor. Having lived for several years in the house made it easy to navigate into the dark bedroom and avoid all possible obstacles; the moonlight not able to find a single gap in the curtains to slip through.

His clothes rustled loudly in the otherwise silent room as he changed into his pyjamas and with a soft, nearly inaudible sigh he lifted up the bedsheets and slipped carefully into the bed, taking care not to disturb the resting Omega on the other side.

Head sinking down in the soft pillow, he closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep after a long day of meetings and adjusting projects.

"You're home late," Deidara's sleepy voice broke the silence and the younger man shifted to lay on his back.

Itachi grunted, sleep tugging at his mind. "Yeah, there were some problems with Terumi-san's project; took us a few hours to solve those," he muttered; annoyance briefly flashing up again as he thought about those hours spent trying to figure out just why the hell the numbers wouldn't add up. They had managed to fix it in the end, but none of them had left too happily.

"Terumi-san was there with you?" Deidara questioned and his voice sounded slightly off, even given the fact that he had just woken up.

"Well yes, it's her project," Itachi murmured, yawning.

"I guess, un," the blond mumbled and sounded disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" the Alpha questioned warily, turning his head into his lover's direction. This wasn't the first time Deidara had reacted oddly to the mention of Terumi and the dark haired man would really like to know what exactly was bothering the Omega.

"Nothing," Deidara said curtly, turning around so that he once more had his back towards Itachi. "Good night."

A part of Itachi wanted to flick on the lamp on his nightstand and demand that Deidara explained what was wrong with him. A larger part, however, knew that doing so would only lead to a massive argument that would most likely keep them up for hours and would only frustrate them more.

 _I'll talk to him in the morning_ , he reassured himself, closing his eyes.

Sleep didn't arrive easily that night.

* * *

They didn't talk in the morning, too busy to arrive at their work on time.

Deidara's mood continued to fluctuate throughout the days with him rebuffing any attempt Itachi made to talk to him about Terumi.

How had things gone so wrong in just a few weeks?

* * *

"But expanding in that area doesn't seem like a wise choice to me," Terumi murmured, shaking her head. Her long hair swished back and forth over her back as she bent over the map; her manicured, bright red painted nails glinting in the weak April sunlight.

"Any particular reason why not?" Itachi asked, tenser than he would have liked. He had been quite restless for the past few days, quicker to snap and become irritated. He knew why. April had rolled into the country, one of the strongest heat months of the year. Being together with Deidara meant that his scent wasn't overwhelming for others anymore, but it didn't lessen the restlessness he felt at being separated from his Omega.

The separation was doable, especially considering Deidara was still taking suppressants, so the Alpha was able to go to work without too much trouble, but that didn't mean he didn't wish he could be with the younger man now.

The project was in a crucial state, however, so his presence was required. It had been with quite some regret that he had left his bed this morning, where Deidara had still been snoozing after they had had quite the enjoyable night together.

"It's too far from the main cities," she argued, looking up briefly from the map. "We'll never be able to convince people to come work there if they have to travel too long."

"What if we - " he cut himself off when his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Deidara's name flashing across the screen.

Why would he be calling now?

"Something wrong?" Terumi inquired when she noticed him staring at his phone.

"My mate is calling me," he answered absentmindedly, swiping the phone off the desk.

"You can accept it. I can wait for a bit," she reassured him, stepping back and turning around to take her glass with water off the desk.

"Just a moment," he muttered and accepted the call. "Deidara? Is something wrong?" His tone was sharp with worry as he stepped out of the meeting room and closed the door behind him.

There was no one else in the corridor with him, so he didn't worry about potential eavesdroppers.

"I need you, Itachi," Deidara breathed, voice trailing off in a near whine, and instantly it became clear why the blond was calling him in the middle of the day.

"Where are you? Are you still at work?" Itachi demanded; possessiveness flaring up at the thought that someone else could be seeing Deidara in heat.

"No, at home, un," the Omega muttered and there was the vague sound of fabric rustling.

 _Fuck._

"Please, Itachi, I really, really need you now."

While suppressants removed the worst of the heat, it didn't meant that the Omega wouldn't be affected by the hormones racing through their body whenever their heat peaked. Some months, like this one, were worse and many Omega – and subsequently their Alpha or Beta – would remain home for at least a couple of days during those when the heat struck them the worst.

Clearly today was one of those days for Deidara.

Clenching his teeth, Itachi chanced a look back where he could see Terumi studying the map again through the glass door.

"I know, Deidara, but this is not a good moment right now," he said frustrated, running a hand through his hair. What he wouldn't give to be able to drop everything right this second and go home to his mate …

"Why not, un?" Deidara shot back, equally as frustrated.

"You know why, we're in an important phase of the project right now and I can't just - "

"You've been in an important phase for weeks now!" Deidara snapped angrily. "If Terumi can't handle the project on her own for one day, then why the fuck are you working with her, un?"

"It's not that simple, Deidara," the Alpha retorted through gritted teeth. "I need to - "

 _Click._

Slowly Itachi lowered his phone and stared incredulously at the dimming light of the screen before it faded to black completely. Had Deidara really just …

"Did he really hang up on me?" he wondered aloud. Did that really just happen?

"Argument with your mate?"

He whirled around startled and Terumi held up her hands with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was just planning on going to the bathroom when I accidentally picked up the last part of your phone call," she explained. "Something happened?"

"Just the heat hitting him worse than usual," Itachi muttered, rubbing his eyes. He could feel a headache building up and felt like he was being pulled apart. One part knew he needed to remain here and work on the project, but the other part wanted nothing more than to go home now and take care of his Omega like he should be doing.

She bit on her lower lip and gazed at him uncertainly. "You know, if you need to go, you can leave," she remarked cautiously.

"Can't." He shook his head annoyed. "We still need to decide where to expand."

"We still have some time to decide about that," she said calmly and shrugged. "It's not like you're going to be gone for weeks. I can work on some documents I've been putting off for a while. My assistant has been bugging me about those for days."

"I'm not sure …"

"Look, no offense, but in the state you're in now, you're not going to be of much help," she stated bluntly, giving him a frank look. "I may just be a Beta, but I know several Alpha and I know how distracted they can get when their mate needs them. Go; it's obvious your mate needs you more. We can continue the project when you're back."

"If you're certain," he sighed, but gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

She waved his gratitude away. "Just making it easier for myself," she chuckled and bowed slightly. "I'll see you in a few days, Uchiha-san."

He smiled back, somewhat tersely and then went to the floor where his office was located to gather his belongings.

Hopefully he wouldn't encounter a too pissed off Omega at home.

* * *

The sight of a flushed, half naked blond with sheets pooled across his waist and his long, beautiful golden blond hair down, had instantly all the blood in his body rushing down and he froze in the doorway as he was struck by the intensity of Deidara's scent. His already alluring scent had deepened, transforming into an aroma impossible to resist and Itachi took several steps towards the bed before he realised what he was doing. Even the ever present chemical smell of the suppressants didn't diminish the enticing scent.

Sky blue eyes stared at him blearily first before they cleared and grew slightly baleful. "I thought you had work to do, un?" Deidara scoffed, but his fingers were restlessly kneading the sheets.

"That's been put off for a few days," Itachi responded easily and removed his jacket. "You're more important now."

"Hah! Is that why you blew me off when I called you?" Deidara asked scornfully, narrowing his eyes. "I don't need a pity fuck, un! I can take care of myself, so go back to your work and your precious Terumi!"

"Okay, that's it!" the older man snapped, fed up with the blond's strange hostility towards Terumi. "Will you tell me why the hell you're acting like that? What did Terumi-san ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Deidara sneered, crossing his arms. "Just go back to your work, Itachi, and leave me alone."

The dark haired man refused to budge and frowned. "No, just tell me what the hell is going on here. You've been acting strange ever since I started the project with her. You've never acted like that before with my other business partners so why …" he trailed off, narrowing his eyes as realisation suddenly dawned upon him.

 _Of course_. How could he have been so oblivious? He should have realised this from the start and nipped it in the bud before it even had the chance to grow, but for some reason he hadn't thought this situation would ever arise.

"Deidara, there's nothing going on between me and Terumi," he reassured his lover; his voice softening as anger drained out of him. "I'm not interested in her like that and I'll never be."

"You wouldn't think that with all the time you've been spending with her, un," the blond sneered, but his voice had weakened and he glanced away; shame colouring his cheeks red.

A sigh left the Alpha and he crossed the remaining distance between them, sinking down on the bed. "Deidara, you can't honestly believe I would be interested in someone else," he said; his hand reaching out until it found a slender ankle and grabbed it through the sheets. "Especially not after all the time I spent courting you."

The Omega shrugged, still refusing to look at the other man. "Doesn't mean anything, un," he said curtly. "You can have anyone you want."

Itachi laughed sharply. "And you can't? I'm still not sure why you ever chose to give me a chance when you can have your pick. If anyone should be concerned about being cheated on, it's me."

That made Deidara sharply whip his head around and stare at him affronted. "As if I would ever cheat on you!" he hissed, smacking Itachi's hand away. "I would never do that, un!"

"And I would never cheat on you," Itachi stated calmly. "I'm sorry I made you think that, but the relationship between me and Terumi is purely professional. As soon as the project is finished, we'll most likely never see each other again. She's just a business partner, love; nothing more. I have you – why should I ever want someone else?"

Deidara gnawed on his lower lip and looked away again, clearly uncomfortable.

Itachi checked a sigh. He should feel offended that Deidara so readily assumed he would cheat on him, but knowing what he did about the blond's past with ex-partners, he couldn't say he was really surprised. Sad, yes. Incredibly frustrated, hell yes. Angry on Deidara's part, yes. But not offended.

Deidara's past had partly shaped him into what he was today and Itachi had known from the very beginning he would probably be battling those demons from the past for a while. But he had decided to pursue the blond, to court him, in spite of knowing that the treatment of some Alpha had left their mark behind. He wanted nothing more than to erase those marks, undo what those bastards had done, but it couldn't be that easy. If it was, he would have already done so.

Their biggest issue at the moment was Deidara's lack of trust that Itachi would remain with him, instead of cheating on him with the first beautiful person he saw. That Terumi was beautiful couldn't be denied – Itachi wasn't blind. However, he thought Deidara was immensely more beautiful and Terumi couldn't hold a candle to the blond's beauty.

Convincing the Omega of this was an entirely different matter.

How did one convince their mate that they would never leave him, never cheat on them? When words didn't work, how could one convince them?

An image of Rin's Mark flashed momentarily through his mind and he inhaled sharply. Well, he had been considering the idea for a while now …

"Mark me," he broke the silence calmly.

Deidara's head shot up, his blond hair cascading down his shoulders, as he stared wide eyed at the older man. "What?"

"Mark me," Itachi repeated and reached out with his hand to grab Deidara's right one. "Mark me so that everyone knows I'm yours."

The Omega laughed uneasily; hand tensing up in Itachi's. "What are you blabbing about, un? We're not talking about a regular love bite, you know? A Mark is a real commitment and - "

"And I'm committed to you," Itachi said earnestly, leaning forwards so that he could stroke Deidara's cheek. "I'm serious about this relationship, about you, Deidara. I'm not planning on going anywhere. When I envision my future, I see you in it and nobody else. You're the one I love, the one I want to build a family with. If you want that too, then please Mark me."

"Isn't it – isn't it usually the Omega who gets Marked first?" Deidara asked; voice small.

"If you want my Mark too, all the better," Itachi smiled. "I want you to know that you're the only one for me, Deidara. Nobody else can ever be compared to you. As far as I'm concerned, you're it for me."

"So you really want my Mark, un?" Blue eyes stared at him in awe and in hope as the blond shuffled closer.

Itachi's smile grew. "Let's show the world they have to keep their hands off us both."

Deidara laughed and they simultaneously bent closer; their lips meeting in a fierce kiss as their pheromones mingled together, sweetening the air.

* * *

A slender finger traced the bitemark above his left hip slowly, leaving sparks and pleasant heat behind.

"I'm sorry I distrusted you," Deidara mumbled against Itachi's shoulder; lips tickling sweaty skin.

The Alpha tightened his arm around his mate. "Doesn't matter anymore," he murmured, nosing fine, silk soft, blond hair. The corners of his mouth curled up into a smirk as he continued, "I forgave you to the moment you Marked me."

"Idiot," Deidara huffed and lightly slapped his thigh.

Silence reigned for a while as dark eyes traced the Mark he had left behind on Deidara's right shoulder.

"I love you, you know," Deidara muttered; hand stilling on top of the Mark.

Itachi smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

He fell asleep with the comforting presence of his mate in his arms and his Mark pleasantly throbbing.

* * *

 **AN2: Not sure if this is what you exactly had in mind, xxKuroichoxx, but nevertheless I hope it wasn't too bad :)**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay, guys! I've been busy with other projects and this one took me way too long to finish, despite knowing where I wanted to go with this, so yeah ... Again my apologies for having you wait so long!**

 **INFO: When I updated the previous chapters, the alerts didn't seem to come through, so just in case: I posted chapter 30 and 31 around a month and a half ago, which are both in Itachi's pov.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: yukino76; Anonymous Syd (Deidara chose that spot to show his possessiveness, considering it's a rather intimate place); SehunsBae37; Meehalla; xxKuroichoxx; Hikory; Shane**

 **Warning: Three different povs in this one; very light implied mature content; some drama; author not having much knowledge about court procedures so I'm whinging it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like this! Dedicated to everyone who wanted to see Sakura getting punished.**

* * *

 _Chapter 32_

"Why didn't you come to us sooner? We would have helped you," Mikoto chided; a heavy frown marring her beautiful face.

Sasuke scowled, diverting his gaze to the dining table. "I thought it was finally handled. Since Suigetsu told her to back off a couple of years ago, she didn't try to contact me again."

"Clearly it wasn't handled perfectly," Fugaku pointed out; his mouth pursed with displeasure.

"Maybe she thought she could try again after seeing Sasuke in the store," Naruto suggested; anger spiking up once more as the image of the pink haired woman crossed his mind.

It was two days after Sasuke's birthday. Two days since they had realised that Haruno had purposefully tried to put a wedge between Naruto and Sasuke by implying the former had cheated with his brother-in-law. Needless to say none of them were happy with the Beta woman now.

Fugaku and Mikoto had been informed about it; Itachi reasoning that they would need all the help they could get in order to drill it into Haruno's mind that she wasn't welcome anymore once and for all. Considering she had already tried to discredit Naruto once before, they didn't want to give her another chance to try again.

Normally Naruto wasn't one to desire revenge, not wanting to waste any more time or attention on someone, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. Screw putting himself above her – she had tried to hurt his family and he was going to see to it that she would pay for that.

At the moment they were gathered at Deidara's and Itachi's place, because that one was closer to the Uchiha Manor than Naruto's and Sasuke's home was.

"She's certainly persistent," Itachi murmured; a faint frown creasing his forehead. "I give her that."

"Do you think we should contact Hozuki-san and request his help again, un?" Deidara suggested; the baby monitor resting in front of him on the table. Akihito was old enough by now to be able to babysit his little brother and his cousin for a while, but the monitor served as a precaution.

"No, this is something we'll have to do on our own," Itachi rejected the idea, shaking his head. "No offense to Hozuki-san, but it's clear that whatever kept her away before didn't have a lasting impact."

"So what will have a lasting impact?" Naruto questioned rather impatiently.

"Well, threats obviously don't work," Sasuke remarked disdainfully, crossing his arms.

"Maybe not the threats Hozuki-san uses," Mikoto mused and Naruto side eyed her warily.

"While I'm all for punishing her, I don't want to get into trouble with the law," he pointed out, a bit unnerved at the harsh glint in his mother-in-law's eyes.

She waved his concern away. "Don't worry, we won't get into trouble with the law," she reassured him.

The Omega couldn't help but note that she had said they wouldn't get in trouble with law enforcement – not that they wouldn't be doing something they could _get into_ trouble for.

"We could enlist Shisui's help," Itachi mused aloud. "He's a lawyer, so he might know a law that could help us."

"I thought he was too busy with those three big cases?" Sasuke remarked, frowning.

The older Alpha shrugged. "He'll make time for us," he said decisively.

"I'm going to ask around a bit, see what people know about her," Mikoto proposed, taking a sip from her tea.

"In the meantime, Sasuke, I advise you to go to court and ask a restraining order. A temporary one if they don't want to give a permanent one," Fugaku said. "Hozuki-san might be able to help you with that."

"A restraining order from the start would have made all of this so much easier, un," Deidara muttered darkly, running a hand through his ponytail.

"My apologies for thinking she wouldn't be this stupid or persistent," Sasuke retorted snarky.

"How quickly would they deliver her a restraining order?" Naruto wondered.

Fugaku smirked. "Immediately, I imagine, once they hear what kind of family they're dealing with."

"A restraining order will give us at least more time to decide what we're going to do with her," Itachi added thoughtfully.

Their heads swivelled towards the door when it swung open, revealing Kei standing there in the middle of the doorway, sucking on his thumb. Behind him stood an exasperated Akihito and a bemused looking Shion, who held his brother's hand.

"Kei-kun didn't want to play with the toys any longer," Akihito explained with an apologetic shrug.

"Hey sweetheart," Naruto cooed and stood up, holding out his arms. Kei toddled over towards him, raising his arms so he could be picked up. "Are you tired?"

Keeping one chubby arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, Kei used his other free hand to rub his eyes. "Wanna go home, daddy," he mumbled, placing his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Guess it's time for his nap," Naruto smiled apologetically, rubbing slowly up and down over Kei's back.

"We understand," Mikoto chuckled; her eyes softening when her gaze landed on her sleepy grandson. "We'll keep you two up to date, all right?"

"Sounds good," Sasuke agreed and rose up from his chair. "We'll talk again soon then."

They said their goodbyes and went outside to Sasuke's car. The sun shone fiercely above them and the simmering warm air felt cloying. They had parked in the shadow of a large oak tree, but even in the shade it was quite warm and Naruto could feel sweat starting to coat his forehead and neck.

Kei was already out like a light by the time Naruto had buckled him into his seat.

The ice cold air blasting from the air-conditioning felt heavenly against his skin and Naruto sighed in relief, adjusting it slightly so that the air hit his face and neck more thoroughly.

"Your mother scares the crap out of me," Naruto murmured, leaning his head back against the headrest.

They left the driveway and hit the road; trees flashing by as the car picked up speed.

"She can be rather … overprotective of her family," Sasuke admitted begrudgingly, tapping his fingers on top of the steering wheel.

"Sasuke, don't take this the wrong way, but I definitely got some yakuza vibes from this meeting," the Omega remarked grimacing.

"You don't know half of it," Sasuke muttered darkly.

Naruto eyed his husband warily, but decided it was better for his peace of mind if he didn't ask any further questions.

* * *

Things slowly started to fall into place.

* * *

The first thing Sasuke did was issue a restraining order against Haruno. He should have done that years ago, but back then he had foolishly thought she would eventually give up. It had certainly seem like she had done that because he hadn't heard from or seen her in years – until he had encountered her in the supermarket. That seemed to have convinced her that trying to contact him again would be a good idea. Why she had thought trying to drive a wedge between him and Naruto would lead to him going back to her was a mystery to him, but it was clear that she couldn't be reasoned with anymore.

Sasuke knew the moment she had received the restraining order, because he was called by Suigetsu right when he had just shut down his computer and was packing everything up to go home.

"Why are you calling me at this hour?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow; dark eyes flitting towards his watch, which indicated it was nearly six thirty.

"A good evening to you too, arsehole," Suigetsu snarked. "It looks like your lovely ex-girlfriend read her post just now."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke questioned, snapping his briefcase shut.

"Because she apparently kept my number from the last time we communicated and she just called me to scream at me," Suigetsu answered aggravated. "Fucking crazy bitch. Asked me to give her your phone number."

"You didn't give it to her, did you?" Sasuke asked sharply, stiffening.

"Of course not!" Suigetsu snorted. "What, you think I'm stupid? I don't fancy having the entire Uchiha clan after my arse just for giving out a phone number. No, don't worry, I didn't give her any way to contact you. You owe me some great whiskey, though, bastard, because my ears are still ringing!"

 _Click_. He had hung up.

Sasuke blinked and slipped his phone into his pocket, breathing out slowly. Well, at least she couldn't pretend she hadn't received the restraining order now with her call to Suigetsu. The order should give them enough time to come up with something more permanent to keep her out of their lives. He'd leave that part up to his family; they had always been better in creating plans for situations like this one.

* * *

"So she got the restraining order then?" Naruto asked; his voice a bit muffled as he approached their bedroom after having taken a shower.

"Yeah, she called Suigetsu to scream at him apparently," Sasuke replied, deftly flicking open the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off.

Through the open window the soft breeze carried with it the lingering warmth of today's heat. The soothing scent of lavender joined it while the setting sun cast its dying rays of red, purple, rose and orange against the walls.

After removing his trousers, he sat down on the bed to get rid of his socks, leaving him in just a pair of underwear.

"Poor dude," Naruto chuckled and closed the door behind him, wandering over to the closet to grab some sweatpants.

The Alpha looked up right in time to see his mate turn around and pull up his sweatpants – while his chest and hips still bore the fading marks of bruises.

Bruises Sasuke had put there a week ago when ugly jealousy, anger, and the despicable urge to possess had taken him over.

Normally the dark haired man was proud to see his marks adorning his mate's body, displaying just who the blond belonged to. Now the sight of them made him feel sick, because he had put them there in a fit of rage, when he had mistakenly assumed that his brother and his husband would go behind his back.

There was nothing that could excuse his horrible way of handling the situation.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" Naruto questioned in a low voice and Sasuke started, not having realised the Omega had come to stand directly in front of him.

Dark eyes traced the various bruises and hands clenched into fists as the Alpha felt repulsed by the evidence of him having lost control.

Naruto looked down and comprehension crossed his face quickly when he took in the sight of the fading marks. With a sigh, he rested his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and took a step closer.

"I'm not angry at you for those, nor blaming you," he murmured; his thumbs rubbing soothingly across Sasuke's collarbone.

The Alpha swallowed and said thickly, "You should be. I hurt you."

The younger man clucked his tongue and shook his head. "This isn't the first time we've had rough sex, bastard, and I dare say – and frankly hope – it won't be the last time either," he retorted exasperatedly. "I've had bruises before; this is nothing!"

"This is not nothing, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped frustrated. "I wasn't in my right mind when I had sex with you and I hurt you!" Hands bored down on his shoulders with a surprising strength.

"True, you were jealous and thought I was screwing Itachi behind your back," Naruto agreed, but his voice was oddly quiet. "And the only thing you did when you thought that was fuck me, let me know whose mate I actually am. You didn't hit me, didn't abuse me or filed for a divorce straight away. You could have done so many horrible things, Sasuke, and the only thing you did in the end was have sex with me. Sex which I enthusiastically cooperated with, in case you're about to get any stupid ideas about it," he added with a huff.

"Just because I didn't beat you up doesn't make what I did better!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Oh my god! Would you just shut up?" Naruto groaned and before the Alpha could say something, he was roughly pushed back on the bed and then there were legs clamping down around his hips and hungry lips devouring his mouth; fingers slipping through his hair and tightening around the black strands.

He found himself returning the passionate kiss; his own hands sliding up Naruto's back and then down to his arse, cupping his cheeks.

"Stop being so stupid," Naruto ordered roughly when he pulled back; his cerulean blue eyes staring down at his husband with determination. "You want my forgiveness? Fine, you have it, even though there's nothing to forgive about that moment in the shower. Just – stop being such an idiot, all right? You didn't hurt me."

"Eloquent as always," Sasuke sighed, but a helpless smile played around his lips.

God, the things this Omega did to him …

"Now I want you to stop beating yourself up about it," Naruto continued with a huff, sitting up straight on Sasuke's thighs. Then blue eyes darkened and those reddened lips curled up in a devious smile. "But if you really want to make up for it – let's redo that session here in bed, hm? Show me how sorry you are."

The Omega wriggled his butt and then laughed in surprise when he was suddenly turned around, landing back on the bed. His laughter changed into moans soon as they joined their bodies into a dance they had perfected by now.

Staking their claim on each other over and over again.

* * *

"You have an idea how to deal with her?" Sasuke asked tersely.

Shisui – his older cousin – closed the door behind him, cutting off the sounds of Akihito's ninth birthday party going on outside.

"Yes, I do, but the ball's in your court for this one. Literally," he added humourlessly and leant against the desk in Itachi's private study.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Itachi told me that you two are soulmates," Shisui started contemplatively. "Sorry if that was supposed to be a secret," he added with a wry smile.

"Not really; it doesn't matter," Sasuke muttered and shrugged.

"Well, despite many people thinking it's just a romantic fairy tale, there are actually laws in place which deal with the concept of soulmates," Shisui went on, resting his hands against the edge of the desk.

"Laws that could help us with her?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

The Beta man nodded. "Yes, one law in particular will be very useful to deal with her if you want to call on it. I'll spare you the complicated jargon, but basically this law punishes anyone who tries to fuck around with a soulmate bond."

"What kind of punishment would they get?" Sasuke asked and felt Naruto's fingers entangling with his.

"Depending on the severity of the infraction, she's looking at a sentence of eight to fifteen years at least. Yeah, the writer of this law didn't take messing around with soulmate bonds lightly," he remarked dryly when he noticed both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widening.

"But you need evidence of her tampering with our bond, right?" Sasuke inquired and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I still have the picture, Otouto," Itachi replied calmly from his seat behind his desk. He nodded towards the top drawer. "I thought it would be prudent to hold on to it, though of course the picture will make more sense – and more importantly will be a more convincing piece of evidence – if you include the letter you received with it."

"I still have the letter," Sasuke admitted sourly. "Thought about throwing it out, but I put it in one of the drawers in my practice."

"That letter should be damning enough on its own, but to be certain we can add your friend Hozuki-san's testimony to it with the list of warnings he has given her throughout the years," Shisui stated and then visibly hesitated, eying the younger Alpha warily.

"What?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Well, there is one more – piece of evidence if you will that would almost guarantee her receiving the longest sentence," the Beta said slowly.

"Which is?" Something akin to dread filled Sasuke's stomach and he wasn't certain whether he actually wanted to know what kind of evidence his cousin was talking about.

Shisui and Itachi shared a look before the older man turned to face Sasuke again with grave eyes. "Itachi told me your reasons for breaking up with her," he answered carefully. "It's your choice, but if you're willing to talk about it in court then it would prove how unstable she is and to what kind of lengths she's willing to go to trap you."

A bitter taste coated Sasuke's mouth. "I don't know," he said, grimacing. He'd like nothing more than to forget about the things she had tried to do, how she had tried to trick him first into giving her the Mark and then into getting her pregnant against his will. If he hadn't noticed the change in her scent, if he had been any less aware …

"Nobody's going to force you to talk about it, Sasuke," Itachi said soothingly. "It's just an option. Shisui will already have enough evidence with the letter and Hozuki-san's testimony. This would just be an extra piece of evidence."

"But she would already at least get eight years even without Sasuke informing the court what she tried to do?" Naruto asked, appearing quite tensed. His eyes were dark with anger and his fingers were tightening around Sasuke's almost imperceptibly.

"At the very least eight years, yes, if not a bit more," Shisui confirmed and smirked lightly. "I've never lost a case either, I can assure you of that."

"It's your choice, Otouto. It's up to you whether you're taking her to court and whether you add your own story to the evidence," Itachi said. "If you don't want to go to court, we can always think of something else."

They probably would think of something else, but taking her to court would be the easiest solution, Sasuke realised. It would set a clear message for Haruno and she would be out of his life for several years at the very least, if not more depending on what kind of extra conditions she would get on top of her sentence. At least eight years without having to worry about her trying to fuck with his relationship again.

Fifteen if not more if he informed the court what she had tried to do when they had been together.

"I'm taking her to court," Sasuke announced decisively and this time his fingers were the ones tightening around Naruto's when he added, "But … I'd like a bit more time to decide whether I'm going to tell my story."

"That's fine," Shisui reassured him immediately and smiled gently. "I can start the procedure tomorrow and then you still have at least two more weeks if not more to decide whether you're going to tell your story or not. Is that all right with you?"

Sasuke nodded his acquiescence.

Shisui startled them all by clapping his hands together. "All right, now that that's settled, I'm going to get some of that apple pie before it's completely gone!" he announced brightly and left the room, Itachi following closely behind.

"You okay with all this?" Naruto asked softly.

"I just want to be done with her once and for all," Sasuke murmured and breathed out slowly, rolling his shoulders. "If going to court means being free of her, then that's a small price to pay. How about you? You'd have to be present in court as well. Are you okay with this?"

His mate shrugged and slipped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. "Like you said: I want to be done with all of this. Court seems like the easiest way to settle all this."

He rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed softly. "Just a bit longer and we're done with this."

Sasuke said nothing; instead he brought his arms around Naruto's back and breathed in his familiar scent – letting it comfort him as they stood there in silence.

* * *

On the tenth of September Sasuke found himself standing in court, being represented by his cousin Shisui.

Haruno had tried to talk to him outside, demanding he dropped his charges, even resorting to bursting out in tears when he stoically ignored her. She was sitting a couple of feet away from him to his left now. He was aware of her gaze occasionally flitting towards him, but he didn't give her the satisfaction of looking back.

She didn't deserve anything of him.

The judge listened gravely as he took the stand and recounted the way their relationship had ended. How there had been many fights between them about him supposedly not committing himself enough to her. How she had tried to trick him into giving her the Mark, despite his expressive wishes of not being ready yet. How she had lied to him about taking her suppressants during their heat and attempted to get him to impregnate her, even though he had told her several times he wanted to wait for at least a couple more years.

Haruno tried to interrupt him several times until the judge lost his patience and ordered her lawyer to keep his client quiet until it was her turn to talk.

She quietened down, but when Sasuke chanced a look at her, he saw that the sorrow on her face had made place for cold fury and strangely that lifted him up and it was with a lighter heart that he returned to Naruto, who grasped his hand and kissed his cheek.

Haruno received her turn to tell her side of the story and claimed Sasuke was the one lying now, saying that he had toyed with her emotions before dumping her when all she had wanted was to make things serious between them.

When Shisui questioned her about the letter and the picture, she sputtered, stammering that she had just wanted to prevent Sasuke from getting hurt. He questioned her further, asked why she had tried to contact Sasuke again despite having received multiple warnings, and she was remarkably quieter when she returned to her seat, not looking up even once for the rest of the hearing.

The judge ruled in Sasuke's favour as Shisui had been certain he would. Haruno received a sentence of fifteen years to be served immediately. On top of that she wasn't allowed to come near the Uchiha clan, Naruto or their children ever again for the rest of her life unless she wanted to risk another sentence.

Sasuke had won.

"We've won!" Naruto crowed, jumping up and down when they were back at their car. "We're free from her!"

"Yes, we are," Sasuke smiled and pressed Naruto against the car to kiss him thoroughly.

Feeling light with the knowledge that she would never bother them again.

Sparkling blue eyes met his when he pulled back and his smile grew as his hands shifted to Naruto's hips and their scents mingled; their heats flaring up again, no longer muted now that they were paying attention to it.

"What do you say of having another baby?" he asked; his fingers tightening around the Omega's hips. The idea of having another child, another son or maybe a daughter now, growing more invasive now that he thought about it until he could clearly picture it.

The way Naruto's stomach would grow round with their child … A second baby to hold and cherish and love …

Pink lips parted in surprise before Naruto laughed and clasped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Yes! Let's have another one!"

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Let's do this!"

Sasuke had never driven home so fast before.

They didn't leave their room for the rest of the day.

* * *

What both Sasuke and Naruto didn't know and probably wouldn't ever know was that Sakura not only had lost her freedom for the next fifteen years, but also her work and the few friends she had made when she had moved to another town.

Mikoto hummed, pursing her lips slightly as she applied red lipstick to it. She turned her face to the left and then to the right, checking her make-up. In the mirror she saw her husband approaching her.

"You're incredible," Fugaku informed her, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

She smiled and rose up, turning around to look at him. "She tried to ruin their lives – I merely returned the favour," she smiled sweetly.

"And this is why you are the perfect fit for me," he whispered and kissed her softly.

She rested her hands against his chest and returned his kiss; satisfaction like a warm glow inside of her.

If you tried to take on an Uchiha, you had to be prepared for the consequences.

Too bad that girl hadn't understood that rule.

* * *

 **AN2: So admittedly I'm actually a bit nervous about this chapter, because I know there were many expectations placed upon it. I hope I didn't disappoint! *winces***

 **Next chapter will contain something very interesting and something a lot of you have been wondering about ...**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Hey, look, this time it didn't take me a month and a half to finish it LOL So, this is a chapter that I've been anxious to write for quite a while and I figured now was a good time to do that. It's not based on a request, but quite a lot of you have been wondering about this, so yeah.**

 **Also, can I just say how overwhelmed but very happy I am with the amount of reviews I got for the previous chapter? That really made me happy!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Kyuubi Kuroba; Meehalla; Melyway; yukino76; Cute-Pie-Angel; Stolyint; Candicehrt; Ageha Yume; sparkling red; TigrezzTail; SehunsBae37; Anonymous Syd; cake0108; TheBeauty; Kichou; Hikory; zeldafaity8; GOLDRAGON08**

 **Warnings: Three different povs; angst; references to miscarriage; panic attack with hyperventilation; set in the future when the twins are four years old**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 33_

Blue eyes opened slowly and met his before a soft smile curled up the corners of the Omega's mouth. "Ready to leave?" Naruto inquired, voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, Kiseki and Kenta are still trying to decide which books they're going to take with them, but we're as good as ready," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes at their twins' antics. "Kei is waiting downstairs with the picnic basket." He approached the bed and knelt down on his knees, closing the distance between them to exchange a soft kiss.

His mate hummed in their kiss; his fingers running through blue black locks. "You're going to the lake near the Uchiha manor?"

"Hm, mother was thinking about joining us," the Alpha replied, pressing another kiss on slack lips. A frown creased his forehead slightly when he asked, "You're going to be okay here?"

Naruto stretched his arms; his shirt ridding up to reveal his toned stomach with the tattoo spiral stark against his skin. "I'll be okay, don't worry," he reassured the older man, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You sure?" Sasuke questioned hesitatingly, not willing to leave his mate on his own. "I can stay here; they'll understand."

"No, Sasuke, they're looking forward to this trip," Naruto pointed out and shook his head. "They've been talking about it for weeks since you proposed it. I'll be fine, I promise."

His frown deepened. "You're still feeling unwell?"

The blond man hesitated before begrudgingly nodding. "It's just a bug that's going around," he replied dismissively. "I'll be fine with some rest."

"All right, but you call me when you need me, okay?" Sasuke said; all of his Alpha instincts demanding he stayed home to take care of his sick mate. It took him a lot of effort to rise up and not simply slide back into the bed with his husband. "You call and I'll come home."

"I know you will," Naruto smiled amused, giving the hand closest to him a quick squeeze. "Now stop worrying; you're supposed to enjoy your day off with our children," he chided him.

"I'd enjoy it more if you would be feeling better," Sasuke retorted; the corners of his mouth pulled down.

Blue eyes softened. "I'll be fine soon, I promise."

"Daddy? Papa?"

They both turned their heads around and saw Kiseki hovering in the doorway; her twin brother lingering behind her with a frown on his face.

"Still sick, daddy?" she inquired disappointed, taking a step forwards.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Sorry, but I'm not going with you to the lake today," Naruto smiled apologetically, beckoning his children closer. "But you're going to have a lot of fun with papa, I promise!"

"But I wanted you there too," Kenta mumbled, clambering on the bed with the help of the older Alpha.

Naruto sighed and reached out with his hand to caress his hair back; his other hand stroking Kiseki's cheek. "I know, Kenta, but it's better if I rest today. We'll play together tomorrow, okay?"

The four year old nodded reluctantly, shuffling closer so he could hug his dad. He had barely loosened his hold before Kiseki was hugging the blond man, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"We'll be good, daddy," she promised, pulling back from his embrace.

He chuckled. "Good, that's what I like to hear."

"Dad? You're not coming with us?" Kei appeared in the doorway; a frown marring his forehead.

"No, Kei, I'm not feeling too well. But papa is going with you and grandma says she'll be joining you," Naruto replied, offering his oldest son a small smile.

"I said she was thinking about it," Sasuke corrected him.

Blue eyes rolled. "Yeah, as if she's going to let a chance to spend the day with her grandchildren slip through her fingers," he scoffed, sinking deeper into his pillow.

A reluctant smile pulled at the corners of Sasuke's mouth and he inclined his head. Naruto was right of course; mother would most likely be already at the lake, waiting impatiently for them to show up.

"We'll see you soon," Sasuke murmured and let his hand support his weight as he bent down for another kiss.

"We'll be back soon, dad," Kei said and darted over to give the Omega a hug before he followed his siblings and his papa out of the bedroom.

"All right, does everyone have something to entertain themselves with while we drive to the lake?" Sasuke asked, picking up the picnic basket from the floor.

Kei held up his white Nintendo DS. "I've got my game," he grinned.

"Picture book," Kiseki smiled cheerfully and Kenta nodded, pressing his own book tighter against his chest.

After checking he had both their lunch and sunscreen with him, he made sure they put on their caps and then led them outside to buckle them into their car seats. A brief scuffle ensued between Kiseki and Kenta as to who would be allowed to sit in the middle.

"Kenta, you can sit in the middle for now and when we go back, it's Kiseki's turn, okay?" Sasuke suggested, ignoring the way the sun pricked the back of his neck.

Kiseki pouted, but relented and allowed her brother to get into the car first.

The first potential drama was subdued. Success.

Sasuke had been a tad worried that the hour long drive would be too much for the three children and they would start becoming annoyed – especially now that Naruto wasn't with them – but surprisingly they behaved very well. The only noises he heard in the back of the car was the rustling of pages and the rhythmic 'tap, tap, click, click' of Kei playing on his Nintendo DS, accompanied by the soft music coming from the radio.

When Sasuke went to park in the shade of a large tree with branches hanging nearly on the ground, he noticed his mother already lingering at the beginning of the path leading to the lake and he shook his head with a fond smile.

The twins had barely their belts unbuckled before they rushed out of their seats and out of the car, right into their grandmother's waiting arms.

"Grandma!" Kiseki yelled elated, shrieking when Mikoto picked her up and swung her around in a circle once before doing the same with Kenta.

Kei followed next to Sasuke at a more sedate pace, but even the seven year old had a large, bright grin on his face as he greeted the older woman.

"It's so good to see you again," Mikoto sighed happily, pressing a kiss on their foreheads. She turned towards her youngest son and smiled warmly before kissing his cheek. "Glad you took some time off, sweetheart. Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He's not feeling well, so he's resting at home," Sasuke informed her and a brief grimace flitted across her face before she smiled again and turned towards her grandchildren.

"Okay, who wants to go swimming?" she questioned, clapping her hands. A soft breeze made her dark locks mixed with some grey strands flutter and she adjusted her hat.

"ME!" Kiseki and Kenta yelled at the same time and then they were off, racing towards the lake, Kei right behind them, with Mikoto and Sasuke following closely.

The twins and Kei endured getting sunscreen rubbed into their skin, but the moment both adults removed their hands and took a step back, they shot away, straight to the lake where they splashed into the cool water.

A smile lingering on his lips, Sasuke removed his shirt and followed his children into the water; the cold liquid a shock when it hit his warm skin.

Mikoto had brought some beach balls with her and soon they were all playing in the shallow water, throwing the balls to each other and trying to knock each other off balance. The air was filled with shrieks and laughter and water splashing around and a pang of regret went through the Alpha at the thought that Naruto had to miss this moment.

Hopefully by the time they returned home, the Omega would be feeling better and they could come out to the lake again later this week.

After a while Sasuke left the water and sank down underneath the shadow of a tree, letting the towel underneath his arse soak up the water. Cracking open a bottle of water, he took a swig of it and watched amused how Kiseki jumped up and down in delight after hitting Kenta with a beach ball before toppling over in the water herself.

Dark eyes shifted and looked to the right when a small body plopped down next to him.

"Kei," Sasuke said surprised and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the odd look on his son's face. "Something wrong?"

Small fingers started pulling at some grass strands and the young boy bit down on his lower lip. Looking up shyly through his eyelashes, he asked softly, "Is dad – is he sick like before? Like two years ago?"

Sasuke's breath hitched and all of a sudden it felt like his lungs were being crushed as memories from that horrible time crashed into his mind. The pure agony he had felt … The tears, the crying he and Naruto had done … _The blood_ …

Sucking in a deep breath, he forced himself to stop thinking about it. He wasn't about to let those memories taint his day with his children. He placed an arm around Kei and pulled him against him.

"No, Kei, he isn't sick like that," he murmured and swallowed; eyes stinging with heat. "It's just a bug going around, that's all. Your dad will be fine soon."

"Okay, I'm glad," Kei said softly and offered the Alpha a small smile.

Sasuke returned the smile before gazing at the lake again, where his twins were currently splashing their grandmother with water.

Naruto would be fine. It was not like a bug would keep him down for long. He had survived worse after all.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as the owner of them listened to the voices of his family drifting to him from downstairs. After a couple of minutes the front door opened and closed again, leaving a sudden silence to descend upon the house. Another five minutes and there was the soft rumble of a car starting and driving off.

Slowly Naruto sat up and rubbed a hand over his face; his hand hovering over his mouth as his stomach churned slightly. He waited a moment, but the urge to throw up passed and he breathed out slowly.

The sheet slipped off his body as he swung his legs off the bed and he stood up, absentmindedly noting that he'd need to open the windows to avoid the room becoming too stuffy.

Silently feet padded towards the bathroom and the 'click' of the door falling shut behind him seemed to echo throughout the room.

Wide blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror; the bags underneath them stood out starkly against his sickly pale skin and he chuckled ruefully. No wonder Sasuke had been reluctant to leave him alone if he looked like this.

But he needed to be alone for now. He couldn't do this with Sasuke nearby. Not after …

Roughly he shook his head and stood with his head lowered and his hands clenching the sides of the sink for a while, feeling the coldness of the material seeping into his skin.

Then he straightened up and took a deep breath.

It was time.

* * *

"Didn't I already tell her to change that scene, un?" Deidara clucked his tongue annoyed, highlighting the paragraph in red. What was the point in requesting his help if she wouldn't listen to his advice at all?

Casting a quick glance at the clock, he noticed he had around three hours left before he would have to go pick up Shion from his playdate. Akihito had gone to one of his friends for the day and would go home on his own after they had watched a movie.

Three hours was more than enough time to finish looking through the document and sending it back to his client with strict instructions to change the highlighted scenes. Hopefully this time she would actually listen.

The front door opening pulled him out of his editing and he blinked, listening to the footsteps making their way to the kitchen. What was he doing here?

Standing up, he walked to the door and leant out of the doorway, calling downstairs, "Naruto-kun? I'm upstairs."

He had given Naruto a key of the house some years ago, but the blond man barely made use of it. He also tended to call or at least sent a text that he would be coming over and the fact that he hadn't done that and had actually made use of his key made Deidara still and he furrowed his eyebrows. Something was wrong, that much he was certain of.

The staircase creaked a bit when the younger Omega made his way up and Deidara stepped out into the hallway, instantly alert when he caught sight of how his best friend looked like.

He looked like shit, plain and simple; no beating around the bush about it. There were heavy bags underneath his eyes and he looked incredibly pale, swaying lightly back and forth. An odd look was plastered across his face and Deidara took a cautious step forwards.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything okay, un?" he questioned and then his attention was pulled by the small, plastic bag clenched in Naruto's fist. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Naruto blinked and shook his head, looking like he had just snapped out of a daze and Deidara's concern only grew. He took a few steps closer.

"What's wrong?"

The younger Omega thrusted out the small bag and his hand was trembling visibly. "Check them," Naruto rasped out. "I didn't – I couldn't look at them. Not after – I can't. So – please. Can you – can you look at them?"

Feeling incredibly alarmed and wondering whether he should call Sasuke, Deidara accepted the bag apprehensively and opened it. It took a few seconds for his brain to compute what he was looking at and his head shot up, staring at the blond man in shock.

"Naruto-kun, this is - "

"Please. I can't. I didn't …" Naruto shook his head again, his voice cutting off as he wrapped his arms around him.

Carefully Deidara extracted each stick and studied the little screen intently. There were four sticks in total and all of them displayed the same result. Whether it was a result Naruto would want to hear or not …

The older man took a deep breath and raised his head, taking in the sight of his best friend standing in front of him, impossibly pale and looking incredibly young and small. Wetting his lips, Deidara dropped the sticks back into the bag, feeling unsettled.

"Naruto-kun, they're … positive. All four of them, un," he said softly and then rushed forwards, dropping the bag on the floor, when Naruto simply collapsed, heavy tears streaming down his face as he clapped a hand in front of his mouth.

"Th-they c-can't. It – it ca-can't be," he stammered, breathing harsh and quick, staring at Deidara with full blown panic.

Deidara sank down in front of him and grasped his hands tightly, pulling them down to his lap. "I'm not lying, un," he said, casting a quick glance at the bag. "They're all positive."

"Oh god," Naruto groaned and a hysterical chuckle bubbled out of him; his shoulders shaking. He became even paler – a feat Deidara hadn't thought was possible – and his breathing sharpened and quickened, too fast to be healthy and Deidara swore loudly when he realised that Naruto had started hyperventilating.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to calm down, okay, un?" he spoke firmly, locking his eyes onto cerulean blue ones. "I need you listen to me and follow what I do, okay? Breathe with me. Breathe in, hold it, one, two, three, breathe out. Breathe in, un, hold it, one, two, three, breathe out."

He kept repeating his instructions and for a moment he feared that Naruto was too far gone to listen to him and would pass out. His hand was already going to his pocket to dial the emergency number when Naruto took a halting deep breath and then let a shuddering one out. His eyes lost some of its panic and focused clearer on the other Omega; his fingers curling around Deidara's.

"That's it, un," Deidara smiled encouragingly and breathed in slowly, watching how Naruto followed him. He held his breath for a few seconds, the younger man doing the same, and then let it out slowly. "That's it, you're doing great, Naruto-kun. Just keep going, un."

He didn't know how long they sat there on the floor in the hallway, matching their breathing pattern, but eventually Naruto slumped forwards and retracted his hand from Deidara's, rubbing over his forehead.

"Fuck, I'm a mess," he groaned and bit his lip.

"You feeling better?" Deidara asked cautiously, leaning back a bit.

"I guess," Naruto muttered, not sounding very convincingly, and his gaze flitted to the bag. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed more firmly over his face. "I can't believe – I didn't dare to look at them."

"I didn't know you were trying again," Deidara remarked carefully.

"We're not. Not – not after last time." Naruto took another shuddering breath, rubbing his hands together.

Blond eyebrows furrowed. "Then how - "

Naruto chuckled humourlessly. "I couldn't look at the tests, but I did take a look at my suppressants. Here, look." His hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans and when he opened his hand next, there were a couple of pills lying in the middle of his palm.

Deidara took one of the pills and held it up in the air, studying it carefully. At first he didn't notice anything amiss; it looked exactly like the pill he was taking until he flipped it around.

"Shit, this is - "

Naruto nodded, having seen comprehension dawning upon the older Omega. "I didn't notice it when I picked them up at the pharmacy, but they gave me the wrong ones. These are too light. I've been taking them for a few months now."

Because all suppressants were put in the same type of bottle, it was an easy mistake to make for the pharmacy to fill the bottle with the wrong type of suppressants. Mistakes like that weren't allowed to be made, considering the risks, but they happened – Naruto was the proof of that.

"I've been feeling off for weeks now, you know?" Naruto went on, his voice smaller, and he looked away; a look of utter misery painted on his face. "But I kept telling myself it was just a bug, a cold that dragged on. But then I kept feeling nauseous in the morning, sometimes throwing up and … I thought. I didn't believe it. I _couldn't_ believe it. Not after … But I went out and bought those tests just to shut up that nagging feeling." He swallowed loudly.

"Does Sasuke-kun know about these tests, un?" Deidara inquired, but he already knew the answer to his question. If his brother-in-law had known about this, Naruto wouldn't be here, but at home and Itachi might have got a call about it.

Naruto licked his lips and shook his head. "No, I didn't … want to tell him. I – didn't want to get his hopes up when it turned out that it's just a cold. I don't – I don't know what to do, Deidara-kun." When he looked at Deidara, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Naruto-kun …"

"What if – what if it's going to be like last time? We thought we had succeeded and then … I can't go through that again, Deidara-kun, I can't! I can't do that to Sasuke; it nearly destroyed us!" Naruto choked out, pressing his right fist against his mouth; tears dripping down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose another baby. I can't go through that pain again!"

His heart aching for his best friend, Deidara shuffled forwards and drew Naruto in his arms, pressing their cheeks together.

"It's going to be okay, un," he whispered and let Naruto shake and sob against his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

Naruto's miscarriage two years ago had hit the entire family hard. Naruto and Sasuke had been so ecstatic when they had announced at a family gathering that they were expecting their fourth baby, particularly because they hadn't been certain whether Naruto would ever be able to carry another child.

Shortly after Kiseki's and Kenta's birth, Naruto had confided into Deidara what Kakashi had told them. The twins' birth had been complicated and the Omega had a reduced chance of becoming pregnant again. Despite the odds against them, Sasuke and Naruto had tried for a fourth child two years ago and after a couple of months of trying they had succeeded. The whole family had been happy, Mikoto and Fugaku being the most obvious about it, and for the first couple of months everything had gone great.

Naruto had been fourteen weeks pregnant when he miscarried.

Deidara didn't think he would ever forget the look of utter and deep, indescribable pain on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces, nor the way they had walked around like zombies for weeks on end. At one point, and it was something that still had fear crawling up inside of him whenever he thought about it, they had feared that either one of them would do something to the point of no return. He and Itachi had spent many a night at Sasuke's and Naruto's place to keep an eye on them and help take care of the children while their parents tried to heal from the loss they had suffered.

Now Naruto was expecting a baby once more; a completely unexpected baby, something they had given up on after their loss two years ago.

If they lost this baby too …

 _Don't think like that_ , Deidara scolded himself, tightening his embrace. They couldn't think like that, couldn't live in fear that this baby wouldn't survive either.

"It's going to be all right, Naruto-kun, you'll see," he murmured.

All he got as reply was hands tightening in his shirt.

* * *

They eventually relocated to the bedroom, because that room was closest to them. Deidara sat there, offering his silent support, until Naruto's grip on his hand slackened and his breathing evened out.

He had fallen asleep.

Cobalt blue eyes regarded the sleeping form of the blond man softly before Deidara rose up, taking care not to jostle his friend too much. After leaving a glass of water behind on the nightstand, he left the room and walked downstairs. He looked at the clock; he had around half an hour left before he would need to leave to pick up Shion.

First he needed to do something else.

The other man picked up almost immediately. "Yes?"

A sense of déjà vu filled him as Deidara said, "Sasuke-kun, I need you to come to my place. You and Naruto-kun need to discuss something very important."

* * *

 **AN2: A lot of you have been wondering whether Naruto would manage to become pregnant again, so I figured it was time I wrote a chapter in response to that.**

 **I think I have tagged the most important warnings for this chapter, but if you think I missed a warning, please let me know.**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistake, please point them out to me.**

 **I hope to see you all back in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: A bit later than I intended to, but at least I still managed to finish it this month.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Sweetciel; sparkling red; Cutie-Pie-Angel; Melyway; SehunsBae37; M4573R; zeldafairy8; Stolyint; Meehalla; yukino76; TigrezzTail; ShishiSerite; cake0108; BlogTiger; clio1111; Hikory; Anonymous Syd; Guest**

 **Warnings: continuation of the previous chapter; Sasuke's pov; angst; miscarriage in flashback; both present and past scenes**

 **ATTENTION: This chapter contains a flashback of when Naruto suffered the miscarriage. If you want to skip that part, ignore the large part written in italics. There will be some references to the miscarriage in the present time of this chapter, but it isn't fully described like in the flashback**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope that, despite the angsty part in the middle, you will still like the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 34_

"I'll be there soon," Sasuke promised and his brother-in-law hung up before he could ask what the hell he was talking about.

He and Naruto needed to discuss something important? Like what? What the fuck was going on? And what was Naruto doing at Deidara's place? He was supposed to be resting in their bed!

Hastily he shoved his legs into his trousers and pulled on his shirt, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Sasuke? Is everything all right?" Mother asked worriedly, looking up from her spot between Kiseki and Kenta, who were devouring their sandwiches. At the sound of her voice, all three of his children looked up surprised.

"Papa?" Kei questioned, lowering his own sandwich.

Sasuke smiled tersely back. "Can you stay with grandmother for a bit? Your uncle called and I need to go over there to talk to him."

"We go with you!" Kiseki instantly stated, her brother nodding in agreement.

The Alpha shook his head. "No, Kiseki, you have fun with grandmother, okay? I need to do some boring grown up stuff now, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

"But …"

He knelt down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, running his hand quickly over her wet hair. "No, sweetheart. You have to stay with grandmother. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

She scowled at him and looked down at her sandwich, pouting. He checked a sigh, knowing he would have one hell of a time to soothe her ruffled feathers later on. As much as he wanted to console her, he didn't have the time now. Every minute away from Naruto only made him more anxious, not knowing what the hell was going on.

He pressed a kiss on Kenta's and Kei's forehead and stood up again. "Be nice for grandmother, okay?" he warned them and Kiseki simply huffed, but his two boys nodded.

Mother smiled at him uncertainly. "Take your time, dear. I can handle them."

He nodded and hurried to his car; his heart feeling like it was dancing madly in his chest. When he had left Naruto behind, his mate had been resting in bed. Why was he at Deidara's now? Just for a visit, to have a change of scenery after being cooped up for weeks at their house? If so, what had happened there that would make Deidara call him to tell him he and Naruto needed to talk? And why hadn't Naruto called him?

Questions kept whirling around in his mind like a tornado all the way to Deidara's and Itachi's house, but as he had no answers, they only served to make him feel even more on edge. His fingers were like claws around the steering wheel and he was pretty certain he was breaking several traffic laws on his way to Deidara.

He couldn't find it in him to care about those. All he wanted was to be with Naruto _right now_ and find out just _what the fuck was happening now._

The tires of his car screeched in protest when he came to an abrupt stop on the driveway and he barely took the time to shut down the motor and lock the car before he was marching to the front door; his heart hammering inside his chest and the pressing heat only making things worse.

Deidara must have heard his car, because the door opened before he could press on the doorbell. "You're here quick," the Omega stated surprised. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How many traffic laws did you break, un?"

"Doesn't matter," he said impatiently, stepping inside and forcing the blond to take a few steps back. "Where is Naruto? What do we need to talk about?"

Deidara's eyes darkened a fraction and that made Sasuke still; an ominous feeling settling down in him. "Deidara?"

The older man sighed and gestured to the staircase. "He's in the bedroom, un. He fell asleep a while ago."

"If he's sleeping, then why - "

"You'll find out when he wakes up," Deidara interrupted him. "I need to go and pick up Shion, because I'm already late. I'll be back soon."

And then he was gone.

Apprehensively, slowly Sasuke made his way upstairs; the silence hanging in the house feeling stifling, too heavy for his liking. Deidara's uncharacteristic evasive answers set him on edge; the lack of clear answers making him tense. Whatever it was, it was something serious and he didn't know whether he would like whatever they needed to talk about.

He had only been inside the bedroom a couple of times before – mainly when he had helped Deidara give birth years ago – but he still remembered which room it was. He pushed open the door slowly, the wood giving away underneath his hand easily.

The sight of Naruto sleeping in the large bed made him pause in the doorway and he exhaled slowly. Despite the uncertainty clinging to him, something in him relaxed at the sight of his mate and he crossed the room silently, not able to stand the distance for a second longer. He caught sight of a plastic bag on the nightstand, but all his attention went to Naruto, whose face looked troubled even in his sleep.

His cheeks were a ruddy red, his eyes red rimmed and slightly swollen – evidence of him having cried earlier.

"Oh Naruto, what on earth happened?" Sasuke asked perplexed, sinking down on the bed carefully. The mystery only grew bigger. Naruto was such a strong person; Sasuke could count on his two hands the times the blond had cried. Whatever it was that had happened, it had been serious enough to make the Omega cry.

That knowledge didn't make Sasuke feel better at all.

He reached out and softly caressed Naruto's cheek, feeling the hot skin glide underneath his fingers. It was when he was stroking blond locks back that his husband stirred, scrunching up his nose slightly as he started to wake up.

"Hm? Sasuke?" Naruto murmured; voice heavy with sleep. Dark blue eyes blinked up at him still hazy with drowsiness. They sharpened, however, when they settled on him. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Deidara called me," the Alpha explained, lowering his hand. "Said you and I needed to discuss something important. What the hell is he talking about, Naruto?"

Naruto shot up and groaned, scowling down at the bedsheets as he ran his hands through his hair. "Of course he called you," he groused annoyed. "I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"Naruto, _what happened?_ " Sasuke stressed his question, not in the mood to wait any longer.

The Omega sighed and when he looked at Sasuke, there was something in his eyes that caused the dark haired man to be on high alert. "I," he started and then paused, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He seemed to steel himself before continuing, "I found out today that the pharmacy gave me the wrong pills."

That … wasn't what he had expected to hear.

"What? What kind of pills?" Sasuke asked baffled.

Blue eyes flicked up at him before they glanced away. "They gave me the wrong form of suppressants, Sasuke. The ones they gave me were too light," Naruto replied, voice almost too soft to be audible.

They gave Naruto a lighter dose of the suppressants? Was that what had got him so worked up? It was quite the grave mistake of the pharmacy and he would definitely have words with them, but why would the wrong dose make …

His insides seemed to turn into ice and his breathing hitched as realisation slowly trickled in. Dark eyes landed on the plastic bag he had initially dismissed and his hand shot out to grab it. Naruto did nothing to stop him, only regarded him with apprehensive eyes.

Sasuke fumbled with the ears of the bag and had to force himself to pause for a moment, because his hands were trembling too much. Once he had steadied them somewhat, he took a deep breath and opened the bag; his heart thundering loudly in his ears.

Four _very familiar_ white sticks greeted him at the bottom of the bag and ringing filled his ears when he reached out to pick one out of it. A plus sign glared back at him. He placed it on his lap and took out the second one. Another plus sign. The third one followed – another plus. The fourth and last one also bore the plus sign.

 _Positive_. All four of them were positive.

In shock, numbed to his core, he stared at the four white sticks laying innocently on his lap. Sticks with a result he thought he would never see again after that disastrous last time two years ago.

"I – I took them this morning," Naruto whispered; his voice trembling. His fingers were like claws hooked into the bedsheets. "I've – I've been feeling off for a couple of weeks now, but I didn't want to believe it at first, you know?" A slightly hysterical chuckle escaped him.

Sasuke found he couldn't move yet; even his tongue seemed frozen and he couldn't remove his gaze from the tests.

"I told myself I was just – imagining things. That it was just a bug. But I couldn't help …" Naruto took a shuddering breath. "I took the tests, but I couldn't bear to look at them. I just looked at my suppressants and then went to Deidara-kun and asked him to check them for me."

Silence filled the room once more, only broken by their breathing and the rustling of the sheets as Naruto moved around, crossing his legs, rubbing a hand over his arm.

"Sasuke? Say something," Naruto demanded; sounding lightly choked as if something was blocking his throat.

"You're pregnant," Sasuke said and the words felt alien in his mouth. A sentence that should come natural to him given his line of work now felt like it was pulled out of him with hooks, leaving his throat raw and his chest tight.

 _Pregnant_. Naruto was pregnant again. Expecting another baby.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered and when black eyes finally tore themselves away from the tests, they locked onto wide, desperate blue ones, shining with unshed tears. "I'm fucking scared, Sasuke. What if – I can't go through that again. _I won't be able to handle that._ "

All Sasuke could think was, _I know_.

Because he felt the same way.

* * *

 _Sasuke checked his watch and frowned when he noticed six minutes had passed since Naruto had gone into the bathroom. It shouldn't take him this long …_

" _Naruto? You okay?" he called out and knocked on the door; worry slowly growing._

 _The door swung open and large, blue eyes stared back at him in shock. "They're positive! They're – I'm pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed, shock making way for excitement as he waved the pregnancy tests in the air._

" _You're – you're pregnant?" Sasuke croaked out; eyes shooting towards the white sticks. "You're not – you're not joking, right?"_

" _Hell no! I'm pregnant! We're having another baby!" the Omega grinned widely; cerulean blue eyes glittering brightly._

" _Fuck, you're pregnant again!"_

 _Naruto started laughing when Sasuke embraced him swiftly and then his laughter changed into a light moan when their mouths found each other in a deep, all-consuming kiss. Sasuke pressed his husband closer against him, pulling him towards him with his hands on his arse. One of Naruto's hands cupped his neck and the other slipped through black strands, gripping the locks between his fingers as he returned the kiss enthusiastically._

 _When they finally broke apart, their chests were heaving up and down as their lungs tried to get the oxygen they had been deprived of during the kiss._

" _We're having another baby," Sasuke said astonished; still having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea._

 _When Naruto had breached the idea of a fourth child hesitatingly a couple of months ago, Sasuke hadn't been certain whether they would be able to conceive. Kakashi had been quite clear that Naruto's chances of becoming pregnant were quite small after the surgery he had undergone after giving birth to their twins. Not completely impossible, but the older Alpha had advised them not to pin too much hope on it either to prevent disappointment._

 _Even with the odds against them, they had decided to at least try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained after all. Naruto had stopped taking his suppressants as soon as they had made the decision to go for it and now four months later the pregnancy tests finally coloured positive._

They were going to have another baby.

" _Yes, we are," Naruto murmured, smiling blindingly; his arms resting loosely around his mate's neck._

" _We did it," Sasuke whispered, feeling giddy, and their lips met again in a tender kiss._

 _Against all odds they had succeeded._

* * *

" _You're currently six weeks pregnant," Kakashi announced as he slowly moved the transducer around on Naruto's stomach, peering at the monitor._

" _I still can't distinguish anything on that damn screen, but you don't know how happy that makes me to hear," Naruto laughed and a couple of tears escaped and slipped down his cheeks._

 _Sasuke's trained eyes had no problem spotting their baby on the monitor and he grabbed Naruto's hand, raising it up to place a kiss on his knuckles. The blond turned his head briefly towards him to smile and squeeze his hand before his attention went back to the screen._

 _Not that the Alpha could blame him for that – his own eyes were glued to the monitor as well, hungrily taking in the picture he thought he would never see again when he was at this side of the table._

" _I can imagine that," Kakashi hummed and for once his voice was devoid of any teasing, knowing all too well how special this moment was for the couple._

 _Even Kakashi had enough sense not to ruin this for them._

* * *

" _You're ready?" Sasuke asked when Naruto appeared at his side again. Outside Shion and Kei could be hearing giggling while Akihito was asking Kenta and Kiseki what they wanted to play._

 _They had asked Sasuke's parents and Itachi and Deidara to come over to their place, because they had important news. Last night Sasuke and Naruto had discussed whether or not they would inform the children too, but they had decided against it in the end. Naruto had reasoned that it would be easier for Kiseki and Kenta to understand it if they had visual proof of it. Telling Kei – and by extension Akihito and Shion – but leaving the twins in the dark would be unfair, so for now only the adults would get to hear their news. In two months when Naruto would start showing, the children would be told._

" _Yeah, I am," Naruto grinned and tangled their fingers together; his cheeks flushed. "Let's tell them the good news."_

 _Together they made their way to the living room where their family was waiting patiently. Itachi was the first one to turn his head when they entered the room and he raised an eyebrow._

" _You two look excited," he stated, slightly bemused._

" _You two had news for us, Sasuke?" Mother asked; her dark eyes flitting back and forth between the couple._

 _Naruto and Sasuke shared a look and a wide grin spread out across the Omega's face when he turned back to face the others. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I'm pregnant!"_

 _A beat of silence. Then …_

" _Oh my god, congratulations!" Mother exclaimed stunned, but happy, and she hurried over to them to hug them tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"_

" _I didn't know you were trying again, Naruto-kun," Deidara said, but was grinning brightly and he embraced the younger blond as soon as their mother-in-law released him. "Congratulations, un."_

" _We didn't want to tell you in case we didn't succeed," Naruto explained, releasing a shuddering breath. He quickly wiped across his eyes, appearing embarrassed at the couple of tears escaping. "Sorry, still a bit in shock I guess."_

" _I can understand that," Father murmured. He stayed seated, but the small smile playing around his lips was genuine. "I'm glad you succeeded. How far along are you?"_

" _Seven weeks now," Sasuke announced and there was no mistaking the pride laced through his voice when he placed an arm around Naruto's shoulder, tugging him closer._

" _Well, I'm glad you managed to conceive. Congratulations, Otouto, Naruto-kun," Itachi smiled._

" _Thanks, Itachi-niisan," Sasuke replied sincerely, tightening his embrace slightly._

 _He could hardly wait until he could hold his new son or daughter in his arms. Their own little miracle._

* * *

 _The weeks following the discovery of the pregnancy were like a dream. They had gone from fearing they would never have another child to actually expecting one and Sasuke sometimes woke up with the fear that it had just been a dream after all._

 _But no, it wasn't a dream. Naruto's morning sickness reared its ugly head quite often, more often than during his previous pregnancies, but Kakashi had told them not to worry, that each pregnancy was different. Sasuke knew that of course – hell, he had even given the same reassurance to multiple patients of his, but he couldn't help the worry popping up whenever he heard Naruto throwing up in the bathroom – or the kitchen sink that one memorable time._

 _The Omega wasn't complaining about the morning sickness, though, explaining after one of his bouts of throwing up that this was proof he wasn't dreaming the pregnancy at all, that there really was a baby growing inside of him._

 _While Sasuke could understand the reasoning, he still tried to come up with ways that could lessen the morning sickness, like a special tea or bringing Naruto crackers to eat in bed before he got up during the morning in order to settle his stomach._

* * *

 _When the twelfth week of Naruto's pregnancy passed without any trouble, they had a small, private celebration. Despite having been ecstatic from the start, the both of them had been worrying that trouble would appear, knowing that the first twelve weeks were the most dangerous ones._

 _But they had survived the treacherous first twelve weeks and a sigh of relief left the both of them when Naruto marked the end of the twelfth week._

 _They made slow love that night, relishing in the love they felt for each other. They fell asleep with their hands covering Naruto's belly._

* * *

 _Two weeks later their world collapsed._

* * *

"… _suke! Sasuke! Wake up!"_

 _The shrill, panicky voice of his mate was like a bucket of ice cold water and Sasuke shot up; the last shreds of his dream dissolving immediately._

" _Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked, voice still rough with sleep._

" _I – something's wrong, Sasuke."_

" _What's wrong? Are you feeling worse?" The Alpha blindly reached out behind him until he could turn on the lamp on his nightstand. Naruto had been complaining about some vague stomach pain when they had gone to bed last night, but had figured that a good night's rest would help him feel better. Apparently that was not the case._

 _Pained, blue eyes were the first thing he focused on when light flooded the room and before the blond man could continue, dark eyes were inexplicably drawn towards the sheets …._

 _A red stain was slowly growing bigger._

" _I – I'm bleeding," Naruto choked out, his arms clamped around his stomach. "It hurts – so much. What's happening, Sasuke? Why am I bleeding? I think something's wrong with the ba - " His groan of pain cut off the rest of his sentence._

 _Sasuke completely blanked out._

* * *

 _It was as if someone else was controlling his body, as if he was merely a bystander, watching from afar. On autopilot he called an ambulance, holding Naruto's hand the entire time it took for help to arrive. He thought he was murmuring soothing words in his husband's ears, but he wasn't really aware of them._

 _Izumi was one of the paramedics and as soon as she saw Sasuke and took in Naruto's state, she was barking out orders to her colleague, helping him load Naruto on the gurney. She pushed Sasuke into the back of the ambulance with Naruto, assuring him that Kakashi was already waiting for them at the hospital and that he could trust her colleagues to take care of Naruto in the meantime._

" _Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'll keep an eye on your children until someone from the family shows up," she promised him before closing the door and thumping on the ambulance quickly._

 _The signal that the ambulance could start driving._

 _There was a lot of beeping noises, Naruto's clammy hand gripping his own tightly, blue eyes looking pained, panicked and lost. His own heartbeat was loud in his ears, drowning out almost all other sounds._

 _Almost all other sounds except for Naruto's pained moans._

 _They arrived at the hospital and soon Naruto was wheeled hastily into the emergency room, Kakashi throwing one last look at Sasuke before closing the doors behind him._

 _Leaving Sasuke alone in the corridor while his soulmate laid in another room bleeding out and possibly lo-_

 _He smothered a sob and sank down on one of the plastic chairs, not registering how uncomfortable it felt. Clutching his hands together and staring down at the pristine white floor – mocking him with its pure whiteness – he started praying to whatever god or goddess or entity which would listen to him._

 _He had never been particularly religious, but he didn't care what he had to do as long as his mate and child were safe._

 _Surely after all this time, after nearly losing Naruto once before, after passing the twelfth week mark – surely, the universe wouldn't be so cruel as to take this child away from them?_

 _Surely, the universe couldn't be that cruel?_

 _Itachi and Deidara arrived some time later; both their faces pinched with worry._

" _Your parents are keeping an eye on the children for now, un," Deidara whispered, sitting down next to him. His long, blond hair hung loosely across his back and in his haste to get to the hospital he had only deemed it necessary to change his pyjama trousers for a pair of jeans, keeping on the sweatshirt he had been sleeping in._

 _Itachi stood still next to his younger brother. His own hair was untied as well, framing his face like a curtain when he bent his head slightly down. "Any news so far?" he questioned softly._

 _Sasuke shook his head, biting down on his lower lip harshly. "They're – they're still working on him," he croaked out through the lump in his throat._

 _Itachi didn't say it would be fine, knowing it would be nothing but an empty platitude. He and his own mate remained quiet, offering their silent support._

* * *

 _Some time later – it could have been hours or mere minutes, Sasuke didn't know – the doors of the operation room swung open, revealing Kakashi in bloodied scrubs. Instantly Sasuke shot up, taking a step forwards as the need to be near his mate rose dramatically; the urge almost impossible to ignore._

" _And? How is he? How …" He barely could get the next question past his lips, the fear of the truth suffocating him. "How's – how's the baby?"_

 _The look on Kakashi's face was enough and a sharp pain filled Sasuke's chest all of a sudden, as if someone had struck his hand straight through his flesh and ribs and was squeezing his heart mercilessly. "No," he choked out; shrill ringing filling his ears._

" _I'm sorry, Sasuke," Kakashi said softly; completely devoid of any traces of mirth or teasing. "We did all we could and Naruto-kun fought as hard as he could, but he was bleeding too much. We managed to stop the bleeding and Naruto-kun needs to rest now, but … We couldn't save the baby. I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _A scream, so primal and raw it tore straight through his throat, rebounded in the corridor and Itachi clutched his trembling form against his chest, embracing him tightly._

" _I've got you," he murmured in his weeping otouto's ear. "I've got you."_

 _But what did that matter when his baby wasn't there anymore?_

 _Nothing mattered. Not anymore._

* * *

 _He couldn't remember much from the weeks following the miscarriage. He walked around in a daze, barely aware of what he was doing or saying. He couldn't remember eating or drinking or sleeping, but he must have been doing those things, because otherwise he would have collapsed by now._

 _Itachi and Deidara stayed at their house with their sons and while Sasuke was at some level aware of their presence, he didn't know why they were here._

 _He couldn't be bothered to find out._

 _He went to work, treated his patients, and then went back home._

 _Home where his three children were. Home where there would never be a fourth child running around._

 _There was a gaping wound in his heart, a wound he doubted would ever heal, and there was nothing he could do about that. The loss of their baby hurt; it hurt so much, ached that badly, that it was easier to shut himself down, to walk around on autopilot and get through life that way._

 _Anything not to feel the empty hole in his chest that the loss of their baby had left behind._

* * *

It had taken months for the both of them to really start healing. And even then it had gone slowly, step by step. He didn't think they would ever really get over the loss of their baby. They had given it a place in their lives, yes; weren't crippled by it anymore like they had been in the beginning, no, but it was still there, in the back of their minds. It would never leave them completely.

They had agreed never to try for another baby again, not wanting or feeling able to go through the same loss again. It had already happened once – who said the next time would go better?

They didn't want to take the risk, didn't think they could handle it for a second time and so had decided that the subject of more children was closed. Naruto would take his suppressants until the day he no longer needed them and they would never spend another heat unprotected. There would be no new pregnancy anymore.

Except now there was one. Thanks to the screw-up of the pharmacy, they had basically spent several heats unprotected and now Naruto was carrying a child for the fourth time.

An event that should have been cause of celebration now terrified them instead as they feared this pregnancy would know the same ending as the previous one.

What the hell were they going to do?

* * *

They made Deidara swear to keep the news a secret, not even telling Itachi about it. The older blond agreed, looking solemn and worried. Kei, Kenta and Kiseki were told their daddy had just been feeling rather unwell and had wanted their papa with him. The twins had soaked up the lie as a sponge; Kei had been the only one looking a tad suspicious.

They didn't discuss the pregnancy for a while after the discovery, even when Naruto threw up in the mornings and Sasuke rubbed over his back. They remained silent about it.

Sasuke realised they should talk – and soon. But how did you start a conversation like this? How did you start talking about a baby you never thought you would have again, that you're terrified to lose for the second time? How did you start discussing something which brought up nightmares you'd rather forget; nightmares which had you sitting downstairs for hours, staring at the pictures of your family – all the while wondering whether you could have done something different, something that might have prevented the miscarriage from happening?

How did you start talking when you feared that talking would collapse your world for a second time? One word, one move, one dream and poof. There would be nothing again once more.

You would be left to pick up the pieces for the second time – if there were any pieces left by then.

It seemed impossible.

Unthinkable even.

* * *

It was mid-September and Naruto was the one to break the silence once and for all.

"I want you to do the ultrasound." He was standing in the middle of Sasuke's office, hands clenched on either side of his body, his chin jutted forwards in that particular manner when he was feeling exceptionally stubborn. His eyes betrayed him, though: they were shining too brightly, gleamed a tad too wild to be just classified as excitement. There was fear lurking those dark blue depths, fear and determination at the same time.

The impasse had been broken.

Slowly Sasuke looked up from the file of his last patient of today and closed it after a brief contemplation. "Legally I'm not allowed to do that," he murmured – words he had said years before when his mate had been pregnant for the first time.

A strange sound, something akin to a chuckle and a sob, filled the room and Naruto shook his head. "I don't fucking care about that, Sasuke," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You're my husband, my soulmate, and if – if this is going to end badly …" he trailed off, familiar pain shooting across his face. "I need to know, Sasuke and I don't want – can't have – anyone else but you doing it."

There were words left unspoken, choked back and smothered before they had a chance to be heard, but the dark haired man understood him all the same. He nodded and stood up, his stomach doing some complicated twists and turns.

"Lay down on the table and lift up your shirt."

The monitor hummed when he pressed on the necessary buttons; the transducer felt familiar and comforting in his hand. He went through the routine motions of spreading gel out on Naruto's stomach, eyes tracing the intricate drawn tattoo around his bellybutton, and pressing the transducer down, putting enough pressure on it without making it too uncomfortable for the Omega.

The screen flickered to life, black and grey and all shades in between shifting and moving, forming a clear picture for him.

"And?" Naruto's voice was barely louder than a whisper; the silence fragile. His fingers were clenched in the folds of his shirt, keeping it above his stomach.

Dark eyes met blue ones and Sasuke slowly exhaled before glancing back at the monitor. "You're … You're fourteen weeks pregnant."

Fourteen weeks. Exactly as much as they had been given last time. Would the universe be cruel once more?

* * *

The fourteenth week passed with no bleeding, no stomach ache, no pain. Still they didn't dare to breathe out in relief.

Weeks fifteen to eighteen went by without any issues. Week nineteen had Naruto clutching his stomach in tears when he felt their baby's first kick. They still didn't dare to hope, but …

It was more than they had got last time.

Week twenty-one had them hesitatingly admitting to their family, children and friends that Naruto was expecting another baby, and _no, Kiba, I'm not just getting fat from letting myself go, please Hinata-chan, whack him around the head for me, will you?_

The congratulations they received were genuine and heartfelt, but everyone could feel the tension hanging in the air. They were out of the dangerous zone now, but that was what they had thought last time as well.

Still, things were starting to look up.

Week twenty-two had Naruto grabbing Sasuke's hand and pressing it on his stomach, asking him whether he could feel their baby kicking.

Sasuke could. It left him with tears in his eyes.

During week twenty-three the baby turned enough for Sasuke to discover the sex: they were having a girl.

A second daughter.

Their smiles were more joyful than fearful this time and their kisses were nothing but sweet caresses.

Week twenty-five had them carefully discussing the nursery, wondering which theme they should go for; letting their three other children give them input.

They started daring to hope.

Week twenty-eight saw Sasuke and Itachi setting up the nursery with Kei and the twins helping whenever they could. It had Naruto sitting in the rocking chair, discussing names with Deidara, while he caressed his swollen stomach lovingly.

Week thirty had them arguing about the list of names; their laughter freer than it had been in months.

They were getting there, slowly but surely.

Week thirty-two had Naruto creating a countdown to the birth, letting his children mark the days as they passed by and his stomach grew so big, he started having trouble tying his shoes and getting up at a decent pace.

He wouldn't trade those annoyances for anything in the world.

* * *

On the twelfth of April, early in the morning Naruto went into labour. Eight hours later, at four fifteen p.m. Uchiha Keiko was born with all ten toes and ten fingers and declared completely healthy.

She had survived.

"Welcome into the family, sweetheart," Naruto murmured, exhausted but happy as he pressed a kiss on her forehead; Sasuke sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around his tired husband as he looked down in awe at their little baby girl sleeping in Naruto's arms. Some tears dripped down his cheeks and he kissed Naruto's temple before returning his gaze to their daughter.

Their little miracle.

* * *

 **AN2: I sincerely hope I didn't mess up the flashback scene; it's not my intention to hurt anyone. This wasn't an easy chapter to write - probably more difficult than all the ones I've written before, but it felt necessary.**

 **If there's any interest, I might return to some scenes near the ending of this chapter to flesh them out in more detail in future chapters, but I felt that for this chapter it was fitting to write it like that.**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: First of all: many apologies for not updating sooner. I know it's been quite a while since I last added a chapter to this story, but I've been busy with my studies, original projects and fics with an every two weeks deadline. I'll try to have the next one out sooner!**

 **Second of all: this particular chapter is dedicated to RedCeleste, because it's her birthday today! Happy birthday!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: sparkling red; Stolyint; Sweetciel; SehunsBae37; Meehalla; Melyway; Guest (I might write that); ShishiSerite; Anonymous Syd; BlogTiger; clio1111; yukino76; Guest; TigrezzTail; zeldafairy8**

 **Warnings: Set in the past, right after the birth of Akihito; drama; a bit of angst; Sasuke's pov**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 35_

"So, have you heard anything yet of your head of the department – what's his name again? That weirdo?" Suigetsu frowned, tilting back his bottle of beer to take another swig out of it, stretching out further onto the couch.

"Zetsu, you mean?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, briefly looking up from his notes.

Suigetsu grinned and pointed at him, nearly dropping his bottle. "That's the one! So, have you heard of him yet?"

"No, I haven't," the dark haired man replied curtly, staring down at his paper with a frown.

It had been a week since he had helped his brother's mate give birth – literally helping him as Mizuki had turned out to be an incompetent bastard. Despite not being allowed to assist during deliveries, he had stepped in when he had noticed the birth going dreadfully wrong. He knew he had risked getting kicked out of the course for going out of line like that, but had he had any other choice? If he hadn't stopped Mizuki, Deidara would most likely have ended up with tearing and his baby injured or even dead.

Risking getting kicked out or losing his nephew due to his sensei's incompetence … The choice had been quickly made. He and Itachi might not have been on the best terms before – what they now were was something he hadn't contemplated yet – but he didn't deserve to lose his child.

The day after the birth Sasuke had gone to Zetsu, the head of the department, to inform him of what had happened. The sooner the man had heard his version of the events the better, because Sasuke wasn't naïve enough to think that Mizuki would just remain quiet about this case. No, given how arrogant he had been even when his mistake had been pointed out, it was more likely the older Alpha would attempt to shift all the blame onto Sasuke.

"Is that good or bad news?" Suigetsu mused aloud, staring up at the ceiling.

Sasuke shrugged, turning over the page in his book. "How should I know? Guess I'll have to wait and find out," he retorted annoyed. He didn't want to admit it, but Zetsu's radio silence was setting him on edge. Perhaps a week wasn't long enough yet to start worrying, but he would like to know as soon as possible just how fucked he was by making the decision he had.

"Change of subject then," the purple-eyed man decided, tapping his finger against his lip. His unnaturally sharp teeth flashed when he inquired, "So still getting harassed by your psycho ex?"

His answer was Sasuke's heavy textbook flying straight at his face. Suigetsu was quick enough to block the book with his arms and while the impact must have hurt, he snickered, sitting up. He dumped the book on the table and leant forwards; his nearly empty bottle dangling between his legs. His eyes glinted when he smirked, "Not a good subject either?"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment before I shove that bottle through your throat," Sasuke stated flatly and gazed at the other man coldly; his fingers gripping his notebook tighter.

Suigetsu laughed, but raised his hands in defeat. He placed the beer bottle on the table and stood up. "Don't get your panties twisted, Uchiha. I'm going." He left the apartment snickering; Sasuke's glare burning a hole in his back.

Not for the first time Sasuke wondered how the hell he had ever become friends with that idiot.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by in a flurry of classes, assignments, one test and assisting Tsunade – a busty, blonde woman who took shit from no one; something she had made abundantly clear when he assisted her on his first day. He managed to keep his head on straight whenever it was necessary, but late at night when the bustle of classes was done for the day and he had finished his assignments, he couldn't help but worry in the back of his mind what Mizuki was potentially planning.

He very much doubted the man would leave it at that – not after being embarrassed by a mere student at a client's home. But what more could he do aside from giving his version of the events? Only wait and pray they wouldn't kick him out of the course.

Needless to say his nights were quite restless.

* * *

He was just leaving his last class on Friday, already going over the chapters he needed to read and that one report he needed to complete for Tsunade before next Thursday, when a dark red haired girl popped up in front of him, chewing her gum obnoxiously loud as she held out a hand to stop him.

"Uchiha-san?"

"That's me," he confirmed, watching her with a frown. _Please don't let her ask me out on a date_ , he thought dismayed, already silently gearing himself up to reject her. Since his break-up with Sakura, several girls – and even some boys – had grabbed their chance to ask him out and it was becoming quite aggravating. Especially because he wasn't interested in any of them.

"Zetsu-sensei asked me to tell you your presence is required at his office," she told him bored, flipping her curly hair over her shoulders; her scent informing him she was a Beta. "Didn't tell me why, only that. Good luck with whatever he needs from you." She offered him a sympathetic look before turning around the corner.

Instantly lead seemed to fill his stomach, drowning the relief he felt at not being asked out, and he swallowed with difficulty; his fingers tightening around the strap of his satchel. For a moment he stood frozen like a statue in the middle of the hallway; students pouring out of the rooms and into the hallway like a river, their chatter jarringly loud around him.

There could only be one reason why Zetsu was asking for him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and made his way to Zetsu's office, grinding his teeth together whenever someone roughly bumped into him. There was ringing in his ears and his palms felt stupidly clammy when he walked around the corner and the office came in view. He paused in front of the door, taking a moment to steady himself; the noise of people talking dying out as they either left the building or entered new rooms. He raised his head and knocked on the door; the sound echoing loudly in his ears.

"Enter," Zetsu's voice rang out, muffled through the wood.

When Sasuke entered, he was instantly greeted with a smugly smirking Mizuki, waiting next to Zetsu's desk. The sight of him alone was enough to set his teeth on edge and he barely resisted the urge to curl his hands into fists. Not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of a reaction, he glanced away from the Alpha and looked at Zetsu, who was sitting behind his desk; his yellow eyes staring at Sasuke unfathomably.

"You called for me, Zetsu-sensei?" Sasuke asked politely, halting in front of him.

"Yes, indeed," Zetsu said, folding his hands on top of some papers. His moss green hair shone dully in the light of the lamp. "First, my apologies for taking so long to review the events which took place at the residence of Uchiha-san. It's a delicate situation, which required extensive reviewing."

Sasuke nodded, linking his hands behind his back, so neither one of the older men would notice the slight tremble going through them. He was aware of the heavy gaze resting on him, but he refused to meet it; focusing his attention solely on the man in front of him.

Zetsu pursed his lips before uttering a soft sigh, placing his hands flatly on the papers. "Taking into account both yours and Mizuki-san's stories, I've come to a decision. I'm sorry, but Uchiha-san, you are hereby removed from the course and will no longer be able to attend the rest of your classes or graduate."

There was nothing but ringing in his ears first, blocking out all other sounds as he stared stumped at Zetsu. He saw the man's mouth moving, but none of the words filtered through. This couldn't be true, right? Sure, he had broken one rule, but Mizuki had nearly fucked up the delivery! If Sasuke hadn't stepped in, Deidara and his baby would have been in serious trouble.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand," Sasuke cut off Zetsu's rambling, who stared at him surprised. Heart racing like mad in his chest, as if he was running a marathon, he continued, "Why am I getting kicked out of the course? I'm aware I shouldn't have interfered, but if I hadn't, the both of them could have been in serious distress, with the baby potentially dying!"

Mizuki sighed loudly, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling, as he waved his hand at Sasuke, who bristled in return. "See what I meant, Zetsu-san? He refuses to acknowledge he was out of line and - "

"The only reason I was out of line was because you couldn't be arsed to do your job right!" Sasuke snapped back angrily, taking a step towards the bastard. "If it hadn't been for me, they would have - "

"That's enough, Uchiha-san," Zetsu interrupted him. His voice was soft, but hard and Sasuke froze. "You're no longer a student at this university. Please leave now or I'll have you escorted outside."

Sasuke stood there for a moment longer, trembling in fury as he imagined punching the smug look off of that son of a bitch's face. Mizuki faltered for a few seconds, feeling the oppressive aura of the enraged Alpha, but Sasuke whirled around and left.

Telling himself a prison sentence wouldn't be worth smashing that guy's face in.

* * *

The sky was already dusted a light purple with a faint orange hint when the door to his apartment was opened and he stumbled inside, dropping his bag right next to the entrance. He kicked the door shut and stood there for a moment in the dim apartment before kicking off his shoes aggressively, letting them thump against the wall.

Making his way further into the apartment, he didn't bother turning on the light and instead made a beeline for his couch. He dropped down in it and buried his face into his hands; fingers digging in his hair and clenching around the black strands. His breathing was harsh and loud in the otherwise silent place and he stared down blankly at the carpet.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? What the hell …

He had worked so fucking hard to become a doctor! The moment he had made his resolve, he hadn't looked back and had done everything in his power to succeed. He was so close, _this_ close to finally graduating and setting up his own practice. He would help everyone who needed him, but especially Omega, giving them a place where they could be assured they would be treated right.

Be a doctor who wouldn't treat them like that sorry piece of shit who had called himself Konan's doctor had done.

He had turned his back on his family's expectations, had had several fights with his older brother and had been nearly disowned by his own father, all because he had followed his dreams. All because he had dared to stand on his own two feet and defy their expectations.

And what did he have to show for his defiance now? _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing. Mizuki had made sure of that.

His dream had been in reach, he had been so close to touching it and hauling it in, and now he was left with nothing.

Kicked out of the course just because he had dared to stand up against his teacher. Booted out of the university because he hadn't been able to watch his brother-in-law and nephew suffering at the hands of that incompetent bastard.

Shit, what was he going to do now?

He took a shuddering breath and watched listlessly how two drops of water fell down on the carpet and became absorbed by it. He was crying.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried and he clenched his eyes tightly shut, rubbing briskly over his face. He was pathetic, crying just because he had been kicked out of the course, but …

 _He had worked so hard for his dream_. Had spent night after night, day after day behind his books, making sure never to miss a class if he could help it. Had been consistently at the top with every test, every exam. For fuck's sake, he had even managed to get accepted by Tsunade as her student, which very few people managed to accomplish!

But now he had nothing anymore. His dream like smoke escaping through his fingers and he was left to watch as it dissipated in the air, leaving nothing behind.

 _ **Fuck, fuck, fuck!**_

He slammed his fist on the couch, screaming through clenched teeth and a blurry vision. One of his neighbours knocked loudly on the wall, yelling at him to knock it off, and he shot up, ready to shout back at them, when his pocket suddenly vibrated and he started.

Snatching his phone out of his pocket, he stared at the screen, watching how Itachi's name kept flashing up as his mobile vibrated and rang in his hand.

Hastily he rubbed his hand over his eyes and cheeks, taking deep breaths to calm down. Once he was sure he was composed – or as composed as he could be at the moment – he accepted the call and lifted his phone to his ear. "Yeah, Itachi?"

"I figured since it's Friday evening, you would have some time to catch up a bit," Itachi said; his voice smooth and deep as always, though there was a hint of exhaustion lingering in it.

"Eh, yeah. How are Deidara and Akihito doing?" Itachi had texted him his nephew's name the day after he had assisted with the birth, sounding elated even in the message.

"They're doing fine," the older Alpha replied and there was no mistaking the pride warming his voice. "Deidara had his check-up a couple of days ago and there aren't any complications. Akihito has been keeping us up for the past week, but well, that's to be expected I suppose."

"I don't hear him crying now," Sasuke remarked, sitting back down on the couch and running his free hand through his hair. They had had one phone call last week, which had been cut short when Akihito had kept on wailing, clearly disliking not having his father's attention on him.

"That's because he ran out of energy and fell asleep," Itachi explained dryly. There was a pause before he asked in a neutral voice, "How are you studies coming along?"

Sasuke stiffened, his hand clenching into a fist on his thigh, and he breathed out slowly. "They're coming along, you know. Like always," he said, forcing himself to sound light-hearted.

"Did something happen?" Itachi suddenly questioned sharply.

"What? No, nothing happened! Why would something have happened?" Sasuke protested, squashing down the panic which threatened to bubble up.

"You sound off," his brother answered suspiciously. "Sasuke, what happened?" he demanded, voice hard and unreeling.

"Nothing, all right? Sorry, but I have an assignment which really needs to be finished," the younger Alpha stated abruptly and hung up before Itachi could say anything else. He gazed at the bright lit screen for a few seconds before silencing it and tossing it on the table and curling up in a corner of the couch.

He knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever that he had been kicked out of the university, but the wound was too raw now. He just needed a few more days to come to terms with it and figure out what the hell he was going to do now.

He just needed some time.

* * *

He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes next, his living room was darker than before; the only light coming from the moon half hidden behind some clouds, casting a silver sheen across the floor.

There was someone at his door, fiddling with the lock.

Awareness flooded over him instantly and he shot up; his eyes immediately going towards the kitchen where some large, sharp knives were kept in the drawer. Jumping off the couch, he ran into his kitchen and pulled open the drawer roughly, snatching a long knife out of it. The metal blade caught the moonlight, rebounding it.

None of his friends had a key to his apartment – that would have only spelt disaster in Suigetsu's case – and they would have texted him or called him to let him know they were coming over.

Tightening his grip around the knife's handle, he waited in tense silence around the kitchen corner, hidden from sight to anyone entering his apartment. The sound of the door being unlocked broke through the silence and then the door swung open, flooding the entrance with the artificial, orange light from the hallway.

Raising the knife slightly, Sasuke waited and –

"Sasuke? Where are you?"

Sasuke's shoulders sagged and his breath escaped him in a huge 'whoosh' as he put the knife down on the counter. "What the hell are you doing here, Itachi?" he groaned, leaving the kitchen and entering Itachi's sight. "And how the fuck did you even get in here? I didn't give you a key." He gazed at the older man suspiciously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and closed the door after flicking on the light, making Sasuke wince at the sudden influx of brightness. "Picked the lock," he replied casually and Sasuke gaped at him. Since when did his brother know how to pick locks?

"As for why I'm here," Itachi paused and narrowed his eyes. "You sounded strange on the phone and I wanted to know what was going on. You didn't pick up your phone anymore, so I decided to come over."

"Did you ever think that my not picking up the phone was a sign that I didn't want to talk to you?" Sasuke retorted sarcastically, even if he felt more at ease now that it wasn't some stranger breaking in into his apartment.

"Yes, but not when you sound that odd," Itachi said determined, taking a couple of steps closer. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke scoffed, walking back to the couch. "Nothing's wrong, like I told you already," he said irritated. "I'm just busy with classes, that's all."

"Sasuke, you can't lie for shit to me," Itachi stated bluntly and came so close he was practically cornering his younger brother against the couch. He snatched Sasuke's wrist when the Alpha took a step back in an attempt to put some distance between them. Dark eyes regarded him intently when Itachi said, "Tell me."

"Seriously, Itachi, nothing's - "

"Otouto."

That one word, that one simple word, cracked something inside of him and he quivered, his eyes starting to sting once more with the threat of hot tears. He didn't want to tell his brother, not like this, not when he was so stupidly fragile, not when …

"They kicked me out of the university," he admitted, his voice small and choked up as a lump formed in his throat.

Silence stretched between them before Itachi pushed him gently down on the couch and sank down next to him. "Tell me everything," he ordered softly, taking up the big brother role like there had never been any arguments between them.

Sasuke did; the quiet strength and presence of his brother next to him pulling the words out of him. He told him about his first meeting with Zetsu to explain what had happened during the delivery, and the long wait, before he had been called back today and was told he could no longer attend the classes.

When he was finished, he fell silent for a moment, feeling oddly empty and his head light. "I'm sure Mizuki twisted the whole story, but I can't do anything about it," he said bitterly, rubbing angrily at the stray tears dripping down his cheeks.

"You maybe not, but I can," Itachi said calmly; the first words he had spoken since Sasuke had broken down and confessed what had happened. "I was planning to sue him anyway, but I got distracted by Akihito and Deidara." He sounded chagrined when he admitted that.

Sasuke shook his head, sitting up straight. "Look, don't worry about it, all right?" he said exhausted, running his hands across his damp and heated face. "I'll figure something out."

"Sasuke, let me help," Itachi sighed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore who you need to help, Itachi!" Sasuke lashed out; shame curling up inside of him at having let himself go like that in front of his older brother. He was twenty-one, for fuck's sake. There had been no reason to break down like that!

Strong, slender fingers gripped his chin and turned his head around so he was forced to look straight into his brother's patient face. "No, but you're still my little brother," Itachi murmured. "Let me help, Otouto."

Sasuke's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes; a lonely tear escaping down his cheek. He was pulled into a hug and he went willingly; his brother's familiar scent covering him like a cloak and soothing him like it had always done.

"It'll be all right. I'll make sure of it," Itachi promised in his hair.

Sasuke's fingers tightened into Itachi's immaculate shirt, wrinkling it. Itachi had never broken a promise before, he remembered. He rested his head against Itachi's shoulder and nodded.

Trusting his older brother to make everything right again.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what Itachi had done. The older Alpha had only told him he would take care of things before leaving the apartment that Friday night after staying for a while with his brother.

The entire weekend had been spent mostly lounging around in his apartment, doing his reading and assignment in an attempt to distract himself. He didn't even know why he had bothered to keep up with his studies now that he had been kicked off the course. Itachi had promised him everything would be all right, though, and that had been reason enough for him to open his textbook at the right chapter and start reading it.

He and his brother might have their differences, but the older man had never broken a promise he made with Sasuke. Never.

On Monday morning he woke up to an e-mail of the dean, explaining that an error had occurred and he was enrolled once more without any further issues with his credits.

Still staring at the e-mail – he had even double checked to make certain it hadn't been some kind of prank – he picked up his phone and pressed Itachi's number in.

His older brother picked up immediately, despite the fact he must have already been in his office at this hour. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I'm enrolled again," Sasuke informed him; his eyes gliding over the lines in the mail. "They said it was an error and that there are not going to be any further issues with my credits."

"That's good to hear," Itachi said approvingly. "You can start your classes again without falling behind."

"Yeah," Sasuke said slowly, clicking the e-mail away. "What did you do?"

The other Alpha hummed. "Just took care of it like I said I would," he replied smoothly. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

Dark eyes chanced a quick look at the clock of his laptop. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted and hesitated for a few seconds, biting down on his lip. "Thanks, Itachi-niisan," he said softly.

"You're welcome, Otouto," Itachi said warmly and Sasuke thought that the first stone in the barrier between them had been taken down.

They said their goodbyes and Sasuke went into his bathroom to take a shower, ready to start his first class of the day.

* * *

Mizuki didn't show up anymore for the rest of the semester and rumours went around that he had received several lawsuits for malpractice and had been forced to quit his job. Zetsu was also suspiciously absent, replaced by Tsunade until the university found a replacement.

Sasuke couldn't care less about what had happened to them. He was back on track to graduating soon and fulfilling his dream; that was all that mattered to him.

That and having his brother back, even if the road to completely tearing down the walls was still long.

They'd get there, though. He was sure of that.

* * *

 **AN2: I have to confess it was quite odd to slip into this particular universe again after weeks of writing nothing but Crossing Boundaries LOL So if the writing feels a bit off at some points, my apologies!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: *imitating Mushu from Mulan* I LIIIIVE!**

 **I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update this fic, guys. That really wasn't my intention, but real life and various projects kept kicking my arse and I only managed to finish this chapter today. It was giving me more trouble than anticipated. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long!**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers: Stolyint; Melyway; Sweetciel; TheBeauty; Meehalla; ShishiSerite; SehunsBae37; yukino76; Cutie-Pie-Angel; Tigrezz Tail; Rei . Avi; zeldafairy8; uchihoe; Hikory; Anonymous Syd**

 **Warnings: Deidara's pov; set in the past, a couple of months after they Marked each other; implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); some drama; mentioned relationship with age difference in the past**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

 **Dedicated to: sparkling red**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 36_

"How about this one, un?" Deidara held up a faded blue button up shirt. It was folded up perfectly and the package crinkled slightly between his fingers.

Dark eyes studied the shirt contemplatively before the Alpha shook his head dismissively. "Not the right colour," he remarked, almost absentmindedly as he compared two white shirts with each other.

"So picky, un," Deidara muttered, dropping the package back onto the pile. Disinterestedly he gazed around, wrinkling his nose at the rows upon rows of shirts he encountered.

They were shopping for new work related outfits for Itachi; the hot weather made it too uncomfortable to wear long sleeves, so the objective of their shopping today was to find decent, short sleeved shirts. Deidara had assumed the shopping wouldn't take too long; it wasn't as if Itachi was that vain after all.

 _But oh god, was he picky._

This was already the third shop they had entered in the fruitless search of shirts which would meet the Alpha's rigorous standards. Deidara was starting to fear they would never find a suitable shirt at this point. The whole trudging around and witnessing Itachi dismiss shirt after shirt wouldn't be that bad, he mused darkly, if his clothes weren't fucking sticking to his skin from the heat and if the air conditioning in the stores actually worked decently.

June had entered the country with blazing heat, broken occasionally by a violent storm. Today was yet another hot day with a painful clear blue sky and a sun intent on burning everyone to a crisp. People tried to stick to the shadows as much as possible, but even there the heat was unavoidable, making everyone sweat profusely. The drink and ice cream companies were certainly reaching fever pitch these days.

"I'm going to look there, okay?" Deidara pointed towards the back of the shop, where a couple of mannequins were wearing brightly coloured T-shirts and tight jeans. "Just come get me when you're done, un."

Itachi hummed in confirmation; his attention still fixated on the two shirts. Cobalt blue eyes rolled and Deidara snorted, making his way through the rows of clothes, shimming past a pregnant woman who looked completely and utterly done with the wailing child throwing a tantrum on the floor.

Another lovely side effect of this cloying heat: children were easier to become riled up and act out.

Not having anything specific in mind, Deidara just wandered around the mannequins, studying the T-shirts and trousers in all kinds of colours neatly folded underneath the dolls. His attention was snatched by a white tank top with a widely smiling orange printed in the middle and he stared at it, cocking his head slightly. It seemed like a top Naruto would wear, if only because it had something orange on it. The Omega still didn't understand what his best friend's obsession with the colour orange was, but it was always fun to see him become so excited whenever he received something orangey. Maybe he should buy it?

"Deidara? Is that you?"

The soft, low voice had him spinning around almost reflexively and his mouth dropped open when wide, greyish brown eyes gazed back surprised. "Sasori no Danna?" tumbled out of his mouth before he could think twice about it.

Sasori smiled wryly, putting a hand on his hip. "Still keeping up that nickname, huh?" he said, shaking his head.

"What? It suits you, un," Deidara grinned unapologetically, stepping away from the display and closer to the red haired man. "I didn't know you were back in town!"

"Just arrived this morning." Sasori shrugged. "Grandmother insisted that I visited her again, because I was being an ungrateful grandson and she would find me and kick my arse if I didn't show up right this instant." His explanation was delivered in a deadpan voice, his face blank, but his eyes shone with exasperation.

The blond man cackled, remembering the fierce, old lady fondly. No doubt she would have gone and done all that if Sasori hadn't shown up. That woman didn't fuck around, that was for sure. "She's still as lively as ever, hm?" he commented gleefully.

"She's a menace, that's what she is," the Beta man grunted annoyed. Then he sighed and his features softened again. "How have you been doing? It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Was it Deidara's imagination or did eyes linger on the tiny bit of his Mark's outline which peeked out from underneath his collar? "I'm doing well. Some of my clients are still idiots, but at least the pay doesn't suck, un," he replied lightly. "You?"

"Thinking about switching firms," Sasori told him, leaning his weight on his left leg. "My boss is getting on my nerves a bit too much." His smile was thin and razor sharp.

"You got a firm in mind, un?"

The older man shook his head. "Still looking around. Shouldn't take me too long, though."

"Deidara."

For the second time he swivelled around and he couldn't help but clap his hands in relief when he noticed a bunch of shirts in Itachi's hands. "Oh thank god! You finally found some shirts, un?" he inquired relieved. "I want some ice cream before we go home, because I need to cool down or I'll melt."

Ignoring Deidara's demand, Itachi inclined his head towards Sasori. "Who is this?" he asked politely; his face blank as he studied the red haired man.

"Ah, this is Sasori! Sasori, this is Itachi, my mate," Deidara introduced them and try as he might, he couldn't supress a smile from spreading across his face when he tangled their hands together.

"Nice to meet you," Sasori intoned, bowing slightly.

"Likewise," Itachi stated blankly and then dark eyes shifted, landing on Deidara. "I'm going to pay; you ready to go?"

"Yeah, still want that ice cream, un," Deidara reminded him and squeezed Sasori's wrist gently. "It was great seeing you again, Sasori. Think we can meet up before you leave town again?"

"Sure, I'll call you," Sasori smiled; his red hair glinting underneath the harsh T-light.

"Deidara," Itachi called out, already several steps ahead of him.

"Coming!" Deidara flashed another grin at Sasori before following his mate to the cash register.

Finally Itachi was done being picky!

* * *

"Thank god for decent air conditioning, un," Deidara muttered when they exchanged the heavy heat for the coolness inside the house. The curtains were drawn everywhere to keep the sunlight out and several rooms were now blanketed in semi darkness.

He continued his trek into the kitchen to wash his hands; some of his chocolate ice cream had dripped onto his hands and while he had wiped those spots away – or well, licked them off, but that was a minor detail – his hands still felt uncomfortably sticky.

"Next time you're on a mission to get clothes, you can go on your own, un," he complained, listening to the rustling of the bags as they were placed on the kitchen table. "I can't believe just how picky you were about some damn shirts!"

He didn't get an answer, surprisingly, but instead hands settled onto his hips and a warm chest pressed against his back. The Omega couldn't supress a tiny shiver when his mate nuzzled his neck, his lips faintly brushing over his skin.

"What? No reply?" he asked tauntingly, shutting off the water and snatching up the towel from the counter to dry his hands.

Before he could completely finish drying his hands, he was abruptly turned around and his feet skidded over the floor before he found his balance again. He scowled at the dark haired man, not happy with the unexpected manhandling. "Ever heard of ask- hmph!"

His complaint was cut off by a deep kiss, lips so forcefully pressed against his own that his mouth parted underneath the force and his head was pushed back. A hand came up to cradle the back of his head before he could make an impact with the cabinet door. His breath left him in a quiet hiss when fingers tightened into his hair, pulling his head even further back. His body followed, the thin pricks of stinging pain automatically making him lean his head back to relieve the pressure. The new position brought his hips flush against Itachi's and he moaned when he felt the hard bulge pressing back.

He gulped for air when Itachi pulled back, feeling light-headed at the sudden rush of oxygen flooding his lungs. Itachi didn't seem bothered by it; his lips brushed across Deidara's heated cheek before sliding downwards, over his jaw, down to his neck where he sucked and nibbled on a patch of skin right above his collarbone. His one hand still in blond hair, his other drifted over Deidara's hip, up underneath his shirt, caressing quivering stomach muscles.

"Fuck," Deidara breathed out, tilting his head to the right to give the Alpha more space. That earned him a pleased noise and his own hands slipped around strong shoulders, down his back. He tugged Itachi's shirt loose from his trousers and instantly slipped his hands underneath it, touching warm skin and firm muscles.

Then a hand cupped him through his jeans, pressing firmly against him, and he jumped in surprise; his breath leaving him in a 'whoosh'. His fingers twitched across Itachi's back when the button of his jeans was deftly flicked open and the sound of his zipper being drawn was loud, punctuated by their harsh breathing.

The Alpha took a step back and tugged the jeans down roughly, urging the blond to step out of them before his boxers were practically torn off too. Clearly the older man wasn't in the mood to wait until they were in their bed and that … suited Deidara just fine.

Hands rucking up his shirt had him jump into action; his own hands drifting down to wrestle with the button and zipper of Itachi's trousers, while their mouths connected in a feverish kiss. It was too warm, the sweat on their bodies made them sticky, and they would only get hotter if they went through with this, but all Deidara could think of was getting closer, pressing his body against his lover's, feeling hot, damp skin move against his own.

Deciding it was time he got some control back, Deidara swiftly sank down on his knees, pulling Itachi's trousers down until his knees and leaving them there, constricting the Alpha's movements. An impish smile graced his lips when he looked up and caught burning, dark eyes before he leant forwards and nuzzled Itachi through the damp fabric of his underwear. Itachi leant back, gripping the edge of the counter, and quirked his eyebrow, as if to ask, "Is that all you got?"

 _Oh, it was on now._

Quick as a snake, Deidara's fingers latched onto the waistband of Itachi's underwear and pushed it down, baring him completely from the waist down. Licking his lips at the sight, Deidara leant forwards and wrapped his lips around his length, lapping and sliding his tongue around it; faint bitterness leaving a trace behind on his tongue. Above him a muffled curse escaped the dark haired man and he grinned, gripping Itachi's hips firmly so he couldn't move. Slowly, aware of the way muscles trembled almost unnoticeable underneath his touch, he slipped forwards, taking inch after inch until he bumped against the back of his throat. He swallowed, his throat briefly constricting around it, and one hand instantly buried itself in his hair, gripping the strands tightly as Itachi hissed through clenched teeth.

It was not easy to pull any sort of loud noise out of the Alpha. Itachi was the quiet type, both in and outside bed, but the Omega was determined to elicit at least some noises out of the man. Having become quite familiar with Itachi's body, it didn't take him long to figure out what would make the Alpha react and what wouldn't. He licked and sucked, hollowing his cheeks whenever he pulled back before he would swirl his tongue around and feel Itachi shiver at the sensation. Then he took his length back into his mouth, curling his tongue around it, and the wet sounds his actions created were downright _filthy_ , but that did nothing but arouse Deidara even more.

His own need was brushing against Itachi's leg sometimes, sending sparks up his spine, but all his focus was on the man in front of him, whose fingers tightened around blond strands whenever he took the man deep in his throat, whose chest was heaving up and down as he started breathing harder, clearly not as unaffected as he liked to appear.

His scent was growing heavier, sharper, drifting into the blond's nostrils and clouding up his mind, making him practically salivate. If he wasn't taking suppressants, he'd probably be leaking down his thighs by now. Flicking his eyes back up, they met half lidded, black ones with a reddish hue and Itachi's lips parted, a soft, almost inaudible moan escaping him. That sound sent a thrill through the blond and he hummed, smirking when that elicited a loud hiss from his lover, and dipped his hand down, intending on getting himself off.

Before he could close his hand around himself, however, hands gripped his forearms firmly. The unexpected gesture had Deidara gasp and pull away and then he was hauled back up; the ache in his knees from having knelt on the floor only becoming apparent now.

He didn't have any time to think about his sore knees, though, because his mouth was basically being plundered, Itachi's kiss so hungry he could do nothing but subject to its ferocity with a low groan.

The Alpha fumbled with something behind his back, but Deidara was too distracted by the tongue curling around his own, mimicking what he had just done. A slick finger sank into him and a tremor went through his body, his muscles automatically tensing up against the sudden invasion. His lower lip was sucked between Itachi's and that particular sensation distracted him enough to relax his muscles, allowing the digit to slip in deeper. Whatever it was coated with, it made it easy for Itachi to spread the wetness around, covering the Omega inside, before adding a second finger, making Deidara moan and push his arse back.

Lips curled into a smirk against his. "You like that, hm?" Itachi breathed out, sucking yet another bruise in Deidara's neck, right above the Mark he had given him a couple of months ago.

His skin was going to be a canvas of colourful bruises by the time they were done, but the blond man couldn't find it in him to give a shit about that. One hand slipped into silky black, long hair, messing it up, while the other slid down; his fingers encircling Itachi, squeezing him. "Seems like you're not opposed to it either, un," he grinned tauntingly and a hiss escaped between his clenched teeth when a third finger abruptly slipped inside him, preparing him roughly.

Those digits slid further inside, pulling apart to stretch him even further. The teasing, light, barely there touches to his hidden spot sent shivers up his spine and he hid his face against Itachi's shoulder, clamping his mouth shut to hold back the embarrassing loud noises practically begging to escape. The pressure against the spot grew and the sparks of pleasure racing through his body at the intense sensation had his legs almost buckling. His hands clamped down on Itachi's shoulders to brace himself as the Alpha kept pushing his fingers in and out; his free hand slipping between them to stroke Deidara between his legs.

"Come on, un," Deidara groaned, squeezing around the fingers.

"'Come on', what?"

Blue eyes glared at him, not appreciating the attempt to be coy. "You know what I want," he snapped, biting back a moan when those fingers brushed against the spot again.

The dark smirk gracing reddened lips had him gritting his teeth in frustration and he dug his nails into Itachi's shoulders in retaliation. The dark haired man didn't even seem to register the sting as he stopped his ministrations and just kept his fingers inside the Omega without moving them at all, eliciting a frustrated growl out of the blond.

"Hm, I need to be sure about it, though," Itachi mused; his dark eyes glinting. "Wouldn't want to be mistaken."

Deidara's hands shot out and gripped Itachi's face firmly, pulling him downwards so that their noses touched. "I want you to fuck me," Deidara hissed, feeling too hot and needing to cool down immediately. Their combined scents were swirling around them, making it hard to concentrate on anything else but the desire to get fucked thoroughly. "That clear enough for you?"

Black eyes flashed up and before he realised it, he was swiftly turned around, his legs forcibly spread and his hands slammed down on the counter to brace himself before he bashed his head against the cupboard.

"What are you – oh my god!" His complaint was abruptly cut short when Itachi slipped inside him in one thrust, stretching him even wider than his fingers had done before. "Fuck!"

Deidara's head drooped forwards, his hair slipping over his shoulder to pool down on the counter and his arms trembled slightly forced to support his weight. His breath left him in quick, shallow pants as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion; his muscles pulsing around the dark haired man. The Alpha was practically draped over him, his hands resting on either side of Deidara's, his hips flush against the blond's arse cheeks.

A nose nuzzled the back of his neck, hot breath caressing his skin there, causing goose bumps and Itachi whispered, "Can I move?"

Breathless laughter was his answer and Deidara pushed his arse back; the ability to form words having left him for the moment. Itachi drew back slightly before he slammed back inside, tearing a loud groan out of the blond man.

What followed next had Deidara's head spinning around, his fingers grappling for purchase on the counter as Itachi moved at a rapid, almost punishing pace, punching his breath out of him with every thrust inside. Hands travelled up and down underneath his shirt, tweaking his nipples, caressing his sides, dipping down and giving him a few strokes before going back up, never lingering long enough to give that final push that Deidara desperately needed.

Pleasure coursed through his body like an uncontrolled fire, sweat dripping down, making it easier for their bodies to move against each other, even though now he was only capable of taking everything the Alpha gave him, having to brace himself against the counter to keep upright. But fuck it, if it wasn't worth it! His whole body sang with pleasure, the fire in his lower stomach growing and growing; the urge to spill, to give in, give up becoming too difficult to ignore, but he just needed a little bit more, just a little bit and then he would … then he would …

"Please, please, Itachi," he heard himself begging; his muscles clenching down around Itachi whenever he drew back, loathing being empty. "Please, touch me, I just need a bit – please, I can't, I need to …" The rest of his words were swallowed down in a deep, filthy kiss, a tongue pushing past his lips and curling around his own; Itachi having pulled his head up by his hair and twisted his face around to reach his mouth.

The position was quite uncomfortable, his neck was protesting, but it had the Alpha grinding slow and deeply inside him, touching all the places that he desperately needed to be touched, forcing wave after wave of blinding pleasure through his system.

Slender fingers, burning to the touch, wrapped around him and gave a few, measured slow strokes. "Come for me," Itachi whispered against swollen lips. At the same time his fingers squeezed and he pressed firmly against Deidara's sweet spot and that was, that was …

Everything went white.

His ears buzzed with the sound of his blood roaring in his ears and he shook and trembled and shivered as he spilled into Itachi's hand, as pleasure, blinding and hot and sharp, exploded and wrecked his body, his mind, making it hard for him to breathe or feel anything else.

Itachi was moving behind him, inside him still, saying something, but he couldn't understand what as his muscles clamped down; his body still in the throes of his climax.

What he did pick up and made him smile tiredly, was the soft, deep groan echoing behind him as Itachi reached his own climax and spilt inside him.

They were both sweaty as hell, too hot, and the kitchen was a mess, but who cared about that when he was wrapped in the arms of his Alpha?

Definitely not him.

* * *

The sweltering heat of the day had finally given away to a light breeze in the evening. It was barely strong enough to disturb the curtains, but any reprieve from the oppressive warmth was welcome, so the windows were wide open. They'd have to close them soon to avoid too many insects entering, but for now they remained open.

"Wasn't Sasori-san a boyfriend of yours?" The low timbre of Itachi's voice broke through the peaceful silence.

Deidara blinked and his brain took a few seconds to comprehend the question. He had been close to dozing off; both the heat and their activities in the kitchen earlier sapping away most of his energy, leaving him tired and utterly resistant against moving now that he was comfortable in bed.

"Oh, yeah, he was, un," he muttered and yawned, not even bothering to cover it with his hand. His pinkie was touching Itachi's and aside from their ankles resting against each other, that was the only bodily contact they had now; both still trying to cool down in order to get a proper sleep. "My first actually."

Itachi made a non-committal sound. "He looks … a bit older than you."

His cautious, polite tone made the Omega chuckle and he turned his head to face his mate. "Yeah, no shit," he chortled. "He's sixteen years older than me."

Black eyes widened a touch. "That's quite the age difference," he murmured and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, you said he was your first boyfriend – how old were you then?"

"Sixteen," the blond man replied lightly. "Met him at an art exhibition actually and we hit it off."

"And nobody thought the age difference was a bit too big?"

He shrugged and lazily brushed his bangs back, grimacing at the light sheen of sweat coating his hairline. "To be fair, for the first couple of months we didn't know each other's age. He looks younger than he is and I look a bit older than my age, so we never stopped to wonder about how old the other one was, un."

"How did your mother react?"

"Well, she wasn't happy at first," he admitted and smiled. "But then she met him and she liked him immediately. I think it helped that she knew we were taking things slow."

"Sounds like he was better than the other people you dated." Itachi's voice was low, sounding off a bit.

Deidara sighed and rolled over, throwing his leg across Itachi's thighs. "It's not that difficult to be better than some of the people I've dated," he pointed out calmly, poking Itachi's biceps idly.

"Why did you break up?" Itachi's face was a complete blank mask, not revealing anything.

The Omega smiled wryly. "We weren't bad together, but our arguments were just too … explosive. It's not like we fought all the time, but when we did …" He whistled lowly. "It wasn't pretty, let me tell you that. Then he got an offer to work on the complete opposite of the country and we decided it was better to break up, because a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. We stayed friends, though."

"Apparently," Itachi murmured; his fingers twitching faintly.

Deidara clucked his tongue and bent his head to press a quick kiss against a slack mouth. "You've got nothing to worry about, okay?" he said amused, wrapping his hand around Itachi's hip. "Sasori's nothing more than a good friend now."

"A good friend with an interesting title." The older man raised an eyebrow.

Deidara flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "You heard that, huh? Just an inside joke," he said flippantly, flopping down next to him. "Nothing more, un."

"Hm."

He pressed his fingers down on the Mark he had given Itachi and smiled when he heard the surprise inhale of breath. "You're my mate, I'm yours and these Marks of ours are proof of that. Trust me, you've got no reason to worry about me and Sasori, Itachi. There's no one else but you for me."

Itachi didn't reply, but fingers tangled into blond hair, tugging him closer. They shared a slow, sweet kiss before sleep claimed them, the two men guided there by the chorus of crickets outside.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, un," Deidara muttered underneath his breath, catching sight of the large man trailing behind him. His presence wouldn't have been suspicious if he hadn't spotted him in the same café where he and Sasori had met up with each other to talk nor if that same man hadn't been following them ever since they left the café.

"Something wrong?" Sasori asked, his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans as they made their way to the car park where they had left their cars behind.

"No, nothing; just remembered I still needed to do something," Deidara smiled tersely, ignoring the man behind them for the time being. Had they been followed during their previous outings as well? God, the thought alone was enough to piss him off and he pressed his lips together.

Sasori was staying longer than planned in the village, his grandmother insisting on it, so he and Deidara had met up a couple of times now. Mostly they just talked, but two days ago they had gone to an art exhibition which had opened in the next village. Had they been tailed then too?

He and Sasori said goodbye when they each reached their respective cars and Deidara watched him leave in his black Ford before sliding behind the wheel of his own car. Before he could start the motor, however, his phone rang.

"Yo, we haven't talked in a while," Naruto greeted him when he accepted the call.

"We haven't, no," Deidara agreed and despite his irritation, a smile appeared on his face. "You busy with school, un?"

"As always," the younger Omega replied with an annoyed groan. Then he audibly brightened up and said, "But I just finished a project and I have some time before I'm being drowned in another one. You're up to going out this weekend?"

"I'm always up for that," Deidara hummed, rapping his knuckles against his steering wheel. "Sasori's back in town, though."

"Ah, your ex-boyfriend, right?"

"Yep, that one."

Naruto had never met Sasori; their relationship had already been over by the time he met the younger Omega, but Naruto did know about the red haired man.

"Well, if he wants, he can join us?" Naruto suggested and someone in the background yelled incomprehensibly.

"I'll ask him," Deidara said, using the rear view mirror to check whether he was still being watched. The car park appeared to be deserted aside from a couple of empty cars. "I'll let you know what his answer is."

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked abruptly, making Deidara jerk at the unexpected question.

"What? Why?"

"No particular reason. You sound a bit distracted, that's all," the younger man replied lightly, but there was a hint of worry colouring his voice.

Deidara heaved a sigh and flipped his hair over his shoulders. "Itachi had Kisame following me while I was with Sasori."

A pause. "What? Are you sure?"

"It's pretty difficult to not notice that giant man trailing behind you," he said dryly. "Not sure whether he had someone follow me earlier this week, but I definitely noticed him now, un."

"Why would he have someone follow you?" Naruto questioned confused.

"My best guess? That idiot is jealous because I'm meeting up with Sasori."

"Did you tell him he has nothing to worry about?"

"Of course I did," Deidara retorted irritated. "But apparently that bastard doesn't trust me," he said darkly.

"I'm sure he trusts you - "

"Yes, that's why he has someone following me. Of course, how could I forget that's a sign of trust."

Ignoring Deidara's sarcastic comment, Naruto continued blithely, "But have you considered that he's just insecure?"

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and leant his head back against the headrest. "Why the hell would he be insecure, un?"

"Fuck if I know. Maybe it's just because Sasori-san's the only one you're on good terms with still? It's not like you're meeting up with your other ex-partners."

"That's because the other ones are all dicks, un," Deidara said sharply. "If he's insecure, he can open his mouth and talk about it instead of stalking me through someone else!"

"I'm not agreeing with him, Deidara-kun," Naruto said calmly. "I'm just guessing that's what this is about. Just talk to him, make it clear he has to call his guard dog off."

Deidara narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You think this is funny, huh?"

Naruto laughed. "I know you're pissed off and you have every right to be, but honestly, it's hilarious that he sent Kisame of all people to shadow you two. That man sticks out like a sore thumb, being the freaking giant that he is!"

"Yeah, and he just screwed himself over by sending Kisame, un," Deidara murmured darkly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, but Deidara-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on him, all right? I know he crossed the line, but he loves you. A blind person can see that."

"Aren't you always the one trying to give him a hard time?" Blue eyes squinted, watching how a couple of pigeons started parading a couple of feet in front of his car.

"Eh, he's not that bad in the end. He makes you happy and that's what matters to me."

"True, but that doesn't make me any less pissed at him for doing this," Deidara said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

"All right, bye!"

He threw the phone on the seat next to him and spent a moment rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers, feeling a headache creeping up. He loved Itachi, he really did, but he did not appreciate being shadowed by one of his men like he was doing something wrong. Like he had given Itachi a reason to be suspicious of him. Itachi had told him weeks ago that he had to trust him that he wouldn't stray like all the other had done – why couldn't he give Deidara that same trust?

Grimly he sat up and fastened his seatbelt, starting the motor.

He had a mate to confront at home.

* * *

 **AN2: I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait ^^; The next part will be in Itachi's pov and will continue this particular prompt.**

 **Again I apologise for taking so long with this and I hope to have the next one out sooner *crosses fingers***

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I hope to see you all back in the next chapter!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
